Student Teacher Relations
by grave-walker
Summary: AU Sam's an innocent popular high school student and Dean's the sexy new assistant basketball coach, will Sam fall for golden skin, freckles and pouty lips? SamDean Disclaimer: i do not own characters bla bla woof woof
1. Chapter 1

Student Teacher Relations

Part 1

Sam's body was humming, he was out of breath, sore, tired and near exhaustion; yet he had never felt so exhilarated, so alive. He was loving every second of it. In the background he could hear the screaming and the ceremonial chanting, he blocked it out once more to the back of his mind and tried to focus on the task at hand. The weight was heavy on his shoulders, baring down on him from all sides, young eager faces looking at him with desperate hope. Sam sighed and took a deep breath letting the pressure roll off him in waves. He felt calm, ready. Sam looked up saw the target and took aim, he raised his arms above his head and let it fly. There was a moment when he thought he would miss and panic shot through him, before the ball righted itself on the path and fell through the hoop making the familiar sound it made as it fell through the net.

The crowd erupted with screams and Sam's team mates practically jumped him in excitement. Sam had made the shot, during the overtime and had won his team the game. It was over and Sam let himself be influenced by the ecstatic joy of those around him and joined in with the crazy jumping and celebration of those in his team and the crowd of Maple Bay College. The cheerleaders took the court and began their victory dance. Sam looked for her among them, and saw the secret proud smile his girl Jess, gave him, he beamed at her before his coach called them over for the well does etc, before sending them all off to the showers for the ritualistic male victory bonding with towl snapping and the usual shit dumping. The team all hung around until everyone was ready, a kind of tradition, to leave the hall together so that they would make a grand entrance at the victory party.

It had been a particularly difficult game. Sam pondered as he shrugged on his jersey. One of their key players, Max, had taken a hard fall a couple of games back and badly re-injured his leg, so they had to play without him. Sam hoisted his bag up onto his shoulder and joined in on the jibes and taunting with his team mates. After twenty or so minutes Sam stood and walked out the door, leading his team out onto the court to the exit. It was already dark and the hall was empty, the guys were loud and rowdy behind him, but sill he felt a chill run up his spine, a feeling that something wasn't quite right.

'Holy fuck,' he heard someone say.

Sam looked behind him and saw a look of horror on his team mate's face. He looked in the direction toward the source of the fear and saw it. Max, noose around his neck, dangling lifelessly from the basketball hoop.

'Oh shit,' Sam breathed out and reached for his cell.

The school was restless after the suicide, the hall was locked up for a week and games were cancelled. Students were given the day to attend the funeral. The entire team showed up. Sam just stuck around long enough to give condolences and then went home. Sam ducked into the kitchen and sunk onto a stool by the black marble bench and let out a sigh. He removed his tie and plunked it on the bench beside him. Sam McQueen had a pretty damn good life going for him, and unlike most teenagers his age was damn appreciative of it. He had caring and devoted parents, two tolerable siblings (a fifteen year old sister and ten year old brother), he lived in more than adequate accommodations with his father being a surgeon and his mother a nurse. They had a pool, air conditioning, a big tv and he had his own car. Life at home was pretty sweet. School was pretty much cake as well. He got a scholarship to Maple Bay College, a prestigious private school without financial help from his father, whom never fails to boast about it at work social gatherings knowing the fortunes the other surgeons have to pay to get their own kids into such schools like Maple Bay.

Sam was also the captain of the basketball team which helped the other students overlook the geek factor and make him automatically cool. Sam was popular, he had lots of friends some of which he was pretty damn close to. Sam was doing equally as well in the love department, approaching his first year anniversary with girlfriend, good student and cheerleader Jessica Moore. Who saw him for who he was and not just his reputation. He had a 4.0 grade average and the future was definitely looking good for him. He'd finish school and head off to Stanford to become a surgeon like his Dad. He'd probably marry Jess too and see how things went on from there. So hell yeah Sam was appreciative, and mostly because no one would ever think of Sam as the kind to have inner turmoil.

Sam sighed and dug his hand in his hair, mostly Sam loved his life because he did not have to deal with that part of himself he knew was there. It had arisen a few years ago, it was inevitable he would find out with the showers and the swimming training and such. He realised his attraction for his own sex, he was bisexual which disturbed him for about a year, before he started dating Jessica, who was such fun and so beautiful that he began to really care for her. He was in a relationship with someone he cared about and was attracted to who felt the same way in return. So he didn't really even need to think about his sexuality anymore. What was the point when he was already seeing someone. Still Sam found himself relating to Max, because they both had secrets that no one else knew, that they would never have been able to tell anyone else. If Sam's team mates ever found out, or his family…Sam refused to think about it.

Sam's mother Ellen pushed open the swinging door and looked up surprised at Sam sitting over at the bench looking more than a little miserable.

'Sam honey what are you doing here?' she asked.

'Took off after the funeral, didn't feel like hanging around,' Sam explained.

'Oh honey that's perfectly fine,'

'Yeah, I guess. You're all dressed up, heading somewhere?' Sam asked.

'Just been actually,' Ellen unwrapped the patterned scarf from around her neck and ran her hands down her expensive cream suit.

'Meeting at your school, discussing what should be done to prevent such a tragedy from happening again. Obviously the school counsellor is as useful as tits on a bull,' she divulged and leant against the bench.

'Sure the guy's like fifty, how are we supposed to open up to someone who couldn't possibly understand us,' Sam defended.

'Why do you think he did it?' Ellen asked.

Sam looked up at her confused.

'From another teenager's perspective,' she pointed out.

'It was a lot of things I think. Max's dad always put a lot of pressure on him with basketball and he wasn't exactly a straight A student. He was counting on the college scouts at our upcoming games and the doctor told him after his injury he might have needed an eight month recovery. I think he just couldn't handle it all,' Sam shrugged.

Ellen nodded, went to the fridge and pulled out two cold ones, offering one out to her son.

'Mum…it's not even midday and I'm under age,' Sam chuckled.

'Screw it, it's tradition to toast to the dead and damn dishonourable to do so with apple juice, so…,' Ellen plonked it on the bench and Sam gave another chuckle as he accepted the beer.

'To Max Miller, may his troubles be worth the sacrifice,' Ellen raised the beer and took a long drink, Sam saluted his own before doing the same.

'Do you think…' Ellen broke off 'Do you think that something might have stopped him? That anything could have helped?'

'I don't know…maybe,' Sam shrugged.

'Like what? A better counsellor?' she asked.

'No, he would never have gone to a counsellor,' Sam reasoned 'Just the way we are, just wouldn't be able to relate to them,'

'Because of the classification of a "counsellor"?' Ellen asked.

'Well yeah,'

'But obviously he needed to talk to someone with experience, who had knowledge of what other options Max could have had, someone he could be at ease with,' Ellen thought aloud.

'Yeah a magical person of wisdom and empathy,' Sam snorted.

'You're alright , aren't you Sam?' Ellen asked.

'Huh?'

'You're happy? You don't have any problems or issues? A little thing that could, like with Max combined with other stuff…' Ellen tried.

Sam looked carefully at his mother, she had always been straight forward with him, able to talk to him about anything without being overbearing or condescending. Sam realized he wouldn't feel right if the patronized her now.

'I have some…small issues, like every other teenager,' Sam broke off thinking about that nagging secret buried at the back of his mind 'But I am happy. They're not a real issue for me, not now,'

'Are you sure? You know you can talk to me?'

'I know and there's no problem really, I'm fine.'

The Principal of Maple Bay College sat behind his oak desk, head in hand, starring at the worthless list of recommendations given to him by the PTA. It had been a long time since a suicide at this school and it was a blow that it could happen whilst he was principal and what was worse was that he had no idea how it could have been prevented. The intercom buzzed and the secretary's voice sounded through the machine.

'A Mrs McQueen is here to see you sir,' she spoke.

'Send her in Kate.'

A few moments later a middle aged, blonde still with traces of beauty from her youth entered his office.

'Ellen, good to see you,'

'You too Jim,'

'How's Caleb?'

'Well, thank-you,'

'So then, what brings you here?' Jim asked.

'The Miller boy,'

'I had a feeling,'

'I was speaking to Sam earlier and I'm concerned,'

'You and every other parent,' Jim sighed.

'I also have a proposal,'

'…do you?'

'Yes well, are you going to invite me to sit down or am I just to stand in the doorway till Kate comes?' Ellen asked.

'Oh yes, Sorry quite slipped my mind have a seat Ellen,' Jim blushed.

'Why thank you Jim,'

'So the proposal?'

'I was speaking to Sam earlier-,'

'Fine boy,'

'Yes he is, he's always been honest with me _always _and like most I thought that if he ever had a problem he would talk to me about it. So, worried about the recent incident I asked him if he was troubled by anything,' she explained.

'And he claimed everything was smiles and sunshine?'

'No he admitted that he had problems but he wouldn't tell me what they were, even a boy like Sam closes himself off,'

'And so?'

'So I have a proposal.'

Chapter 1

The coach sent around a message during classes, a summons for a special meeting, for the basketballers on the court after school. Sam and his co captain and somewhat of a best friend Andy, headed straight there after physics.

'Dude, fifty bucks says that it's gonna be one of those "we're here to help you mushy heart to heart teen help chats" to help our poor troubled minds,' Andy turned and began to walk backwards.

'You're on,' Sam laughed 'I just can't see coach trying to connect with his feelings Hell I bet the man becomes physically sick when confronted with any kind of intimacy,'

The boys reached the outdoors and began to cross the autumn leave covered grounds toward Samuel Colt Hall.

'I hope you're right man, no way could I seriously sit down with the old man and talk about that kind of shit,' Andy shuddered.

'Hey Andy, why is it you think…why didn't Max talk to someone?' Sam asked.

'Dunno, dude always did keep to himself though. Guy's Dad was an ass too, one hell of a mean drunk. Nearly killed some guy in a bar brawl couple years back, cost him a fortune in court,' Andy divulged.

They reached the hall and pushed open the doors to find the rest of the guys already there. The entire team didn't need to show up just the key players, the one that took the game seriously and kicked ass at it. Six in total.

'It's our great and fearless leader,' Tommy grinned reached out and slapped Sam's hand in greeting. Most of the group was sitting in the stands whilst a few where on the court practising shots. Sam went and stood between them both whilst Andy sat himself beside his twin brother Anson.

'Kinda feels weird, us gathered here without Max huh?' Scott asked.

'Bullshit,' Anson corrected 'We went two practises and a game without Miller, what's fucking weird is that the guy hung himself in this fucking hall on that fucking hoop.'

'Anson!' Andy punched his brother's shoulder 'Jesus Man,'

'What? No use sugar coating the damn thing, it's not like he's around to get offended,'

'Still though,' Andy shook his head 'Show some sympathy dude,'

'Well he didn't when he fucking off'd himself, knowing we'd find him hanging from our own court hoop!' Anson argued.

'Hasn't anyone ever told you not to speak ill of the dead?' Scott asked 'That shit can fuck your karma to hell,'

'Like I give a rats ass,' Anson leant back on the bench.

'You shouldn't talk that way about a guy you knew, that you use to hang out with, it's just wrong man,' Tommy added.

'Why? Max Miller was a freak man,'

'Max Miller was one of us,' Sam spoke up and everyone stopped and looked at him 'He was a part of the team, a Viper and we let him down,'

'How the hell were we suppose to know what sick thoughts were going through his head?' Anson asked.

'It's not that, we shoulda stuck by him when he got injured again and-, I don't know, did something or said something,' Sam sighed.

'There's nothing you could have done man,' Scott spoke up.

'Yeah, even if you had he probably would have thought you were some kind of fag with that touchy feely crap,' Jake spoke as he came over from the court. Sam frowned and dug his hands in his pockets.

'What if it were you?' Sam asked 'Would you have talked to someone?'

…

'Guys?'

'Dunno man, that shit's heavy,' Jake shrugged and sat on the bench behind Tommy.

'Andy?' Sam asked.

'Yean I dunno. I mean sure I'd like to think I would have, you know opened up to someone. Truth is, I wouldn't know how or who to,' Andy ran his fingers through his hair.

The guys all nodded.

'Shit,' Tommy spoke 'Now that's a fucking scary thought,'

The side doors opened and coach came around the corner.

'Boys,' he spoke as he addressed them.

'Hey coach Bobby,' Sam nodded.

'What's going on coach?' Jake asked.

'Principal Murphy came to see me after the school board meeting, said they were bloody clueless about what to do after Max Miller, not that they could do anything. Each has to deal with their own load, can't bring Miller back and ask him about his feelings or whatever. Anyway Murphy suggested I get some help with you boys,'

'Help?' Anson asked.

'Yeah, you know I ain't exactly young anymore and being practical to get a shot at that trophy we're gonna need to be open minded. How my methods are kind of outdated and can't exactly run exercises alongside y'all anymore, so anyway Murphy offered an Assistant Coach,' Bobby drawled.

'Assistant Coach?'

'Yeah, I know most of the other school teams already have 'em anyway and this guy's got a good reputation. Captain of his team in Alabama, won five championships whilst he was in high school, entered outside school competitions included in them and was pretty damn good. He won't just be assisting in basketball either, he's gonna take over gym for me for a while which is a god damn blessing god knows I've been up to me armpits in work with assignments and exams for all these god damn kids,' Bobby continued.

'Wait, wait coach, are you telling me we already got this guy?' Sam asked.

'Yep, bought and paid for, he's out back in the office if you want to meet him. Nice enough guy I suppose, well anyway you're the team so what do you boys think about this?' Bobby asked.

The team looked to Sam.

'Sounds like a good idea, I guess, like you said he can get us a new perspective a new set of eyes, maybe he could pick up a few flaws we as a team missed from familiarity?'

'True, if the guy really was that good maybe he could reveal some of his own teams success secrets?' Andy added.

'Hell, what else we got to loose,' Jake shrugged.

'Alright then, you boys wait here and I'll go get him,' Bobby turned and walked through the door of the hall to the stairs that lead down to the showers and the coaches office.

'Assistant Coach huh?' Tommy asked.

'Not a bad idea,' Scott offered.

'I think it's about damn time, now we'll be on equal terms with the tigers,' Anson slapped his knee.

'Dude no one cares what you think,' Andy snorted and the guys laughed.

The doors swung open again and the coach walked out with a guy coming out behind him.

'Boys, meet your new assistant coach, Dean Winchester,' The guy stepped out in front and Sam felt his heart spring to life in his chest, he felt like he'd run a couple miles and then some, it was beating so darn fast.

'_Oh fuck_,' the silent thought echoed in Sam's mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Student-Teacher Relations

Chapter 2

Sam zoned out almost immediately after he saw him. He'd never felt this reaction toward anyone before. This buzz ran through his entire body, every part of him which called to attention honed in on the new assistant coach. He couldn't have been older than 25, he had almost golden tanned skin, his hair was a dirty blond and showcased the most beautiful pair of eyes Sam had ever seen. His build was hard, and oh god…broad shoulders, muscles and that mouth! Sam felt himself harden and would have felt humiliated if he wasn't in awe of the man before him. He smiled and Sam almost whimpered.

'Winchester, these are our key players,' coach introduced. 'Anson and Andrew, Thomas, Jacob and Scott,'

Dean nodded his head in greeting.

'And o'course, the team captain, Samuel,' Sam eyes met Dean's and his dick twitched in his pants, which were thankfully loose enough to hide that fact. Dean smiled at him. Sam bit his lip and smiled in return. He felt like the world's most awkward dumbfuck in that moment, knowing how he's denial and straight self image were so totally fucked.

'I'll leave you fellow's to get acquainted, got a ruddy dentist appointment.' The coach waved and left the hall.

'You look pretty young to be a gym teacher.' Anson spoke up.

'Yeah, well I went straight to uni after high school finished. Became a full time uni student and part time student on holidays,'

'You didn't work?' Andy asked.

'Night shifts,'

'Sounds full on,' Sam spoke up.

'Just wanted to get the hell out of there,' Dean nodded.

'And here you are,' Sam stated the totally obvious and felt like kicking his own ass.

'Yeah, here I am,'

There was a silence.

'Okay, before this gets more awkward than it already is, did you guys have any questions or whatever?' Dean asked.

'Yeah, coach said your old team won five championships?' Jake asked.

'Yeah, missed out on number six my last game. Got our asses handed to us by San Antonia, payback was a bitch,' Dean chuckled.

'We hear that,' Tommy spoke up 'Won two years in a row until last year. God damn Dallas high,'

'Yeah, heard you guys had a rival thing going on,' Dean nodded.

'They killed porker,' Sam spoke. Dean looked at him with raised brows.

'Our mascot pig,' Sam clarified and had never before felt like such a fucking idiot.

'Oh, and you all of course being sensible and responsible young men did nothing in retaliation of the murder of poor porker?' Dean asked him. God, was he perfect? Sam groaned on the inside, confident and breezy, completely at ease in a room full of bulked up teenage boys.

'Of course not,' Andy mocked shock.

'Dude we totally spray painted all their fancy ass cars with Dallas Dumbfuckers man.' Anson laughed.

'And you didn't get busted for it?' Dean asked surprised.

'There were accusations,' Jake smirked 'But they lacked the evidentiary support to force any convictions,'

'We learn big words in private pansy school fucked up court,' Anson laughed.

'You went to court?' Dean laughed.

'An old tradition of Maple Bay's, also held at Dallas,' Tommy added.

'Your school has its own court?' Dean asked surprised.

'You were a public school boy weren't you?' Andy asked.

'Is there a way for me to say yes and still avoid the redneck stereotype labelling?' Dean asked.

'Hell no,' Jake scoffed.

'Then no, I was raised and taught by intelligent mutant lizards,' Dean lied.

'Any relation to Godzilla?' Sam asked and flinched.

'Uncle twice removed,' Dean nodded. Suddenly Dean wasn't so much confident and cocky, Sam felt a strong pang of resentment well up inside him. This stupid hot guy was forcing him to face stuff Sam thought he had buried at the bottom of a very deep well and for that Sam really hated him.

'So,' Andy spoke up 'You gotta be pretty smart to get outta uni so fast. You get a 4.0 in high school?'

'Hell no, I was getting straight C's man. Got a basketball scholarship,' Dean clarified.

'But didn't continue playing?' Jake asked.

'Yeah, well I was smart enough to know I was a country lizard boy and not talented enough to head to NBA. So I hit the books,' Dean shrugged.

'Yeah, about that. No offense man, but Maple Bay has a pretty selective process, why would they hire someone just out of uni with no experience?' Jake asked. Sam piped up and crossed his arms, his favoured thinking pose.

'Word of advice, to get far in life, don't bite the hand that feeds you,' Dean shook his head.

'Don't ask don't tell?' Andy offered.

'Exactly,'

'It's just like the coach said,' Sam went along with Dean's charade smirking on the inside 'The old man's well past his years of glory, perhaps Winchester will give us a different more modern perspective. You know, new and improved training schedules,'

'Alright!' Scott shouted 'Dallas is goin' down,'

'Any other questions then or things I should know before next practise?' Dean asked.

The boys all looked to Sam, who was content on glaring at Dean. Sam met the gaze of his team mates and made a decision, he may feel this strong attraction toward this Dean guy but that definitely didn't mean he had to like him. Enough with the gawky teenager shit, time to let the guy know he wasn't gonna fall for his charm like everyone else did, including his already accepting teammates.

'A few,' Sam stepped forward 'Although there's only six of us here everyone on the team gets court time,' Sam instructed.

'Fair enough,'

'We never have less than four practises a week, however times and durations can vary if need be. If someone's sick they stay home no matter what. There are no individuals on the team, there will be no I's or buts spoke at the games and the team _always_ comes first,' Sam listed.

'Yeah dude, bros before hoe's man,' Anson added.

'Anything else?' Dean asked Sam directly.

'Yeah, don't call us by our full names dude it's just lame,' Scott spoke up. Sam gestured to the guys as he spoke out their names.

'Andy and Anson obviously twins-,'

'Or Andy and Handsome, either one is good,' Anson cut in.

'Tommy, Jake, Scott-,'

'Or Retard same thing-,'

'Fuck you Anson.' Scott spat.

'And I'm Sam,'

Dean nodded, 'Alright,'

'Alright,' Sam breathed out.

'Fuck yeah let's book,' Anson stood up and grabbed his bag and his brother as the guys made to leave.

'You coming Sam?' Andy asked. Sam locked eyes with Dean.

'Yeah, with you in a few,'

When the guys all left Dean raised his eyebrows at him once more.

'Something you wanted?'

'The school may have an outstanding record in attendance, academic, cultural and sporting achievement. It may be one of the best in America, but subtle it ain't,' Sam spoke.

'Sorry? I don't follow.'

'One week after a student commits suicide, the first in 17 years and they hire a young gym teacher and Assistant Coach to help with us poor fragile students,' Sam crossed his arms.

'Don't you think the school could use the extra help?' Dean asked.

'You mean you think the students could use the help,' Sam corrected 'Let me guess, introduce new practise methods improving skills and co-ordination and maybe also a weekly session where you go over performance privately with each player, brushing issues such as school, work, friends, girlfriends and just how life is treating them. Maybe chuck in a random "So any suicidal thoughts lately?"'

'You think I'm-,'

'It's smart, hiring someone young, relatable, knowledgeable, fresh from life after high school,' Sam admired.

'Are you threatening me?' Dean asked with a smirk.

Sam mirrored the smirk and picked up his bag.

'Welcome to Maple Bay Coach,' he spoke and turned around and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sam parked his car out the front of the school grounds and adjusted his tie, before getting out and closing the door behind him. He felt arms wrap around his waist and a pair of breasts press against his back.

'Hey you,' a familiar voice greeted.

'Hey,' Sam turned around and kissed Jessica soundly on the mouth before pulling back and smiling at her. 'How was the yacht trip with the folks?'

'Wet.'

'Ahh,'

'How was your new training regime?' she asked.

'Bloody brilliant!' Andy came out of nowhere and slung his arm around Sam's shoulder.

'The guy's a fucking genius,' Anson appeared on the other side of Jess with Ava on his arm 'I swear to god my game's already improved,'

'After only a few training sessions?' Jess asked doubtfully.

'Yeah well there was much room for improvement,' Andy laughed and Anson flipped him the bird.

'Jess! Ava!' they looked up to see Sarah running up to them, eyes alight with excitement 'You guys have to come see this,'

They entered the hall and pushed their way to the front of the very large crowd gathered around the very loud, very public and very violent scene.

'Dude! What the fuck?!' Anson asked.

Jo, yet another cheerleader hurried over beside them.

'Check it, the IT teacher, that's the guy getting beaten with the whole puncher, cheated on his wife the chemistry teacher, that's her with the whole puncher, with the new music teacher. They had to drag her away ten minutes ago when she had Mrs Chemistry Teacher in a headlock,' Jo explained.

'Oh dear,' Jess laughed.

'Who said geeks don't score chicks,' Andy chuckled.

'She's got a set of lungs on her,' Ava admired.

'Yeah and one hell of a vocabulary,' Sarah agreed.

'Dude fight back, your lame!' Andy yelled.

'Wow, I've never seen Principal Murphy so flustered,' Sarah shared.

'He's not that very good of a peace maker,' Jo frowned and the guys made grunts in agreement.

'I think we need a new mediator,' Sam spoke.

'Oh! Death by whole puncher toss, a fine end to a fine principal,' Andy commentated and placed his hand over his heart.

'This is so humiliating,' Sarah spoke up 'I can't imagine anything worse than having something so painful become a side show or popular event for gossip,'

'Honey that's what marriage is,' Anson sighed.

'That's not marriage that's adultery,' Ava argued.

'As Oscar Wilde once said, "The Chains of marriage are so heavy that it takes 3 to carry them",' Sam quoted and the guys laughed while Jess hit him rather hard in the stomach.

Sam felt someone brush past him, the guy turned around and Sam's heart jumped when he realized it was coach Dean. He bravely stood between the quarrelling couple as the other teachers emerged to help break things up.

'Okay, that's enough kids,' Vice Principal Gordon Walker stepped forward.

'Oh crap it's the totalitarian.' Sam cursed.

'The what?' Ava asked.

'The Nazi.' Anson shrieked.

'The Tyrant.' Andy cried.

'Lucifer himself.' Anson shivered.

The crowd was already breaking up.

'Oi! I'm talking to you drones as well, move your asses,' Walker ordered.

'Scramble!' Andy cried and ran off screaming and prancing.

'We are so not related,' Anson scoffed and then he skipped off after his brother. Sam looked back over at Dean, who seemed to already be watching him. Sam frowned and wrapped his arm around Jess, pulling her possessively to him, keeping eye contact with Dean until he turned into the corridor.

Sam did have to admit that Dean _was_ a really good assistant coach. He worked them harder, but was training right there beside them so nobody held grudges. They were training harder, and longer sessions, not only that but on the first practise Dean announced that there would be half an hour one on one sessions in Dean's office to discuss performance for each player. The bastard had looked right at Sam when he announced it, with a damn smirk in his eyes too. Sam just faked boredom, inside though his blood was boiling. He felt like a god damn fourteen year old sprouting wood at the most inopportune times…sly bastard.

'Dude!' Tommy ran up to were Sam and the guys stood in the hall once more 'First gym class with Dean man, should be interesting,'

'Yeah, if we can get past the constant fawning and drooling of the Dean fan club over there,' Scott grumbled as he indicated the most of the female population a buzz waiting for the new teacher to show up. 'Like it wasn't hard enough to get a date before, now all the damn girls in the school are in love with the coach man, it ain't right,'

'Poor little rabbit,' Anson teased and ruffled up Scott's hair. The door opened and Dean walked over to them, naturally the girls all gathered around with their tits hanging out and their gym shorts snugly fitting their ass.

'Alright guys listen up, I know today is our first lesson together and by doing this I just know you're all going to hate me forever, but today we _will_ be doing the beep test,' Dean spoke. It was very amusing how fast the girl's faces fell whilst the guys whooped. The beep test was always a macho test between the guys, to see who could outlast the others. Either way Sam didn't really care.

'But hey, to show I'm not just making you do this because I'm a heartless sadistic bastard, I'll be running right along beside you and I won't stop until the very last one of you of does,' Dean clapped his hands and rubbed them together. 'I take it you all know the rules so let's get this bitch started.'

Sam and the guys took their places eagerly while the girls took their sweet time getting there. Dean took his place at the end of the line. The female voice on the audio speaker gave out the instructions and they set off. Most of the girls had quit by level 3. The more athletic girls ran along beside them until the last one at level 11. It had become a spectator sport; the girls were really getting into it, cheering for their favourite basketball player. Sam was captain so he was obligated to tough it out with the guys. Scott was the first of the six to give out, then went Andy and then Tommy, Anson was next and Jake stopped at level 17. Sam had intended to stop there but Dean had looked at him with that damn smirk and a challenge in his eyes with them being the final two. With the words "There can only be one" echoing through his head, just like that it became war, he was gonna beat this asshole. They pushed through on and on and it didn't seem like Dean was going to stop. It was hot, Sam was panting, his legs and chest were killing him but he refused to lose. That's what it came to, instead of beating Dean now Sam just had to not lose. He had to finish the test. It killed! Sam's thoughts were constantly focused on quitting, but all he had to do was look at Dean and his resolve kept him going. Finally they reached level 23 and Sam fell to his knees gasping in well needed air. The guy's came running over in excitement and awe with a water bottle and a towel. Sam guzzled down the water, before looking back at Dean, who was equally out of breath yet still standing upright.

'Well done Sam,' Dean said before he turned and walked away. Sam hated himself for the warm glow he had felt at those words.

'So dude,' Andy asked 'Why do you hate Coach Dean?'

Sam coughed on the water.

'What? I don't hate the coach,' Sam lied.

'Dude, those looks you were shooting at him during the suicide test were practically psycho killer man. If looks could kill and all that.' Jake pointed out.

'Guys I don't hate him. I just got a little over competitive I swear,' which was somewhat true.

'Well dude you need to bring that competitiveness out in the game man cause holy shit!' Anson laughed and slapped him on the back.

Sam was driving home from school trying desperately to steady his thoughts when he spotted a hot young thing on the side of the road, skirt hitched high and thumb held out. Sam pulled over and the bubbly blonde jumped in.

'You know, only bad girls hitch hike,' Sam pointed out.

'You know only perverts pick them up,' Jess smiled broadly.

'I thought Sarah was dropping you home?' Sam asked.

'She was, but I knew you would be coming this way and I wanted to talk to you,' Jess shrugged.

'Alright, get out,' Sam ordered.

'What?' Jess asked.

'My father warned me this day would come and to avoid it by all mean necessary,' Sam explained.

'What on earth are you talking about?'

'He sat me down and said, son, the most important piece of advice I can give to you is that when a woman tells you she wants to talk, be sure to run for those bloody hills,' Sam spoke in his mock father voice.

'Oh I see,' Jess rolled her eyes.

'Join the army, or the clergy, push her out of a moving vehicle, they're all very good options next to that talk, is what he told me.' Sam grinned and Jess hit him in the stomach again.

'Just drive asshole,'

Sam laughed and drove back onto the road.

'Madison told me what happened in gym today,' Jess spoke as she admired Sam from the passenger's seat.

'Oh okay…,' Sam became a little rigid.

'She said you were the hottest thing she'd ever seen. Makes me really sad I missed it,' Jess pouted.

'What was there to miss, it was just the beep test?' Sam lied.

'She kept going on and on about how lucky I was, when you were all sweaty and muscles flexing and smouldering dark looks as you ran beside the coach,' Jess grinned 'Just hearing about it got me a little excited.'

'I think your friend Madison needs a boyfriend of her own,' Sam laughed awkwardly.

'Sam,' Jess spoke, reached over and touched his thigh 'Pull over,'

Hours later Sam collapsed in his bed, head spinning with everything that had happened over the past few weeks. He was terrified about what had happened in his car that afternoon. There he was parked on the side of the road with an incredibly hot chick on her knees, mouth wrapped around his cock and all he could think about were Dean's pouty lips and god damn green eyes. He had come with Dean's name screaming in his head. Sam had been telling himself all night it was just a onetime thing, that he was just all worked up from gym and his mind slipped. Sam rubbed his palm over his crotch and thought of Jess, breasts, long blonde hair, blue eyes and small waist.

Sam was relieved when he felt himself harden. He kicked off his pants and his boxers and began to stroke his cock. Slowly at first and then he increased the pressure and sped things up, still thinking of Jess. The way he wrapped his arms around her possessively that morning…and then he remembered why, he thought of how Dean had brushed past him. That small fleeting touch and Sam began to shake with arousal. He ran his thumb over the tip and his legs buckled. He imagined Dean on his knees, warm, wet mouth wrapped around Sam's cock. Honey coated voice groaning and begging as he sucked and licked and Sam came hard. Come splattered on his chest. Sam tried to steady his breathing so he could think, because he had a lot of thinking to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The school couldn't be happier about the new Assistant Coach after the game on Saturday, the first since Max's suicide. They had been up against an old rival team, one they had always struggled to defeat in the past. They won 75 to 49. Dean was a hero to the coach, the principal and the team…with the exception of Sam. All the parents thought he was

"Sent by an angel to help them through this dark time," as Andy's mum said.

Sam slouched in Scott's mum's chair, whilst the victory party was in full swing around him. Now was not a time to celebrate for Sam, because victory was the sure thing that would keep Winchester around. That was not good…it really wasn't.

'There is a land called Emovillage, and you are its king,' Andy said and plonked down beside him 'Emo Maximus,'

'Bite me Andy,' Sam snapped.

'Dude what's wrong with you?" Andy asked and then yelled 'We totally kicked ass tonight!'

Cheers and catcalls exploded from the party enthusiasts.

'I'm just too drunk man,'

'Yeah, that's bull shit,' Andy argued 'You have barely touched that drink man, and don't tell me it's not your first cause I've spent most of the fucking night at that keg man,'

'Really? You don't seem that drunk?'

'Tis my curse man, takes a lot to get me wasted. I think something got majorly fucked in the womb man cause Anson's a god damn light weight,' Andy explained 'And stop trying to change the fucking subject,'

'I'm probably just tired man,' Sam shrugged.

'Contrary to what people think I am not a total fucking idiot. Nor am I so completely up myself that I don't realise my best mate has been acting funny. You okay dude?' Andy asked.

'Do you really want to have this conversation?' Sam asked snorting to himself.

'Yeah, you're right, I'm a social retard no fucking way I'd be able to help you out,' Andy shrugged 'In fact there's a good 97 chance that I'd say something inconsiderate or insulting and fuck it all up. But you know, if you ever just want to talk, or be heard, I'm happy to sit down and shut the fuck up while you spill your guts man,'

'How very pansy of you dude. I appreciate it,' Sam grinned.

'Damn right you better. I don't go all fucking Oprah, girly shit for anyone,' Andy messed up Sam's hair 'You know what you should do?'

'What's that?' Sam asked huge smile on his face.

'Talk to Coach Dean,' Andy advised and Sam's face fell 'That guy's real smart, and he gets us you know? Wait till you have your one on one session on Monday dude, you'll see,'

Sam groaned and buried his head in his hands once Andy had walked away. Fucking great.

Sam had his one on one session with Dean in his spare period straight after lunch on Monday. So naturally he dawdled as long as physically possible, chatted in the halls after the bell, went to the bathroom, gathered his books before finally heading over to Dean's office in the Samuel Colt Hall, cutting down his session time by at least half. The door was already open when Sam reached it. He leant against the door frame and didn't have to wait long before Dean looked up from his note taking.

'Sam, nice of you to show up,' Dean greeted.

'Lost of track of time,' Sam lied.

'I'm sure, come in take a seat,' Dean sat back in the chair and smiled. Sam closed the door and moved forward to take one of the chairs in front of the desk.

'Look, I was hoping that since I'm not in the sharing and caring mood right now, we could just cut this short,' Sam folded his arms and met Dean's eyes.

'Well that wouldn't really be fair would it? The whole team has to go through these sessions, what kind of example would it make for the Captain not to participate?' Dean asked with a smirk 'Besides I couldn't just let you leave. I'm responsible for you for the next half hour or so. If something were to happen to you, or if you got into some sort of trouble that would reflect badly on me so I'm afraid your just going to have to grow a couple and deal with it,'

Sam jutted out his jaw and glared.

'Like I said, I'm not exactly in the mood for a heart to heart,' Sam spoke with a surprising calm.

'Sam, I'm an Assistant basketball coach, not a shrink,' Dean pointed out.

'You won't to discuss my game?' Sam asked doubtfully.

'Saturday, you played…fairly well,' Dean sat forward 'But I gotta say, I expected much more from the team captain,'

'Come again?' Sam asked insulted.

'You're lazy. You were letting balls go. You were half assing rebounds, and playing it safe. Yeah you're good enough to get by on that, but I won't sit back and allow it. You're better than that. Your team is better than that. I don't know whether it was because it was an easy game or because you're not quite as…interested in basketball as the others,' Dean observed.

'What in hell do you mean by that?'

'I mean, that you, unlike most of the other guys on the team don't really need basketball. You've got a 4.0 grade point average, likely to ensure at least one scholarship to pretty decent university. So maybe you don't try hard because you don't have to,' Dean reasoned.

'That has got nothing to do with it!' Sam yelled.

'Either way, you're letting your team down. By not trying your very best every time you get out on that court you're bringing down the game level, and that of your team mates, who _do_ need basketball to get into college.' Dean raised his voice.

'You really think I'm that fucking selfish? I'm set for college so who gives a flying fuck about basketball or my friends, screw the team? If you think that's how I feel then fuck you!' Sam yelled and stood up. Dean stood up and walked around the desk to stand in front of him.

'I'm not saying you're doing it on purpose. I'm just telling you, you need to step up your game, so that _your_ team, the people you care about will get a chance at the same education you do,' Dean spoke calmly and strangely reassuringly. The bell rang and Sam shook his head.

'I am so fucking out of here,'

'Sam!' Dean called out after him before he left the office 'See you at practise,'

Sam sent him a final glare before turning and storming off down the hall.

'That's rough,' Jess spoke over the phone later that night, after Sam had told her about his session with Winchester. Sam huffed over the phone and sat back against the pillows on his bed.

'God he pissed me off. All the more because he's probably right,' Sam grumbled.

'That's bull shit Sam, no way would you do that to the guys. I know you. You could never do anything half assed. You're a control freak,' Jess reassured.

'Gee thanks,'

'I mean that whatever you do you always try your best. It's what I love about you,' Jess confessed.

'Sure I do, when it's an assignment or exam study. Maybe he is right though, maybe because I was taking school so seriously I was treating basketball like a vacation,' Sam reconsidered.

'School is serious Sam, basketball is just a game after all?' Jess pointed out.

'Not for the guys it isn't. That's their ticket to a good College and I'm pissing all over it with my superiority complex,' Sam sighed.

'You do not have a superiority complex,' Jess argued.

'Course I do, I'm gonna be a doctor and all doctor's have a superiority complex, well that and bad handwriting' Sam let himself smile.

'I'm sure- oh shit! Grey's anatomy in two minutes,' Jess exclaimed.

'Fuck,' Sam sat up and reached for the remote to switch on the TV. Jess's laugh was loud through the phone.

'I still can't believe a macho all American male like you, likes Grey's anatomy,' Jess teased.

'I'm gonna be a surgeon remember? This is research.'

'Research?' Jess asked doubtful.

'Research. An insight to what my life is going to be like,' Sam excused.

'That's a complete load of bull shit,' Jess called him on it.

'Is not, that's my life in full colour, cheesy opening dialogue and all,' Sam debated.

'You do realize that if you ever cheat on me with a slutty little intern I _will_ kick you ass Sam McQueen,' Jess threatened. Sam laughed.

'It's started gotta go,' Sam grinned.

'Don't think that you've escaped talking about this,' Jess taunted and Sam hung up.

The night of the next game Sam had never felt more pumped up. He was going to show Dean how selfish he bloody well was. Sam went out on that court with something to prove, and played like he had never played before. He threw himself into the game, going for every rebound, sticking to his player like a second skin and making every single fucking shot he made. Not able to stop himself from looking straight at Dean after a particularly awesome move or shot and there were surprisingly many. More than often Dean was looking back at him slight smirk always constant. At the end of the game they kicked ass winning by fifty three points. Sam headed straight for the showers, after working up a sweat like he never had before.

'Dude what the fuck was that!' Andy yelled huge grin on his face.

'What?' Sam asked innocently.

'I've never seen you play like that, you were awesome man!' Andy slapped him on the back.

'Guess I was just pumped up,' Sam shrugged.

'Whatever is in your bong man, I want some,' Anson added.

Sam stripped off his shirt and flung it in his locker.

'Keep that up man,' Jake wrapped his towel around his waist as Sam kicked off his socks and shoes. 'And we're gonna have no problems heading straight to championships,'

'Alright boys,' Coach Bobby walked in with Dean 'Good game, still expect to see all of you bright and early Monday with that same energy. Gotta give it our all if we want that trophy,'

'Yes Coach!' the team yelled.

'Alright have a good one,' Bobby nodded and left the locker room.

'Well done guys,' Dean smiled. 'Oh and Sam?'

Sam looked up at Dean waiting for some smart ass remark.

'Nice work tonight,' Dean grinned and headed out. Sam tried not to feel too proud, he had a superiority complex to work on and all.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sam showed up to his next one on one session with Dean, with a smirk on his face.

'Sam,' Dean looked up from the desk 'only five minutes late. I'm impressed.'

Sam dropped his bag and sat back into his chair.

'Alright, let's hear it then,' Sam sighed 'Any accusations? Is my attendance record harming the team? Or my good grade on the chem exam? Oh I know it's my selfish need to study instead of train, but wait I _do_ train so-,'

'Alright, alright, smartass,' Dean cut in 'You played one great game. Don't get too damn cocky. We're gonna expect that level of effort from now on.'

'I can handle it,' Sam assured 'was there anything else about my game we needed to cover?'

'No,' Dean sighed 'You gaming performance needs no verbal discussion.'

'In other words I'm flawless and we have absolutely nothing to talk about for a half hour?' Sam asked.

'Well, Coach Bobby did give me some handout exercises on leadership to give you,' Dean met Sam's eye 'but I doubt that I'd have much luck seeing those completed.'

'Good guess.' Sam agreed.

'If you're so against me being here Sam, why haven't you snitched me and the school out to your boys?' Dean asked.

'I said I knew what you were here about at Maple Bay. I didn't say that I didn't agree about needing someone for the guys to talk to,' Sam pointed out.

'Just not you? You've got disclosure issues don't you?' Dean teased.

'Just don't have much to talk about.' Sam shrugged.

'You don't need a hug?' Dean asked and Sam began to rummage through his bag.

'How about a kick in the teeth?' Dean offered. Sam pulled out a monster of a library book and sat it in his lap.

'You seem like the guy who could use both, if you know what I mean?' Dean continued to ramble. Sam opened the book to his page and hoisted it up to read.

'Brushing up on your entire history of the world in detailed description?' Dean asked 'how big is that god damn book?'

'It's going to keep me occupied for the next twenty minutes whilst I _have_ to stay here,' Sam explained.

'You'd rather read the mother ship of all textbooks than talk to me? Oh that hurts,' Dean sighed 'What the hell is that anyway?'

Sam raised the book to show the cover.

'Advanced Physics? Insult to injury dude!' Dean exclaimed.

Then Sam played the ignoring game. Dean sat back in his chair and sighed while he tapped his fingers on the desk. Sam made a slight twitch. Dean began to click his tongue and make bored irritating noises. Sam huffed but continued to try and ignore the evil man before him.

'You know what, fine. I can be a recluse too,' Dean reached into his desk and picked up a book, flipping it to his page near the end. Sam looked up and nearly fell over in shock.

'Harry Potter?!'

'…what?' Dean asked innocently.

'You read Harry fucking Potter?'

'Dude it's the last book and I didn't have time to read whilst in uni and I want to bloody well know what happens…so what?' Dean defended.

'Harry fucking Potter?!'

'Dude I refuse to take shit about my Harry Potter from a kid reading Advanced Physics.' Dean pointed out. Sam just laughed.

'Harry Potter?'

'Just shut up and read geek boy. If you don't mind I'm at the precipice of battle?' Dean grumbled.

Sam returned to his book with a huge grin on his face. Fifteen minutes later he heard the sound of a book slamming shut and Dean's looking out the window. Sam sighed knowingly.

'Fred just die?' Sam asked.

'Yeah,' Dean hung his head.

'He was a cool guy,' Sam agreed.

'Yeah he was, and now his brother's all alone- wait a god damn minute! I thought you didn't like Harry Potter?' Dean turned around accusingly.

'That's 'cause it's aimed for a young audience. I'm the younger audience. For you it's just sad.' Sam defended.

'Yeah well I teach the younger audience, so it's kind of like required reading,' Dean defended and Sam recalled a similar excuse he used to defend Grey's Anatomy from Jess.

'Whatever helps you sleep man,' Sam shrugged.

'Screw you McQueen,' Dean shook his head.

'Want a tissue for you issue?' Sam asked.

The bell rang and Sam packed his book away with a large grin on his face.

'See you later geek boy,' Dean called.

'You sure _you_ don't need a hug? For the grief I mean?'

'Get out you physics freak.'

Sam had a good forty minute drive between home and school. He didn't mind it; as far as drives go he could do worse. Hell he was a 17 year old kid driving his first car, he fucking loved it. However when said car broke down basically halfway between stops on a public holiday, he wasn't too happy. He was driving to pick up Jess after cheerleading practice and now he was fucked. He rang up the number of a mechanic his father gave him when he got his car. Apparently the guy was good, but Sam was less that impressed when the guy showed up in his tow truck with a pile of car parts in the spare seat, making no room for a passenger.

'Don't look so panicked,' the guy said as he hoped up in the truck 'I got a friend coming down to pick you up and drive you back to the shop. Should be here in about ten minutes.'

Then he just drove off with Sam's baby dragging behind him. Sam called up Jess and told her to catch a ride with Madison, then sat back and waited for the mechanic's friend to show. Thirty fucking minutes later, one of the sweetest rides Sam's had ever seen tore around the corner and parked right in front of him. Sam bent down to peak into the car and get a look at the driver.

'You have _got_ to be fucking kidding me,' Sam cursed.

'Hiya Sam,' Dean greeted warmly.

'Please tell me this is just some strange coincidence and you're not here for me?' Sam begged.

'Afraid not, John sent me to pick your ass up,' Dean explained 'Come on, hop in, your wasting a public holiday dude.'

Sam grumbled before opening the car door and plonking into the seat beside him. Trying not to notice how damn hot Dean was in normal everyday clothes. Dean revved the engine and took off back onto the road.

'So, a Volvo huh?' Dean asked as he drove 'Didn't picture you as a Volvo guy.'

'It's just a car,' Sam shrugged.

'Dude, a car is a representation of your life man,' Dean argued.

'That's how you feel about your ride?' Sam asked.

'Damn right,' Dean ran his hand over the dashboard and Sam inwardly cursed as he began to harden at the sight of Dean caressing his car 'Rebuilt her myself, ain't that right baby.'

'You know how to rebuild a car?' Sam asked.

'Yeah, I've been helping John out at the shop since I was your age. Actually a bit younger. Course he was living out near me back then. One of the reasons why I took the job here, got friends close by,' Dean divulged.

Sam nodded and looked out the window. Leaving an awkward silence, Sam had to break.

'So how long do you think it'll take to get my car patched up?' Sam asked.

'John said it didn't look too bad and since it's a public holiday he ain't got anything else to do so he's gonna try and get it done today for you,' Dean explained.

'Uhh, that's real nice of him,' Sam realised.

'Yeah, apparently he's a good friend of your dad's so I think he's after a favour from the influential heart surgeon,' Dean reasoned and Sam nodded. They drove down another street and pulled up into the driveway across the road from John's auto shop.

'We can chill out here until the job's done,' Dean explained and got out of the car.

'We?' Sam asked.

'Well yeah, it is my place. So yeah, we.' Dean began to walk up onto the veranda, Sam hurrying behind him.

'Your place?' Sam's voice cracked a little and Dean turned back and smiled.

'Yeah, well I'm paying John monthly rent to hold up here. He owns this one and the house next to the shop. No one was using it so he offered it up to me. Now you coming in or what?' Dean asked.

'Uhh are you sure it's okay for me to be here?' Sam asked.

'Why wouldn't it be?' Dean frowned.

'Cause you're my teacher?' Sam offered.

'Yeah, so?' Dean asked 'You worried something will happen?'

Sam blushed and hurried up the steps.

'You got cable?' he asked.

Sam was actually having a pretty good time at Dean' place. He _did_ have cable and they were watching the Lakers play. Watching animatedly and loudly with exclamations on a bad call, popcorn throwing included. It was a brilliant game that had him and Dean shouting the entire time. Sam couldn't help the constant grin that lit up his face as he and Dean discussed the players state and how shit the referees were. When the game finished Dean called John and was told it would be another couple hours.

'So how about a game?' Dean asked.

'A game?'

'I got a pool table out back. I'll go fetch a couple beers,' Dean went to the fridge 'So that would be a soda for you?'

'Yeah, that's fine asshole,' Sam rolled his eyes and stood up.

'Hey, I'm a teacher. I can't go giving my students alcohol. That would make me very, very irresponsible,' Dean defended 'in fact I better consume all of them to take away the terrible temptation just in case.'

'Very noble,' Sam commented.

'Thank you.'

Dean handed Sam his coke and they gathered around the pool table, that was already set up and ready to go. Dean grabbed a cue.

'So how about we make this interesting?' Dean asked and Sam laughed.

'So it's no for drinking, but you're allowed to gamble with your students?' Sam asked.

'Not for money obviously?' Dean chucked Sam a cue.

'You want to play strip pool?' Sam gawked and blushed. Dean laughed.

'Nah man, how about every time I sink a ball you have to tell me something about yourself, same thing vice versa,' Dean shrugged. Sam's smile fell.

'Still working on public holidays?' Sam accused.

'What can I say, you've forced my hand to use unconventional methods,' Dean shrugged 'Besides it's either this or I _do_ get you drunk and force the answers outta you.'

Sam shook his head.

'I cant believe this,' Sam threw his cue aside and went to leave. Dean grabbed his shoulder and Sam realised how close Dean was. That darn mouth.

'Of course that doesn't mean to say there's not personal interest involved as well,' Dean added, Sam raised an eyebrow at him 'You're a pretty interesting kid Sam, no one else has realised why I'm at the school and certainly haven't called me on it. Hell you did everything but challenge me to a duel at dawn. Can't blame a guy for wanting to calm curiosity.'

Sam sighed.

'Come on Sam, I'm not a bad guy,' Dean promised.

'I know you aren't,' Sam said and surprised himself by knowing it was true.

'So, you're in then?' Dean asked.

'None of this is recorded right? There's not going to be a report to a higher power or whatever?' Sam asked and Dean laughed.

'Nah dude. Strictly confidential I swear.'

'Okay then. I'm in.'

'Alright, I'll break then' Dean set up the shot and let her rip, breaking with a loud "smack" and sunk three stripped balls, Sam groaned.

'Alright dude, cut open your stomach and let them spill,' Dean smirked.

'Graphic,'

'Thank you,'

'Why do I have a feeling I've been conned?' Sam asked himself.

'Too late to back down now dude, so come on, act with the touchy feely,' Dean encouraged.

'And say what exactly?'

'Doesn't matter. Just stuff about yourself. And none of that birth date and address crap Gimme some real juice man. Hit me with your dark secrets.' Dean explained.

'Like all my genocidal thoughts in destroying the school?'

'Exactly.'

'Umm…alright, here's an embarrassing one. I actually care about my parents and we get along pretty well,' Sam confessed.

'Oh dude, that is shameful,' Dean winced 'Although you do give off the whole perfect child attitude. Good in school, sports, friendly to everyone with the exception of Assistant Basketball Coaches,'

'What can I say, you're a jerk,' Sam laughed.

'Bitch.' Dean countered and Sam flipped him the bird.

'Alright, I sunk three balls remember? Next secret dude,' Dean pressed.

'Okay umm…I ran away from home once, when I was little,' Sam added.

'Dude everyone has run away at least once in their life. It's a rite of passage,' Dean pointed out.

'Yeah, but I nearly succeeded, caught the bus to LA and everything,' Sam explained.

'Dude, no way. What happened?'

'Cops picked me up at a rest stop,' Sam revealed.

'The cops picked you up? You're practically a criminal man,' Dean laughed 'so the next secret, why'd you run?'

'Back then my folk's marriage was on the rocks and they were arguing a lot. I thought it was because of me so I was gonna save them both by going away.' Sam answered.

'Dude…I so wanna pinch your cheeks right now.' Dean confessed.

'What?'

'That's so god damn adorable,' Dean keened.

'Oh shut up, it's your turn anyway,' Sam snapped. Dean nodded, lined up his next shot, and sunk two more balls.

'I _have_ been played haven't I?' Sam confirmed.

'Suck it up and cough it up man,' Dean pressured.

'Crap this is getting hard…ahh…,'

'You got a girlfriend?' Dean asked and once again Sam's shinning face fell.

'Um yeah, I've got a girlfriend,' Sam nodded.

'Cheerleader right?' Dean asked 'It's always the cheerleader for guys like you.'

'Oh yeah, well you were like me right? Captain of the basketball team, you didn't date a cheerleader?' Sam crossed his arms and asked.

'Nope,' Dean confessed.

'Really?' Sam asked genuinely surprised.

'Slept with a few sure, but never dated one,' Dean grinned and took a swig of his beer.

'You sure know how to set an example don't you?' Sam asked trying to ignore the vicious stab of jealousy in his stomach.

'You still got another secret to go,' Dean laughed, bent to line up his next shot and pulled the cue back.

'I lost my virginity at 16,' Sam confessed and Dean shot the white ball off the pool table and broke a picture frame.

'Ah crap,' Dean hung his head and Sam grinned.

'You're the one that brought up sex dude,' and Sam had to readjust himself after finishing _that_ sentence.

'Yeah, you're right. This conversation has no boundaries,' Dean nodded and retrieved the white ball. Sam took the ball off Dean and lined up his shot. He sunk two balls and smiled brightly at Dean.

'Your turn then,' Sam pointed out 'Don't hold back with the secrets,'

'Okay then, I lost _my_ virginity when I was 14,' Dean confessed.

'You just had to turn it into a competition didn't you?' Sam shook his head 'Okay next secret, have you ever dated anyone?'

'Yeah,' Dean shrugged 'Once or twice.'

'Anything serious?' Sam asked.

'Hey, you only sunk two balls they Wiley,' Dean pointed out right before Sam took his next shot and sunk two more.

'…smartass,' Dean grumbled and Sam beamed.

'Yeah, it got serious once but…they chose to care more about what other people thought than they did about me, so I ended it.' Dean confessed.

'Different cultures?' Sam asked.

'Something like that yeah.' Dean nodded.

'How long did it last?' Sam asked.

'A couple months,' Dean divulged.

'Ever do the whole moving in, meet the parents thing?'

'Hell no dude! That's way too many questions than you won dude.' Dean realised.

'Did you love her?'

'Dude!'

'Sorry…,' Sam really had to know; it was practically eating at him 'I'll give up my turn if you tell me?'

'No, I didn't.' Dean confessed and picked up his cue. He took his short and sunk four balls. Sam hung his head.

'Curiosity killed the cat.' Dean beamed. Sam grumbled.

'It serious between you and your girl?' Dean asked.

'Jess,' Sam corrected '…I thought so,'

'You thought so?' Dean asked 'Something change?'

'Yeah, me.' Sam sighed and rested his chin on the tip of his cue.

'Can I ask what?'

Sam looked up at the gorgeous man in front of him and shook his head.

'I don't even know yet,'

'Alright then, I'm gonna save one of those secret questions, so you tell me when you figure it out?' Dean asked.

'…Alright,' Sam promised and took a sip of his coke.

'Okay then, next secret. Where's the strangest place you've ever done the nasty?' Dean asked and Sam sucked the coke down his airway, emerging in a coughing fit. Dean laughed and slapped him on the back.

'Dude that's a little private,' Sam pointed out.

'In other words you haven't done shit,' Dean laughed.

'I…I have too,' Sam argued.

'Oh yeah? Where?'

'A hotel,' Sam answered.

'That's tame dude. You are such a geek,' Dean laughed.

'I am not!' Sam defended.

'Oh yes you are,'

'I'm the captain of the basketball team, a jock not a geek!'

'No, jocks have random sex under the bleaches and in supply closets,' Dean clarified 'Geeks have sex in motels so that their mommy's won't know,'

'Screw you dude, I don't have time for that kinda stuff,'

'It must really suck then,' Dean taunted 'if you have to take time for sex it's really gotta suck'

'Shut up!' Sam snapped in disbelief.

'It's supposed to be hot and in the spur of the moment. You have to clear a bloody schedule, plan it in your date book,' Dean laughed.

'You know what I was right. You are a jerk,' Sam growled.

'Maybe just a little, but you like me anyway,' Dean pointed out. Sam blushed.

'I do not.'

'Yes you do. I'm a loveable kind of guy. Don't worry I won't tell anyone. In fact I'll give you one secret for free. I like you too.' Dean confessed.

'You do?' Sam's hear soared.

'Yeah, you're an okay guy Sam. Despite the shit car, the bitchy attitude, and the whole bad at sex thing,' Dean smirked and Sam threw the chalk at his teacher's head.

Dean and John stood outside the shop to see him off. Dean handed Sam the keys and slapped him on the back.

'See you later Sammy,' Dean farewelled and Sam's stomach flip flopped at the nickname. No one had ever called him Sammy before, and he found he liked it. Sam said his thank yous and got in the car before driving off. John waved and turned to Dean.

'So, that was the guy?' John asked.

'Yeah,' Dean crossed his arms 'That was the guy.'

'Yeah, well he looks like he _would_ be a monster pain in the ass,' John conceded and Dean chuckled.

'Not your usual type though,' John pointed out.

'Tall?'

'A virgin,' John grinned.

'He's got a long term girlfriend,' Dean clarified 'He isn't a virgin,'

'In the way you've been thinking about he is,' John winked and Dean groaned.

'Mind if I borrow your shower? The showerhead at my place is broken and I haven't gotten around to fixing it yet.'

'Sure, just don't use all the hot water,' John ordered. Dean groaned again,

'Not going to be an issue.'

John laughed as he caught on.

Sam showed up to his session on Monday after yet another victory on the weekend and with a smile on his face.

'Coach,' Sam greeted.

'Heya Sammy,' Dean grinned and Sam's smile grew at the familiar nickname.

'I don't suppose we could continue on from last week?' Dean asked as Sam took a seat.

'Not unless you've got a pool table hidden away somewhere in here,' Sam exclaimed.

'Ah well, back to the books then,' Dean reached into his draw and picked up a very large volume of Advanced Physics. The exact same copy Sam had brought the week before.

'Advanced Physics huh?' Sam asked.

'Yeah well, figured we should have at least something to talk about in these sessions,' Dean shrugged.

'Couldn't have come up with a better idea myself,' Sam conceded as he reached into his bag and pulled out his new book, flipping to his page.

Dean looked up over the top of his book to peak at Sam and felt an uncontrollable smile as he read Sam's book title "Introduction to Auto Repair". The same smile appeared on Sam's face hidden behind his book as he tried to focus on the steps involved in an oil change.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A few weeks had passed since Sam's care broke down. He had lost all prejudice and resentment he had felt towards Dean. He actually looked forward to his sessions. He enjoyed them up until the point when he remembered he shouldn't be. Despite how much Dean felt like a friend he wasn't. He was his coach, a teacher and Sam hoped that heavy weight on his mind didn't show. Sam sighed and stretched when Andy slapped him on the back and shocked the hell out of him.

'Dude, jumpy much?' Andy laughed and stood beside him near the bench on the football field. Their class was in a gym lesson. Today's game was obviously football. Dean was distributing helmets and gear. Sam couldn't care less about football so he paid no attention to any of it. The other basketball guys felt the same and soon came over. Being on the basketball team guaranteed they pass gym so why bother.

'Dude it's fucking hot,' Scott exclaimed and fell back on the bench.

'Not a single god damn cloud,' Tommy cursed and sat beside him.

'Pansies,' Sam rolled his eyes.

'Dude, don't try to tell me it's not fucking hot,' Tommy argued.

'I know it's fucking hot,' Sam pointed out 'I just don't complain about it, constantly reminding other people how fucking hot it is and making them want to beat the living shit out of you, if not for the fact that it is too fucking hot.'

The guys laughed as Tommy gave him the ups, ignoring the bunch of guys approaching the bench.

'Finally you girls get to play a real sport,' Walker, the captain of the football team and all around dickhead bragged.

'But I thought we were playing football today?' Scott countered and the others chuckled.

'Hardly see how we're the girls,' Jake added and gestured toward the shoulder pads that adorned the footballers 'When you're the one's wearing a fucking bra.'

'Oh please, Football is a contact sport. Every time you set foot on a field you're slammed and hit face down in the dirt until the game is over. It's a man's sport. None of that foul shit you guys have whenever one of you bitches gets slapped.' Walker argued.

'Sounds like a fags sport to me,' Anson shrugged and Sam tensed, trying not to get pissed at his own teammate.

'You calling me queer you cocksucker?' one of Walker's goons spat.

'Well your captain said so himself,' Anson reminded 'A contact sport. Bunch of sweaty guys groping each other, slammed and hit faced down butt up in the dirt. A man's sport.'

Sam's team mates laughed and the footballers looked thirsty for blood.

'You think you're fucking top shit because you got fancy as fuck funding from someone's rich stuck up father,' Walker spat. Scott tensed at the mention of his father's "charitable donation".

'No, we think we're top shit because we actually win games,' Sam stepped forward and defended, knowing how Scott felt about his father and how much it was a touchy issue.

Walker shoved Sam and the basketball team tensed, ready and waiting to step in should a fight begin.

'Hey, hey, hey,' Dean finally walked over and stepped within the crossfire area 'everyone just calm the hell down,'

The tension didn't subside even a little.

'Now what the hell is going on?' Dean asked 'All this macho stand off shit is freaking out those in the class that aren't six foot and have to play against you guys,'

Again no one said anything.

'Right, no way am I leaving this for you guys to beat the hell out of each other later,' Dean folded his arms 'You're taking the field against each other now.'

The football team grinned like they were starving creature being thrown a t-bone.

'But under these conditions, strictly contact rules. No punches thrown, biting, kicking or any of that crap. No padding is to be worn either,' Dean ordered and just like that Walker and his zombie's smiles dropped.

'Any foul play and you will fail. I don't care what team you're on, got it?' Dean warned.

'Got it,' they all agreed.

'Alright take the field.' Dean nodded. Sam was achingly hard, hearing the commanding voice Dean had used with them. Sam bit his lip as Dean's serious gaze fell on him. Adrenaline was pumping through him and he suddenly felt a whole lot more confident.

'Right guys,' Sam spoke up 'Shirts and skins let's go,'

Sam pulled his shirt up over his head and flung it at the bench, before turning to take the field. His body was well formed. Basketball and time at the gym had done him real good. He hoped that the fuckers on the football team would back off realising that just because basketball is a no contact sport, it didn't mean they wouldn't know how to kick some serious ass. Sam felt a warm grip on his shoulder stopping him from stepping onto the field.

'Hit 'em low and hit 'em hard. Don't hesitate or you'll end up hurting yourself instead of them,' Dean whispered and Sam shivered as Dean's hand slid down his arm 'They're just gonna be looking to hurt you. If you want to really hurt 'em, beat 'em. It shouldn't be too hard when their aim is to own your throats rather than that field goal.'

Sam nodded and went to go before the grip on his arm tightened again.

'Don't let them hurt you,' Dean continued 'You're no good to me or your team in a hospital bed,'

Then Dean released his grip and Sam ran out onto the field trying to ignore his monstrous boner and his heartbeat pounding in his ears. They chose Jake as the quarter back being the fastest and having the best arm. As soon as Walker yelled

'Hut!'

Sam bolted through his guys ramming hard into the quarterback; he went down hard and Sam barely felt it. The ball went flying out of Walker's grip and was caught by Jake who bolted for the touchdown while most of the footballers were still trying to take down Sam's team. They all looked really pissed when Jake returned with a big grin and ball in hand.

'So how many points is that?' Jake smirked.

Sam looked at Dean who had an equally big grin on his face. Sam retook his position and made ready for his next attack. After a while it was really beginning to hurt. You couldn't have stopped Sam though, he was tearing into those guy's like they were nothing and the scoreboard still remained blank on the opposition's side. Unfortunately, Sam's team had yet to score again also. There were busted lips and dirt, blood and red marks littered their bodies. Without a doubt some massive bruises were going to form. None of them cared though, each trying to cause as much pain as possible.

'Surprised you haven't run to Daddy yet Scotty,' Walker taunted 'Don't you need a ruby studded bandaid to make the boo boo better? Or you could just pay for our expulsion right? That's how it works! A cheque from the old man and Scotty gets ahead, a spot on the basketball team, in the pants of the head cheerleader, an A on a math exam,'

'Like you can talk father's Walker,' Sam spoke up and Walker's attention snapped to its true target 'If it weren't for yours there wouldn't be a football team and you know it,'

'Horseshit!' Walker spat.

'You haven't won a single game, but your Daddy wants his son to be a football star and get into a good college cause everyone knows he's too fucking stupid to get there on his own.' Sam finished. Walker's fist hit Sam's face hard and he was on his back seconds before Walker was on top of him punching. Sam threw him off and returned the favour. Next thing he knew he was waiting to see the Vice Principal and was majorly fucked.

Sam sat in his chair before Vice Principal Gordon Walker, with Walker junior in the chair beside Sam. Both were nursing numerous cuts and bruises. Gordon's glare however was focused the entire time on Sam.

'What terrible timing, to participate in such terrible behaviour halfway through the basketball season,' Gordon smirked, Sam's grip on his chair tightened 'And with the team undefeated too, such a pity,'

Walker was smirking at Sam when Dean pushed open the door to the office.

'Mr Walker,' Dean greeted Gordon respectfully 'I've come to present my recount of what occurred today.'

Sam would never have guessed that Dean could appear as though he were actually a respected and educated teacher. In that moment though, Dean looked like his white knight to stop the injustice Gordon was causing.

'There's no need Mr Winchester, I've already decided on punishment for both boys,' Gordon dismissed and Sam's hopes melted 'Suspension from all future interschool sports for the rest of the year.'

'But that's not fair! Walker's finished his football season, he's got nothing to be suspended from and I've-,'

'That's quite enough Mr McQueen,' Gordon interrupted Sam's outcry.

'With all due respect Mr Walker,' Dean spoke up 'that punishment seems a little harsh and one sided,'

'Excuse me Mr Winchester!' Gordon stood up and raised his voice 'You speak out of turn for a new Assistant coach and/or gym teacher. I will punish my students as I see fit,'

'Including that of your son,' Dean observed 'Witnessing the fight myself I can assure you the crime does not fit the punishment. Especially since it was young Mr Walker here who started the fight.'

'I'm sure Mr McQueen provoked it, as is his nature, to treat those he would think less than himself as inferior.'

'That's enough!' Dean shouted 'who are you to judge the character of anyone when you are using your own influence to spare your son and wrongfully punish undeserving others!'

'MR WINCHESTER-,' Gordon was interrupted when Principal Murphy poked his head around the door.

'Sorry to interrupt Mr Walker,' Jim smiled and entered 'I received a message from Mr Winchester, that two of our best athletes were involved in some poor behaviour. I decided to come see to this myself.'

'There's no need Mr Murphy, I have this in hand,' Gordon explained and glared at Dean. Who was of course looking very smug.

'Now Mr Walker, these boys need to be shown the severity of their actions, and so I will deal with them myself.' Jim walked to the front of the desk and looked down at the boys.

'I am very disappointed to see the both of you here. As captains of your respected teams you are both seen highly of by your peers and indeed the entire school. To show such an example is disgraceful. Both of your parents will be notified and you will both receive a months detention.'

'But Principal Murphy-,' Gordon tried.

'Except of course afternoons where you boys have training. There's no reason why your team mates should suffer for your lack of better judgement. Now hurry and get along to your next class before my mood swings.'

Sam immediately stood and left the room. Walker shoved past him and stood up in Sam's personal space, his twin set of black eyes glaring at him.

'Don't think you've gotten off yet McQueen. I'm gonna fuck you up so help me god,' Walker spat.

'You know what you say to a guy with two black eyes?' Sam asked 'Nothing he's already been told twice.'1

The door opened behind Sam, Walker looked up and gave one last glare before turning and walking away. Sam turned to find Dean standing there. Before Sam could say anything Dean grabbed his forearm and began to lead him down the hallway.

'Come on, you definitely need to unwind a bit,' Dean advised.

'But I've got class.'

'I'll write you a note, now come on,' Dean urged.

Sam couldn't help but wonder what Dean had in mind for Sam to "unwind".

'You kidnapped me from chem., for a game of one on one?' Sam asked disbelievingly as Dean walked onto the court dribbling a stolen basketball from the locked sports supply room.

'I told you, you're in desperate need of some unwinding. Now shut up and play some ball,' Dean threw him the ball and Sam caught it on reflex. He stared down at the ball a bit.

'Thanks,' Sam spoke finally.

'For what?'

'Saving my ass.'

'Well I figured since the other guy was Walker's son he might be a little one sided. Didn't think he'd take it that far though. Seemed kind of personal.' Dean explained.

'To him it is,' Sam shrugged.

'What's Gordon Walker got against you?' Dean asked. Sam sighed and bounced the ball a couple times.

'I use to be on the football team a while back, the team still sucked, but with me and Walker on the team we still did okay. I never really enjoyed it much, wasn't my thing, so I switched to basketball. The team still sucked only now they never won and Gordon blamed me. He sees me as the reason no scouts came to any of his son's games and on Walker's grades he's not getting into a great college any time soon.' Sam explained.

'They expected you to stay on the team because of the other players?' Dean asked.

'It was grade 10 dude. I wasn't thinking sports scholarship back then. I was thinking new school, new life. Didn't want to waste it doing something I didn't enjoy,' Sam defended himself 'Still I really shouldn't have said what I did to Walker about it.'

'I heard what he said, you were just defending Scott.' Dean shrugged.

'Part of me was, part of me just wanted to rub it in that jerk's face,' Sam admitted

'Yeah, you sure are one mean bitch,' Dean nodded.

'Shut up.' Sam huffed and threw the ball hard at Dean, who of course caught it, smug bastard.

'Gotta say though,' Dean began to dribble again 'I was pretty impressed by the way you handled yourself on that field.'

'Yeah?' Sam asked.

'Not that a guy like you could possibly suck at football. You're frieken huge dude!' Dean shook his head 'What did your Mum feed you when you were a kid?'

'Nothing to do with it, I'm just a natural kick ass athlete, practically a superhero,' Sam smirked and winced when he pulled on his split lip. Dean laughed,

'Oh yeah, a real superhero. We should start calling you Sam 'Batman' McQueen,' Dean laughed.

'If you're not nice to me then I won't let you be Robin,' Sam folded his arms.

'Hell no dude, if anything I'm batman and you're robin, especially since I'm the one schooling you,' Dean grinned and pulled off a sly move with the basketball.

'A huh,' Sam moved forward and pulled a sly move of his own, stealing the ball from Dean ran up to the hoop, jumped and slammed it in.

'Oh it's on now geekboy.'

'Harry Potter fanboy.' Sam retaliated.

'Loser takes the fall for busting the lock to the supply room,' Dean wagered before he rushed forward stealing the ball off of Sam.

Sam pulled out the front of a familiar house and turned off the ignition. He got out of the car and stretched, letting himself relax after a long drive. He had decided to pay his Gran a surprise visit. He hadn't seen her for a while and he knew that if he didn't visit her sooner rather than later she would make his life hell. Technically she wasn't actually his Gran, but he had grown up in the house next to her and he had always called her Gran, she was always eager for the position. She saw him as her grandchild and vice versa and that's all that really mattered to both of them. Sam walked around the car and made his way to the porch a little wary. His Gran had strange ways, it got really annoying sometimes and she loved to mess with him. Sam reached to knock on the door when it pulled open and a plump dark woman stood before him.

'Sam McQueen I could just slap you,' she scorned and put her hands on her hips 'Two months and no visit, you should be ashamed of yourself.'

'Sorry Gran, I've just been really occupied lately,' Sam smiled. She stood there and looked at him, although deciding whether or not to be mad at him.

'You're lucky I can tell you have been or else I'd be fetching my spoon.' She huffed.

'I know and I'm sorry Grandma Missouri,' Sam acknowledged.

'Oh but look at you,' she suddenly warmed 'I swear every time you come around you just seem to get more handsome. And tall too, you need to start drinking more coffee.'

Sam laughed and pulled her into a hug.

'Now come on in,' she walked back into the house and Sam followed her into the lounge room. Missouri sat down in her chair and Sam sat opposite her, a tray of freshly baked cookies sat on the table between them.

'Go ahead and help yourself to those cookies. Don't hold back either. I made them for you,' she said and laid her hands in her lap.

'But how could you have, you didn't know I was coming?' Sam asked.

'Didn't I?' she asked with a sly smile.

'Oh right,' Sam nodded and took a cookie 'Speaking of, how is business these days?'

'I'll have none of your cheek boy,' she warned 'but business is fairly good. I had a young couple come in the other day. I got to tell them that they were pregnant,'

'You love giving good news,' Sam nodded.

'It's just too rare that I get to give any,' she sighed.

Sam smiled at her and reached for another cookie. Missouri sat back and looked him over before a large smile graced her face.

'Oh Sam,' she sighed.

'What?' he asked with a curious grin on his face.

'Look at you,' she shook her head 'You're glowing. I'm so happy for you.'

'Gran I have no idea what you're talking about.' Sam chuckled.

Missouri's smile vanished and she crossed her arms starring him down.

'And just when were you going to tell me that you were in love?!' she demanded and Sam promptly choked on his cookie. Missouri handed him a glass of water which Sam gladly accepted.

'I-I'm not in love Gran,' Sam denied.

'Don't you lie to me young man. Don't you think I know what love looks like?'

'You can see it?' Sam asked shocked.

'I told you didn't I? You're glowing with it.' Missouri reminded him. Sam just stared at her in shock.

'I glow?' Sam asked.

'Oh yes,' Missouri smiled 'So tell me your love's name?'

'Ahh Jess, my girlfriend's name is Jess,' Sam spoke.

'Boy didn't I tell you that I wouldn't tolerate lies in my house?'

'But I'm not lying Gran, Jess is my girlfriend.'

'But she's not the one you're in love with,' Missouri argued.

'But I can't be in love with anyone else,' Sam argued.

'And why not?'

Sam bit his tongue and looked to the floor. He couldn't stand it if his Gran rejected him because of the truth. But he also wanted to take that chance. He hoped that Missouri would forgive his feelings and love him no matter what.

'I can't love…this person because…because he's a guy,' Sam explained and continued to focus on the floor. He waited for her to say something but there was only silence and then he heard her stand up and leave. Sam felt tears well up in his eyes and he laid his head in his hands. Suddenly he heard a "whack" and searing paid ensued as he felt a foreign object collide with his head.

'Ow!' Sam cried and looked up to see Missouri reaching back to bring down the spoon again. Sam dove out of the way.

'Boy you stand still! God as my witness I'm gonna beat some sense into you,' she promised.

'Yeah right, I'm not gonna just sit there while you beat me!'

'You will and you'll like it. Can't love someone because of their gender, that's just nonsense and I expected much more from you.' Missouri scorned.

'Really? You're not disgusted because…because I might be gay?' Sam asked.

'What have I just been saying? For a smart boy you sure are stupid.'

'Thanks Gran,' Sam spoke sincerely 'Thank you.'

Her anger vanished and she smiled.

'You're welcome,' she spoke and sat back down in her chair 'now sit down and give me your palm.'

Sam sat down beside her and held out his hand, still ridiculously happy that Missouri still loved him and accepted him. Missouri took his hand and ran her fingers over his palm.

'Oh he's very handsome,' she giggled 'and he makes you laugh. A sweet boy too.'

'You can see all that?' Sam asked.

'Of course, I can also tell that he's not the sharpest tool in the shed, but he makes you happy.'

'I don't understand, I've only known him a little over a month,' Sam shook his head.

'Sometimes all it takes is an instant. He doesn't know how you feel does he?' she asked.

'No, I wouldn't know how to tell him,' Sam shook his head 'I don't think I can,'

'You know what I'm going to say,' Missouri put his hand down and Sam nodded.

'You think I should tell him. But I can't, I know you don't understand and you can beat me with the spoon again if you like but I just can't.' Sam sighed.

Missouri studied him carefully and smiled.

'Maybe just not yet.'

1- 'You know what you say to a guy with two black eyes?' Sam asked 'Nothing he's already been told twice.' -This is my favourite quote from the movie "Be Cool" spoken by John Travolta

1


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sam and the guys were in the locker room after yet another victory, rather enjoying the post kicking ass high.

'Dude did you see that chick in the east front row stands? She was fucking hot man,' Anson exclaimed.

'Dude that's my sister and no fucking way am I letting a perv like you ten feet near her' Jake warned.

'That's little Shelly belly? What happened to the belly? What happened to her tits?' Anson winked.

'No. Fucking. Way.' Jake snapped.

'And dude what was with Sarah tonight?' Scott asked 'For a cheerleader she didn't seem the least bit cheerful.'

'Maybe she's pregnant,' Anson offered.

'Oh fuck off Anson,' Andy snapped.

'What? Maybe she is?' Anson shrugged.

'Or maybe she's going through something and doesn't need you spreading rumours about her being knocked up around the fucking school!' Andy shouted.

'Chill out little brother, I was only joking around,' Anson raised his hands and stepped back.

'Relax Anson,' Sam grinned and roughed up Andy's hair 'You know how he gets during his time of the month.'

'Screw you Sam,' Andy retorted playfully.

'Hey even I have my standards dude,' Sam joked and raised his hand a couple inches above Andy's head 'You must be this tall to ride.'

The guys laughed and Andy gave him a shove as Coach Bobby and Dean entered the locker room.

'Boys,' Bobby got their attention 'As you know next weekend is the game against Dallas. Now I want you all on your best behaviour. You've avenged your pig-,'

'Coach , we have no idea what you're talking about,' Jake spoke with a grin on his face.

'They never proved anything, remember?' Scott smirked.

'Released of all charges baby,' Tommy slapped Scott's hand.

'Yeah well OJ was cleared of all charges too, that don't mean shit.' Bobby crossed his arms.

'And Michael Jackson,' Sam added.

'Dude that shit was nine levels of fucked up,' Scott shuddered.

'Anyway, I want you all to behave yourselves. No doubt they'll try something. I'm hoping you will all find the strength and will power I know is buried somewhere inside you,' he said and looked Anson up and down 'Deep, deep inside you. Don't rise to their taunts. Don't even listen to 'em. And do not get into any fist fights.'

'I think he's talking to you Sam,' Jake spoke up and the guys laughed.

'Alright, the bus will leave at seven am Saturday morning. It should give us a couple hours before the Dallas game at six. We'll be staying the night at some nice hotel the school got set up for us, and we head back on Sunday. Any questions?'

'Yeah, can I share a double bed with Scott?' Tommy asked.

'Dude!' Scott gaped.

'I'm sorry man, I just get so lonely,' Tommy said and cuddled up to him. The guys laughed as Scott bolted for the showers.

'Wait up, baby I'll wash your back.' Tommy called after him.

'Don't drop the soap Scotty boy,' Andy shouted and the guys laughed. Sam looked back at Dean, who smiled at him before he turned and left the locker room. Ten minutes later and Sam's heart was still pounding.

Sam sat in Dean's office for their session that started ten minutes ago, but Dean had yet to show up. Things had only gotten worse for Sam since he had gotten over his denial and come to terms with the fact that he was at least bisexual and had fallen for his gorgeous Assistant basketball coach/gym teacher. He second guessed himself whenever he spoke or smiled or even looked at Dean. Dean of course was still being his cocky perfect self. Sure the guy was a smartass, high on himself and completely insufferable, but he was also decent, friendly and funny. And also very hot. Sam had gotten himself off countless times by thinking about Dean on his knees sucking him off, or thrusting inside Sam, or taking behind from Sam. Sam felt like a love sick teenager…which he wasn't.

No one had ever made such a gesture as to actually read an advanced physics textbook to get to know him. It only really, really sucked that it was all a part of Dean's job. Everything Dean had ever said to him, everything he'd ever done was for his job. All the jokes, all the things about himself that Dean told Sam, they were strategically employed to make Sam feel closer to him, to make him divulge and share his very personal feelings with Dean. It was all fake. Dean didn't really care about Sam, not personally anyway. He cared because it was his job, what he was paid for. He did it because if he could impress Maple Bay, he could get a teaching job anywhere.

Even protecting Sam in Gordon's office was for the job. Sam would like to have thought it was him, Dean was trying to protect but really he was protecting the team, knowing their chances of reaching the championship were lowered if Sam, the captain wasn't playing. Dean did what he did to ensure victory as the Assistant basketball coach. It tore Sam's heart apart. He felt familiar hateful feelings well up toward Dean. That bastard made Sam love him. Now he was the freak that fell in love with the teacher, only worse because his teacher was another guy. Would Dean even care if he knew? Or would he be disgusted or worse would he pity Sam.

'Heya Sammy,' Dean arrived and grinned at him.

'You're late,' Sam stated.

'Sorry about that. I was on my way here when I came across this poor elderly lady who was in need of help from a handsome young man. So I helped that poor old lady with no personal gain on my part. Rather altruistic of me really,' Dean bragged.

'You liar,' Sam snorted 'You probably got caught up in doing something you weren't suppose to be doing and lost track of time.'

'Why Sammy, what a dirty mind you have.' Dean gasped and Sam blushed.

'I didn't mean it like that!' he snapped 'and you shouldn't say stuff like that to me. I'm your student remember?'

'Oh I'm sorry. Am I hurting your delicate sensibilities?' Dean asked 'Perhaps I should call you Samantha?'

Sam frowned and looked at the ground, trying not to beat the crap out of the false friend Dean had become.

'You okay?' Dean asked.

'Dandy,' Sam replied and began to pick at the leather on his chair.

'Dude, did you just say dandy?' Dean laughed.

Sam ignored him and continued to pick at the leather arm rest.

'For real though, sorry I'm late, got caught up with Coach Bobby. That man can ramble on like nothing else,' Dean shook his head in admiration.

'Try sitting through his lecture after that fight I had with Walker. Felt like "The Departed" man, it went on forever.' Sam added and cursed himself for letting Dean's carefree attitude coax feelings out of him again.

'Ouch,' Dean sympathised 'Anyway, let's cut to the chase. I finished Harry Potter and I've been aching to talk to someone about it. I've been looking forward to this all damned day.'

Sam broke under those words. He wanted so much for Dean to mean them, to have Dean look forward to talking to him. It was all fake, all of it.

'Of course you know I'll have to swear you to complete secrecy before we begin. No way in hell am I letting anyone else know I like to read Harry Potter.' Dean went on.

'Here's an idea,' Sam interrupted 'why don't we actually talk about school or basketball? You know like we're supposed to.'

'What? But I-,'

'Here's an even better idea, why don't we not even talk at all?' Sam stood up and grabbed his bag.

'Sam!' Dean grabbed his arm, stopping him from storming out 'what's up, why are you going all postal on me man?'

'Don't!' Sam yelled 'Just stop okay? You're not my friend, you're my teacher and you should start acting like it!'

'Well right now your teacher is pretty damned concerned. Why are you acting like this?' Dean asked confused.

'Stop!' Sam begged 'Stop acting like you care! It's a job. I'm a job!'

Sam pulled away and faced Dean pissed off.

'You act like you're different, like you're one of us. Like you care about us and that you're not like them, the teachers in there with their heads up their asses looking down on us from their pedestals. But you know what? You're worse. At least they're honest, we know it's just a job to them and they couldn't care less and we're fine with that. But you act like our mate and pretend to care about who we are, when all you're about is the job!' Sam vented.

'Sam I-,'

'Shut up!' Sam yelled again 'I know what you're gonna say, that you're here to help, to get us to deal with our problems. Well we didn't have any problems. We were perfectly fine until you showed up.'

Sam turned and left the office, slamming the door behind him. Dean fell back into his chair and took deep breaths, trying to stop himself from shaking.

Everything up to and including the long drive down to Dallas was a dark and gloomy hell for Sam. All week Sam mooned over how he blew up at Dean. Part of him had felt Dean deserved every word he had yelled at him, but the bigger part felt guilty as hell that he lost it and came at Dean from out of nowhere when all Dean had ever been was nice to him…which Sam still resented by the way. Dean was, understandably, different toward him as well. He didn't seem angry or resentful just…distant. Not only toward him but everyone else, it was like…he was suddenly very serious and cautious too.

Sam really had bad timing, of all the times to screw things up with Dean he had to go and do it before a ten and a half hour trip with the entire team plus Coach Bobby and of course Dean as well. Dean had stared out of his window for the entire trip. Sam had hoped that Andy's usual antics would cheer him up, but Andy too seemed rather depressed. He was quiet, respectful and deep in thought; not like himself at all and it kind of frightened Sam. Then of course there was Anson's constant tsunami of bullshit Sam had to deal with as well as Jake's loud music blaring from his expensive as hell mobile phone, Scott's short temper (which blew up every time Anson made a wise crack, which was approximately every 10-12 minutes) and of course Tommy's over fondness for his PSP.

When they finally pulled up at the school, there was a bound porcelain pig hanging from a street light that was set a flame.

'Dallas Dumbfuckers.' Tommy cursed.

'Remember boys,' Bobby cautioned 'Rise above it.'

'Oh come on coach, just a small maiming?' Scott asked.

'All of you get ready for the game,' Bobby shouted 'you want to beat those guys, do it on a basketball court!'

Sam and the team were finishing up with their ankle straps and lucky boxer shorts in the guest locker room which of course was trashed and defaced with abusive slogans.

'What kind of morons trash their own school?' Jake asked.

'The kind that go to a public school,' Anson rolled his eyes.

'Alright guys,' Dean entered the locker room 'Let's go warm up.'

The guys all stood and ran past Dean to head into the corridor that lead onto the court. Sam kept his eyes glued to the ground as he stood and ran past Dean. The Dallas team was already there when they started their own drills.

'Finally, finished with your make up then?' one of them shouted out to Sam's team.

'It's the porker pussies!' another called out. The ridiculing only heard by the opposing team, smothered to all other ears by the excited combined voices of the crowd.

'Hey McQueen!' the captain of the Dallas team shouted 'I thought you'd have resigned your captaincy by now, since you make such a piss poor leader.'

'Hey!' Jake shouted 'Don't talk about shit you don't know about!'

'Yeah,' Anson thumped Sam on the shoulder as they waited for their turn in drills 'Sam the man is a fucking awesome leader.'

'Yeah, I could see how much a fucking awesome leader he was when he lost the championship last year. Hell even one of your own was convinced McQueen sucked at captain.'

'What the fuck are you talking about?' Tommy stepped forward.

'I mean that's what I heard right?' the guy continued 'One of your own got so sick of him and his shit team that he off'd himself.'

The team all froze at the mention of Max.

'Fuck you!' Scott screamed and ran at him.

Sam ran forward and grabbed him before he could do something stupid.

'Come on Scott. Calm down, I can't afford to bench you.' Sam cautioned.

'This must be the freaks bitch.' The guy called out.

'Go back to whacking off to your reflection shit head!' Sam snapped.

'Nah, your mama's paying me $50 to do that tonight bitch,' the guy smirked 'Have a good game.'

The game was brutal. Both teams were playing hard and really pushing the rules. Unfortunately for Sam's team the home referees were being more than a little biased with their calls especially Dallas' fouls, apparently there weren't any. Even Bobby was wincing as his team took some hard hits. They were putting everything they had into it. Sam was playing tight on the Dallas captain when he thought of a move Dean had used on him when they were playing one on one.

'Does it hurt?' Sam asked.

'What?' the guy was half through saying when Sam pulled off the move faster than the guy could think. He broke with a clear run up and slam dunked the ball into their goal hoop. Sam turned around and grinned at the captain.

'That,' Sam smirked 'Did it hurt?'

Sam chucked the ball at the captain and headed back on defense. Sam saw the Dallas dickhead signal something to one of his boys. Next thing Sam knew, the Dallas boy fumbled the ball and Sam dove to claim it. The captain and his boy came at him. Sam felt two bodies slam into him. He fell back but landed wrong and pain seared through this ankle.

'Fuck!' Sam yelled and time was called. There was however, no foul. Anson and Andy helped Sam over to the bench and the medical dude got a look at his leg.

'It's sprained,' the guy said 'Won't be able to play for at least a week. Maybe two.'

'Fuck!' Sam cursed again.

'This is complete bull shit!' Scott yelled 'I saw that guy signal a six to the other one, that's Sam's fucking team number man!'

'Don't worry about it,' Sam urged.

'Of course we fucking worry about it!' Anson snapped 'I'm gonna kill those fucking assholes.'

'No you're not!' Sam yelled 'you're gonna calm the fuck down and get your head in the right place and get the fuck back on that court!'

'Sam they fucking attacked you man!' Jake exclaimed.

'Guys,' Sam said calmly 'If nothing else. What is a dish best served cold?'

'What is revenge Mr McQueen,' Anson smirked.

Bobby turned his back and conveniently erased the conversation from his mind.

'Now get your fugly asses back on that court!' Sam yelled and the guys saluted him before heading back out there. Dean looked closely at Sam before turning back to the game trying to restrict the amount of time until he looked at Sam to at least 3 minutes.

The entire team headed over to the hotel bruised, bloody and broken. After everything, they had lost by two fucking points. When the elevators reached their floor Bobby got out and faced them all.

'Alright, everyone knows their sleeping arrangements,' Bobby handed out the keys but stopped when he reached Sam and Andy 'Sorry boys, but there's no way I'm pairing an injured player with the mentally disturbed, hyperactive tendencies of one of you dip shit twins.'

Despite everything Andy and Anson sprouted identical devilish grins.

'So Sam, you'll be sharing a room with Winchester for the night.'

Sam took the key Bobby handed out to him and stalked down the hallway.

'And then the clouds parted open and god said "I hate you Sam McQueen, feel my wrath in the form of really bad juju!' Sam mumbled as he turned the key in the door and entered the room.

It was pretty nice. It had a balcony, two double beds, a TV and a bathroom. Sam plunked his stuff on the ground and limped out onto the balcony, because at that moment, with all the shit going down fresh air couldn't hurt. Sam placed his arms on the railing and let his weight sink onto it. A cold breeze was blowing in and it felt really good. Sam fell into a daze and was drawn out of it god knows how long later by a sound behind him. He turned as much as he could with his ankle. Dean was leaning against the doorway staring at him.

'You okay?' Dean asked. 'With the sleeping arrangements I mean? Cause despite Bobby's horrendous snoring I could board with him if you prefer?'

'No, I'm okay with it.' Sam answered and leant back against the railing.

'You could get a cold standing out here you know?' Dean pointed out.

'Feels good,' Sam shrugged and Dean sighed.

'Look,' Sam spoke up 'I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I didn't mean it,'

'Yeah you did,' Dean argued.

'Hey! I was trying to make a truce here.' Sam huffed.

'Truces based on lies never last long Sammy,' Dean stated.

'Yeah, well I guess that's true,' Sam turned his head to look at the lights of Dallas.

'So do you want to try the truth? Or we could just do the denial thing and pretend it never happened?' Dean offered 'Personally I think option 2 is looking pretty damn good right now.'

'I was confused.' Sam divulged.

'About what?'

'You,' Sam looked back over at Dean 'the way you act toward me- us. The way you act toward us.'

'Because I don't act like a teacher?' Dean asked.

'Partially.' Sam nodded.

'Only partially?' Dean asked.

'The way…when you talk to me it's…' Sam had no idea how to say any of it without pouring his heart out to Dean and revealing just how much he was in love with his teacher.

'Take your time,' Dean offered.

'When I'm with you, you talk to me like you're a friend.' Sam continued.

'I am your friend.'

'You're my teacher,' Sam corrected 'It's because of your job. Otherwise you probably wouldn't give me the time of day.'

'What makes you think that?' Dean asked.

'Because it's the truth isn't it? Everything you've said to me was to get me to open up. So you could write your report and fulfil your quota of troubled basketballers.' Sam asked.

'Woah Sam, you are so way off track right now.' Dean raised his hands in defence.

'Am I?' Sam asked not sure 'It's the same with the Walker episode isn't it? You stepped in, not to help me out but to help the team so you could better your resume with a coached championship under your belt?'

'Sam, you make me seem like some heartless backstabbing asshole,' Dean shook his head.

'I don't think you're…I'm just confused.' Sam sighed.

'Well first of all there is no quota. My job is to help the basketballers only if and when they need it,' Dean explained 'In fact, the day after you confronted me that first time, I told the principal that there would be no need for sessions with you and he was all for leaving you out of it until I told him that it would compromise the sessions with the others.'

'You could tell that from the first day?' Sam asked.

'Depends on the person, but with you I could tell in an instant. If you had any problems you were more than capable of dealing with them on your own.' Dean walked out to stand beside Sam, resting back on the balcony. 'I talk with you as though you were a friend because since that day you're not involved with my counselling group. In most of those sessions all I do is listen to them about basketball or girlfriends or school and work.'

'So…it was all real?' Sam asked.

'Every word,' Dean promised 'Sorry for the confusion, I should have been straight with you from the start,'

'But the thing with Walker…,' Sam drifted a bit 'that was because you're my teacher right? That's why you argued and saved me from Gordon Walker, because you're the Assistant Coach?'

'Actually,' Dean ran his hand through his hair 'I probably shouldn't have done that _because _I'm you're assistant coach. Punishment and all that.'

Sam had never felt so darn happy and also so ridiculously stupid for going all mushy.

'Promise me something?' Sam asked.

'What is it Sammy?'

'Promise me you'll continue to think of me as a hard ass basketballer who gets into fights and not the whiney girl I've become this past week?'

'Sorry Sammy the damage is done. You'll be a girl forever now.' Dean laughed.

'Jerk,' Sam mumbled.

'Bitch,' Dean rebutted.

Sam went to laugh but was interrupted by his own sneeze.

'Right, no we really need to get you inside before you catch a cold.'

Sam limped back inside the room and collapsed on the bed by the window.

'So how's the ankle?' Dean asked.

'Painful,' Sam admitted.

'Such a girl,' Dean sighed and sat down on the bed beside him 'Come on give me your foot,'

'You're kidding right?' Sam asked.

'No dude, give me your foot. I'm just gonna check the damage.'

Sam shrugged and moved back so he could lean against the headboard and put his foot in Dean's lap. Dean examined it closely and ran his hand over the strapping.

'What's the Verdict?' Sam asked.

'Bed rest and recuperation,' Dean smiled.  
'Thank you Doctor,' Sam rolled his eyes.

'Something else though,' Dean added 'You need to get some of that foot deodorant shit because your feet stink dude.'

Sam brought up his other leg to kick Dean on the arm, who only laughed and delicately placed Sam's foot back on the bed. Sam lifted his injured foot again and rested it on the floor, before swinging his body around on the bed so he was next to Dean.

'So when's room service getting here with the alcohol?' Sam asked.

'What?' Dean frowned confused.

'Isn't that your sadistic hobby? Boozing in front of innocent minors while we sip on our Diet Cokes with our swirly multi coloured straws?' Sam asked and Dean laughed.

'You're kidding? Like I'd get my ass stuck with you. I'm going clubbing dude, don't wait up.' Dean stood but Sam grabbed his arm and pulled him back down on the bed.

'You're such a jerk. What kind of person leaves an invalid all alone in a scary dark hotel room?' Sam asked.

'The kind that goes out and gets laid,' Dean smirked.

'Fine, go, leave me here all alone. At least my right hand will keep me company,' Sam poked his tongue out and Dean turned silent.

'Dean?' Sam asked after a while and Dean looked up at him.

'I wish you wouldn't say stuff like that Sammy,' Dean spoke softly.

'Why?' Sam asked.

'It only makes things harder,' Dean answered.

'I don't understand,' Sam frowned.

'I know you don't,' Dean sighed 'because you're seventeen. Your only worries are basketball, SAT's and fighting.'

'I guess most people would think that of me,' Sam snorted.

'It's not true?' Dean asked doubtfully.

'Over these past few weeks they've been the very last things on my mind,' Sam confessed.

'Anything you wanna tell me?' Dean offered.

'I don't think I can,' Sam shook his head 'What about you Mr Enigma? Anything you want to tell me?'

Dean just sat there looking carefully at Sam, all pretty eyes and delicate skin and adorable bangs. Sam saw something change in Dean then.

'No,' Dean answered and pressed his lips against Sam's.

Sam's first thoughts were, _so soft_, before Dean's tongue ran gently over Sam's bottom lip. Sam's eyes slipped shut and he let Dean part his lips. Dean's tongue gently tasted Sam's mouth and slid along Sam's own tongue. Sam whimpered and his hands reached out to grab at Dean's shirt while Dean tasted him. Oh god, Dean was kissing him, and oh god it felt amazing. Sam began to kiss back, brushing his own tongue against Dean's and tilting his head for a better angle and a deeper kiss. Dean's kiss became hungrier and Sam felt so hot. Sam whined when Dean pulled away.

'Sam,' Dean breathed out and rested his forehead against Sam's.

'Dean,' Sam whispered 'You don't have to go out to get laid,'

Dean practically growled and pulled Sam into another kiss. Hot, it was too hot. Sam shrugged off his jacket but that did nothing to decrease the heat, especially when Dean's hands slid under the back of his shirt and gripped his back. Dean pulled away from the kiss as he grabbed the hem of Sam's shirt. Sam met Dean's gaze and raised his arms. He was so ready for this, so willing to have Dean touch him. Dean raised the shirt over Sam's head and threw it aside. Immediately Dean's hands were all over Sam's naked chest and Sam was dizzy from it all. Dean's touch was like hellfire and Sam was losing his mind. Dean's hands were then at Sam's buckle and he unzipped Sam's jeans. Sam's cock was already weeping.

'Dean please, want you so much,' Sam pleaded and Dean slipped Sam's jeans off and they too disappeared somewhere in the dark room.

'Stand up,' Dean spoke 'I don't want to hurt you're ankle,'

Sam immediately did as he was told. Dean stood beside him and resumed his hot kisses. They were both so desperate to taste each other. Dean's hands slowly ran down Sam's sides, until they came to rest over Sam's boxers and slid them off slowly until they fell to the ground. Sam was panting as Dean looked him over. He was naked, naked as his teacher looked at him, hungry for what he saw.

Dean shrugged off his own clothes and Sam groaned at the sight. Dean was so fucking gorgeous, muscles and freckles and Sam salivated at the sight of Dean's hard, thick cock. The neon sign outside made Dean's body glow softly and Sam reached out for him. Dean immediately reached back. He rested his hands on Sam's bare hips and mouthed Sam's jaw. Sam tilted his head back in bliss and Dean kissed his way down and devoured Sam's throat. He tongued Sam's collarbone and then began to taste the large expanse of naked skin Sam offered to him. Dean's licked and nipped at all the intimate, private places of Sam's body Dean was taking every piece of innocence Sam had, and Sam gave it to him willingly. Just when Dean reached below Sam's navel he told the boy to lie down on the bed. Sam did as he was told and Dean lowered himself on top of Sam.

'Wanted you Sam. Wanted you for weeks, it was all I thought about,' Dean confessed 'Wanted you to be mine.'

'Then take me, oh god please Dean. Spread me open and take me!' Sam begged of him. Dean hushed him and palmed Sam's cock. Sam bucked at that first touch and clutched at the sheets.

'You're so damn innocent,' Dean continued to whisper as he stroked Sam and ran his finger along the tip 'All I could think about was fucking you, being the one to rob you of that fucking innocence.'

Sam whimpered as Dean brushed their erections together and began to slowly thrust against him.

'I want to taste you, I want to know the feeling of your cock sliding in my mouth,' Dean whispered. Dean bent down and positioned his face over Sam's cock. He blew on it gently and Sam groaned.

'Will you let me taste you?' Dean asked.

Sam immediately spread his legs wide. He was quivering with arousal as he spread his legs further apart, exposing himself for Dean to see. Dean bent down and tongued Sam's slit. Sam cried out and gripped the headboard. Dean ran his tongue on the underside of the younger boy's cock and Sam's hips bucked. Dean sucked delicately on Sam's balls and then licked tentatively at the head. Sam's every muscle was tensed from desperately holding back. All control was lost however when Dean swallowed Sam's cock. Sam practically screamed and thrust his hips up. Before long Dean was sucking and clutching at Sam as the boy fucked the delicious wet heat of Dean's mouth. Dean spread Sam's legs wider and skirted touch to brush Sam's entrance. Sam was scared for a moment before Dean looked up at him, mouth still full of Sam's cock and he relaxed. The finger teased him and all matter of filth was streaming from Sam's mouth. Dean's finger pushed inside and Sam's eyes flew open, it hurt, but after a moment the pain went away and then another one was added and touched something inside him which made Sam buck into the back of Dean's throat. Ten minutes later and Sam was a slobbering mess as Dean sucked on his cock and massaged that place inside him with three fingers.

Sam let out a loud whine when Dean pulled back, letting Sam's cock slip from his lips with a wet pop and pulled his fingers from Sam's now well prepared entrance. Dean positioned his long, erect and dripping cock at Sam's whole. Dean looked up to make sure and only when Sam's arms wrapped around him did Dean raise Sam's legs over his shoulders and ease himself inside. It hurt a lot, but Dean had this really hot, blessed out look on his face and Sam agreed it was worth it. God, to see the red flush in Dean's cheeks and neck, to see his plump mouth parted and feel his heart beat against his own naked skin. It was the hottest image Sam had ever seen and his dick jumped with complete and total interest. Dean held himself fully inside of Sam and panted.

'GAH! So fucking tight, oh god Sam, so hot, so, so hot,' Dean groaned and began to thrust inside of Sam. Sam was getting harder. It felt good, really, really good.

Dean hit that thing inside Sam again and he cried out. Dean was continuously hitting that spot, and it was driving Sam to the fucking edge. Sam wrapped his legs around Dean and let the older man pound into him. They clutched onto each other as the pulsing climax rose closer and closer. The heat was becoming far too much and Sam's cries were constant. Dean fucked harder, the headboard was slamming into the wall before finally white light exploded and Sam came digging his claws into Dean and shouting. Dean felt Sam tighten impossibly around him and lost it, pumping all his release into Sam's body. Dean collapsed on top of Sam panting and sweating. Sam passed out and lay there dead to the world. Dean smiled at Sam's beautiful sleeping face before rolling off. Sam turned in his sleep and snuggled into him. Dean pulled Sam close and kissed the bare skin of Sam's shoulder. Dean then shut his own eyes and let himself drift.

Next chap???


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sam jumped awake from someone pounding on his skull. Of course logical thought kicked in and Sam realised it wasn't his skull but someone was pounding on the door.

'Winchester! Sam!' Bobby yelled and Dean jumped awake beside him 'Open the damn door!'

'Aw shit!' Sam cursed and threw back the covers, limping quickly as he could to the other bed.

'Dude you have no idea how funny you look limping along in the buff,' Dean leaned back and laughed.

'Shut up,' Sam hissed terrified Bobby would hear him.

'Come on ladies open the door!' Bobby continued to shout. Dean sighed and sat up on the bed. Sam blushed and looked away whilst Dean put on his boxers.

'Better open the door before he busts it down,' Dean chucked on a shirt and walked to the door. Sam pulled the covers up to his neck as Bobby entered.

'What the hell? Have you two been sleeping?' Bobby demanded.

'Yes!' Sam said quickly.

'The bus is gonna be here any damn minute! The team's been ready for half an hour!' Bobby scorned.

'Then why didn't you wake us earlier?' Sam asked.

'Because Winchester's a teacher and I thought he'd be responsible enough to set his own blasted alarm,' Bobby crossed his arms.

'Then you obviously don't know me very well,' Dean smirked 'I'm never responsible and definitely not a morning person,'

'Alright, just hurry up, get your shit together and meet us downstairs,' Bobby ordered before he slammed the door behind him.

Sam let out a relieved sigh.

'Jesus, for a second I thought he knew,' Sam confessed.

'How could he possibly know?' Dean asked.

'I don't know…we were pretty loud last night.' Sam blushed at the memory.

'You mean _you_ were pretty loud last night,' Dean smirked. Sam blushed further and looked at anywhere but Dean 'Don't worry, this place is a pretty popular hotel; walls are extra thick to accommodate the needs of rich dirty old men cheating on their wives with young dirty mistresses.'

'You sound like you know a lot about this sort of stuff?' Sam raised an eyebrow.

'I used to watch a lot of Days of Our Lives,' Dean winked 'and of course it helps that I got a room well down the hall from the rowdy pissed off teenagers,'

'Yeah I guess that would help,' Sam bit his lip.

Dean grabbed his jeans from on top of the lamp and Sam grabbed his shirt from on top of the TV. Sam wrapped the sheet around his bare ass and looked around for his pants.

'Have you seen my pants?' Sam asked. Dean looked up and glanced around.

'By the door,' Dean pointed 'Dude, Bobby was practically standing on them,'

Sam carefully picked up his pants while keeping the sheet positioned to cover his butt.

'Regretting last night?' Dean asked and Sam jumped.

'N-no,' Sam argued.

'Dude you're more that a little skiddish,' Dean pointed out.

'That's because I've never done anything like this before,' Sam explained 'I don't even really know what last night was.'

'It's called sex,' Dean clarified.

'That's not what I meant and you know it,' Sam huffed 'It wasn't just a one night stand was it?'

'No,' Dean agreed 'It wasn't'

'So…do we keep…or should we stop now before…,' Sam tried.

'Dude you really suck at this whole morning after thing,' Dean sighed 'totally unromantic.'

'Yeah well you're not Mr Roses and Chocolates either,' Sam pouted.

'True,' Dean grinned 'Not really my thing, but I'm not the one acting paranoid.'

'How the hell am I suppose to act?!' Sam demanded 'I let my teacher fuck me last night and loved every damn second of it but I still have no idea what it meant or if it will happen again or if it should or if you even care!'

'Sam,' Dean moved in close and smirked 'First of all, I'm the one who started and finished this thing last night. I'm also the one with the most to lose so you can be pretty sure that I _do_ care.'

Sam's heart nearly damn exploded in his chest.

'Secondly, I have to ask do you want it to happen again?' Dean asked.

'Yeah,' Sam confessed immediately 'I really do. But if it was found out…the risk is-,'

'I know, you don't think I've been thinking about that a while too? Every time I looked at you it was screaming in my head. I'm your teacher, I could get into a hell of a lot of trouble for this,' Dean acknowledged 'But I want you, and I think we could do this…if we're careful, it's up to you.'

A huge grin spread across Sam's face.

'You like me,' Sam stated.

'Oh Christ,' Dean rolled his eyes.

'You think I'm sexy, you want my young teenage body,' Sam sang.

'You are such a damn geek,' Dean sighed.

'A sexy geek,' Sam corrected.

Dean grumbled something about basketballers and egos.

'So tell me again what you were saying last night about how you've wanted me for months?' Sam asked and reached for his pants. He so rarely got to tease Dean and saw why the older man enjoyed it so much. Then Dean was pressed up behind him and yanked the sheet away.

'You talk too damn much,' Dean growled in his ear and ran his hand over Sam's hardening cock. Sam whimpered as Dean stroked him. Dean mouthed at Sam's neck as he sped up ad ran his thumb over the slit. Sam bucked and gasped.

'Lucky you are a teenager,' Dean added 'Cause we have to get downstairs before Bobby comes looking for us,'

Sam would have been insulted if Dean hadn't done this thing with his wrist and oh god. Dean raised Sam's shirt and began to tease his nipples with his free hand. Dean pulled back his hand and licked his palm before placing it back on Sam's cock. Sam keened and began to thrust into Dean' hand; making desperate noises and clutching at Dean's jeans. Sam leant his head back against Dean's shoulder as he fucked Dean's fist. Dean turned and looked at Sam's face, cheeks flushed, eyes dazed and mouth parted. Sam met Dean's gaze and they both leaned forward pressing lips together, tongues meeting urgently. Dean kissed deep, loving the delicious sweet taste of Sam's mouth. Dean tightened his grip and Sam's noises became louder, groaning into Dean's mouth. Sam came all over Dean's hand and his own stomach. Dean whipped over the incoherent Sam with the sheet then placed a brief kiss on Sam's neck and grabbed his duffel.

'See you on the bus Sammy,' Dean winked and left.

'Suave fucker,' Sam cursed and grabbed his pants.

He dressed, grabbed his shit together and dashed out the door just as a whole party of middle aged adults wearing 'Save the Environment' badges came out of the room next to theirs to stand in line for the elevator beside him.

'Hello dear,' a lady from the group looked up and smiled at him.

'Ah hi…' Sam smiled nicely looking at all large line of people smiling behind her. 'You all here together?'

'Oh yes, we're on our way to a convention in Alabama, the manager's a relative of mine, and was kind enough to let us have the four bedroom suite on our flight layover,' the lady glowed and the others smiled widely at him which Sam found very creepy.

'That's a lot of people for a four bedroom suite, must have been a wild night,' Sam joked nervous.

'Not for us it wasn't,' she giggled 'did you know-,'

'Oh crap, excuse me!' Sam interrupted took out the key and dashed back inside the room to grab his phone that he left on the nightstand. When he came back out, they were all looking at him with a very different smile on their faces.

'Did you stay in that room last night young man?' the woman asked.

'Uh yeah,' he blinked.

The entire group burst out into loud enthusiastic applause.

'I'd say you were the one to have the wild night huh son?' one of the men asked.

Sam's blush lasted until he reached the bottom of the stairs.

Sam was late and the last one on the bus. In fact the whole team applauded when he got on. Two rounds of applause in one day. Sam turned bright red again and prayed to god to let it stop.

'Now that Princess is here, let's move the fuck on,' Anson shouted.

'Watch your god damn language!' Bobby shouted 'Alright, that's all of us driver.'

The door shut and the bus pulled out onto the road. Dean turned around from where he was sitting behind Bobby and smirked at Sam.

'Your fault,' Sam mouthed.

Dean just put on his sunglasses and lay back in his seat.

'Coach Winchester, you're not going to sleep are you?' Scott asked.

Dean's brow rose over the tinted shades.

'There a problem with that?' Dean asked.

'Damn right there is after you slept in this morning,' Bobby grumbled.

'Sorry about that coach, didn't get much sleep last night though,' Dean spoke truthfully and wiggled his eyebrows at Sam, who pretended to be innocently picking dirt from under his fingernails.

'Why don't you just hold off on the sleeping until we get to the motorway?' Tommy asked slyly.

'What?! Why?' Bobby demanded very suspicious.

'No real reason,' Jake butted in 'Just heard a funny rumour.'

'I swear if you boys did anything-,'

'Relax Coach,' Anson plonked down beside him with a smug grin on his face 'We didn't do anything,'

Sam turned to Andy.

'So what did you guys do?' Sam asked.

'Wasn't there,' Andy shrugged 'Didn't feel like going out. Anson wouldn't tell me what they did, said it would be a surprise.'

Sam turned to the others for answers.

'Wait and see dude,' Jake grinned.

The bus crossed the bridge to enter the motorway, which also happened to be perched above Dallas High School. Sam's eyes widened and moved up close to the window.

'Holy fuck!' Sam laughed.

The sports oval of Dallas High, had been burned to form the picture of a gigantic cock, with the words "Dumbfucks" written as the come splattered from the giant penis.

'Holy shit!' Dean laughed.

'God damn it!' Bobby cursed but the whole bus was alive with laughter 'Anson I told you!'

'And I told you, we didn't do it,' Anson smirked 'But in a few weeks, we'll be releasing an article in the newsletter, saying that if we had how we would have done it.'

'Fucking teenagers.' Bobby grumbled.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Monday morning Sam got a call for Anson. He had had a little accident in his and Andy's car that their parents bought them and needed a lift to school. Ellen had cooed at how considerate and responsible a person he was going out of his way to help his friends. Sam couldn't help but smile, his thoughts drifted to Saturday crying out under Dean's touch, oh if only Mommy knew. Sunday had been wonderful. He had joked around with his friends on the bus ride home while Dean slept. When they got back to the school Sam pulled Dean out of view from the team and gave him a good and proper kiss good-bye. God, Sam never thought he could be so damn lucky to have Dean want him, some dorky little kid from a snobbish private school. Lucky didn't begin to cover it, he was blessed. Sam tried to resume his focus on driving, after he realised he almost missed the turn off to the twin's place. Sam pulled out front. Anson and Andy were already waiting for him. Anson jumped in the front and Andy hoped in the back.

'Hey man,' Anson greeted 'Sup?'

'Nuthin,' Sam shrugged and pulled back out onto the road 'So what the hell happened to your car?'

'Dude! I had a hot date with Ava last night man, should have seen her looking so god damn hot!' Anson bit his lip and shook his head.

'I bet,' Sam chuckled.

'So I was driving her back to our place you know?' Anson elbowed him and gestured wildly 'When she leans over and starts undoing my zipper, and I'm like "Holy Shit!" but no way am I gonna stop her cause…well I was fucking horny and she goes down on me right in the fucking car when I'm fucking driving, it was so fucking hot!'

'It was so fucking stupid!' Andy argued.

'So what'd you hit?' Sam asked.

'Jesus,' Anson answered.

'Excuse me?' Sam asked.

'I crashed my god damn car into the statue of Jesus in front of that church on Monroe Avenue,' Anson explained 'So I'm almost sure I'm going to hell. Cause guy's that crash their trucks into Jesus because they were getting their dick sucked ain't goin' to heaven.'

'I'd say not.' Sam laughed.

'So yeah, thanks for lift dude. Course if Andy had his own fucking car we wouldn't have had a fucking problem but no, parents figure 'cause we shared a fucking womb we gotta share every other fucking thing.' Anson thanked…sort of.

'Is Ava okay?' Sam asked.

'Fucking dandy, nearly bit my fucking dick off when we crashed though man,' Anson laughed. 'So now the old folks are on my case about the Dallas prank AND the god damn car.'

'They got you busted for that shit?' Sam asked surprised.

'Nah, they can't prove shit. My fucking parents though man, always fucking blame me for everything.' Anson exclaimed.

'But you _did_ pull the Dallas prank,' Sam frowned.

'Yeah, I did all the other shit they blamed me for too, don't make it fucking fair though,' Anson argued.

'No, fair would be you locked up in juvy for the rest of the year with a heavy guy tattooing his name on your ass.' Sam laughed.

'Dude, I'm no one's bitch. If anyone's tattooing name's on other dude's asses it's me…wait,' Anson frowned confused.

Sam nearly drove into oncoming traffic, he was laughing so damn hard.

'Fuck you Sam, you're a sneaky bastard,' Anson admired 'You mess with my head real good. Wish you could have been there Saturday night man, would have been awesome rather than this god damn pussy in the back who was too fucking tired for payback. Couldn't though, cause you were rooming with Winchester, we didn't want to risk it. The dude might have been cool with it though. Better safe then benched.'

Sam parked up near the school.

'So meet you guys back here after school then?' Sam turned and asked them.

'Nah it's cool, got a ride with Ava,' Anson winked.

'Be good,' Sam cautioned.

'Always,' Anson swore and the boys got out of the car.

'What about you Andy? Meet you here at three? We could go catch a movie or something?' Sam asked.

'Nah man, I'm good,' Andy answered solemnly.

'You sure? That hard core vampire movie just came out?' Sam offered.

'God damn it Sam! I said no! Stop being such a clingy bitch,' Andy slammed the door shut and stormed up toward the school.

'Okay, did I do something?' Sam asked Anson as they walked up past the main gate.

'Nah, he's just a fucking pussy lately,' Anson shook his head.

'He hasn't said anything to you?' Sam asked.

'Dude, who in their right mind would to talk to me about shit that's personal?' Anson asked.

'I see your point,' Sam nodded and they entered the main hall.

Dean was standing there talking with IT professor Mr Ash, or as his hotmail address declared him "Dr Badass".

Dean looked up and gave Sam a half smirk. Sam smiled brightly before crashing into another student.

'Sorry,' Sam said to him as the kid looked up to glare at him, but saw who he had run into and apologised quickly before running off into the crowd.

'Dude, don't you see below 500 000 meters above sea level?' Anson laughed. 'We little people aren't just dots you know, we have feelings.'

Sam looked up at Dean who was hiding his laugh behind his hand and trying to throw off a confused IT teacher. Sam blushed and hurried off to Ancient History.

This time when Sam showed up to his session Dean wasn't late. Sam smiled brightly as the door closed behind him. That cheeky sly grin of Dean's welcomed him.

'Heya Sammy,'

'Hi,' Sam leant back against the door. Dean stood up and walked his way over to Sam

'So…did you still want to talk about Harry Potter?' Sam asked.

'Fuck no,' Dean replied and pinned Sam against the door. Sam was already painfully hard, when Dean palmed Sam's cock. Sam gasped and let his head fall back against the door.

'So eager to see me, Sammy?' Dean asked with a grin. Sam licked his lips and smiled as Dean tracked the movement.

'Been hard thinking about you all god damn day,' Sam whispered into Dean's ear and pressed his hips against Dean's, feeling an equally hard cock press against his. 'Can't stop thinking about Saturday. The way you touched me,'

Sam unzipped his own pants, and took Dean's hand, guiding it under his trousers, and letting Dean's fingers brush against his cock. Sam moaned and bucked a little.

'Aw fuck,' Dean swore.

'I want it Dean. I want you to suck me off like before, all wet and so god damn hot. I want you to fuck me again, made me feel so good Dean. I couldn't stop shaking. You just kept pounding into me. I felt like I was going to fall apart but you didn't stop and I wrapped my legs around you and let you do whatever the hell you wanted to me because it was so fucking good.' Sam confessed and began to thrust against Dean, causing friction with Dean's frozen hand.

Dean finally began to stroke and Sam made a desperate noise in the back of his throat and arched underneath his teacher.

'God damn,' Dean cursed 'You're ravenous for it aren't you?'

Sam mouthed Dean's jaw and nipped at Dean's ear.

'Please Dean,' Sam gasped 'Fuck me.'

Dean pulled his hand out of Sam's pants and god did that hurt, to pull away from the desperate young body beneath him. Sam whined and reached out for him.

'Easy Sammy, clothes first,' Dean soothed and took grip of Sam's vest, yanking it above the boy's head. Sam kicked off his shoes and socks, while Dean delicately undid the buttons on Sam's school shirt. Dean pulled back the shirt from Sam's shoulders and admired the skin and muscles underneath. Dean pressed his lips against Sam's neck and began to suck and nibble at the throat offered to him. Sam groaned and half-heartedly tried to undo Dean's pants distracted by the heaven Dean was sending him to with his kisses. Finally Dean's belt came off and his pants fell to the floor. Sam reached for Dean's cock, and began to palm it through Dean's bonds. Dean moaned, getting back on track, and slipped his hands under the back of Sam's pants, letting them fall to the floor.

Sam grabbed Dean's shirt and began to lift, Dean raised his arms and the Assistant Coach's shirt was tossed aside. Sam ran his hand over the soft muscled skin and delighted in the way it moved under his touch. Sam was completely bare and thought it was really unfair that Dean was still clothed in his tighty whities. Sam grabbed at the waist of Dean's boxer briefs and slid them from Dean's hips. Dean groaned at the delicious sight of Sam removing his underwear while Sam moaned at the sight of Dean's hard cock being set free. Dean pulled Sam up, turned him around and pressed him back up against the wall. He reached forward and began to stroke Sam's cock. Sam thrust into Dean's fist hungrily. Dean sucked more on Sam's neck and pressed himself against Sam's back. Sam felt Dean's erection press against him and pressed his ass against it wantonly.

Dean brought his fingers up to Sam's mouth and Sam took them in greedily. Slicking them up, and sucking the taste of Dean from his sweaty, salty fingers. Dean pulled them out with a wet pop and teasingly brushed them down the curve of Sam's spine and down the crease of Sam's ass. Sam spread his legs apart and groaned when Dean pressed his fingers across his entrance.

'Aw fuck!' Sam breathed.

Dean pressed one finger inside and Sam pressed his forehead against the wall, biting his lip and Dean stretched him open.

'So god damn hot Sam,' Dean groaned and pushed in another finger. Sam pressed up against Dean's hand eagerly. 'You're like the fucking poster boy for debauchery.'

Dean slipped in the third and Sam groaned and banged his head against the wall, leaking all over Dean's fist, precome splattering against the wall. Dean pulled out his fingers and pulled Sam back from the wall. Sam bent over Dean's desk and pressed his ass back and out, so god damn ready for Dean, wanting it so fucking badly.

'Dean,' Sam moaned. Dean took hold of Sam's hips and pressed against Sam's entrance. Sam groaned long and loud and Dean eased himself inside. It was a lot less painful than before. Sam groaned and begged him to move.

'Not hurting you?' Dean asked. Sam shook his head,

'Been practising, using my fingers. Want to enjoy every second you're inside me,' Sam managed. Dean groaned and swivelled his hips.

'Enjoy that?'

'Fuck yes!' Sam cried out and moved his own hips desperate for that feeling. Dean chuckled and began to move. Alternating between angles and thrusts and swivels until…

'OH HOLY FUCK DEAN!'

Dean let himself go, he thrust hard and deep and quick inside of Sam, making the wooden desk protest beneath them. Dean lost all control and pounded into the slick, tight, heat surrounding him. Sam was muttering filth again. Resting his head on his arms crossed on the table, saliva uncontrollably dripping from his chin, as Dean lost himself inside him.

'Oh god Sam!' Dean yelled and came inside him. Sam lost it seconds after.

Dean managed to move to his chair before he collapsed. While Sam conveniently just let himself fall on the desk. They both took a few moments to come down from their euphoria.

Sam eventually sat up and caught his reflection in the glass window.

'Dude, you've totally marked up my neck,' Sam pointed out and Dean laughed 'Sure, it's funny now, just hope to god nobody notices.'

'So? Say some skank gave you a hickey, no big deal.' Dean shrugged.

'Some skank _did_ give me a hickey,' Sam grinned.

'Bitch,' Dean laughed and threw Sam's shirt at him. Sam slid his arms into his shirt but left it undone.

'So,' Sam spoke and rubbed his leg against Dean's.

'Yeah?'

'Did you know Dumbledore's gay?' Sam offered and Dean laughed.

Despite the scene with Andy that morning he was sitting on the hood of Sam's car waiting for him when school let out. Sam stuck his hands in his pockets and stood in front of him.

'I thought you didn't need a lift?' Sam asked.

'Me too, I was gonna catch a lift.' Andy shrugged.

'Tracey blow you off?' Sam asked 'Is this what this whole moody bitch thing is about? You and Tracey?'

'Okay, that was pretty harsh,' Andy bit his lip and brushed a hand through his hair 'Not one for approaching the issue delicately huh?'

'You snap my head off this morning and have been a bitch all god damn week, either tell me what's wrong with you or get the fuck off my car.' Sam offered.

'Right, you're right. And I am sorry for how I blew up at you this morning. You were just trying to do right by me,' Andy sighed.

'Yeah well…,' Sam drifted off 'I get you wanting to keep shit to yourself. There's stuff I'm not ready to talk about either.'

'Yeah, thanks,' Andy nodded and laughed 'Look at us, talking like we're a bunch of chicks. Come on, give me a lift back to my place and I'll let you in on some stuff there.'

Sam grinned and dug out his keys.

Andy led Sam up into his bedroom and shut the door behind them. As usual Andy's room was a total mess. The walls were covered in posters of bands such as _Fall Out Boy_ and _50 cent_ and a couple hundred Star Wars posters. Andy sat himself on the end of his bed. Sam shoved the clothes lying on Andy's desk chair to the floor and took at seat facing his friend.

'First of all, I just gotta confirm that what is spoken in the fortress stays in the fortress,' Andy clarified.

Sam smiled. Andy had called his room his own "Fortress of Solitude" since they held a Superman marathon in the very room they spoke of. Of course only Sam showed up for said marathon.

'Of course.' Sam agreed.

'Swear it on the Boba?' Andy pointed at his precious one of a kind Boba Fett action figure placed high up on its own pedestal.

'I swear,' Sam managed to say with a straight face. Andy deemed it worthy enough.

'So is this about you and Tracey?' Sam asked.

'Kind of,' Andy admitted 'we've been on the rocks a while now, no doubt Jess has told you all about it?'

'Nah dude, we don't usually talk about stuff like that,' Sam shook his head.

'Ah, more of a physical man huh?' Andy wagged his eyebrows.

'Stop stalling asshole,' Sam chuckled and shoved at Andy's shoulder.

'Well, Tracy and I had this fight a while back, really it was about other things but it came out as an argument about Anson…if that makes sense?' Andy asked.

'Yeah dude, keep going,' Sam urged.

'Anyways, he was…well being Anson, and he made some cracks about her being my whore, that I gotta admit were out of line, but then she starts going on about how much of a dick he is. Then she starts yelling at me cause he's my brother. I said to her, that if she's got a problem with Anson to take things up with him and not chew my balls over it.' Andy recounted.

'Didn't appreciate it?' Sam asked.

'She went fucking nuts man! Starts going on about how I always defend him and take his side.' Andy raised his voice.

'What did you say?' Sam asked.

'I said he's my fucking brother, the guy's a dick but I love him. It's just who he is. You gotta accept the shitty stuff with the awesome stuff.' Andy shrugged.

'She didn't appreciate that either?' Sam asked.

'Jesus Christ she blew up man!She starts spilling shit about me choosing either him or her.' Andy huffed.

'What'd you say to that?'

'I said she was being a bitch and to get the fuck out?' Andy gestured toward the door.

'You broke up?' Sam asked surprised.

'Everything but in name dude, but apparently the name's what matters to a chick,' Andy sighed.

'So that's what's been eating at you?' Sam asked.

'If only,' Andy shook his head 'Nah, about a week after I run into Sarah at the Star Wars Marathon they were having at the old Cineplex. A fucking Star Wars fan a cheerleader?! Anyway we watched them together and hit it off, really hit it off. She's so fucking awesome man…but you know nothing happened for awhile because…,'

'Because she's your girlfriend's best friend?' Sam offered.

'Yeah, but then we went to a concert together and when I dropped her off she invited me in and said her folks weren't home and…,'

'You slept with her.' Sam stated.

'God yeah. It was so fucking awesome. We got fucking addicted after that man. She's just so fucking perfect.' Andy swore.

'So what happened?'

'She's pregnant,' Andy revealed.

'She's what?!'

'Well she was. She got an abortion. So naturally Tracey went with her when she got it done. Anyway Trace asked who the father was and…,'

'And Tracey knows? Is that bad?'

'I kinda told Sarah that me and Tracey were over,' Andy added 'So then Tracey said we weren't even though we kind of were.'

'So now they both hate you.' Sam concluded.

'I'm treated like the god damn anti Christ man.' Andy huffed 'and I…I miss her.'

'Sarah right?'

'Of course bloody Sarah!'

'Relax Andy, you've got nothing to worry about. Sarah doesn't hate you,' Sam smiled.

'The hell she doesn't you should see how she treats me,' Andy sighed.

'Andy, like you said, Sarah's Tracey's best friend. If anyone knew how things were between you and Trace, it'd be Sarah. She's just abiding by the BFF code.' Sam explained.

'What the fuck is that?'

'The Best Friend Forever Code. Girly shit that means you support your friend until they don't give a shit anymore,' Sam explained 'She only hates you now because she doesn't want to lose Tracey as her friend. Give it time, a couple weeks maybe a month and she'll come back.'

'You sure?' Andy asked suspicious.

'Absolutely, if you were really smart, wait that month then turn up at her house with roses and shit. She'll be all over you,' Sam winked.

'Dude you're like god! No you're like Yoda man, so wise and shit,' Andy admired.

'I try, so does Anson know about all this?' Sam asked.

'Hell no dude. You think I'm that fucking stupid to tell him shit like this?' Andy laughed.

'But…at the game he said Sarah was pregnant?'

'Nah man, that happens sometimes, it's the twin thing. He'll pick up on something and unconsciously pick things up from me.' Andy explained.

'Unconsciously?' Sam asked.

'Yeah our therapist teaches us big words like that,' Andy laughed.

'Dude that's kinda cool, about the linked minds thing,' Sam clarified.

'It's a pain in the ass, although it does help sometimes. When we're pulling off a prank and one of us is look out, we don't even need the fancy marine hand signals.' Andy smirked.  
'So what's Anson thinking right now?' Sam asked intrigued.

'Dude I don't need a fucking mind link to know that,' Andy rolled his eyes and did his best Anson impression 'Oh yeah, that's right, a little harder, yeah, oh god AVA!'

Sam laughed his ass off, truly glad to have his friend back. Then Andy paused,

'Hey dude…what's that on your neck?'


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sam grabbed his towel and dabbed at the excessive sweat that gathered on his face, neck and upper body, then placed it back in front of him and increased the speed on the treadmill. Basketball training had finished just under an hour ago. Sam had surprised his team mates by choosing to work out further at the gym in the hall rather than hitting the showers with the rest.

Two weeks had passed since Dean first fucked him open on his desk and Sam had never been so god damn happy. He was fucking his very hot, very funny, very fucking perfect teacher. It wasn't all just physical either, Dean still talked to him and treated him the same, only a lot more flirtatiously. Whenever they talked it was never forced, always at ease and time seemed to fly by. The only problem was they had so little of it. They were always so damn busy with training and school they never really had time to spare. Sure there was that time in Dean's car during Sam's spare period but quickie's don't really count…okay they really, really do because HOLY FUCK. But Sam wanted to be able to take things slow, to have all the time in the world to explore Dean and for Dean to be able to take his time rather than the usual hot rush toward release. This wasn't to say that the rush sucked in any way. Sam lost control every god damn time, which Dean loved by the way, especially to rub Sam's face in later. Things with the team and school were going pretty good as well. Andy the pussy was gone and Sam wasn't the only one glad to see Andy's demeanour improve. Anson seemed particularly happy now Andy was back to messing around with him again.

The door to the gym creaked open and Sam groaned when Walker entered.

'I'm surprised to see you here McQueen,' Walker smirked and took off his shirt 'After that humiliating defeat in Dallas I expected you to have your head buried in the sand somewhere. I even heard you got messed up pretty bad at that game. Some guy bigger than you, make you his bitch?'

'Unlike others, I refuse to piss, moan and bitch in defeat. The scores of our last two games ease the ego as well. But you probably didn't hear that part?' Sam countered.

'Like you had anything to fucking do with it? With that fucked up ankle, you're less than useless.' Walker spat.

'Well I'm all healed up now, maybe I should test it out by shoving my foot up your ass.' Sam offered.

'Anytime McQueen, I'd just love to rearrange that face of yours,' Walker spat.

Sam rolled his eyes; he really just didn't give a shit. He turned off the treadmill and let himself slide off. Sam shot Walker the finger and headed for the door.

'Yeah I'd be pissing myself too,' Walker called out after him as Sam left.

Sam went straight to the boys locker room. He threw down his towel and slipped off his shorts, throwing them in his gym bag. Sam then walked over to the showers. He picked the one in the middle and turned on the shower. He tested the temperature and fiddled with the taps until the water was the perfect level of heat and walked into the spray. The hot water felt so god damn good. Sam stood facing the wall and let the water run down his back. Sam felt himself relax and closed his eyes enjoying the shower. He stood like that for what seemed blissful eternity. Sam was about to get out when he felt arms wrap around his waist and a muscled naked body press against his. Sam recognised the confident touch immediately and gasped when full parted lips tasted water, sweat and skin at Sam's neck. Sam relaxed back into the arms as the hands began to run over skin and muscles as the water cascaded upon them.

'You've done really well in recovery. Working very hard to get back into game shape,' Dean's lips brushed against his ear as they spoke 'Thought I'd reward you.'

Dean's hand slid down and brushed over Sam's stiff cock. Sam moaned and bent his head to allow Dean to place more hot open mouthed kisses on his neck.

'Oh god Dean,' Sam groaned and reached back to grasp at Dean and pull him closer.

Dean slowly stroked Sam's cock and Sam made small rocking motions into Dean's touch.

'That's it Sammy, give it up. Give yourself over to me,' Dean whispered and tongued the water running down Sam's jaw.

Sam spread his legs wider while Dean's grip tightened as he pumped Sam's dick, flicking his thumb across the tip. Sam cried out and Dean's other hand slipped up to cover Sam's mouth.

'Shh, the noises you're making, as god damn beautiful as they are, aren't commonly heard coming from the boy's locker room,' Dean smirked and nibbled on Sam's earlobe.

Sam sucked Dean's fingers into his mouth, wondering if Dean's cock would taste the same as the salty skin of Dean's fingers. Sam's cock began to weep at the thought. Sam was so close more than loving Dean's formed, wet, naked body pressed against his. Sam began to rub his ass against the hard cock pressed him. Dean moaned and began to thrust and wank Sam at a steady rhythm. Sam loved the sound of Dean's hand jerking him off in the shower. Sam looked down and watched as Dean's tanned hand vigorously pumped Sam's cock. Sam bucked and sped up the thrusts into Dean's hand and then back against Dean's cock. The sound of the door slamming broke the mood and Dean jerked away.

'Aw fuck,' he cursed and dashed away. Sam rested his head against the tiles and tried to regain control of his body. Walker came out from behind the lockers and paused when he saw Sam there.

'What the hell are you still doing here?' Walker sneered.

'It's a free country.' Sam managed.

'Ain't a fucking free school,' Walker crossed his arms.

'It is for me,' Sam managed and tried to will his swollen, red and weeping cock away.

'That's cause you're a god damn freak,' Walker spat 'Such a fucking girl too, how long does it take you to have a fucking shower?'

Walker moved closer and Sam tried to keep his front from view.

'I have an irrational fear of reeking of ass like a stuck up football jock.' Sam countered.

'Say that shit to my face you fucking-,' Walker shoved Sam and reeled back like Sam had the plague.

'What the fuck!' Walker shouted 'You got a fucking stiffy in the boys locker room?'

Sam turned off the shower and grabbed his towel to cover himself, wrapping it around his waist.

'What the fuck is wrong with you?!' Walker asked disgustedly 'You get a boner to the fucking putrid smell of sweaty guys and old gym socks?'

'Fuck you Walker,' Sam snapped.

'Jesus Christ, you _are_ fucking queer. Stay the fuck away from me you faggot,' Walker yelled and shoved him. Sam fell back against the lockers, struggling to catch himself.

'What do you think you're doing?' Dean glared at Walker as he entered the showers, clothed in jeans and his coaching shirt.

'Great, it's McQueen's fucking protector,' Walker seethed.

'Watch yourself Walker,' Dean warned.

'What the fuck are you going to do?' Walker shouted 'Get me expelled? McQueen's the one who should be expelled he's the fucking faggot.'

'Shut the hell up!' Dean raised his voice and Walker recoiled in shock 'I don't care if I'm your teacher or if your Daddy's my boss. You say shit like that about anybody or use that language around me I will see you pay for it. Now get out.'

'Fuck you,' Walker spoke the last word as he removed himself from the locker room. Sam released a long sigh and sat down on one of the benches.

'Aren't you worried he'll get you fired?' Sam asked. Dean looked at Sam and the anger in his face faded.

'Nah,' Dean shrugged and sat on the bench opposite him 'Jim's a mate of John's. He knows I'm not exactly straight, so he'll get why I snapped and Gordon can't give me the sack without Jim's approval so…,'

'It was pretty close though,' Sam gave a nervous laugh.

'Yeah, it was stupid of me though. Shouldn't have tried anything while I'm actually in the school. It's kinda throwing myself to the wolves,' Dean shrugged.

'Yeah well, I can't blame you,' Sam sighed 'Walking in here and seeing me all naked and wet, I'm just too tempting for my own good.

Dean picked up a discarded towel and threw it at Sam's head. Sam tore it off and threw it aside.

'Eugh! Dude I don't know whose that was,' Sam grimaced and Dean laughed.

'Better hope it wasn't Anson's then you might catch something.'

'Jerk,'

'You want me anyway,' Dean smirked.

'Smug bastard,' Sam teased 'Hang on a sec, if we can't…umm…,'

Dean's smirk widened.

'Fuck?' Dean offered.

'Yeah, if we can't ahh have sex here, where- I mean when are we going to have time to …have sex,' Sam blushed.

'The adorableness and complete shame of you not able to admit we fuck now, despite some rather naughty words that come out of your mouth in the duration of the fucking, all that aside, you raise a very good and problematic point.' Dean frowned.

'Did you just say problematic?' Sam tried to divert his blush.

'Yeah, it's the advanced physics, they're messing with my IQ…or maybe it's just you rubbing off on me, if you get my literal drift,' Dean wagged his eyebrows.

'You should receive an award in areas of dirty flirting,' Sam shook his head and laughed.

'You love it,' Dean winked and Sam couldn't help but smile.

'So we have a very big problem,' Sam reminded him.

'Yeah well…I'm gonna have a lot of time this weekend,' Dean sort of offered 'The game's on Friday so me, John and some friend's of ours are all gonna go camping since this time of year the grounds are pretty deserted. So we can do whatever the hell we want; build a huge bonfire, get pissed, molest young underage students against trees where one could scream as loud as one wanted.'

'A huh, and how would that work out since your friend's are gonna be there?' Sam asked.

'Okay, so molesting underage students against trees is out. Still one could fuck whoever one wanted in his own tent,' Dean added.

'You want me to sneak out and meet you in some forest so you can fuck me in your tent while your friend's are sleeping obliviously around us?' Sam asked.

'Well that's one of two options,' Dean shrugged.

'What's the other one?' Sam asked.

'You meet up with us on Saturday, we all head up there together, set up camp get pissed, eat burnt chicken, drink shit coffee and I molest your brains out in our tent when all have passed out,' Dean offered and Sam's eyes widened in surprise.

'You want me to meet your friends?' Sam asked.

'It's only fair, since I know yours,' Dean smirked teasing.

'But…won't they care that I'm your student?' Sam asked.

'Nah…well maybe a little but they'll get over it. Besides camping is all about escaping reality and all that shit, so I thought you might wanna have the chance to be around me and _not_ be my student. You can see me as just a guy,' Dena offered.

'That actually sounds…you sure you want me to come?' Sam asked.

'Would I ask you to if I didn't?'

'…Okay yeah I'll go,' Sam smiled brightly.

'Great I'll let the guys know I'm bringing someone along,' Dean winked and stood up.

'Ahh Dean?' Sam spoke up 'Thanks…for inviting me I mean,'

'I just realised,' Dean crossed his arms and grinned 'That's the first time you've called me that…a part from when I've had my dick up your ass,'

Sam blushed crimson.

'And that was almost romantic, but you had to go ruin it you asshole,' Sam threw another towel at Dean, who laughed as he dodged it and retreated.

John was filling his fridge up with groceries for the weekend when he heard the familiar purring of a certain engine pull up in his driveway. John smiled to himself. Looks like he was gonna get some help with the unpacking.

'John!' a voice called out from his doorway.

'In the kitchen,' John shouted. Dean walked in and leant against his kitchen doorway.

'You get the pie?' Dean asked.

'Yeah I got your god damn pie,' John sighed.

'And the booze?' Dean asked.

'Check fridge 2,' John directed.

John had two fridges, one for food and one for booze, hence fridge 1 (food) and fridge 2 (booze). Dean checked fridge 2.

'Well this would have lasted for every man guarding the Alamo,' Dean observed and shut the fridge.

'That's what we thought last time and Bella had downed most of it before the chicken had cooked,' John pointed out.

'She paying for her own shit this time?' Dean asked.

'Of course,' John looked at Dean like he was an idiot 'Now get your ass over here and help me get this shit all in the fridge.'

'So would you say we've got just enough stuff for all of us or more than enough?' Dean asked as he started on the pre-packaged food.

'More…why?' John asked 'You plan on eating for two?'

'Actually I kind of invited someone else along,' Dean mentioned.

'_You_ invited someone?' John asked 'It's not that weird IT teacher…Soot is it?'

'Ash, and no it isn't,' Dean popped a handful of grapes in his mouth and started on another bag.

'Is this person a chick or a dude?' John asked.

'A guy,' Dean shoved the food in the cupboard.

'Good then we won't have any worries about Deacon getting drunk and handsy with some chick you brought along.'

'So you're okay with it then?' Dean asked.

'Why wouldn't I be? I've brought other people along before, hell I'm the one that introduced Bella in…which I'm really sorry for by the way,' John popped open a cold one and took a long drink.

'Yeah well I'm kind of…seeing this guy,' Dean spoke up 'I mean right now it's sorta just sex, which is why I invited him along.'

'Thank the fucking lord,' John exclaimed 'You had me worried for awhile there Dean.'

'I did?'

'Yeah, you worked too long and too hard to mess up your big break now,' John went on.

'What are you talking about?'

'The kid,' John clarified 'The way that punk had you all spun around, not worth the risk. I'm so god damn glad you're fucking someone who's over 18 and doesn't have a curfew.'

Dean folded his arms and raised an eyebrow at John.

'I bet you're regretting not clipping those freakish toe nails of yours now huh?' Dean asked and John frowned confused 'Considering how far you just shoved your foot in your mouth.'

John promptly choked on his beer.

'Oh Dean, please tell me you're just screwing with me and not screwing one of your own students?'

Dean just took John's beer and downed what was left of it.

'Aw hell. I guess he wasn't as straight as you thought then huh?' John shook his head.

'Not with the way he takes it up the ass,' Dean smirked.

'Damn it Dean! This kid's gonna get you into a whole lot of trouble and you're joking around like you don't give a shit.' John growled.

'You were the one that joked first dude,' Dean pointed out.

'Well it's not my fucking career on the line,' John snapped.

'John, I know what I'm doing,' Dean swore.

'What if this kid turns around and outs you to Jim? Jesus Christ Jim, he's never gonna fucking forgive us,' John groaned.

'Sam wouldn't do that,' Dean argued.

'Why not?'

'Because he wants it as much as I do. He's smart John, and empathetic too, he's more fucking mature than I am.' Dean listed.

'Yeah , yeah I've heard this appraising prattle before you fucking girl,' John sighed 'What about Jim? You're betraying his trust.'

'I'm sorry about Jim, I am but…I can't not do this. I can't give Sam up and I won't try.' Dean stated. John sighed and scratched his stubble.

'You sure the kid's worth it?' John asked.

'Yeah I think he is,' Dean nodded 'It's something I have to risk. I'll never know until I try.'

'Fucking girl,' John shook his head 'Okay fine, I'll give ya both the benefit of the doubt. Hell it'll be worth it to see Bella tear into you both.'

'Aw fuck I forgot about her,' Dean mumbled and John grinned.

'Looks like the kid's at risk as well,' John laughed.

'Fucking British bitch,' Dean grumbled and grabbed another beer.

Saturday morning had Sam loading his car up with his sleeping bag, bug spray, torches, deodorant and all other kinds of stuff men needed when facing the wilderness. He'd just finished loading up when again, he felt familiar arms wrap around him.

'Hello gorgeous,' a voice cooed in his ear.

Sam turned around and plastered a smile on his face.

'Hey Jess,' Sam greeted and dug his hands in his pockets.

'You gonna kiss me hello?' she asked an innocent glow on her face. Sam bent and placed a brief kiss on her cheek. She grinned and looked at all the junk packed in Sam's trunk.

'That's pretty heavy packing for a barbeque,' Jess frowned.

'A barbeque?' Sam asked confused.

'Yeah,' Jess shrugged and then froze 'My parent's annual barbeque? The most important event of the Moore household?'

'Aw crap,' Sam winced 'That's today huh?'

'You…I could kill you!' she seethed 'I told you about this ages ago! I make sure to organise it so you wouldn't have other plans!'

'Sorry Jess, I forgot,' Sam shrugged.

'I'm so…you're…augh!' she growled and crossed her arms 'You're just gonna have to change your plans then. Call the guys, tell them you can't make it. You're mine today.'

'Uhh I can't,' Sam frowned.

'What the hell do you mean you can't?' Jess glared.

'I'm going camping,' Sam offered lamely.

'Camping?' she yelled 'Where? With who?!'

'I don't know, up some mountain,' Sam shrugged again.

'With who Sam?' Jess demanded.

'Uhh Andy, I'm going camping with Andy,' Sam lied quickly. Jess's demeanour changed almost instantly.

'Oh,' she said and a sad smile crossed her face 'Why didn't you say so?'

Sam did _not_ understand women.

'Tracey told me all about her and Andy's break up. The poor guy. I'm sorry sweetie,' Jess pulled Sam into a rather hard hug 'You go and be a good friend, I can handle this barbeque by myself.'

'Uhh are you sure?' Sam felt he had to ask. Jess nodded and parted from him.

'Have fun, and I'll see you Monday okay?' Jess beamed at him.

'Sure, okay, see you Monday.' Sam watched as she walked back to her car and drove away. He felt like scum. He used his best friend's vulnerabilities to cheat on his girlfriend. Not that Jess was his girlfriend anymore, not really. He was with Dean now, he just didn't tell anyone else that because the last thing Sam and Dean needed was to have more attention drift their way. Which would definitely come if the captain of the basketball team dumped the head cheerleader for no apparent reason. Sam really didn't want to feel bad now, Dean was going to introduce him to his friends. Dean wanted to be closer to Sam. Sam felt very happy and very nervous and promised to himself to feel bad about Jess later.

Sam drove out to Dean's place, where they loaded everything from Sam's car into the impala, and drove off toward the camping area. All the tents were already set up and a group of people were gathered around a very large fire.

'You're two hours late,' John stood up from his place by the fire 'What kept you?'

Sam remembered then to do up his fly and comb back his hair.

'Well we were running on time, but then we came across this little lost orphan girl who-,'

'Liar!' the group chorused as Dean tried to bull shit his way out of trouble.

Dean popped the trunk and Sam helped Dean unload everything into the tent John had already set up for them. Sam grabbed his duffle to throw in with Dean's when John grabbed Sam's shoulder stopping him. Dean looked up at John in surprise.

'That's your tent over there son,' John pointed to the small tent, on the opposite side of the fire, the furthest away from Dean's.

'Ah thanks,' Sam blushed and moved to put his stuff in the tent.

'Yeah John, thanks ever so much,' Dean spoke through his teeth and glared at John.

'Think nothing of it,' John smirked and retook his place by the fire. When they finished Dean patted Sam on the shoulder and directed him toward the fire and the group.

'Okay, Sam McQueen, meet the ugliest and nastiest pieces of slime you'll ever come across,' Dean introduced.

'Fuck you Winchester,' one of the guys shouted in return.

'You clearly have us mistaken with your own persona,' the only young woman in the group spoke up.

'Okay, first off, that pompous bitch is Bella,' Dean introduced 'Don't get too close she's got a habit of stealing your cash when you've passed out.'

'Oh for Christ sake Dean I swear I didn't touch your god damn wallet,' she rolled her eyes.

'Believe nothing of what she says,' Dean cautioned.

'You're an ass,' Bella stated.

'Right back at you baby,' Dean grinned 'And o' course you know John.'

Sam nodded at John, who nodded back but without a smile.

'That old fart next to him is Deacon. He's a prison guard which is kinda cool,' Dean went on and Sam froze, Dean was letting a prison guard know he was fucking his underage student? 'Don't panic though, drink all you want. No one knows about bending the rules like a prison guard right Deak?'

'Kiss my ass Coach,' Deacon grinned and laughed.

'The sweet thing next to him is Mrs Deacon, or Sophie. I have nothing against her at all except that she's married to Deacon.' Dean continued.

'Hello sweetheart,' Sophie smiled, long grey streaked hair falling about her face, Dean bent down to kiss her hello.

'That one on the other side of John is Guenther, he and John use to own a garage together up in Kansas before he got wise and gave John the boot,' Dean summed up, then turned to the last member of the party.

'The drunken moron in the Hawaiian shirt is Richie, dude has really bad taste in women,' Dean explained and then gestured back at Bella 'Exhibit A.'

Bella threw an apple at Dean's head, which Dean avoided with a laugh, however that left him open to Richie's half eaten sandwich attack, Richie, apparently, liked his chicken with extra mayo. Sam laughed as Dean whipped the greasy mayonnaise from the right side of his face. The entire group was laughing while Dean cursed up a storm.

'First thing you should know boy, is all that is horse shit,' Guenther spoke up.

'Yeah, Dean's always giving us hell to cover up his own insecurities,' Richie spoke around the other half of his sandwich sloshing around in his mouth. The group laughed again.

'I find it interesting though, that he had shit to say about each of us but nothing on the kid,' Bella stated and took a sip of her beer.

'Oh you're right,' Dean stood back up and gestured at Sam 'Sam McQueen, a tall son of a bitch, also a freakish combination of nerd and jock, not to mention a complete brown noser. He begged me to tag along today. Got on his hands and knees all teary eyed and shit, it was really pathetic.'

'Oh come one,' Sam interrupted 'I'm not the one who was going on about escaping the realm of reality and forgoing the bonds of teacher and student.'

'Dude I did so not say that shit,' Dean argued.

'Well not in those words, that was my attempt of translating your primitive level of English into phrases that contain words with more than one syllable.' Sam agreed.

Dean stared at him in surprise.

'I like this boy,' Bell grinned and toasted 'Anyone who can bring Dean down a peg is worth knowing,'

'It's Sam, and thanks, I try.' Sam smiled and reached for a beer. Dean snatched it off of him.

'No beer for you, you're underage.' Dean declared and drank from Sam's bottle.

'But you just said before-,' Sam tried.

'How could I possibly be involved in corrupting the innocence of a minor?' Dean scoffed.

'Didn't seem to mind being involved when you were fucking me in your car,' Sam grumbled.

'What was that Sam?' John asked.

'I said "But the walk to the cooler is so darn far",' Sam lied, not sure who he fooled and who saw through him.

'Well then get moving sasquatch,' Dean smirked and patted Sam's knee. Sam glared at him before rising to get a god damn soda out of the god damn cooler.

Sam was actually ended up having a really good time. Dean was so open around his friends and his laughing was contagious. Sam couldn't stay mad at him. They were all just sitting around the fire in their fairly comfy fold out chairs drinking and eating not too badly burnt food. After Sam's second coke, he blatantly reached over and took one of Dean's beers, Dean didn't stop him. Sam joined in the conversation when appropriate but mostly he just liked to watch Dean, all beautiful and excited. Sam had to agree that both firelight and moonlight complimented him very well. After a few more hours and a few more beers, they all ended up sitting on rugs placed around the fire while Guenther played the guitar singing along to old favourites. Dean reached over and traced patterns with his fingertips along Sam's forearm while he sang heartily. Sam smiled, shuttled a little closer and joined in for another chorus of "American Pie".

Jess and Madison stood staring up at the lousy movie titles the cinema was showing, trying to pick a form of torture, a common cheesy horror flick or subtitled kung fu movie. The barbeque had ended little over an hour ago and Jess and elected to go the movies with Madison rather than help her parents clean up after their guests.

'So what's it gonna be, angry dead chick? Or reading on a weekend?' Madison asked.

'I think I might take my chance with the angry dead chick,' Jess sighed.

'Okay, give me your student ID and I'll get us in at half price tickets,' Madison directed. Jess handed the card over and began her crowd gazing, trying to spot any cute outfits she could keep an eye out for next time she hit the mall. She noticed some guy in a suit standing in the foyer holding a brightly wrapped present and smiled to herself. That was romance…although a bit dressy for a movie theatre. The guy turned around and Jess nearly fell over.

'Andy?' she asked. Andy looked up hearing his voice and spotted her.

'Oh hey Jess,' Andy sort of smiled. Jess walked over to him with a half smile of her own.

'What are you doing here?' she asked.

'I'm….ah I'm meeting someone,' Andy spoke nervously.

'What happened to camping?' Jess asked.

'Sorry?' he asked.

'You and Sam, you were going camping. What happened did you leave early or cancel at the last minute?' Jess asked.

'Camping? Sam?' Andy frowned clearly confused.

'Andy?' They turned to find an equally nervous Sarah standing there.

'Hey,' a huge smile spread across Andy's face.

'Hi,' Sarah was glowing.

'I uh got you something,' Andy held out the present and Sarah blushed as she accepted it and tore it open.

'Oh Andy, I can't accept this,' she gasped as she pulled out some tacky looking doll.

'I want you to have it,' Andy pressed.

'But…you love your Bobba Fett?' she looked up at him with awe.

'I love you more,' Andy swore and Jess had to walk away as she recognised the completely devoted look Sarah gave him, far too intimate to be watched by someone else, even though they had both completely forgotten she was there.

She hadn't though, and although Andy wasn't entirely focused on his conversation with Jess one thing was painfully clear; Andy had no idea what was Jess was talking about. There was no camping trip, Sam had looked her in the eye and lied. Which begged the question what did Sam have to lie to her about?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jess had decided to skip the crappy movie and called Jo to join both Jess and Madison at Madison's folk's place, who were conveniently on holidays. The three girls all sat in the living room with a bottle of Madison's mother's finest merlot while Jess explained the situation.

'You know I never would have thought Sam the kind to cheat,' Jo shook her head. 'The boy's just too damn nice.'

'No one said he was cheating,' Madison argued.

'Well what else could it be?' Jo asked 'what could he possibly be doing that would make him lie to Jessica?'

'…I don't know…a surprise party?' Madison asked. Jo snorted and Jess ran her fingers through her long hair.

'My birthday's already been and Christmas is way off,' Jess explained 'Besides none of that is more important than the barbeque and he totally blew me off. I don't get why he would do that unless he was with someone else.'

'So we find out who the bitch is and we squash her,' Jo offered.

'Or I could just confront Sam about it?' Jess threw one out there.

'Nah,' both Madison and Jo dismissed simultaneously.

'Jo's partially right. We do need more information,' Madison pondered 'We should find out just how far Sam is in all of this and how long he's been doing what he's been doing and why.'

'And we need to find out _who_ he's been doing,' Jo stressed.

'How do we do any of that?' Jess asked.

'The usual way, though our connections.' Jo shrugged.

'Gossip?' Jess asked doubtfully.

'Yeah, I mean someone has to know the girl that's been stealing Sam. She's got a best friend somewhere who when drunk could let something slip,' Jo smirked and Jess groaned.

'Why does everything with you end with a party?' Jess asked.

'Actually it's not a bad idea,' Madison flipped her hair 'all kinds of shit comes out during the big parties. Remember about Ruby and Jake getting dished on at Andy's and Anson's place at the beginning of the year?'

'Absolutely!' Jo got excited 'And if it's a cheerleader that's hosting the party you know everyone's going to show up.'

'It all sounds pretty farfetched,' Jess spoke doubtfully.

'Maybe, but it's the quickest way to find something out,' Madison shrugged 'And you never know, it could work.'

'Of course it'll work,' Jo rolled her eyes and took another sip of her wine 'Only Sam can't be there.'

'…why not?' Jess asked.

'Cause it'll ruin everything…actually you shouldn't be there either Jess,' Jo realised.

'What? Why?' Madison frowned baffled.

'Because, they're more likely to talk if the topic of the gossip, aka you and Sam, aren't at the current location,' Jo reasoned.

'Oh!' Madison exclaimed 'Two birds with one stone! Ask Sam to meet up with you the night of the party! It'll test how he still feels about you and what it's like with his other girl.'

'Brilliant!' Jo squealed.

'So what, you two get to play Nancy Drew at the party while I try to suss things out with Sam?' Jess asked.

'Well yeah,' Jo shrugged.

'Besides, you can't just let some tramp steal Sam away. You love him. So try to get him back. Woo him with you feminine charm.' Madison giggled.

'Exactly, you're head fucking cheerleader, if you can't keep a guy how the hell is anyone else supposed to?' Jo asked.

'Not that he's worth it. Any bastard who cheats isn't worth it.' Madison crossed her legs and took a few sips of the wine 'If all else fails we should hook you up with someone really hot.'

'Oh god yes, that'd be fun,' Jo grinned 'Maybe someone from the swim team!'

'Guys! I'm seeing Sam!' Jess clarified.

'Well yeah, but just keep in mind that there are plenty of other fish in the sea. You know, if things with Sam go south,' Jo reminded her.

'Not to say that things with Sam won't…work out I mean,' Madison covered up.

'Like I said, you're head cheerleader. You got the whole school to choose from.' Jo claimed 'Only I call dibs on Coach Winchester.'

Madison laughed,

'Like you have any chance, like any one of us does,' Madison argued.

'Of course I do, I'm young, firm, sexy as all hell,' Jo listed.

'He's probably got some rich sophisticated twenty something year old girlfriend who can drink and vote and fuck his brains out,' Jess depicted.

'A girl can try can't she?' Jo asked.

'Sure…if you wanna get rejected and humiliated.' Madison laughed.

'Then I'm just gonna have to present him with something he couldn't possibly reject,' Jo smirked.

'Justin Timberlake in concert?' Madison asked and burst out into giggles.

'Oh shut up,' Jo rolled her eyes and Jess joined in the laughter.

Sam laid back half naked on his sleeping bag, eyes closed and smiling to himself. Everyone had gone to bed about ten minutes ago, all in good spirits. Sam was practically giddy, the way Dean touched him casually in public; openly stroking his touch up and down Sam's forearm in front of his friends. It felt so good to not have to hide their feelings. Dean had been able to lean in close to Sam and whisper hot words in his ear and place his warm hand on Sam's thigh. Sam had adored it. He completely ignored the disapproving looks from John, as the rest of the group accepted what Sam and Dean were. Sam couldn't keep the happy glow smile from his face all night. Sam jumped when he heard the zip on his tent slowly open and Dean pushed inside, holding a finger to his lips and then zipped the tent closed behind him.

Dean was clad in only his boxer briefs. Dean positioned himself over Sam and ran his hand up the boy's sides delighting in the way Sam shivered and moved closer. Dean pressed his pretty parted lips against Sam's, who eagerly returned Dean's heated kiss. Desperate tongue's slid together and teeth nibbled at swollen lips. Sam pulled Dean closer. Dean let himself fall forward and pressed Sam against the mattress. Sam's arms wrapped around Dean and wantonly caressed and grasped at the muscular and golden skin of Dean's back. Dean pressed his hips against Sam's and rocked clothed erections together. Sam couldn't help but moan and pull Dean tighter against him. Dean's touch skimmed down to Sam's hips and slowly pushed Sam's boxers down his hips before sliding them down and completely removing Sam of all clothing.

Sam loved it when he was naked in front of Dean, every time his teacher would take in Sam's muscular physic, wanton look and hard, weeping cock, then Dean would dive back into Sam with hot kisses and fervent touches. Sam squirmed and writhed under Dean's hands. Dean fingered the slit of Sam's cock, making him plead and buck. Dean gathered the pre come and spread it over Sam's cock, whilst slowly stroking him. Sam spread his legs wider to give Dean better access. Dean took advantage and pumped Sam steadily. The alcohol already had Sam's senses buzzing, he was so close and Dean's touch was maddening. Sam whimpered and grasped at his sleeping bag.

'Dean…can't…oh, I'm gonna come!' Sam sobbed 'Dean please!'

Dean's grip tightened and his speed doubled. Sam's toes curled and his hips were bucking and twitching beneath Dean.

'Okay Sammy,' Dean whispered 'Let it go, come for me baby. Want to watch you lose control, want to see you come all over yourself.'

Sam thrust into Dean's grip and cried out softly as he came all over Dean's hand and his own stomach. Dean bent down and licked all traces of it from Sam's skin. Sam groaned and sat up. He met Dean's eyes, so damn beautiful. Sam's hand came up and stroked the gorgeous skin of Dean's jaw down to his shoulder and along Dean's arm.

Sam leant forward and pressed a kiss to Dean's shoulder, sucking lightly and nibbling. Dean shut his eyes and relaxed under Sam's exploratory touch. Sam looked down and admired Dean's straining cock through the fabric of his boxers. Sam cupped it and Dean made a delicious noise in the back of his throat. Sam pressed harder and rubbed. Dean's hips quivered and half thrust into the hand.

'Dean…I want to taste you,' Sam spoke openly and Dean's eyes opened.

'Have you ever done it before?' Dean asked and Sam shook his head.

'But I want to. I want to with you,' Sam promised.

Dean sat up and pulled down his boxers, letting his hard cock free. Dean leant back on the sleeping bag. Sam licked at Dean's neck while he stroked Dean's eager cock, flipping his thumb across the head. Dean groaned and Sam moved down Dean's body. He nuzzled against Dean's shaft and took in Dean's strong musky scent.

'Smell really good,' Sam groaned.

'Christ,' Dean swore and fisted Sam's sleeping bag.

Sam dove right into it, working with instinct he slowly stroked while he licked at the head of Dean's cock. Dean moaned loudly. The taste of Dean's pre come exploded on Sam's tongue. It was what Dean tasted like, so Sam instantly loved it. Sam parted his lips and sucked the tip of Dean's hard length into his mouth, licking and sucking at the taste greedily. Dean's entire body tensed, and he cursed some more.

Sam cupped Dean's balls as he explored, tasting Dean with a passion, licking along the shaft and tonguing at the slit, sucking at the head again before finally he covered his teeth and wrapped his mouth around as much of Dean's cock as he could and sucked. Dean tried to stifle a scream as he arched under Sam. Sam worked on relaxing the gag reflex as he licked and sucked at Dean. God he loved Dean's cock, tasted so damn good. Sam was proud when finally, Dean's entire cock slid into his mouth and Sam began to deep throat. Dean writhed and cursed and thrust his hips in time with Sam's rhythm. When Dean came Sam swallowed as much as he could and licked up all that escaped him. Dean cursed some more and pulled Sam into a long and passionate kiss.

'You…are a wonderful student,' Dean praised and Sam grinned.

'I think I'm going to have the feeling and taste of you in my mouth for the rest of my life. That was so fucking good,' Sam confessed.

Dean groaned and tackled Sam back against the mattress, Sam laughed playfully.

'So ridiculously fucking hot Sam. I didn't have a fucking chance,' Dean looked down at his lover.

'Funny, I was thinking the same thing,' Sam bent up kissed Dean's brow.

The next morning all rose eagerly to help pack everything away, all except Dean and Sam. John didn't disturb their tents for two reasons. One, John knew better than to wake Dean up before ten on a Sunday. Two, Sam was young and no doubt not use to hangovers, John did _not_ want the little punk puking all over the equipment before they could pack it all away. When it finally turned ten, John told Guenther to wake Dean whilst John approached Sam's tent. Let Guenther cop the shit for waking Dean.

'Dude, Dean's not here,' Guenther called out. John frowned confused and pulled back the door on Sam's tent.

'GOD DAMN IT DEAN!' John shouted, making the other's freeze where they stood.

John tore out of Sam's tent red faced and pissed off. Dean emerged after him doing up a pair of jeans far too long for him.

'I thought I made…you weren't suppose to…I DID NOT WANT TO SEE THAT DAMN IT!' John spluttered.

'Good morning to you too John' Dean grinned.

'Leave them alone John,' Sophie scorned.

'Yeah, can't really blame em for sneaking around. Dean can't help it if he's whipped,' Deacon shrugged.

'Excuse me?' Dean asked 'Whipped? Are you high?'

'You can't keep off your boy toy for more than one night. That sounds pretty whipped to me,' Richie pointed out.

'Aw fuck you all,' Dean dismissed and stretched in the sun.

Sam emerged from his tent clothed and pink cheeked.

'Good morning Sam,' Richie smirked 'Have a good night?'

'Yeah I did thanks,' Sam croaked and frowned at the sound of his voice.

'Well, well, sounds like Dean's the one that had the good night.' Bella giggled 'Sore throat Sam? Now you know what they say about watching what you put in your mouth.'

Dean groaned and buried his head in his hands whilst Sam turned bright red.

'God damn it Bella!' John growled.

Jess had been waiting all day for a time to get Sam alone and have a little talk with him. Unfortunately being the captain of the basketball team meant that Sam was never alone. There was always some popularity starved nobody hanging around as well as Andy and the other members of the team. Getting some alone time herself was difficult as well, despite Madison and Jo's brilliant shooing skills someone always managed to find her. So Jo hatched another brilliant scheme. She had slipped a note among a pile of others, at the student administration. The note asked Sam McQueen to leave halfway through Chemistry and to see Mr Ash. Obviously Mr Ash had no knowledge of this note.

Jess skipped her drama group and waited for Sam in the empty computer lab. She had a few moments to go over her plan before Sam entered. He didn't have time to close the door to the lab before Jess was on him. She turned him and pushed him against the whiteboard. She wrapped her arms around him and licked her way into Sam's mouth, parted in shock. Jess kissed him using every god damn trick she knew to make a man breathless and aching for more. She parted their mouths and smiled up at him, still keeping their bodies pressed tight.

'Morning,' She spoke softly.

'Uh…hi,' Sam spoke, seemingly still in shock.

'I missed you,' Jess stated.

'Ah yeah…I did say I was sorry about Saturday didn't I?' Sam asked still completely confused from Jess's onslaught.

'I don't just mean Saturday,' Jess pouted 'I always miss you when you're not around. I've barely seen you lately.'

'I've…I've been busy this past month,' Sam excused.

'I know, but still I thought you would make time for you girlfriend,' Jess spoke sadly.

'Sorry,' was all Sam could think of to say.

'You can make it up to me though?' Jess proposed 'Meet me Wednesday night,'

Jess ran her hand down Sam's chest and dropped it down to rub against Sam's crotch.

'Meet me at our hotel at seven and I'll show you just how much I really miss you,' Jess grinned.

'Ah…sure…I mean if nothing…I mean sure, yeah, I'll try to make it,' Sam managed.

'Good,' Jess kissed Sam's lips and stepped back 'Remember, Wednesday at seven,'

Sam nodded. Jess walked back toward the door a large smirk on her face. She didn't need to know who the girl was, hell she didn't even have to worry. Jess had Sam wrapped around her little finger. Jess walked out into the hall and nearly ran into Coach Winchester.

'Oh my god!' Jess laughed at the close call 'I'm sorry sir.'

She pulled her hair back behind her ear and brushed past him, she couldn't wait to tell Madison and Jo the great news.

Sam left his usual lunch spot with the guys before the bell so he could get to his session with Dean earlier. Sam was still ridiculously happy from the weekend, assaults from sort-of-not-really-girlfriends not withstanding. Sam hurried inside the hall and raced down the steps. He'd just passed the supply room when something grabbed him by his school vest and yanked him inside. He was shoved up against the door hard, and his belt was wrenched from his trousers.

'You're early,' Dean's voice spoke in his ear 'you that damn desperate for me Sammy?'

Sam immediately relaxed at the sound of Dean's voice and let Dean yank his pants down around his ankles, quickly followed by his boxers.

'Look at you,' Dean breathed against his ear 'you're hard and leaking and I haven't even touched you yet.'

Sam was so fucking turned on by the growl of Dean's voice and the possessive words streaming from his mouth. Dean sucked on Sam's jaw and grasped Sam's ass, needing and pinching the flesh before soothing it over again with gentle touches. Sam whined and reached out for more.

'Nothing to say against that Sammy?' Dean asked as he flicked his finger across Sam's entrance. Sam cried out and tried to thrust against Dean, desperate for anything to thrust his hard cock against, but Dean pulled away tauntingly. Sam reached down to touch himself only to have Dean grab his hands and press that back against the door.

'That's mine,' Dean ordered 'and I'm saving it for later.'

Sam practically sobbed and nodded, showing Dean he understood and would do what he was told. Dean's hand crept back to Sam's ass. He rubbed his fingers against Sam's hole teasing him mercilessly.

'You can't say anything,' Dean whispered in Sam's ear 'Because you _know_ what a slut you are for me. Always so damn eager to surrender yourself. Letting me touch or taste you anywhere I want. Always spread your legs that little bit wider for me, arching up against me and crying for more.'

Sam cried out when Dean's finger finally slipped inside him, and Dean began to fuck him with it. Sam thrust against Dean's finger insatiably.

'Look at yourself Sammy. All desperate and pleading, body aching and quivering, covered in the scent of you own fucking arousal. You always want me don't you?'

It wasn't a question and they both knew it. Dean slipped another finger inside and Sam's dick twitched, spreading pre-come on his stomach.

'I bet you think of me, my cock up your ass, your cock in my mouth, or mine in yours. I bet you think about it all the god damn time. I bet you can't get it out of your head; you think about it in class surrounded by our friends, at home when you're having dinner with your parents and I _know_ you think about it when you're all alone in your bed.' Dean whispered and flicked Sam's prostate with his fingers. Sam bucked and shouted.

'Am I wrong?' Dean asked as he scissored Sam open. Sam bit his lip and shook his head.

'Do you want me to fuck you now?' Dean asked. Sam nodded and thrust his hips up toward Dean in testament to it.

Dean turned Sam around and pressed him up against the door, undoing his own pants and letting them fall to the ground. Sam spread his legs a part and looked back at Dean with pleading eyes.

'Want to hear you say it Sam,' Dean directed.

'Please, please fuck me Dean. I'll do anything, just fuck me!' Sam begged.

Dean positioned himself, all lubed up at Sam's entrance and eased himself inside. Sam keened and thrust back against him, forcing Dean balls deep inside his favourite student. Dean cursed and Sam cried out in absolute euphoria. Dean brought his hips back and then thrust back inside of Sam. He pounded Sam against the wall hard and dirty. Sam was getting closer with every thrust. Tears gathered behind his eyes it felt so damn good. Dean leant forward to whisper in Sam's ear as he fucked Sam's sanity away.

'Just remember that Sam. Remember how this feels, remember how you want it. Remember how much you want me.' Dean husked before finally reaching around and taking hold of Sam's cock. Dean didn't even get to stroke before Sam came hard, splattering semen on his stomach and all over the door. Dean lost it soon after, filling Sam up with his release. They both collapsed on the floor, leaning against one another as they tried to catch their breath.

'I'm really loving this older man thing,' Sam sighed.

'Don't you fucking forget it,' Dean added.

Sam leant forward and kissed Dean deeply, their first for the day. When they pulled apart Dean framed Sam's face in his hands and just stared at him.

'What is it?' Sam asked. Dean sighed, shook his head and placed another kiss on Sam's lips. Sam grabbed Dean's head and forced the kiss longer and stroked his tongue against Dean's.

'You're welcome,' Dean smirked at Sam's unspoken thanks '…you know what? We've never actually been on a date.'

Sam did _not_ expect those words from Dean.

'What?'

'We've never actually been on a date, according to the dinner date/sex rules I must owe you about 50 dinners by now.' Dean exaggerated.

'Well, maybe not 50 but hey I'm looking forward to meeting the quota.' Sam grinned.

'I'm gonna take you out on a date.' Dean stated.

'Sorry?' Sam asked slightly confused.

'It'll have to be out of town so no one knows who we are and we can't be recognised. I know the perfect place actually,' Dean thought aloud.

'You're serious?' Sam realised.

'Well yeah…why you don't wanna go out with me?' Dean asked.

'No, I mean yeah of course I want to,' Sam quickly interjected.

'Okay, I'll meet you there. It's a restaurant called "The Roadhouse", look it up online and you'll find directions,' Dean instructed while he pulled up his pants and opened the door 'I'll meet you on Wednesday at seven. That good for you?'

'Ah sure,' Sam replied.

'Okay, see you then.' Dean grinned and left the room.

Sam pulled out front of the restaurant more than a little nervous. He knew it was stupid to feel that way, despite most first dates Sam knew how Dean felt, that it wasn't just about a one night stand or a practical joke, or a sympathy date. Still Sam's heart was racing, what if the night was a dud? What if he got in there and made some stupid joke that wasn't funny and made a complete fool of himself? What if it became awkward? What if he gets in there and can't think of anything to say? Sam took a deep breath and got out of the car. He adjusted his dress shirt and fixed his hair up in the mirror before gathering his courage and crossing the street.

The Roadhouse was a basement restaurant, pretty high class. Sam pushed open the door and descended the stairs. When the actual restaurant came into view Sam froze. Dean was standing there waiting for him with a huge bouquet of red roses in his hand. Sam's heart beat doubled and he very nearly tripped down the stairs. Dean looked up and smiled at him. Sam couldn't not smile back and ran down the stairs quickly.

'Heya Sammy,' Dean greeted with his usual line.

'Hi,' Sam replied. Dean then held out the bouquet to Sam. Sam reached out and accepted them on impulse.

'These are for me?' Sam asked still in shock.

'No they're for the waitress, of course they're for you.' Dean joked.

'You brought me roses,' Sam stated 'Am I being seduced?'

'Hmm, more like wooed,' Dean corrected.

'If your objective was to have me all embarrassed and blush like an ass in public you've succeeded,' Sam joked and stared at the roses, not exactly sure how to carry them or what to do with them.

'Nah, if I wanted to make you blush I'd squeeze your ass and palm your cock,' Dean thought aloud and then winked; Sam went cherry red 'You always look so damn cute and pink when I do that.'

'Shut up,' Sam hissed and looked around the fairly popular restaurant 'People will hear you.'

Dean shrugged.

'Come on, I reserved a table for us,'

The night wasn't actually that bad, Sam had to admit. Conversation was easy and they both decided what to eat in under two minutes, which Sam loved. All his other first dates with women were mostly spent on deciding "What the young lady would like to order.'. Dean had actually chosen Sam's meal for him anyway, and Sam's eyes nearly bulged when he checked the menu and saw just how much his meal was. Dean had told him not to worry about it and then ordered a fucking bottle of wine! The wine costed more than the fucking meals. But Dean just dismissed Sam's worries and changed the topic for the duration of the main course. The waiter took the plates away, and the nagging feeling at the back of Sam's head since he first saw Dean took control of Sam's mouth and decided to find out what the fuck was happening.

'Ah Dean?' Sam asked 'What's going on?'

'Well you see Sam this is what's called a date, it's where two people, who in most cases are generally fond of each other, sit down and eat and talk and get to know one another so affection can grow and later comes the sex,' Dean explained.

'Dean, that an be done at your place with a pizza, a couple beers, an xbox game or two and later your bed or your wall or any clean available flat surface.' Sam smirked.

'Tramp.' Dean grinned.

'So what's with the expensive food and the ridiculously priced wine and the roses? Seems more like a dinner where a person would propose not a first date,' Sam reasoned.

Dean took a sip of his wine and then addressed Sam's question.

'What are you saying Sammy?'

'I'm saying that this doesn't seem like you. You're more the beers and a movie kind of guy who'd rather clean house than go to a place like this or by roses, or go anywhere within 500 miles of coming close to a chick flick scene. And I like that about you. I love how you're all rough around the edges and let's face it a bit of an asshole.' Sam stated and Dean could only shrug his shoulders and nod.

'This is…kind of like a Pierce Brosnan James Bond scene which is so out of character for you…you're more like the Indiana Jones type.' Sam tried to speak in Dean terms.

'But Bond gets all the chicks?'

'So does Indy.' Sam argued 'It's just…not that I don't appreciate it, but it seems like you're trying too hard to be something you're not and that someone isn't even close to who I want. I want you to be you, beer farts, drinking games and all. You don't have to act this way for me.' Sam promised.

'Well apparently I do,' Dean argued.

'What do you mean?' Sam asked confused.

'I saw you Sam,' Dean confessed 'I saw you and Jess in the computer lab. Seems like you want this kind of typical romance to me.'

Sam's heart stopped and dread and panic rose up in his throat.

'Dean…no…I swear, she practically jumped me man! I didn't even kiss her back.' Sam tried.

'Didn't put up much of a fight either,' Dean stated.

'I was in shock! She's never acted that way before and…I was daydreaming about the camping trip and the next thing I know she's on me and I could only use one worded sentences…I swear Dean I didn't want any of it.' Sam spoke desperately 'It was all a mistake.'

'Yeah well, I was more confused about why she was kissing you anyway. Seems like she still thinks she's your girlfriend.' Dean observed.

Sam was struck hard, he opened his mouth but hadn't a clue what to say. Dean forced a smile and nodded.

'Yeah, I figured as much and I can't really blame you,' Dean sighed 'We never made any promises right? Never made it clear about what it was we were doing. I mean, I thought that it was because we felt the same way. Guess not. Man do I have a lot of screwing around to catch up on.'

'Dean no!' Sam felt tears well up but forced them back, desperate not to cry in front of Dean 'I swear I haven't been with anyone since you. Not since this started. Not even Jess.'

'Then why are you still with her?' Dean asked.

'Because of how precarious the situation is,' Sam pointed out 'How risky it is for us. Breaking up with Jessica would have attracted a lot of attention from everyone. Which is the last thing we need if we want to get around unseen and without suspicion.'

'Maybe,' Dean nodded 'Or maybe some part of you is still hanging onto that fantasy you've had since you were little. About going to college and marrying your girl in a nice church with the family all proud standing by.'

'No, no way. I just didn't want to get us busted,' Sam tried.

'I want you to think long and hard about this Sam,' Dean spoke and leant forward 'Cause I won't be your side dish.'

'Dean I-,'

Dean raised his hand and cut Sam off.

'You're going to choose Sam. But I want you to take some time before you do. Jess is a good option, you can go to college, graduate, marry her, get a good job, buy a nice house with a white picket fence, have 2.5 kids and have a hunky dory apple pie life. She's safe and moral,' Dean shed some light on their situation 'With us, we'd always have to be careful. Hell even after you turn eighteen and graduate we'd never be normal, because we're two guys, we couldn't even hold hands in public or show affection or even walk in certain areas. Look around you Sam, even now some people here are giving us odd looks.'

Sam looked and noticed a couple looking at them sideways and a guy in the corner with an open sneer on his face.

'Sorry Sam, but you can't have both,' Dean stood and grabbed his coat.

'Where are you going?'

'You need some time to think,' Dean stated, and turned and left the restaurant.

Sam tried to think about what Dean had just said, but he found it very difficult to focus. He spent most of his time starring at his damn roses. Then the waiter came over and Sam cursed, glaring resentfully at the smug roses. Dean had stuck him with the cheque.

Dean headed into work early the next day, unable to sleep after his date with Sam the previous night. He was cursing and hating himself for how god damn stupid he acted. It was the way he always acted when he thought he was going to loose something previous. Kind of like his stages of grief. The first stage Dean went through was disbelief and anger, furious at Jess and Sam for making him feel so god damn panicked and depressed at the thought of Sam screwing someone else. Then Dean had gotten very possessive, hence sex in the supply room. Then he panicked and tried to give Sam everything he wanted as though to convince him not to leave him. Somewhere during dinner Dean gave up and told Sam to choose, leaving him to his decision. He went through the same process when he thought someone had stolen the impala (John had borrowed it without asking) only with Sam the feelings were practically overwhelming. Hence the depression and strong coffee Dean was going through.

Dean opened the door to his office and nearly fell over in shock when he noticed Jo Harvelle, a cheerleader and student from one of his gym classes sitting on his desk wearing a Maple Bay football jersey…and guessing by how much leg the girl was showing and the dirty looks she was sending Dean he was fairly certain that the jersey was the only thing she was wearing.

'Hi coach,' the girl giggled. Shit, she was fucking trashed.

'Jo, what do you think you're doing?'

'What does it look like I'm doing?' Jo asked and seemed to pull a condom out of midair.

'You'd better be preparing for the sexual education practical exam,' Dean warned indicating the condom on the banana exercise 'And not seriously suggesting something entirely irresponsible and not to mention illegal.'

There is a land called Hypocritical Jackass, and Dean is its unquestionable ruler.

'What are you going to do to me if I'm suggesting door number two? Punish me?' Jo grinned.

'No I'll call your parents,' Dean threatened.

'You won't get through to them, they're very involved in their work,' Jo dismissed 'So why don't you come over here and we can…have a little fun?'

'Oh Jesus,' Dean cursed wishing anyone was here to get this sex crazed teen out of his office before he got into some serious trouble.

'If it's the condom that's bothering you we don't have to use it. You can fuck me bare,' she winked.

'Jo, that's both incredibly stupid and incredibly wrong. You should never let anyone…do that.' Dean spoke with the words hypocrite, hypocrite, hypocrite singing in his head as well as certain images involving the weekend, the supply closet, the impala, the hotel room…

'Oh come on coach, don't you wanna touch me?' she asked and spread her legs wide on his desk.

'Of fuck!' Dean cursed and turned away before he could see anything.

'Jo!' a voice shouted from the hallway.

'Oh thank god. In here!' Dean shouted.

Madison came running over.

'Thank god you're here,' Dean stressed.

'Coach have you seen Jo?' Madison asked.

Dean pointed into the classroom, Madison looked behind him and gasped.

'Jo Harvelle! You put your legs together right now!' Madison demanded.

Thursday was a harsh day for everyone, hangovers were a common illness among most of the students. Half of the student population had failed to show up. Jess had waited rather patiently for Madison and Jo to show up at school and at lunchtime they finally made it.

'Where the hell have you two been?!' Jess asked. Jo groaned and covered her ears.

'I've been trying to get my folks house back in order and Jo's been sleeping it off before she attacks Coach Winchester again,' Madie laughed. Jo couldn't help but grin as well.

'Yeah I heard about that, Winchester asked you be removed from his gym class to not further encourage you. I think he's being quite a gentleman, told the staff it was his own fault for not identifying it and discouraging it, or some shit like that.' Jess informed them.

'I'm in hell,' Jo groaned.

'Why were you getting drunk anyway? You were suppose to be investigating remember Nancy?' Jess scorned.

'Shut up,' Jo whinged.

'So I take it the investigation wasn't a success then?' Jess asked.

'We found out a whole lot of shit,' Madison offered 'Just nothing about Sam.'

'But like you said it's a waste of time right?' Jo comforted 'You've got Sam all whipped and shit?'

'Turns out I was more than a little wrong about that,' Jess sighed.

'What happened?' Madison asked.

'I offered him sex, SEX! He was going to get laid, I made that pretty clear and he still ditched me,' Jess loaded on them 'He left me a fucking message saying he couldn't make it, that he had to babysit his little brother and sister. So I go over to his house ready to be a big person and endure the little brats with him and his mum answers the door all "Oh hi Jess, Sam isn't here at the moment did you two have plans?"'

'No fucking way,' Madison gasped.

'What kind of men turn down a sure thing?' Jo asked considering both Dean and Sam.

'A guy who's not just sleeping with someone else,' Madison realised 'He's seeing someone else.'

'And he's being loyal to her,' Jess tried not to cry.

'Well we do know something then don't we?' Jo realised 'Whoever she is, she doesn't go to this school.'

'Why not?' Jess asked.

'Because I, unlike some unsupportive friends, did stay sober last night and crossed off a list of student names I got from the school website. Every single girl from outcast to goth chick to cheerleader, every single one showed up to the party at some point during the night.'

'But that doesn't make any sense, when would Sam have time to meet a chick outside of school anyway?' Jess asked 'He's always so damn busy. Augh! None of this makes sense!'

'I think it's about to make more sense,' Madison observed 'Sam's coming over here.'

Two hours later Jess was supervising cheerleading practise, still reeling from what had happened earlier. Sam had broken up with her, nicely of course, apologizing profusely and telling her that if she ever needed anything to call him at anytime. It wasn't that Jess wasn't expecting it, she had ever since the barbeque, it was just Sam's reasoning behind it. He never actually said it, but Jess knew him well enough to tell. Sam had fallen head over heels for someone. And not just anyone, someone he knew he shouldn't be with. Jess could tell that by using common sense. Jess had outright told him she knew there was someone else and Sam wouldn't deny it, but wouldn't tell her who. Jess thought that maybe a geeky girl, or maybe someone younger than him or older, maybe a girl who's parents were really religious and wouldn't understand a boyfriend. Jess looked up and saw the boys from gym class fooling around on the soccer field they were sharing with Jess's cheerleaders.

'Come on guys focus!' Coach Dean yelled to her right, he was standing next to the water cooler, filling up his cup 'If one of you actually manages to score a goal I'll let you all cut out early.'

'Hey Dean!' a voice shouted. Both Dean and Jess looked up as Mr Ash came running over.

'Hey man,' Dean greeted.

'Hey, I've been looking all over for you,' Ash grinned slyly 'You didn't tell me you had a date last night.'

Jess's interest peaked.

'Don't you have a class to get to?' Dean rolled his eyes.

'Nope, and I'm giving up my early afternoon to get the gossip from you, so the frieken lunch ladies will stop hounding me.' Ash explained 'So are you going to tell me who she is? This mystery girl you ditched the staff meeting for last night?'

'Who says I blew off the meeting for a chick?' Dean asked.

'Well because one of the demanding sadistic lunch ladies saw you buy a large bouquet of roses from one of the flower stores down the road.' Ash smirked. Jess turned around and studied Dean.

'Ash if you don't mind I'd rather not say,' Dean sweated.

'Say no more man, you're not the type to kiss and tell. That's fine, just let me know if she's got a sister,' Ash winked then took the cup of water from Dean and backed away 'Catch you tomorrow then man.'

'Yeah, see ya,' Dean watched him leave before his eyes drifted to meet Jess's before quickly diverting them back to the game. Jess couldn't get over how much of a strange coincidence it all was.

Dean pulled up into his garage and got out of his precious car, it had been one hell of a long day. He opened the door to his house and immediately sensed something was different, smells assaulted him. Smoke was the one that stood out primarily in his mind. Dean raced toward the source, up the stairs, he turned into the large unsuit that was both his bathroom and bedroom expecting a fire or maybe the stereo had fizzled and died or something. What he did not expect was fucking dozens of candles scattered around the room. Dean's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. Then Sam came out of the bathroom wearing his school pants, t-shirt and tie.

'Hey,' Sam smiled and gestured at the candles 'This is a sort of, a thank you for the roses. Thought I'd return the romantic gesture.'

'You broke into my house.' Dean stated.

'I used the spare key behind the loose brick out front, and technically I broke into John's house, you're just renting right?' Sam smiled.

'What are you doing here Sam?' Dean sighed 'I told you I-,'

'I broke up with Jess today,' Sam came clean 'I didn't need time to think about it. I knew what I'd do the second you brought it up, hell I think I knew the second I saw you.'

'Why should I believe you?' Dean asked.

'Dude, I don't make gestures of any kind, least of all the romantic ones, to just any person,' Sam disclosed and started to unbutton his shirt. 'And I find myself not wanting to hide anything from you.'

Dean believed every word Sam said and felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders. He crossed his arms and ginned a little.

'You know, there must be a thing about school kids wanting to take off their clothes in front of me,' Dean mentioned as Sam tossed his shirt aside 'I must be like the flame to a moth for you innocent young teenagers.'

'I heard about that,' Sam's expression turned cold 'Nothing happened right? I mean what you said last night about…screwing to catch up on.'

'With Jo? Actually I never really considered it to be an option. She was drunk.' Dean shrugged 'Still, if I were to approach her I'm sure she'd still be interested.'

'Don't joke about stuff like that.' Sam growled and unzipped his pants, letting them fall to the ground.

'I don't know, that half naked body all lying out on my desk,' Dean feigned interest 'Pretty tempting.'

Sam let his boxers drop to the floor, leaving Sam standing there clothed in only his school tie, full hard dick just begging for attention.

'Tempting?' Sam asked 'Really?'

Dean couldn't be blamed for loosing his cool and groaning in that moment because HOLY FUCK.

'Wonder what Jo would think, all half naked on that desk if she knew that we've been fucking on it for the past month?' Sam offered and walked toward Dean. He cupped Dean's face in his hands and all jokes and pretence disappeared as they gazed at each other.

'I'm sorry,' Sam whispered 'But I want you. I only want you. No one else compares. It's going to suck, not being able to show affection or any of that crap you said about people judging us, but I still want you. And don't grow a big head or anything but you're worth it.'

'Too late for that I'm afraid. I was born with it.' Dean sighed and brushed his lips against Sam's.

Sam pulled back a little before he pressed his bare hips against Dean's. He took off his tie and held it out toward Dean. Dean took it and looked at Sam as though to say "now what?'. Sam held out his wrists and smirked. Dean raised an eyebrow.

'You sure?' Dean asked.

'I got a lot to make up for,' Sam grinned 'And we've got the quota to reach now don't we?'

Dean tied Sam's wrists together with the tie, before bringing the boy's hands up and kissing at his fingers. Sam turned away lay down on his front on Dean's bed, wrists held out in front, hips pressed up into the air, bare ass presented to Dean. Dean just stared at the most beautiful and fucking hottest sight Dean's ever fucking seen.

'Do you need a welcome mat?' Sam asked rubbing his erection against the bed. Dean decided that he definitely did not and shut the door behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sam was awoken by an evil demon, which attacked him in his sleep.

'Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!' the demon yelled as he jumped up and down on Sam's bed, while of course, Sam was still in it.

Sam grabbed the demon's feet and pulled them out from under him, the demon spawn went down with a shriek.

'Ow Sam that hurt! I'm telling Mom!' the demon child yelled.

Sam's door slammed open and Sam's fifteen year old sleep tussled and pissed off sister stood there glaring at them.

'For Christ sake Ben it's fucking six in the morning!' Missy snarled. Sam had to admit sometimes his sister even scared him.

'Mom! Missy used the F word!' the ten year old boy screamed.

'Daddy!' Missy screamed 'Ben's telling lies again.'

'I am not!' Ben shouted.

'I hate brothers,' Missy cursed.

'What did I do?' Sam asked innocently.

'Well I hate sisters with bad hair,' Ben argued and stuck out his tongue.

'You're a terd.' She glared and walked away. Ben turned back to Sam and giggled.

'I don't suppose I'll be getting a present out of her?' Sam asked his little brother.

'She'd probably give you something girly anyway,' Ben shrugged 'I'd get you something awesome but I don't have any money.'

'That's alright little man, in future you can grant me the present of a sleep in. It's this magical thing where you sleep, until you have to wake up, instead of two hours earlier.' Sam drawled.

'I know what a sleep in is, I'm not an idiot,' Ben glared.

'That's up for debate,' Sam laughed.

'Whatever, I made you breakfast in bed,' Ben dug out a chocolate bar and presented it to Sam.

'Yum, a Ben Breakfast in Bed,' Sam exclaimed and grabbed his brother while the younger desperately fought him off.

'No! Not a Ben Breakfast!' Ben shrieked.

Sam grabbed his brother's fingers and made a show of pulling them toward his mouth.

'Mm finger sandwiches,' Sam teased and bared his teeth.

'Mommy!' Ben yelled and laughed. Sam let him go and Ben scurried away, running toward the door.

'Ben!' Sam called out and Ben turned back 'Thanks for the breakfast.'

'Happy Birthday Sam,' Ben wished and ran down stairs.

Sam came down for a proper breakfast and was fussed over by the parents, and once again sat through the prattle about childhood stories and previous birthdays. When his father announced it was present time, Sam was surprised when his mother and father lead him outside and to his car.

'Happy Birthday Sam,' his Dad beamed and opened the car door. His mom smiled sweetly when Sam looked inside his car and his mouth dropped.

'Holy Crap,' Sam gaped.

'The guy at the electronics store said the sound system was top of the line.' Caleb informed as Sam set his favourite radio stations 'I had John, that guy that fixed up your car the last time, install it for me. He's a good guy, gave me a real fair price.'

Sam nearly choked on his own air, if only his dad knew…Sam also made a mental check to have Dean check out the installation later…just to be on the safe side…maybe check the brakes as well.

'I figured since you can't play loud music at home long enough without Missy starting to scream, you could at least be a teenager with your blaring music in your own car,' Caleb shrugged.

'Wow Dad, thanks, both of you, thanks a lot,' Sam included his mom as well.

'You're welcome,' Ellen added 'Just don't have it turned up when you're driving, you won't be able to hear anything. Which is driving without one of your senses, you stay safe.'

'Yeah Mom,' Sam nodded 'I will.'

'Have a good day today, and have fun with the guys tonight.' Caleb directed as he headed to his own car to leave for work.

'Just not too much fun, you've all got a game tomorrow,' Ellen started.

'Yeah Mom, I know, don't worry,' Sam hopped into his car and turned on the ignition before she could continue her driving safe/good behaviour/responsibility lecture.

'See you tomorrow,' Sam waved and shut the car door.

'Have a great day sweetheart,' Ellen waved.

The guys were all waiting for Sam in the car park and very much enjoyed fucking up Sam's birthday present. He received the usual guy presents, condoms and booze, as well as money and nothing at all.

'I figured being called my friend was honour enough man,' Anson patted Sam's back 'Wouldn't want you to get a big head now.'

'Coming from you that means a whole lot of bull shit,' Jake cut in.

'Andy handed Sam a birthday card eagerly with a toothy grin. Sam opened it happily, $100 nearly fell out and so did Sam's tongue.

'Andy…dude, you really didn't have to do this,' Sam gaped 'I'd have been over the moon with a twenty,'

'Yeah well,' Andy shrugged awkward under the eyes of judgemental friends around them. 'You really helped me out with…the thing, which is going really, really great now…really great. So don't be a pussy and take advantage of my good mood.'

'Help huh?' Anson asked with a smirk 'You given my brother a little blue ball soothing in the showers there Sam boy?'

'Fuck you man,' Andy shoved him.

'Hey there ain't nothing wrong with that,' Tommy argued 'I give the same kind of help to Scotty all the time, right Scotty?'

Scott jumped away when Tom's hand ran up his side.

'Dude too far,' Scott laughed 'Now if you don't mind I'm gonna go have some masculine, hot straight sex. Lots of hot straight sex.'

Scott hurried over toward the school.

'He's so my bitch,' Tom winked and they laughed.

'Sam dude, you sure you can't come out with us tonight? Celebrate your birthday with style?' Anson asked and locked Sam's car door.

'You mean by doing basically nothing, drinking too much, throwing up and streaking through public property?' Jake clarified

'That's it man.' Anson nodded.

'Sorry guys, family wants to do traditional birthday cake, pansy bonding stuff. My hands are tied.' Sam sighed.

'Ah well, all the more strippers for me,' Anson smirked and chucked Sam his keys back.

Sam's Ancient History class was in the library, getting some study time for their essays. Sam's was on Ancient Roman warfare, just because those guys kicked ass. Sam got up from his table and went to collect a book he saw earlier on roman weaponry when once again a yet to be identified person grabbed him from behind and yanked him into what appeared to be some sort of unused very dark room. It was filled with books, Sam got the distinct impression most students weren't allowed to look at. Probably curriculum the teachers followed for their classes.

So Sam was dragged inside the dark, dusty and rather humid room, by Dean, Sam had no doubt; and dragged along by the hand past two rows of bookshelves, to be pushed back against a wall. Sam fought the strong familiarity of déjà vu.

'Hey Sammy,' hot breath gushed along Sam's neck.

'God am I the popular one today,' Sam stated and turned his head to try and find Dean's eyes.

'We're not alone in the hall Dean, isn't this kind of risky?' Sam asked.

'That's what makes it fun,' Dean pressed up against Sam, making the younger boy whimper as Dean pressed his thigh between Sam's legs, Dean's own aroused cock pressing into Sam's side.

'And here I thought that since I'm legally of age to fuck whoever and whenever I want now, that you'd no longer be interested in me,' Sam teased and rocked with Dean as they rubbed together slowly, loving the build up of pleasure, not rush to get anywhere at that moment 'Isn't that what makes it fun? Fucking someone young and eager, unable to control his teenage hormones?'

Dean covered Sam's mouth with his palm silencing him.

'First off, you were seventeen dude, in some states you would have been legal a year before I met you.' Dean pointed out 'Secondly when you say whoever and whenever you better only have one person in mind…and not Brad Pitt,'

Sam couldn't talk so only rolled his eyes to show Dean that his teacher knew full well the person Sam wanted to fuck around with.

'And lastly,' Dean continued 'Just cause you're a year older, doesn't mean you're not any less eager or have any control at all over your hormones.'

Dean squeezed Sam's cock through his trousers to prove his point. Sam's hips bucked at the sudden forceful touch.

'So Birthday Boy, what is it that you want?' Dean asked 'a pony?'

Sam opened his mouth under Dean's palm and licked a long stripe on the salty sweetness of Dean's skin while he undid the front of his own pants. Sam stared straight into Dean's eyes challengingly.

'Alright then,' Dean grinned and pushed his hand inside Sam's pants and pressed his wet palm against Sam's throbbing cock. Sam's legs buckled and Dean pressed him harder against the wall to keep the young guy on his feet. Dean pumped Sam's erection as he continued to rub his own against Sam's thigh. Both were panting and flushed as the unbearable heat scorched through them. Dean bent forward and pressed a kiss to Sam's forehead.

'Happy Birthday,' he murmured against Sam's brow and bent down placing another on Sam's right cheekbone 'Happy Birthday,' Dean placed another on Sam's nose 'Happy Birthday.'

Sam bent his head up and captured Dean's lips devotedly. The kiss was hot and dominative to Dean's complete surprise; Sam was fighting for control of the kiss. Sam grabbed Dean by the nape of his neck and forced Dean deeper into the kiss. Dean was so fucking turned on his pre come was staining his shorts. If Sam kept acting like this, kissing like this, oh god, touching Dean like that with such demand and control, Dean wouldn't be able to hold out on giving Sam his birthday present. And oh god did Dean want to give Sam his present. But right now, in the library, was really not the time, so in an act of desperation Dean increased the speed and pressure of his grip of Sam's cock and thumbed the slit skilfully. Sam faltered enough for Dean to pull away from the kiss and refocus attention on sucking on Sam's neck.

Dean lost himself in the familiar and fucking mouth-watering taste of Sam and sweat. He forced open Sam's shirt and sucked and nipped at Sam's chest. Sam was so close to the edge, he could feel himself almost there, when the door to the room opened and someone stepped inside. Dean froze and prayed they were hidden by the darkness and ceiling reaching book shelves. The person walked inside the room and studied one of the book shelves. They walked slowly around the corner looking over the shelf between the mystery person and Sam and Dean. Dean nearly panicked when a head appeared between a gap in the books. The light clear enough that Dean recognised her face. He watched her closely and prayed her eyes didn't settle on them. She selected a book from the shelf and moved out of sight, before the room was once again dark as the door was shut behind her.

'Holy crap,' Sam breathed out and gave a shaky laugh.

'That is why I hate god damn librarians,' Dean grumbled and squeezed Sam's flaccid member 'they're a god damn turn off.'

Sam laughed and pulled away from the wall.

'We'll finish later,' Sam promised and did up his pants.

'Yeah,' Dean sighed 'Too bad you're doing the whole family bonding thing tonight…or are you hanging out with the guys, I'm confused.'

Sam hit Dean in the stomach teasingly.

'So pizza and beer at my place sound good?' Dean asked.

'Sounds perfect,' Sam beamed.

'Maybe we could even play a round of that strip pool you mentioned last time,' Dean winked.

Sam's gym class underwent subject change. They were diving for the next month, which was awesome because Dean was taking the class. Which meant Dean would be also be diving. Which meant Dean would be half naked and wet. Of course this meant the entire class would be drooling over Sam's boyfriend. Since Jess and Sam officially broke up Dean had seemed to open up to him…as much as Dean could anyway. They were addicted to one another. They couldn't stop staring, stop touching, stop hot mouths tasting and cocks rubbing and then Sam would be bent over something while Dean sank into him and slowly fucked away Sam's mind. Okay, so maybe Sam being around a wet half naked Dean in front of an entire class wasn't such a fantastic idea. Still Sam was looking forward to it because he knew almost everyone in his class wanted Dean, and only Sam could have him. Sam was the only one being bent over and fucked senseless, Sam was the only one to put up with Dean's terrible crude jokes, Sam was the only one that Dean went…a little crazy over when he thought he was going to lose him, and Sam was the only one to see Dean fucked out and glowing with sweat and bliss like tranquillity.

Sam came out of the bathroom in his swim trunks and sports shirt. He headed back to the indoor swimming pool where Dean and the rest of the class were gathered. Dean was wearing his red assistant coach shirt he always looked so damn gorgeous in and his own swim trunks. He was barefoot like the rest of them and Sam tried not to think about that morning and what they never finished. The guys were already there, all but the exception of Andy, only they were without their shirts and flirting obviously with the girls.

'Sam you fucking girl, what took you so long?' Anson asked.

'He had to change his tampon,' Scott joked. Sam wound up his towel and snapped it on Scott's ass who shrieked and jumped back. The guys laughed as Scott rubbed his ass.

'Sam I know I'm dead sexy,' Scott pouted 'But could you perhaps try to show some restraint?'

'That's not what you said last night,' Tommy grinned and Scott gawked while the others laughed.

'Asshole,' Scott muttered.

'Lighten up dude,' Tommy shrugged and winked 'I'll make it up to you later.'

'Alright guys,' Dean slapped his hands together 'Gather round for a minute so we can go over the basic dive. Be sure to take the board carefully. It's slippery and if you're behaving like an idiot you can do yourself real harm. Of course, I'm not speaking to all of you when I say this. Mostly I'm just speaking to Anson.'

'Thanks coach,' Anson lifted his hand. Dean's attention was caught.

'Anson what the hell is that?'

Anson looked down at his chest and flicked the piercing through his nipple.

'It's my lovin' tugger,' Anson wagged his eyebrows.

'Dude only queers have nipple rings,' Scott laughed.

'Then how come you don't have one, sunshine?' Anson put on a high voice.

'Sorry Anson, you'll have to take it out,' Dean interrupted 'for hygiene and sanitary reasons.'

'No problem,' Anson shrugged and took it out.

'No one else has any piercings, do they?' Dean asked.

'Isn't that kind of obvious?' Tommy asked 'do you really have to ask?'

'What about…in places that are covered?' Dean tried to phrase without sounding like a dirty perverted teacher.

'Care to check coach?' Anson batted his eyelashes.

'I'll do you if you do me?' Sam offered and smirked at Dean's surprised face. The guys laugh at the apparent joke.

Dean cleared his throat and ran his hand through his hair. Sam recognised the habit and smirked knowing Dean was just a little flustered by Sam's offer.

'Alright enough of that strip down to your bathers and gather round the left board for a demonstration.' Dean instructed and walked the group over to the diving board. Sam stayed behind and shrugged off his shirt before hurrying back over.

'Hey Sam stop girlying about and-Holy shit!' Jake cut himself off. The guys all turned around to see what had caught Jake's attention. Sam suddenly felt very self conscious when his team mates starting gawking at him with looks of awe, envy and surprise.

'Dude I don't know what kind of chick marked you up like that,' Anson stated 'But I want her number.'

Panic shot through Sam as he remembered his and Dean's rendezvous in the library. Sure enough when Sam looked down to examine it, he found dark claim staking hickies scattered on his chest and throat.

'Aw crap,' Sam sighed.

'Didn't take you long to get over your break up with Jessica huh?' Scott observed.

'Shit, she must have one hell of a fucking mouth on her,' Anson gawked 'What are the blowjobs like?'

'Fuck you,' Sam blushed a little but gave Anson a shove to cover it.

Dean looked up from his lesson plan, and slipped on the wet floor, when he spotted Sam with his signature written all over the 18 year old. The students that were actually paying attention and not ripping on Sam laughed. Dean recovered and pulled down his shirt to cover his cock pressing up against the material of his trunks.

'Dude I bet she sucks your brain our through your cock!' Anson hadn't shut up and the guys hadn't stopped laughing.

'Sam, dude,' Anson slung his arm around Sam's shoulders 'Obviously this chick is far too much for you. Think about what's best for her and her amazing mouth and pass her onto your buddy Anson.'

'I don't think I can do that Anson,' Sam sighed.

'You whipped?' Anson asked.

'No, it's just that most countries tend to frown on incest, but if you're desperate for it why don't you ask your mom when you get home from school?' Sam smirked.

'Oooooooohhhhhhh!' the guys shouted.

'That's not funny man,' Anson objected.

'That shit was fucking hilarious dude!' Tommy laughed.

'What did I tell you guys about ya mother jokes?' Anson reminded 'You don't hear me saying shit about your mama's.'

'Dude you rip on your mom all the damn time,' Jake pointed out.

'That's cause she's _my_ mama.' Anson debated.

'I guess your mama's where you got your skills at sucking cock then huh?' Tommy asked and Anson crossed his arms.

'Fuck you Thomas!' Anson bitched.

'Yeah that's enough guys no need to rub Anson's face in the fact that his mama's a refrigerator.' Scott spoke up.

'Refrigerator?' Anson glared.

'Yeah, you know, cause of how everyone sticks their meat in her.' Scott shouted and the guys laughed.

'Fuck all you guys!' Anson sneered.

'I guess you don't want my girl's number any more huh Anson? Although technically you already know cause you both have the same-,' Sam cut himself off and bolted as Anson chased after him with a foam kickboard form a previous lesson.

'Anson! Sam!' Dean called out 'Cut that crap out and get over here.'

Sam and Anson walked back over to stand in front of Dean and the class.

'He started it,' Sam joked and Anson hit Sam not discreetly enough with the kickboard.

'Obviously you too already know how to dive in the correctly without getting too much water up your nose or landing improperly.' Dean stated and crossed his arms.

'With all due respect sir,' Sam spoke up and grinned 'It's diving from a board into some water…not exactly rocket science.'

'Alright then Sam, why don't you give us a demonstration?' Dean asked and raised an eyebrow in challenge. Sam shrugged and stepped up onto the board.

Sam put on a show. He rolled his shoulders and round up his arms. Sighed long and loud, and approached the end of the board.

'I learnt this one at the impressive age of eight, it's a very difficult and dangerous manoeuvre so please stand back,' Sam instructed. He bent at the knees and wiggled his ass at his audience, who laughed encouragingly, before Sam bolted off the board in a huge jump, brought his legs up to his chest while shouting

'CANNONBALL!'

The splash was more than impressive and when Sam surfaced Dean was pretty much soaked. Sam couldn't stop the face splitting smile off his face. He swam to the edge and pulled himself out of the wall, muscles flexing and water dripping off his body. Sam stood up and ran his fingers through his hair, and looked up at Dean from under his bangs.

'Very impressive Sam, that performance deserves clean up duty after the lesson in your own lunchtime,' Dean shutdown and the boys laughed.

'Sure thing Mr Winchester,' Sam spoke Dean's name in the dirtiest way possible. Savouring the fact that the skin of Dean's neck and what was visible of his teacher's chest were slightly flushed.

The bell for lunch sounded and everyone tore out of the pool pretty quick. Sam was left alone by the pool awaiting his punishment. He walked along the diving board and sat on the end dangling his feet toward the water. He thought about how he was finally eighteen and he was going to have the best birthday of his life. Dean had invited Sam to stay over at his place, a night at his boyfriend's place, just the two of them to do whatever they wanted for eight hours…give or take a few for sleep and recuperation. Dean came strutting back inside the pool and Sam looked over at him from his board.

'I'm ready for my punishment Mr Winchester,' Sam husked. Dean raised an eye brow at him.

'You're such a god damn smartass.' Dean bent down and picked up the pile of kickboards from Dean's lesson before Sam's. Sam stood up on the board and walked back along it to solid ground. He bent down and picked up other pool equipment the class left behind and followed Dean to the pool supply room.

'I don't know what you're talking about,' Sam denied 'I'm an angel.'

'An angel who offered to strip search me in front of the entire class,' Dean reminded and dumped the kickboards in their spot. Sam did the same.

'Are you mad at me?' Sam asked and pouted.

Dean locked the supply room behind them and they headed back to the pool.

'No, it just wasn't that funny of a joke,' Dean sulked.

'Who said I was joking?' Sam wagged his eyebrows.

'God damn smartass,' Dean shook his head.

'Oh please, you're just cut because I got to you in front of a classroom of people when it's usually the other way around.' Sam clarified 'You need to stop being such a wet blanket.'

'I'm a wet blanket?' Dean stood offended at the side of the pool.

'Lucky for you I can fix that,' Sam smirked and then broke out in a full run toward Dean, too shocked to move. Sam tackled Dean full on and they both tumbled in the air before crashing into the pool. Sam surfaced laughing and Dean surfaced with a playful scowl.

'Real mature,' Dean remarked and splashed Sam 'This is my work shirt asshole.'

'Serves you right for being a wet blanket on my birthday,' Sam splashed back.

'Oh god please tell me that you're not one of those people who thinks that just because it's their birthday everything should go their way and everyone should bow down to meet their wishes.' Dean rolled his eyes.

'Damn right,' Sam beamed and swam closer to Dean.

Dean didn't go anywhere when Sam cupped the back of his head and brushed his wet lips against Dean's. Dean immediately parted his lips and let Sam's tongue stroke against his own. Dean bent his head so Sam could kiss deeper. Sam reached for Dean and immediately fell under the water, he surfaced coughing and spluttering while Dean laughed his ass off.

'You gotta use your arms to keep yourself a float moron!' Dean mocked. Sam splashed Dean embarrassed.

'Thanks, I'll try to remember that,'

'Come on then,' Dean swam away from him.

'Wait, where are you going?' Sam asked a little hurt.

'You don't have to keep afloat in the shallow end dude, and right now I really need to touch you,' Dean smirked and slowly floated on his back, arms pushing the water so he was inching toward the shallows. Sam grinned and dove under the water, kicking hard and emerging at the end of the pool, standing on the bottom and flicking his wet bangs out of his face. Dean laughed still moving slowly toward him.

'Eager much?' Dean asked. Sam's hands disappeared under the water and the teenager made some odd awkward movements before a smirk stretched on his face as Sam lifted his board shorts up out of the water and placed them on the pool edge.

'You tell me?' Sam asked. Dean groaned and freestyled his way over to Sam. As soon as he got there he was all over Sam. Tasting and darkening the hickies marked on Sam's skin. Hands running over Sam's beautiful wet body. Sam wrapped his arms around his lover and pressed his naked form against Dean's soaked clothed body. Dean moaned and threw his head back as he began to hump against Sam. The water intensified everything and Sam was aching for it.

'Jesus,' Dean groaned as he watched Sam flushed out and thrusting against him.

'Please Dean, touch me,' Sam begged 'Don't ever stop fucking touching me.'

Dean's hands immediately grasped Sam's cock, and Sam arched and rested his head against the side of Dean's, tonguing Dean's jaw and biting at stubble.

'Aw fuck!' Dean cursed and started to stroke Sam under the water. Sam moved his hips impatiently letting himself moan and curse and whimper filth in Dean's ear. Sam shuddered and watched as Dean's hand worked him under the water.

'Harder, fuck yes, oh god so close,' Sam groaned.

'Come for me Sammy,' Dean whispered and Sam came mouth open in a silent scream, come floating away in the pool water. Sam sighed and lay back in the water with a sigh.

'Fuck Sam where'd you learn to talk like that,' Dean remarked and let his eyes rake over a glowing, wet and very naked Sam.

'You should know Dean,' Sam smirked 'It's amazing what they teach kids in school these days.'

'Still a fucking smartass,' Dean shook his head and climbed out of the pool. Sam watched him under hooded eyes.

'You don't want me to return the favour?' Sam asked.

'Save it for tonight,' Dean winked and then picked up Sam's board shorts. Sam suddenly became very nervous.

'Dean what are you doing?' Sam asked.

'Revenge baby, you're not the only one who can be a smartass,' Dean taunted.

'Dean you're not being funny,' Sam warned getting more than a little panicky.

'Now who's a wet blanket?' Dean began to walk back along the pool to the deep end. Sam swam to keep up with him in the water.

'Dean give me back my shorts,' Sam commanded.

'I'm thinking no,' Dean spoke smugly and took off his wet shirt, placing Sam's shorts on the bench well away from the pool.

'Dean I'm fucking naked! Give me my fucking shorts!' Sam glared.

'You kiss your mama with that mouth?' Dean mocked 'Oh no that's right, you suck my thick cock with it don't you?'

'Dean!' Sam growled.

'Sam,'

'I hate you right now,'

'After the amazing hand job I just gave you?'

'Right that's it!' Sam with new found confidence hauled his naked ass self out of the pool and stalked over to the bench. Dean gave no resistance as Sam reclaimed his shorts but did not yet put them on.

'Happy now?' Sam asked.

'Yeah,' Dean admitted 'I needed something to sustain me until tonight and now I get to think about how god damn sexy you are when you're pissed off and naked with water running over you from head to…head.'

Sam threw his shorts to the ground and grabbed Dean by his hips. Sam smashed their bodies together as he fucked Dean's mouth with is own. Both were still flushed and eager from the pool. Sam's hands slipped in the back of Dean's shorts to grasp at Dean's god damn gorgeous ass. Dean's hands skirted down Sam's sides toward his hips. The sound of a loud crash broke them a part from the kiss wide eyes and scared out of their wits, Sam grabbed his shorts and covered himself while Dean stood their watching the back of the intruder as they bolted from the pool leaving behind the trolley of equipment they had tipped over in their haste to leave.

'Who was it?' Sam asked. Dean shook his head, he didn't know, only saw the back of their head.

Sam noticed a now wet piece of paper on the floor a few feet from them that had not been there before. Sam bent down and picked up what their accidental witness had left behind. It was a slip from the drama teacher explaining the absence of a pupil from Sam and Dean's previous class, their bystander's name written clearly on the top of the form.

'Oh god Andy,' Sam shook.

Sam played a game of cat and mouse with Andy for the rest of the day with no success. Andy was very good at knowing where Sam would be and especially good at avoiding him. Not to mention he was particularly quick on his feet. When the bell rang signalling the end of the school day Sam tore out of class down to the car park to head Andy off at his car and try to explain everything. Sam got there in time to watch the ass of Andy's car take off through the school gates. Sam turned and headed to the library to work on one of his last assignments ever at high school. He still had over a month to go but Sam was still as much of a geek with school work as ever. Not that he focused much on the assignment he kept going over and over what had happened, kicking himself for being so god damn stupid. In the school pool? He might as well put it up on the bulletin board.

Caught with his pants down was an understatement, Sam was entirely fucking naked with his hands down Dean's pants grasping at his teacher's butt cheeks. He was so screwed. When it turned five o'clock and the library closed Sam headed out to the car park and leant back against the impala to wait for Dean. Fifteen minutes later as the sun was beginning to set, Dean emerged, heading out of the campus carrying a briefcase. He looked up at smiled at Sam.

'Hey,' Sam spoke as Dean got closer 'How'd the staff meeting go?

'As boring as ever, seemed to last a fucking eternity. Didn't help that I knew you would be waiting for me afterward, made me want to slaughter Walker for bringing up all his god damn minor policy bull shit.'

Dean reached the car and moved to kiss Sam, Sam pulled back and returned to leaning against the car.

'About today…I think we should cancel it, in case…well it would look really bad if Andy told someone and it turns out I was at your place all night and-,' Sam blabbered.

'Sammy you really need to calm down,' Dean advised.

'How the hell can you say that?!' Sam snapped 'Andy fucking saw us! Who knows what the hell he's thinking or what he's going to do. He was avoiding me all god damn day, I didn't even get a chance to explain.'

'Just give it sometime to sink in,' Dean shrugged 'It could be worse.'

'Oh really?' Sam snarled.

'Dude, Andy's your closest friend right? You really think he's gonna go around telling people that you're screwing another guy?' Dean asked.

'…I guess not,' Sam admitted.

'Just let him deal with what he saw, when he's ready he'll come to you and ask for you explain it to him'

'You think so?' Sam asked.

'Don't you?' Dean replied 'He's your friend, what do you think he would do?'

'…He's not going to tell anyone…not yet anyway, he'll want to speak to me first. But if he doesn't like…if he doesn't agree with what I'm doing, if he doesn't understand he will tell someone, most likely the principal.' Sam realised.

'Well then you better make him understand,' Dean shrugged.

'That's it?' Sam asked 'you seem so confident?'

'You'll turn him around, you got that whole "I'm an innocent little puppy with a sad past please don't be mean to me" vibe going for you. He'll be alright.' Dean grinned and unlocked his impala 'Now get in the god damn car, we had a date and this isn't going to stop it from happening.'

Sam sighed and got in the car.

'I hope you're right,'

'Of course I am, as a teacher it's a fact that I'm always right.' Dean turned on the ignition.

'I weep for the education system.'

Sarah sat across from her boyfriend, waiting very patiently as he sorted out whatever odd thoughts were going through his head, deciding what he was going to say to her, if he was going to say anything at all. Sarah's day had been fairly normal so far, school, cheerleading, homework, then she got home and received a very odd call from Andy practically begging to come over to her place for a bit. Something about life shattering realities and nosey inappropriate brothers. Sarah had of course said he could visit, when he arrived they immediately went up to her room. No one else was at home; her mother had taken off when she was too young to remember her and her Dad was at work setting up some new stuff for auction. Still, whether it was Andy's need for privacy or their habit of coming straight to Sarah's bedroom (cause that's where the bed was) they were found themselves sitting in the purple bedroom starring into space. Once in her room Andy had spent all of fifteen minutes just sitting on Sarah's chair mentally debating with himself. Finally Andy seemed to make a decision as he made eye contact with his girlfriend.

'Okay, I have to say something…get something off my chest. But it's a secret, a fucking huge secret. Not about me, but I still need you to swear not to tell anyone.' Andy set forth.

'Of course,' Sarah nodded.

'Not a fucking word to anyone, especially your peppy gossip mongering freak friends,' Andy pressured.

'Okay! I promise,' Sarah swore 'Just…tell me what's bothering you.'

'I saw…Sam was…,' Andy tried.

'It's about Sam McQueen?' Sarah asked and Andy nodded.

'I saw him with someone…hell I think I walked in on them…or you know walked in before they…you know…started. It was pretty fucking clear that there was sex involved cause Sam was naked and-,' Andy stumbled.

'Okay hang on,' Sarah interrupted 'You busted in on Sam having sex with some chick at school?'

'No, I saw him with another dude!' Andy gave a bitter laugh 'Hell I saw him with Mr fucking Winchester.'

Sarah's mouth dropped open.

'Sam and Mr Winchester? How? I mean…when did this happen?' Sarah asked.

'Well I was going to give Mr Winchester my absence slip from my rehearsal today and there's Sam all naked and all over Mr Winchester by the god damn pool and they're practically fucking cause Sam was all over him and their tongues were…and coach wasn't wearing a shirt and he was obviously hard but none of that makes any sense because Sam's not gay!' Andy ranted.

'So hang on a sec,' Sarah raised her hand interrupting Andy's rambling 'Sam and Mr Winchester? Was it a one time thing or are they…dating or whatever?'

'I don't know,' Andy stated.

'Well are they serious about each other or is it just sex?'

'I don't fucking know.'

'How long has it been going on?' Sarah asked.

'How would I know?' Andy frowned. Sarah huffed, getting very frustrated.

'Well what _did_ Sam say?'

'Ahh well nothing.' Andy lied.

'Oh Andy, please tell me you at least talked to Sam about it?' Sarah looked at him disappointedly.

'What the hell? I just saw my best friend in the fucking buff practically mauling our coach! Another fucking guy! No way was I sticking around! I was in shock!' Andy defended himself.

'Yeah well Sam's probably scared shitless now thanks to you,' Sarah scowled.

'Him?!'

'You just saw him with your teacher remember?! He's probably terrified that you'll tell someone, or worse another teacher.' Sarah explained.

'What the hell? Like I'd go spreading that shit around.'

'You told me didn't you?' Sarah pointed out.

'Yeah but you won't tell anyone,' Andy pointed out.

'But he doesn't know that. Worst of all I bet he's petrified about you,' Sarah realised.

'Me?'

'You're his best friend, he's probably scared that he'll loose you because now you know he's gay and seeing another guy or whatever the hell he's doing, and that you're never going to treat him the same way again or hate him because of who he is.' Sarah sympathised.

'Oh,' Andy contemplated.

'You need to think on this Andy, and then you go see him tomorrow.' Sarah ordered.

'Tomorrow?' Andy gulped.

'Before the game. You find out how things are with him, what's going on with him and the coach, just hear his side of the story. Then you can make a decision. Whether this thing is worth ruining your friendship over.' Sarah dictated.

'How'd you get so darn smart?'

'I watch a lot of Oprah.'

Sam and Dean sat on the couch watching the game. Okay, scratch that, Sam was nursing a beer pretending to be watching the game while he was agonising over Andy and what had happened. Dean was sitting there sipping on his beer also pretending to be watching the game when really he was watching Sam. Finally Dean shut off the TV and stood up.

'Alright, enough's enough! Stop emoing on my couch bitch!' Dean ordered. Sam looked up at him.

'What?'

'You're killing me Sammy! For once would you please just turn that monster brain of yours off?' Dean begged 'You need to lighten up.'

'Sorry,' Sam sighed 'I guess I am a wet blanket.'

'It's okay, I just need to cheer you up, and I know the perfect solution.' Dean disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a spoon and a huge bucket in his hands.

'Ice-cream baby!' Dean was all excited.

'I don't eat ice-cream,' Sam revealed.

'…I'm sorry, you what?'

'My mom's a nurse Dean, she doesn't allow ice-cream in the house…although I think that's just her excuse cause she's always dieting and she really likes ice-cream.' Sam confessed.

'But you don't?' Dean asked. Sam shrugged.

'It's okay, but I'm not feeling very hungry at the moment.'

'Fuck that!' Dena ripped the lid off the ice-cream and got a huge spon full 'This one's vanilla. Hey what do you know just your style.'

Sam glared at Dean.

'Oh come on Sammy,' Dean held out the spoon to Sam.

'No thanks, I'm fine,' Sam turned away. Dean sat on the couch beside him and held the spoon close to Sam's face.

'Come on Sammy open up,'

'I'm not a kid Dean and I said I don't want any.'

Dean jumped on top of Sam and straddled the teenager, forcing him to sit still.

'Open up Sam, I'm not going to put up with your damn bitching all night so eat the damn ice-cream and make everything better!'

'I said no!'

'Right!' Dean took the spoonful of ice-cream to his own mouth, cupped Sam's face and pressed their lips together. Sam's lips parted in surprise and Dean dove in, pushing the ice-cream into Sam's mouth. The kiss continued around the ice-cream, tongues tasted vanilla and each other. Both moaned when they felt their tongues brush together and Sam wrapped his arms around Dean and managed to part from Dean's lips long enough to pant out;

'More!'

An hour later and Dean was still eating ice-cream off of Sam's naked body. Sam was writhing as Dean licked a drop of vanilla that escaped down just below Sam's navel.

'Oh god Dean!' Sam groaned 'Please!'

'Please what Sam?'

'Suck me!' Sam bucked when Dean's finger ran down the tip of Sam's cock.

'Not tonight, I have something else in mind. Roll over Sammy.'

Sam did as he was told.

'Good, now on your knees and raise your hips. Very, very good Sam,' Dean ran his touch over Sam's cheeks and picked up his spoon, he gathered now melted ice-cream whilst he spread a part Sam's butt cheeks and poured the vanilla over Sam's entrance. Sam keened at the cold, pre come oozed from his cock.

Dean licked over Sam's entrance and the teen cried out. Dean licked away all traces of vanilla before pouring some more and licking his way inside Sam. Sam was in heaven, to feel the cold of the ice-cream in such a private place then to be melted by the overwhelming heat of Dean's tongue as it pushed inside him. It felt so fucking good. Sam came all over Dean's couch in one of the most fucking longest orgasms of his life.

'See?' Dean smirked 'Ice-cream makes everything better.'

Dean dropped Sam back at his car the next day and Sam drove back home. When Sam made to pull into the driveway he slammed on the brakes realising another car was already parked there. Sam parked on the side of the road and got out of his car. The door to the other car opened and Andy stepped out.

'You got a minute?'

Sam led Andy around the back of his house and in the garden. They sat on Ellen's white garden benches and faced each other. Awkward would be a huge understatement of the situation. Hell Andy couldn't even look Sam in the eye and Sam was having trouble just looking at Andy's feet.

'So…I talked to Sarah about…yesterday, and she told me to get my scrawny ass down here and talk to you so…,' Andy shrugged.

'You told Sarah?' Sam gaped.

'Well yeah, cause I love her and all. But don't worry she's not going to tell anyone, hell if anything she was a little overly sympathetic to you. Kept going on about how much of a dickhead I was for making you worry all yesterday.' Andy set Sam at ease.

'Oh…okay.' Sam sighed 'That's good.'

'Yeah…so you and Winchester? What the fuck was that all about?' Andy gave a forced laugh.

'Well we're kind of going out, well not really going out because we never go anywhere cause Dean could get fired and all so I guess we're seeing each other… a lot. At school, after school, weekends, at his place and whatever,' Sam tried to explain.

'Dude that's so weird,' Andy ran his hand through his hair.

'I know but it's the only way we won't get caught…except we kind of did which was really my fault for being naked, although Dean was the one that stole my shorts so-.'

'No dude, you called our teacher by his first name, that shit is weird,' Andy laughed, Sam wasn't sure if it was genuine.

'So…does this mean you're gay?' Andy asked nervously.

'Ahh, well I dunno. Bisexual maybe. I always sort of knew that I think. But because I was with Jess I didn't think I needed to think about it and then I saw Dean and it all went to hell,' Sam gave a sort of chuckle. 'But don't worry just cause I'm sort of gay doesn't mean I check you out in the showers or anything.'

Andy looked up at him alarmed.

'What I mean to say is that I've always just thought of you and the guys as…you know the guys. I've never looked them over or anything; they're just the same old loud mouthed, crazy and incredibly stupid team.' Sam covered.

'Dude, I fear for the mental state of anyone who would go for those guys,' Andy had to agree. 'So how come you didn't tell me any of this?'

'Mostly because I'm chicken shit.' Sam admitted 'Afraid you'd tell everyone that I sucked cock and took it up the ass.'

'Dude! Graphic much did not need the imagery.' Andy gave a sincere laugh 'But I get why you wouldn't tell me about any of it.'

'So you're okay with all this?' Sam asked.

'I've been thinking, it's like what I said about Anson to Tracey. He maybe a fucking idiot and a jerk but he's my brother and I love the bastard…same goes with you man. So you like cock and take it up the ass from our assistant coach slash teacher. You're still my bro and I'm cool with all that. Besides what kind of friend would I be if I told you to piss off after you helped me with Sarah?'

Sam beamed.

'Wow…thanks man…I guess it would be too weird if I hugged you right now huh?' Sam offered.

'Well yeah….ah fuck it!' Andy pulled Sam into a brief hug. They pulled a part and Andy sat forward in his seat.

'So this thing with the coach, is it just screwing around or what?' Andy asked. Sam smiled and blushed a little.

'Well we've been seeing each other and I think it's kinda serious. I've met his friends and stayed over at his house and we're almost always together…of course most of the time we're…'

'Fucking.' Andy offered.

'Well yeah, but last night…after…we just talked for ages. Of course I was half out of my mind with worry but whatever. And this one time he took me outside of town to this fancy place and got me flowers! I told him he didn't have to, that I knew he was a beer and pizza kind of guy and I love that about- I mean I like that about him-,'

'Dude you're really into him aren't you?' Andy realised.

'Well yeah, he's fucking hot and funny, although a jerk at times-,'

'Dude you're practically all glowy eyed over our teacher!' Andy laughed.

'…shut up!' Sam gaped.

'Dude you got it bad, all mushy over the coach, I feel the love!' Andy taunted.

'I've changed my mind it's all about the sex.' Sam glared.

'Whatever you say dude.'

Half an hour before the game the guys were all in the locker room readying themselves to take the court. Sam was tying up his shoes when Andy came and sat himself next to him.

'Dude I am so sorry,' Andy apologised.

'What for?' Sam asked.

'I just talked to Sarah…dude I'm so sorry!' Andy sighed.

'I still don't know what for,'

'She had a little talk with Winchester. Said that if he was using you or manipulating you that she'd get his ass fired and thrown in jail so fast it'd make his head spin and vomit up pea soup.' Andy groaned 'Sorry dude, she had good intentions and all just trying to look out for you.'

Sam blushed and spoke quietly,

'What did he say to her?'

'He told her that he wouldn't be risking thousands of dollars in education and a future career for just phenomenal sex. Said you were too smart to fall for any of that crap anyway. Then he actually thanked her for threatening him!' Andy divulged.

'He did what?'

'He thanked her for sticking by you and everything. Hell I think Sarah's a little bit in love with him now…smooth bastard. Wipe that god damn puppy love look off your face it's disgusting.'

At halftime Bobby had given them the usual motivational pump up speech, it was the last game before the semi final and they wanted it to be a good one, so everyone was desperate to get back onto that court. Dean got close to Sam and leaned in to whisper making it look like he was giving him some advice for the game.

'Come to my place tonight,' he had whispered.

'What? Why?' Sam asked a genuine smile on his face.

'I still have to give you your present,' Dean confessed 'So will you come?'

The horn sounded to retake the court.

'Okay, sure. I'll meet up with you after the game.' Sam agreed and then headed back onto the court.

So that's how Sam found himself waiting in Dean's hallway after the game instead of partying with the team or celebrating with his family. Dean had gone up into his bedroom to fetch the present and told Sam to wait for him there.

'I don't see why you couldn't have given it to me last night!' Sam called out.

'You were distracted, I'm a selfish guy, wanted you're whole attention not the part of you that wasn't freaking out over Andy!' Dean called back.

'True enough!' Sam admitted and looked at the clock Dean had been up there for ten minutes 'What's taking so long anyway?'

'Uhh I can't find it!' Dean shouted.

'That makes me feel sooo loved!' Sam shouted back.

'Can you come up and help me look for it!' Dean yelled.

'You're so romantic,' Sam mocked as he climbed the stairs 'I'm all a quiver.'

Sam reached the top of the stairs and turned into Dean's room to nearly fall over in shock. Dean's room was once again covered in candles, and a happy birthday banister hung over Dean's bed. Not only this but Dean was standing there bare assed naked, holding a wrapped present in his hands.

'Holy fuck!' Sam choked.

Dean walked toward him and handed Sam the present. Sam never took his eyes off Dean as he tore open the present and looked down when he realised he had finished. He whimpered a little when he discovered it was a bottle of self heating and rather expensive lubricant.

'I know it's very corny and especially overly romantic, but I'm giving you me for your birthday.' Dean stated.

'…Y-y-you're what?' Sam asked.

'I want you to fuck me Sam,' Dean made vividly clear and just like that Sam was harder than a brick wall.

'I'm…I get to fuck you?' Sam asked.

'You've become a whole lot more dominant lately, in case you haven't noticed,' Dean pointed out 'So I'm giving myself to you, I'm all yours for tonight, and every other night that you want me. Just tell me what you want Sam.'

Sam was embarrassingly hard, only comforted by the fact that Dean was just as thick and hard as he was. Sam was suddenly very confident.

'Lie down on the bed.'

Sam spent what seemed like eternity for both, exploring Dean's body, kissing and licking and teasing as he pleased. Worshiping the taste of Dean's sweaty golden skin. Kissing every single damn one of Dean's freckles and swallowing down all of Dean's cock. Finally Sam gave into Dean's pleading and spread his lover open with slick fingers. Both were shaking with arousal all too ready for what was to come. Sam slicked himself up and pushed inside Dean. He had to stop several times so that he wouldn't come, when he was fully inside Dean they both took a minute to try and gather themselves. Because HOLY FUCK. Sam was panting and quivering above Dean, he buried his head in Dean's neck and Dean wrapped his legs higher around Sam and held on tightly. Sam moved inside of Dean, and they both cried out. Sam was stuck by how hot and god damn tight it was inside of Dean. He whispered every dirty thought and every sensation inside of Dean's ear. He wanted Dean to know just how much Sam loved this. Dean was cursing and squeezing the base of his cock.

'Fucking mouth.' Dean cursed and broke off with a cry when Sam hit that spot inside of Dean that always made Sam fly to the moon and back whenever Dean was fucking him. Sam made sure to hit that as he sped up, Dean begged for him to go harder and Sam obeyed. Before long they were clutching at each other and screaming as Sam fucked Dean raw. Dean came first, and Sam followed him over the edge moments after. They lay together coming down from their sexual high. Sam pulled out of Dean and collapsed beside him, laughing as Dean groaned as his soft cock twitched when Sam pulled out.

'So what now?' Dean asked 'Tonight's yours remember?'

'Hmmm,' Sam pretended to think 'Got any ice-cream left?'


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The guys collapsed back on the benches in the locker room, all of them sweaty and out of breath taking long swigs from their water bottles. It was half time in the semi final and they were down by four. Sam wiped the sweat off his face with a towel as Bobby ranted at them. They were all exhausted, it was a full on game. They were pushing it, giving it all they had and trying to maintain that level of game was hard work. When Bobby finished his speech he told them to take what time they had to rest up, get their heads on straight and to meet him back on the court. Dean stayed behind.

'I know you guys are buggered,' Dean spoke up 'But there's still half a game to go and you're going to need to be much better in the next half than you were in the last.'

'I don't think I can put out anymore than what I'm doing,' Scott puffed.

'Then play with your head, work the plays we've been training with. Out think your man, know where he's gonna be before he does. Jake, you've been quiet all night, talk it up a bit more it'll throw your guy off. Tommy, your guy favours his left use that. Scott, you doubt your shots and they're not going in. If you don't think you can make it give the ball to someone else.' Dean advised.

Scott nodded and ran a hand through his soaked hair.

'Anson, I want you to switch guy's with Sam,' Dean instructed.

'What? But that dude's almost twice my size man!' Anson argued.

'But you're a hell of a lot quicker than he is. You can get by him,' Dean pointed out.

'What about on D?' Anson asked.

'If you can't handle him switch back with Sam when you guys are on defence,' Dean looked to Sam 'Think you can handle Anson's guy?'

'Not a problem.' Sam nodded.

'Good, now you guy's need to stop looking like someone stole your god damn puppy and get the hell into this game. This team is the one thing standing between you and the final. I just got a call and Dallas beat the shit out of San Antone, which means if you win this game you get a chance for revenge, to beat Dallas in the final game of your high school basketball careers.' Dean suddenly had everyone's attention 'You don't want those bitches from Dallas to win their senior year comp do you?'

'Hell now!' Anson yelled.

'Fuck that,' Jake nodded.

'Well get your god damn game on, run the plays keep up on defence and don't drop the fucking ball!' Dean yelled.

'Dude your boyfriend's the best coach ever,' Andy spoke in awe. Sam nodded as he adjusted himself in his shorts. Commanding Dean was very, very hot.

Sam's team came back to win the semi by six points. Naturally they went out of their fucking minds.

'Six fucking points baby!' Anson shouted 'We kicked ass! This game was so bloody awesome they should be writing fucking sonnets about it.'

Tommy broke out into "We are the champions", and promptly became the target of six used gym towels.

'Dude, that's gross, I only just showered and now I smell like Anson's car!' Tommy gagged and the guy's laughed.

'I'm so frieking pumped man I don't think I can wait another two weeks until the final.' Jake exclaimed.

'Relax,' Sam shook his head 'Two weeks of hardcore practise, gotta have our top game to go up against Dallas.'

'Dude we have to win the final, I mean losing is not a fucking option, don't wanna give those assholes the satisfaction of kicking our asses twice.' Scott spoke up.

'No worries man, just leave all that shit to me,' Anson bragged and yanked on his shirt.

'Listen to this guy,' Andy scoffed 'He plays one good game and suddenly his top shit.'

'Fuck you, it was an awesome game and I've always been top shit.' Anson argued. 'Did you not see me run circles around that dickhead?'

'Dude if Winchester hadn't set you on the big guy you'd still be struggling against the captain of the other team. That guy had you beat,' Scott went there.

'Fuck you dude, I was the shit!' Anson yelled into the air vent, knowing the sound would carry to the visitor locker room.

'Gotta admit, you play the final like you did tonight I'm gonna be sweating to get noticed by the college scouts in two weeks,' Jake confessed 'You really did pull off the game for us.'

'Did you ever know that you're my hero,' Tommy began to sing again 'You're everything I wish I could be.'

More items were thrown at Tommy.

'Do you know any songs that aren't over ten years old?' Sam asked.

'Sure I do…wait does "Dirty Deeds" count?' Tommy joked.

'Hang on a second, can we get back to the topic where I'm a fucking super star and you're all jealous of my obvious unquestionable talent?' Anson cut in.

'See Jake dude? You don't say that shit about Anson, his ego's fucked to hell as it is,' Tommy tutted.

'Shit, I almost forgot all about the damn scouts,' Andy stressed.

'You don't need to worry about shit Andy, cause you all know they're only gonna be there to see me,' Anson exaggerated.

'Won't be so damn cocky if I break your legs before the big game will ya?' Andy shoved his brother's shoulder.

'Seriously though I need all you bitches to dumb things down a bit come game time so I work my magic for the scouts,' Scott stood up and shut his locker.

'Fuck that, you should all just throw me the ball and let me handle things, I just need y'all to sit there and look pretty,' Anson continued.

'Hey McQueen,' Jake added 'Try not to kick too much ass in the final, not all of us have full rides to back us up.'

'Yeah dude, take one for the team, turn down that light of yours alright,' Scott sat beside Sam and slapped him on the back.

'Tell you what, I'll lay off for a quarter, and when you guys are getting your asses severely beaten I'll step in and save what pathetic ball careers may or may not be in store for you losers.' Sam grinned.

'Dude I would hurt you if that weren't so true,' Anson growled 'Ah well, fuck the scouts tonight man! I friking deserve to get pissed tonight.'

'Hell yeah!' Jake grinned and sprayed himself with an aerosol 'Party still at your place Tommy?'

'Fuck yes, but no fucking way am I supplying the fucking alcohol. Y'all drank my entire stash last time and god damn Ava and Jo drank my Mom's special occasion wine shit that I'm still copping shit about.'

'So we all partying tonight or what?' Andy asked and almost everyone shouted in agreement.

'Sorry guys got plans,' Sam shrugged.

'Awwwwww!' the guys droned and threw things at Sam.

'What would be better that hanging out with you dear loving friends?' Anson batted his eyelashes.

'I'm a- busy, meeting with someone,' Sam excused.

'Ahh Sam boy's got another date with Anson's mom,' Tommy winked. The guys laughed and Anson cursed whilst Andy frowned confused.

'Wait what about my mom?' Andy panicked.

Sam hung around after the game and ambushed Dean at his car, when practically everyone else was gone.

'Hey,' Sam grinned and Dean smiled back.

'Hey, what are you still doing here?' Dean asked.

'I was hoping I could come over your place tonight?' Sam asked 'We can…celebrate?'

'Sammy, we've been "celebrating" all week and as hard as this is for me to say- really, really hard, this was your second last game of basketball…ever, and you should be partying tonight with your friends.' Dean argued.

'I really don't care about that,' Sam promised 'I would rather be with you, at your place, being fucked up against something hard.'

'Sam…I'm trying to take the high road and offering up your sex isn't helping.' Dean growled.

'That was kinda the point,' Sam smirked.

'Try to listen to me Sam, this is one of the last times you'll ever be able to do crazy shit like this with your friends, and when you look back you're going to want to remember that kind of stuff. Go be with the guys, get some serious underage drinking done, talk about the end of school, piss off the neighbours with the pumping music, laugh your ass off when Anson does something incredibly stupid like get bitch slapped by calling a girl another name when she's…performing.' Dean pressed.

'You're cruel you know. You go all command and conquer in the locker room, cause a fucking hot scene and then brush me off? I'm going to be hard all god damn night.' Sam groaned.

Dean pressed his lips to Sam's and let his tongue delve in Sam's mouth, memorising the delightful way Sam immediately gave in and let Dean take hold of him.

'I'll see you tomorrow?' Dean offered.

'My dad's work family luncheon is tomorrow,' Sam shook his head 'Remember?'

'Monday then?'

'That's a whole couple days away,' Sam pouted.

'Stop your bitching,' Dean laughed.

'So what if I am, it's your fault you're the one that got me addicted to your cock,' Sam accused.

'Jesus fucking Christ Sam, you don't make it easy for me do you?' Dean palmed his cock.

'You owe me hard, bed breaking sex on Monday.' Sam shouted and began to walk in the general direction of his car. Dean turned back to the impala mumbling about pain in the ass teenagers and how Sam's gonna have one hell of a pain in his ass come Monday.

Tommy downed another plastic cup of poison and turned to the keg for another as his friends, acquaintances, school mates and random strangers drank and tore his house apart dancing to the thumping ever changing music. Thank god his folks were rich enough to afford cleaners. It made being a teenager so much easier. Andy was sitting side by side with Sarah on the couch, Jake was making out with Ruby…again, Anson was leaning against the wall hitting on two chicks at the same time…god damn man whore, and Scott was staring into space nursing his own drink. Tommy sat beside Scott and gave him a nudge.

'Lighten up dude, it's a party,' Tommy grinned.

'Sorry,' Scott shrugged 'Just a bit tired I guess.'

'I have the perfect remedy for that, it's this marvellous thing called beer. It lowers inhibitions, increases horniness and provides an alibi for all things.' Tommy babbled as he filled up Scott's cup.

'Dude I've already had too many of these as it is,' Scott shook his head but drank anyway.

'No such thing as too much my friend, by the way you made some pretty awesome jump shots today,' Tommy complimented. Scott brightened immediately.

'I did didn't I?' Scott grinned.

'Yeah, you must have one hell of a teacher, sexy too no doubt and a demon in the sack,' Tommy bragged.

'You're such a jackass,' Scott laughed and shoved him.

'I'm sorry, was that a "Thank you so much for working with me on my jump shots Tommy, you're amazing and handsome too. What I wouldn't do to you, you sexy thing",' Tommy exaggerated and Scott blushed.

'Thank you Tommy for working with me on my jump shots,' Scott caved '…you really are awesome.'

'Aw shucks Tex, what are best friends for?'

'Besides always providing the bail money,' Scott agreed.

'Exactly.'

'Dude!' Anson yelled gaining everyone's attention 'Look who showed up!'

Anson had his arm slung around Sam, who waved adolescently.

'What the hell are you doing here? You strikeout?' Scott asked.

'No!' Sam answered a little too quickly.

'Then what? You got laid in the time between now and the game?' Jake asked 'Dude that's pathetic, you must have the stamina of a fourteen year old boy.'

'I what?!' Sam gaped.

'You should see a doctor about that shit,' Andy advised 'I hear they're making break throughs in nasal spray technology. I only know cause Anson use to suffer from premature ejaculations and all his women had to come to me after to get their satisfaction,'

Sarah punched Andy playfully in the arm and Sam took the seat next to Sarah.

'Fuck you man,' Anson threw a pillow at his brother as the girls gave Anson an odd look and walked away 'I'm a fucking stud man, if anyone's got over eager swimmers it's Scotty.'

Scott choked on his beer and erupted in a coughing fit. Tommy slapped him on the back. When Scott recovered Tommy playfully ran his hand up and down Scott's thigh.

'Well I happen to know for a fact that Scott has no problems what so ever with sexual stamina, right lover?' Tommy wagged his eyebrows at Scott and the guys laughed. Scott paled and shoved Tommy away forcefully, before tearing out of the room and storming up the stairs.

'Well I guess we know which one's the bitch,' Anson laughed.

'I better go check on him,' Tommy sighed and stood.

'He's not that drunk is he?' Sam asked.

'He's drunk enough to throw a hissy fit and not come downstairs all night.' Tommy clarified.

'Go speak to the child then,' Anson encouraged.

'Yeah, we're about to play poker and Scott's the best dealer,' Jake added.

Tommy nodded and bounced up the stairs knowing immediately where he'd be. Tommy opened the door to a dark room with just enough light to spot Scott sitting by the window.

'What's up dude?' Tommy asked as he shut the door.

'Go away,' Scott mumbled.

'That's not very nice.'

'I don't want to talk to you right now,' Scott growled.

'Sure, I guess it makes sense that you'd choose to hide out in my room then,' Tommy stated.

'Fine, I'll leave,' Scott stood up.

'Oh no you don't! You're going to tell me why you ran up here all pissed like a school girl and didn't just knock me out like a normal person would.' Tommy crossed his arms.

'I could still punch you,' Scott threatened.

'Please, you know I'd kick you ass,' Tommy teased.

There was no response and Tommy sighed.

'_Am_ I going to have to beat it out of you?' Tommy asked.

'I hate it when you do that!' Scott snapped.

'…when I threaten people into giving information?' Tommy asked.

'No, downstairs, what you said about…you always say stuff like that! And only about me! Why me? It's really embarrassing and you keep fucking saying it. People are going to really think that we're….like that.' Scott ranted.

'What people?' Tommy asked 'The guys?'

'Yeah! Well no…just stop it okay? You're so…why me? Fuck why do you say shit like that in the first place? For fuck's sake Tom you called me your lover!'

'…what if I told you it was wishful thinking?' Scott asked.

'What?' Scott squeaked.

'It's all on purpose,' Tommy confessed 'I had to get you use to the idea of us, to have you think about it, and saying those things was the only safe way of doing that,'

'Tom stop with the fucking jokes!' Scott's voice lowered dangerously.

'I'm not joking Scott,' Tommy swore 'You're my best friend, I know you better than anyone. I knew that if I had suddenly sprung my feelings on you without warning you'd freak out and run away to Europe or whatever. So I started touching you more, using cheesy lines and saying things that I really, really wanted. What I really wanted to say was that I love you Scott, have for a long time and I know you love me too. Only I could never say it before or when I was sober cause I also know you're the most homophobic gay person I know.'

'I'm _not_ gay and I…don't l-love you,' Scott denied and held up his hands.

'No?' Tommy asked as he made a show of locking the door.

'W-what are you doing? Tommy?' Scott asked nervous.

'If you don't want me,' Tommy moved forward crowding Scott who was pressed against the window. 'Than tell me no like you truly mean it. Stop me Scott.'

Tommy leaned in close to Scott, breath ghosting over Scott's ear as he ran his touch up and down the terrified boy's sides.

'No…' Scott said immediately, however very softly with his eyes focused on Tommy's very close, very tempting lips.

'I said "Like you mean it",' Tommy whispered before pressing his lips against Scott's. Scott pressed his hands against Tommy's chest putting up the show of not wanting. Tommy cupped Scott's neck and sucked on Scott's bottom lip. Tommy nibbled softly at his friend's mouth and Scott's arms went limp by his sides. Tommy parted Scott's lips and slipped his tongue inside. Scott whimpered when Tommy's tongue swept across his own. Tommy moved closer as the kiss deepened and the temperature of the room increased dramatically. Tommy pushed his body against Scott's and grew far more confident when he felt Scott's erection through denim.

Tommy ran his hands up under Scott's shirt and touched eagerly at the body he had wanted for over a year now. Scott moaned as Tommy ran his palms over flushed skin. Tommy's dick jumped at the sound and he tore open Scott's buttoned dress shirt in impatience. Scott felt Tommy's t-shirt covered chest press against his bare one and let himself whimper once more. They were clawing at each other now, too turned on for rational thoughts to kick in and remind them they were still partially clothed. Tommy rocked his hard cock against Scott's. Scott eagerly rubbed with him. They were both barely holding off orgasms, just simple kissing and touching each other was enough. Tommy was kissing and tasting everywhere he could reach mouth, jaw, neck, chest, ear, cheek. Scott was panting and clinging to Tommy so close but not enough.

'Tom-Tommy,' Scott tried 'Augh! Oh fuck- pants…Tommm…Ahh! Oh god! Oh fuck! Take off the fucking pants- SHIT!'

Tommy had to agree it was a very good idea. His hands fell to Scott's waist and started to undo them. Scott thought that was fucking hot and his hips bucked a little. Pants were undone and torn off both boys. Tommy grasped Scott's hips and pressed back against him, both boys cried out when their cocks rubbed together moist with pre come, sweat and arousal. They immediately began to thrust and rut vigorously. They panted into each others mouths as release came racing toward them. Tommy groaned, it felt so damn good, hard cocks rubbing and thrusting and pulsing. Scott came all over Tommy and Tommy came not three strokes behind. They both fell back to the floor panting and sweaty. Tommy was in bliss, he shut his eyes and let himself relax, something he hadn't been able to do around Scott for a long time. Hearing movement Tommy opened his eyes to see Scott shaking and trying to get into his jeans.

'Hey, are you alright?' Tommy asked.

'No, no I'm definitely _not_ fucking alright,' Scott panicked as he finally got his pants on.

'Okay, wow I think you should calm down,'

'How the fuck am I suppose to calm down?!' Scott shouted 'When you practically raped me!'

'Wait, when I what?!' Tommy became furious.

'Shit, that's not what I meant,' Scott covered 'You didn't…you didn't rape me.'

'You're fucking right I didn't,' Tommy shouted.

'But…I can't…I can't do this,' Scott stumbled.

'Do what?'

'What happened…it never happened. I mean it's not going to happen again….ever, so let's not talk about it again okay?' Scott made clear.

'What the fuck Scott? You were practically begging for it a minute ago!' Tommy reminded him, Scott blushed and turned away.

'Well I'm not now, and not going to be again so…but it's okay, I mean you're my best friend so we can just forget it. It's one night.' Scott threw it all aside.

'Well it's not fucking okay with me! I told you I love you! We hump like rabbits on love drugs and now you want me to pretend none of it happened?' Tommy exclaimed.

'Sorry…I…sorry,' Scott opened the door 'That's just the way it is…see you Monday, thanks for the jump shots.'

Scott shut the door behind him.

'The fucking jump shots?' Tommy asked disgusted.

When Tommy got his clothes back on to chase after Scott, he was already long gone. Tommy was pissed and heartbroken, not nearly drunk enough to deal with this shit.

'Dude where's the beer?' Tommy asked Anson.

'All out man, Sam drank all of it before going on about some shit involving Harry Potter and physics and then he passed out in the den,' Anson explained.

'Fuck,' Tommy cursed and grabbed his keys 'Okay I'm going out for some more'

'You okay to drive man?' Anson asked.

'Yeah dude, I'm good.' Tommy lied.

'Okay I'll come to,' Andy stood up and grabbed his jacket.

'Whatever,' Tommy dismissed.

'Me too,' Sam suddenly appeared, hair a mess and swaying a little.

'Dude you were out cold a second ago!' Anson exclaimed.

'Well now I'm in…warm…dude,' Sam giggled.

'Okay, let's just get a fucking move on,' Tommy opened the door and the guys stumbled after him into the car.

'Don't forget purple nurple stuff for me!' Anson called out and turned to whatever chick was in his lap at that point 'I love that girly shit.'

Dean drove into work Monday after a fairly restless Sunday, Sam's promise echoing in his mind. Dean parked the impala in his usual spot and walked over to the front entrance. A huge van was parked in front of the gate and Dean frowned. A huge van parked out front of a high school was kind of suspect, Dean had seen movies and all child abductors used a big ass white van. Dean walked closer to the van and noticed the print on the side.

'A news van?' Dean asked no one.

What the hell would a TV station news van be doing at Maple Bay College? Oh fuck! What if something special was going on today at the school and Dean had forgotten about it? Dean hurried into the school, he walked into the entrance hall and was immediately assaulted with the voices of over a hundred enthusiastic teenagers. The students were all standing around or walking past, chatting excitedly amongst themselves. Now Dean knew something was definitely going on. Dean made his way over to Jim's office, to ask the big guy himself. Only to find it filled with half a dozen other people trying to get in to see the headmaster. The secretary was obviously stressing out, trying to straighten out who was to go through to see the principal and who would have to take a seat. The fact that everyone was speaking at the same time didn't help.

Dean decided to pity on her and leave, maybe one of the other teachers might know something.

'Mr Winchester?' Dean turned at the sound of his name, the assistant was looking up at him 'The headmaster would like to see you as soon as possible.'

'…he wants me to go in now?' Dean asked surprised.

'Yes sir, if you're not busy.' She added. Dean shook his head and walked over to the Headmaster's private office. He shot the secretary an encouraging smile and thanked her before Dean pushed open the door and entered the room.

The headmaster was sitting in his chair behind his desk, coach Bobby was leaning against the windowsill, Vice Principal Walker was seated in the chair on the side of the room, who of course shot Dean a nasty leer as he entered. A dark skinned woman sat in one of the chairs facing Jim with a skinny guy with a camera in his lap seated in the other; obviously the news crew.

'I can't stress enough how important it is that we cover the story as soon as possible,' the girl spoke with authority.

'I understand that, however I would like to address my students first, I would like them to hear it from us before being objected to it in a news report. Ah Mr Winchester at last,' Jim looked at him with obvious relief.

'Dean Winchester this is Cassie Robinson and Harry Spangler from channel five, they're here to cover the events of the weekend that somehow leaked out to a news studio' Jim introduced. Dean nodded politely before turning back to Jim.

'What events of the weekend?' Dean asked confused.

'I tried to call you but your phone was disconnected,' Bobby spoke up.

'Power was out for the whole street yesterday…why what happened?'

'After the game Saturday night, the boys…a few of our boys on the basketball team were involved in a car accident,' Jim explained. Dean felt as though someone had reached into his chest and clamped onto his heart, squeezing forcefully.

'Who? Who was it?' Dean asked panicked.

'We're not going to disclose names at the moment only that it was a drink driving incident involved with three of our students. Two sustained minor injuries and one is still in serious condition,' Jim divulged.

Dean tried to appear calm, concerned but unattached as Jim told him the news, but inside Dean was screaming. Dean imagined Sam mangled and bloody alone at night on a dark road crying out for him with painful sobs. Dean tried to keep his breathing under control and not throw something across the room very hard as the image changed to Sam lying in a hospital bed, tube down his throat, limbs broken or missing, helpless and in pain thinking that Dean had abandoned him because of the stupid power outage.

Dean wanted to scream and tear at something until there was no trace of it. He wanted to sob or hell show some sign of distress. But he couldn't, because as far as anyone knew Dean was just an assistant coach/gym teacher and not the lover of one of his students. Mostly though more than anything Dean wanted to go to the hospital, he wanted to see Sam, to be there for him to just be able to reach out and touch him.

'Dean?' Jim spoke through Dean's panic.

'That's horrible sir…I would like permission to go to the hospital and see to the boys myself,' Dean asked when he really felt like dropping to his knees and begging.

'That's very considerate of you, however I have something I need you to do,' Jim declined and Dean felt like screaming again 'I'm calling an assembly in the hall today. I want you to address the students and tell them what I've told you. Make it seem as though there is nothing to worry about.'

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! There's no way he can handle this, no way he can get in front of the whole fucking school and tell them that one of their friend's could die, that Sam could die. Dean swallowed the lump in his throat and fought off the shaking. That image of sweet yet devious Sammy, bangs all in his face that huge god damn grin on his face, constantly reaching out for Dean. Dean trembled at the thought of not being there to reach back. Dean had never hated this teacher dating a student thing so much as he did now.

'Of course sir, whatever you need,' Dean managed.

'Thank you, afterward you can, of course, go see the boys. The entire basketball team is with them in the hospital, they'll be able to catch you upon the details.' Jim allowed. Dean nodded, resolve pulling him together. He'd go on assembly step onto that podium and pull himself together so he could go see his Sammy.

Dean broke more than a few road rules on the way to the hospital, but once he arrived he found himself not caring in the least. He asked the nurse behind the desk about the boys in the drink driving incident and she sent him up to the room where the boy was being kept in recovery, apparently he was in the clear zone but still needed his own room due to the extent of his injuries. Dean hopped into the elevator and a terrible thought occurred to him. There's going to be people there, a lot of people, parents, the team, Bobby. How the hell was Dean suppose to restrain himself when he saw Sam lying half dead in the bed. He'd once again have to act like nothing was wrong. What's worse what if they only let family in to see him? Dean wouldn't be able to see him at all. He'd have to wait outside like…a formal acquaintance. The doors opened and Dean tore off down the hallway following the nurse's instructions and finally stopped outside the room.

Dean looked through the window. A boy lay in the hospital, seemingly dead to the world, IV drip hooked into his arm, his head was bandaged, a broken leg hoisted up in the air, broken arm held close to his chest on a sling and horrible cuts littered what other limbs weren't broken or fractured.

'Aw fuck Tommy,' Dean breathed. Dean turned around to face the others seated in provided chairs outside Tommy's room. Most of the team were there, looking a little worse for ware. Anson, Jake, what Dean assumed were Tommy's parents and Scott.

'Mr Winchester?' Dean turned around at the sound of Andy's voice and could almost cry at the marvellous sight of Sam standing beside his friend. Both had some pretty bad cuts and Andy's arm was in a bandage but they were fine. Sam was fine. Dean collapsed into a chair and let himself breathe.

'Mr Winchester are you okay?' Andy asked closer. Dean looked up to see the concerned look on Sam's face. He was so perfect, he was fine. He was okay.

'Yeah…I'm alright,'

A man in a white coat walked over to them and gained the sole attention of everyone in the hallway.

'Tommy awoke from a coma five hours ago, so you're aware he is going to be fine. However his injuries are fairly extensive. The bone in his left leg is broken in five places, his arm in two and he has a concussion. The rest are all cuts and bruises. I'm afraid he won't be able to play his previous level of basketball again in fact I wouldn't recommend any kind of strenuous activity for a long time.' The doctor advised 'This may sound terrible, but remember he's going to be okay, within a couple of years he'll be spry enough to go jogging again.'

Several people looked relieved, the team looked depressed. They would have to play their final without one of them. It definitely didn't feel right.

'The nurse has informed me that Tommy is now awake and I'm going to allow visitors with a maximum of three people at a time.' The doctor continued.

Tommy's parents immediately stood and entered Tommy's room. Anson shoved Scott and pointed at the room.

'Go on man, you're the one who's been here two days straight. You go see him first,' Anson encouraged.

'…No you go…I think I'm gonna go home…need a shower.' Scott stood.

'You're not going to see him?' Sam asked confused.

'…too many people here. Might be a bit too much for him you know? But I'll come back later…see you guys,' Scott walked down the hallway.

'Yeah that's a good idea, don't want to overwhelm him.' Dean stood; he was so desperate to touch Sam he knew it wasn't a good idea to stick around. 'I'll see you guy's tomorrow?'

'See ya coach,' they called out to him. Dean gave Sam one last look before he turned and left the team behind him.

Sam waited his turn to see Tommy with the rest of them racked with guilt because his friend was badly hurt and still Sam couldn't stop thinking about Dean. Sam had never seen Dean like that, so vulnerable, face white as a sheet, his hands were shaking and the look in his eyes. Sam was worried. Something had Dean terrified and that scared Sam. Dean always seemed so strong. Damn near invincible and he came into hospital like _that_. Sam felt horrible but he kind of rushed his time with Tommy. Hell most of the time was just spent with Tommy repeating how sorry he was he put Andy and Sam in danger like that and how stupid he was driving when he was drunk. Sam and Andy dismissed it all and said Tommy was what was important at the moment. When Sam's time with Tommy finished Sam excused himself and left the hospital.

Sam rang Dean's doorbell several times in a row. He stood there waiting a while before Dean answered still in his work clothes. Sam walked into the living room. He heard the door lock and turned to face Dean. Sam was pulled into a hard embrace. Dean was suddenly all over him. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean in return. It was comforting, hell this was what Sam had been yearning for since the accident, all shook up and frightened. All Sam had wanted was to throw himself into Dean's arms. Sam did just that, he buried his head in Dean's neck and let Dean's warmth and scent comfort him.

'I'm sorry.' Dean whimpered 'I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I should have been there for you. I made you go in the first place, so sorry Sammy.'

Sam clutched at Dean's back and shook his head on Dean's shoulder.

'Not your fault. None of it is. You're here now, that's all I care about Dean. This was worth the wait. Just want you to hold me.' Sam felt like sobbing it had all been too much. The whole weekend had been hell and here with Dean, Sam finally felt safe.

'They wouldn't tell me, they wouldn't tell me who was hurt and all I could think about was that you were dying and I wasn't there for you. Wanted to scream or run but I couldn't. I worried that if I got to the hospital they wouldn't let me see you because no one knows about us. About how much I…' Dean broke off and clutched at Sam tighter 'Thought I'd never be with you again.'

Sam couldn't stop the tears now. Dean had been that worried about him. Dean cared that much. Sam knew he was being a girl but he didn't care.

'I'm okay Dean, I'm here with you. Only want to be with you.' Sam pulled away and although Dean wasn't crying he had that same vulnerable terrified look he had before. Sam pressed his lips against Dean's. The kiss was so different from the others. Before the kisses were all heat and demand, a hungry rush toward release. This kiss was slow, too intimate, Dean kissed him as though he were memorising Sam committing him to memory forever; taste, feel, touch, the way Sam moved closer to him. Sam felt another tear escape and he clutched at Dean. Dean pressed Sam back and he moved them toward the rug in front of the fireplace. Dean's kiss made Sam feel so god damn fragile. Sam had always loved Dean, but the way Dean was kissing him, touching him, that moment brought all of it to the surface. It was all so raw and it hurt a little but Sam still wanted more of it. Sam shook off his coat and tossed it aside.

'Dean,' Sam whimpered 'I need you.'

Sam had never meant it more. Dean cupped Sam's cheek and whipped away a stray tear. They both undressed and then laid out on the rug. Dean stroked slowly down Sam's side. He brushed his kiss over Sam's forehead, his cheek, his nose. Still so intimate. Sam felt like his heart was going to burst in his chest. Dean was all but worshipping him, his touch so different, usually hard and demanding Sam's building orgasm. Dean was now slow, so god damn gentle, touches became caresses and Sam could feel the pads of Dean's finger tips as they trailed over his bare body. Soft lips and tongue tasted Sam's skin. Sam knew Dean could feel it too, the intensity. He could tell by the way Dean trembled slightly and the way Dean looked at him. Dean touched down there and Sam sobbed silently, arching and he lost his breath for a moment. Sam was overwhelmed by how different it was, there were no whispered dirty words and Sam wasn't screaming filth. The only sounds were panting and soft whispers of skin brushing skin.

Dean ghosted his fingers up and down Sam's cock and Sam bit his lips and pressed his head back against the floor trying not to scream. Dean cradled Sam as he stroked him and kissed. Dean slipped his hand lower and brushed Sam's puckered entrance. Sam whimpered when Dean's cock took position and pressed inside of him. It was all too much. Sam feel torn open, defenceless. Dean knows all of Sam now and Sam gave it to him willingly. Sam spread his legs and Dean settled between them. Dean rubbed his thumb over the slit of Sam's cock over and over again and Sam bucked and couldn't help crying out, and he reached out for Dean. Dean reached back immediately and they clutched at each other as Dean pushes inside him. Dean moves slowly and the perfection of it is another form of blissful torture. Everything about it is bittersweet, because they're giving everything to each other and that is absolutely wonderful and absolutely frightening.

Dean is balls deep inside Sam and he reaches for Sam's hand. Dean entwines their fingers together and looks into Sam's eyes. Sam's heart shatters right there. Dean moved and Sam wrapped his legs around him. Dean thrusts in and out too intense and too much it's not long before they cry out and come inside and all over each other. Sam feels like he's just given Dean apart of his soul and he'll never get it back again for better or worse. Sam prays for the better.

Sam wakes up with a blanket wrapped around him but no Dean. Sam's still in front of the fireplace his back and his behind hurt a little but that's okay because Sam knows that he and Dean just crossed something together and he already felt a hell of a lot closer to his lover. Dean came back into the living room with a bowl full of fruit salad.

'Hungry?' Dean offered still very naked.

'In every sense of the word,' Sam salivated. Dean chuckled and threw down cushions from the couch for them to lie on. Sam felt the difference immediately and laid back on his side. Dean did the same so that he was facing Sam and placed the bowl between them. Sam grabbed a piece of apple and began to nibble on it.

'Feeling better?' Sam asked and Dean nodded.

'You?'

'Heaps' Sam grinned. They sat in comfortable silence for a while before either one of them spoke.

'So I've been thinking,' Dean spoke 'I've heard most of the team's plans for the end of school and beyond but I actually don't know yours. Guess that makes me for a shitty boyfriend.'

Sam beamed.

'Well of course, I'm going to attend graduation on the last day, get all done up in my robe and get my certificate. Then I guess I'll go to prom that night.' Sam shrugged.

'Is that common around here?' Dean asked 'I've never really heard of prom being held on the night of the very last day of school.'

'Tradition,' Sam shrugged 'Then I'm going to head off to Stanford to be on my way to become a surgeon.'

'A surgeon? Wow that's both impressive and intimidating.' Dean remarked.

'The work load is intimidating not so much the profession,' Sam shrugged 'I'm not freaking you out with this kind of talk am I? I mean we never really discussed our relationship after school?' Sam asked worriedly.

'Don't be stupid, by now you should know that I'm all in. Gonna follow this wherever it leads.' Dean sat back.

'Really?' Sam beamed 'To Stanford and everything?'

'Sure, if you can make time for me with all your med school stuff?' Dean asked.

'Hell Yeah! Trust me won't be a problem, if there's anything I'm good at it's study.' Sam comforted.

'I can think of a couple other things you're good at,' Dean smirked. Sam laughed and gave Dean a little shove. Sam laid back down on the cushions and contemplated for a moment.

'I'm not sure I'll even go,' Sam spoke up.

'What to Stanford?' Dean asked confused, before he sat up and ran his fingers down Sam's side.

'No, to prom,' Sam cleared up.

'What? Why not?' Dean asked.

'Cause it's lame and I look lousy in a tux.' Sam made up excuses.

'That's stupid, you have to go to your prom. Even the nerds go to the prom.' Dean enforced 'Don't you watch movies? All the drama and exciting stuff happens at prom.'

'I don't want to,' Sam pouted.

'You're going.' Dean told him 'I won't allow you to not go.'

'Okay, I'll go, only if you go with me. I'm formally inviting you to be my date.' Sam beamed knowing victory.

'You know I can't Sam.' Dean stated.

'Gee, I guess I don't go then.'

'I will be there though, Dean continued 'In a tux looking stupid to wish all you seniors farewell and all that crap.'

'You will?' Sam asked surprised.

'Yep, and if I have to go to that stupid thing so do you.' Dean growled.

'So you'll be there all spiffed up with hair gel and a bow tie and shiny shoes?' Sam asked amused by the image.

'Shut up!' Dean pouted.

'Oh I'm going, just to see you in something other than jeans.' Sam grinned.

'That means you have to too Einstein,' Dean pointed out.

'Well yeah but our school uniforms practically formal anyways.' Sam shrugged.

'Crap.' Dean stated knowing Sam had won.

'Besides it'll be our last chance to fuck as teacher and student.' Sam continued.

'Now that's worth celebrating.' Dean agreed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sam and Andy sat on the floor of Samuel Colt hall trying to paint in between the lines of the banner they were creating for Open Day. Open day at Maple Bay College was a big deal. It was held annually on a Saturday and it was compulsory for all students to attend. It was the day where anyone could walk around on campus, check out the classrooms, school equipment and take part in the carnival set up on one of the school's fields. It was held to attract new students. To convince parents that Maple Bay was the only choice for their child's education. The parents of current students were always highly involved, it was their chance to experience the daily lives of their teenage children and of course meet the highly paid and qualified teachers; to inquire about their dear prone to exaggeration or out right lying children.

Sam's parents loved open day because Sam's teachers would always tell them how wonderful and smart a kid Sam was. So unlike the other student body population Sam had always enjoyed orientation day, he got told how great he was and then got to enjoy a day of rides and junk food at the carnival, what wasn't to love?

'Dude what the hell are we doing here?' Andy demanded.

'…painting the banner?' Sam offered.

'Exactly! It's fucking chick's work man. I feel like a pansy. Shouldn't we be doing some heavy lifting or something?' Andy asked.

'You could go help Sarah cut out stars and cover them with glitter?' Sam offered and gestured toward the long table in the centre of the hall, where some students were forced to sit and decorate stars to stick to the walls of their once manly hall.

'Poor girl, they've forced her to regress back to kindergarten. She's even wearing a god damn sticker that says "My name is Sarah" like they don't know she can speak English. All they have to do is ask her!' Andy ranted and went back to painting before he stopped, stared at the brush and threw it aside.

'Why are we even making this fucking thing? Everyone knows the art kids were forced into making this year's banner. What the fuck are we doing making another?' Andy asked Sam.

'We're making another because in today alone you destroyed class 8A's diorama, lost the class photos for five separate classes and messed up the programming of the senior IT class project.' Sam stated 'The banner is their form of Andy intervention.'

'Well it's a waste of my fucking time…and I don't appreciate that cynical tone of yours either.' Andy growled.

'What's with the "I hate the world and everything in it" attitude?' Sam asked.

'Open day is tomorrow dude! I just know I'm gonna get nailed for something. My mom's a fucking drill sergeant everything has to be perfect and nothing ever is.' Andy explained.

'He whining about his mom again?' Sarah asked and sat down beside Sam.

'Yep.' Sam answered and dabbed his paintbrush in the paint container.

'Who'd have thought I'd turn out to be a lesbian?' Sarah pondered.

'What?' Andy gaped.

'Well clearly you have no balls and a sad excuse for a penis so I must be dating a chick?' Sarah shrugged and Sam erupted in laughter.

'Easy for you both to be so damn relaxed you're both brilliant. Look at my gene pool and what I have to work with,' Andy pouted 'And take off that damn sticker it's demeaning to us all.'

'Poor baby,' Sarah spoke but still, however, took off the sticker 'Sam's gonna have a rough time of it tomorrow and you don't see him complaining.'

'…ah why would I have a rough time of it tomorrow?' Sam asked.

'Well…because of Dean,' Sarah whispered.

'…yeah?' Sam asked still confused.

'Your parents are going to see him tomorrow aren't they?' Sarah asked.

'Well yeah, but they've met him before.' Sam shrugged.

'Yeah but you and Mr Winchester weren't doing the horizontal mamba last time…or diagonal…however you two go at it.' Andy added.

'That's gotta be awkward,' Sarah agreed.

'I…guess. I didn't really think about it.' Sam realised.

'Dude, it's gotta be weird for the coach as well, meeting the parents of the student he's fucking.' Andy empathised and Sarah scowled.

'It's more like meeting the parents of your boyfriend…only they don't know he's your boyfriend. I wonder what Mr Winchester is going to say to them?' Sarah pondered.

'Hi Mr and Mrs McQueen I'm Mr Winchester your son's assistant coach/teacher I'm also the guy who's shoving his dick up Sam's ass every night. He's quite a tomcat well done of that front, looking at you both it's obvious he must have got that skill from your Mrs McQueen. Good for you Mr McQueen.' Andy joked and Sam shoved him. Andy fell to the side and stuck his hand in the paint in a blind reaction to keep his balance 'FUCK!'

Sam and Sarah burst into laughter as Andy stared at his purple hand before wiping it off on a white dishcloth. Sarah looked up from Andy and spotted coach Winchester come up from the stairs leading under the hall.

'Well speak of the devil,' Sarah shoved Sam's arm and nodded toward Dean. Sam looked up and watched as Dean approached Sam's biology teacher, who was supervising the star and glitter students. Dean was talking to him and gesturing a lot which meant he was arguing something. The biology teacher replied and Dean did that really adorable and very hot thing when he ran his tongue over his lips as he thought about what the other teacher was saying.

'Dude, quit swooning it's lame,' Andy snapped him out of it.

'I was _not_ swooning,' Sam argued and turned to look at Andy just as Dean noticed him from the glitter table.

'There were practically stars in your eyes man,' Andy mocked 'If this were a movie there'd be soft music playing and you'd be having flashbacks of all the tender moments you've shared in the past.'

'Please, if anyone's smitten here it's you. You're the one that went all bitchy emo kid when you were separated with Sarah for a month.' Sam argued.

'And still I'm not the one making goo goo eyes at the assistant coach.' Andy stated.

'I am not!' Sam denied.

'Dude admit it! You've got it bad. The swooning, the goo goo eyes and the sighing? You're all a quiver with love.' Andy said and placed his hand over his heart.

'I am _not _a quiver with love!' Sam shouted.

'Hi Coach Winchester, did you want something?' Sarah spoke up.

Sam and Andy froze and slowly moved their gazes up to see Dean standing over them with a smirk on his face.

'Crap.' Andy spoke 'How long have you been standing there?'

'I heard everything.' Dean confirmed. Sam turned white and panicked.

'I'm really not a quiver with love!' Sam swore to Dean. Sarah giggled but then stopped when Dean shifted his gaze to her.

'Sam, can I see you in my office please?' Dean asked.

Sam was instantly rock hard. Sam bit his lip and nodded. God he loved it when Dean got al commanding.

'Sam's gonna get punished,' Andy whispered and made a whip cracking sound.

'Andy let Sarah finish the banner. You're now on glittering stars duty.' Dean ordered and Andy paled.

'Oh please don't make me,' Andy begged.

'You're time's a wasting,' Dean stared him down.

Andy dropped his brush and walked over to the glitter table mumbling about best friends, secrets, betrayal and murder by slow asphyxiation with glitter and glue. Dean turned around and paced toward the stairs with Sam trailing behind him head downcast. Sam looked up only once to see Andy glaring daggers at the biology teacher who was pinning a "My name is Andy" sticker on the bitter teen's shirt. Dean led Sam down the stairs and gestured toward the office.

'Go on in, I'll be there in a second.' Dean ordered.

'Yes sir,' Sam nodded and walked into the office. After a moment or two Dean entered and shut and locked the door behind him. Dean turned around and was pushed back against the door with Sam tonguing the shell of his ear as he rubbed Dean's cock through his pants.

'Sam-,' Den groaned as he hardened beneath Sam's now expert and demanding touch.

'Yes sir?' Sam asked, breathing hot against his neck.

'Not what I brought you here for,' Dean managed as Sam unzipped his pants and forced his palm inside both pants and boxers. Dean moaned and flexed his hips.

'Can't help it sir. I need to please you,' Sam whispered and stroked Dean 'Please tell me that I please you. I'll do whatever you want, whatever you ask me.'

Dean's cock jerked in Sam's fist. All the sirs and pleading were making Dean too hot to still be wearing clothes. Dean shrugged off his shirt and tossed it aside. Sam immediately began to suck and nip at the golden skin before him, still stroking Dean steadily. Sam applied pressure to the slit of dean's cock and Dean smacked his head back against the door, using all will power not-to-fucking-come.

'What do you want?' Sam asked and kissed his way back up Dean's chest 'Please sir, tell me what to do.'

'Oh fuck Sammy,' Dean husked 'S-suck me,'

A huge almost feral grin swept across Sam's face as he dropped to his knees. Sam pulled down jeans and boxers and eyed Dean's hard cock like it was the most delicious thing in the world that Sam had killed for it and was now going to fulfil his need for it. Sam didn't start slow. He opened his mouth and took Dean in to the base. Dean cursed and couldn't help but buck into the wet, slick heat. Sam bobbed his head and sucked and licked. Dean's toes curled and his back arched. He began to thrust and then he was fucking Sam's mouth with abandon. Sam looked up at him, keeping up the appearance of the innocent schoolboy so willing and needy to please his teacher. Fuck Sam looked like he loved it more than Dean and that made something snap inside of his teacher. Dean pulled out of Sam's mouth with a pop and a loud mournful moan from Sam. Dean grabbed Sam and hauled him up. He ripped open Sam's jeans and turned the boy so he was pressed up against the glass window which was of course tinted to so no one could see a damn thing about what was going on inside. Dean yanked down Sam's school pants and revelled in Sam's long moan as he pressed his bare ass into Dean's hands. Dean was already soaking in Sam's spit there was barely any resistance when Dean pushed inside of him. It was hard, fast and desperate. Sam was keened and begged whilst Dean plunged deeper and faster whilst kissing at the skin on Sam's back. Sam's hot breath was visible on the window, as they both lost themselves. Sam thrusting back on Dean and screaming silently as Dean fucked him, licking the sweat hungrily from Sam's neck.

Dean came inside of Sam and stroked out Sam's orgasm until it coated the wall, the window and part of the door. Dean pulled out of Sam with a wonderful noise that made Sam shiver. Dean did up his pants and slid down the wall. Sam followed and sat beside him.

'I forgot what I was going to say,' Dean stated.

'I forgive you,' Sam sighed in the afterglow.

They both sat there for a while breathing deep and getting back their strength.

'Don't think that hot role playing sex is going to make me forget about you goo goo eyes.' Dean smirked.

'Oh shut up,' Sam shoved him. Above them the heat and sweat from their bodies left a camouflaged picture, almost completely invisible to the naked eye, of Sam pressed against the glass and Dean's hands braced either side of him.

Sam woke up to the sound of his mother ordering the family about downstairs. Finally she strolled into his room with his specially dry cleaned uniform, all a glow and excited, as she told him to get ready and that the entire family will be leaving to go to Sam's open day in half an hour. Sam took a long hot shower and dressed. He was doing up his tie when his cell phone erupted in Kansas's "Carry on my Wayward Son". Sam picked up the phone, pressed answer and held it to his ear.

'Hello?'

'We have a serious problem,' the voice on the other end spoke.

'Dean? You called me on my mobile?' Sam glowed.

'Yeah, because we have a serious problem!' Dean spoke slowly as though Sam was an idiot or from a foreign country.

'What problem?'

'…I have nothing to wear,' Dean spoke quickly. Sam laughed so hard he had to sit down.

'Hardy-fucking-ha,' Dean cursed.

'…you're serious? What's wrong with your suit?' Sam asked.

'I leant it to John this weekend for his visit to the insurance company,' Dean admitted.

'Well that was pretty stupid,' Sam snorted.

'Hey! I thought I'd wear my other suit today but I forgot that, that one has a spaghetti sauce stain on it so now I have nothing to wear and oh my god I've become my mother and are now too gay to handle…fuck I need coffee. This is why I've got to have fucking coffee in the morning or else I become a fucking bitch.' Dean ranted.

'I see, and how does you not having a suit become _our _problem?' Sam asked.

'Because I'm meeting _your _fucking parents today,' Dean pointed out.

'Yeah…along with a hundred other parents.' Sam agreed.

'Yeah but I'm not fucking their kids am I? It's supposed to be some sort of tradition that when you meet the parents you're supposed to wear a suit,' Dean continued.

'Yeah but they don't know we're dating Dean, I don't see how it really matters, they're not going to care what you look like.' Sam shrugged.

'That's what the boyfriend always says and then shows up with a really hideous tie and next time you'll be talking about me or introducing me to them when they _do _know I'm fucking you and all they'll be able to think about is, "Oh yes it's the man with the fugly tie"!' Dean snapped. 'Oh thank fuck the coffees ready.'

'Well I'd lend you one of my suits but I'm pretty sure you'd look like a kid dressing up in your father's suits.' Sam joked.

'Fucker. Shit that's good coffee' Dean mumbled 'Wait, would that make you my Daddy? Sam I didn't know you had a "who's your daddy" kink?'

'How did I ever find you charming?' Sam asked.

'You didn't, you just liked my cock.' Dean spoke.

'Dean!'

'You're right, coffee's kicking in now, I promise to behave…I'm feeling relaxed already.' Dean sighed.

'Good…so what _are_ you going to wear? Think you could get your suit back from John?' Sam asked.

'Nah, insurance company is out of state, he's at a motel somewhere probably screwing one of the maids.' Dean shrugged.

'Gross, too much info Dean,'

'How do you parents feel about torn up jeans that may or may not have car grease stains on them?' Dean asked.

'That's not funny!' Sam huffed.

'Oh come on, I hear the rugged look is in now anyway?' Dean smirked 'or else I could wear my really tight leather pants with the ass cheeks cut out of them?'

'…you have a pair of those?' Sam spoke over the lump in his throat.

'I wore them in my young hot clubbing days. Scored a lot of action in those pants,' Dean reminisced.

'Which you're not going to talk about,' Sam growled.

'Course not,' Dean smiled knowingly.

'But you're definitely going to show me when we're at your place, alone, with three to four hours to ourselves,' Sam added.

'Three to four hours?' Dean inquired.

'It's leather and your ass Dean, I want three to four hours…and photos.' Sam stated and Dean laughed.

'Sam!' Ellen called out from downstairs 'Hurry up honey,'

'I am Mom!' Sam shouted.

'Fuck!' Dean cursed.

'What! What is it?' Sam asked.

'Nothing, just realised why I didn't need my suit today in the first place,'

'You are _not_ going naked Dean!' Sam made clear and Dean laughed.

'Relax Sammy, I've got everything under control,' Dean assured.

'I highly doubt that,' Sam mumbled.

'SAM!' Ellen called out.

'Hang on a sec,' Sam told Dean and then hurried down the stairs to see what his mother was on about when he spotted his father in the living room sitting opposite his grandmother in animate conversation.

'Missouri came to your last open day, isn't that wonderful of her?' Ellen beamed and then looked Sam up and down 'Sam you've barely got your clothes on will you hurry up!'

Sam walked back onto his room and dropped to his bed face white as a sheet. Fuck! He was screwed. After the last conversation with Missouri Sam did a bit of subtle digging just to find out how much Missouri knew about Dean, so he knew not to give anything away she didn't know yet. Sam discovered that while Missouri was painfully aware of the depth of Sam's feelings and that it was another man that was the source of those feelings she did _not _know what that source's name was, nor how old he was, or what occupation he had. So Sam figured that at the time he was in the clear. However, Sam had seen his grandmother at work, getting Sam on his own might allow him to keep Dean's identity from her but as soon as Missouri met Dean she would pick up on his feelings toward Sam, she'd put two and two together and then they were screwed.

Sam picked up his phone and held it to his ear.

'Change of plans, don't see me today,' Sam instructed.

'What?' Dean frowned confused.

'Don't see me today, if you do see me run very, very far away and then hide,' Sam pressured.

'What the hell is wrong with you?' Dean asked.

'Nothing…just…try to avoid my family today okay…please?' Sam begged.

'What's wrong Sammy?' Dean asked concerned.

'…My grandmother's coming,' Sam stated.

'Oh…is she one of those scary over affectionate cookie baring grandmas?' Dean asked.

'Definitely not,' Sam snorted.

'Oh, so she's the really strict kind that walks around with a riding crop and whips you if you misbehave…if so do you think we could borrow the crop for a while?' Dean teased.

'She's nothing like that, and there is no riding crop!' Sam became frustrated.

'So she's one of those really rich and really homophobic grandma's and you need to pretend to be straight so she doesn't cut you out of her will and you kiss a over a hundred million dollars good bye?' Dean asked.

'Dean those are all very harsh stereotypes and I'm officially confiscating your TV.' Sam practically stomped his foot in annoyance.

'Then what's the problem?' Dean asked.

'…you're not going to believe me,' Sam sighed.

'Don't be stupid, tell me what's wrong.' Dean comforted.

'…she's psychic,' Sam confessed 'My grandma's psychic, and while I don't think she knows that you're my teacher I'm afraid that if she sees us both together she'll know and then tell my parents and then we'll be fucked.'

'…Sam did Anson make you take drugs?' Dean asked.

'What?' Sam gawked.

'Did he make you eat any weird mushrooms or smoke a really funny cigarette? Is the room spinning right now? What date is it Sam?' Dean fired off questions.

'I'm not high Dean! I'm serious,' Sam swore.

'Oh so you're just crazy then?' Dean clarified.

'Dean…it doesn't really matter what you think just…please try to avoid seeing us today.' Sam pleaded.

'No promises Sammy,' Dean spoke 'Anyway I gotta finish getting ready. See you at school,'

'No Dean wait I can't see you at school my grandma-!' Sam was cut off by annoying beeping tone that told him Dean had hung up.

'Fuck.' Sam pouted.

They pulled up the front of the school and Sam hurried to help his grandma out of the car.

'You know you really didn't have to come Gran,' Sam assured.

'Don't be stupid, I wasn't going to miss your last open day, it's my last chance to meet those important in your schooling life,' she patted his arm 'And quit worrying, it's gong to be a fine day. I can feel it.'

Sam smiled encouragingly back but inside he was still panicked. They approached the school together, Missouri held his hand while his mother and father walked ahead of them, his little brother walked closely beside Ellen and Missy trailed at the rear with a sneer on her face. Obviously not her idea of a Saturday well spent. She looked up at the banner hanging from the archway of the front of the entrance.

'Argh! What a terrible banner,' she remarked. Sam looked up completely surprised to see his and Andy's banner hanging from the entrance. Sam had to admit, it really wasn't any good at all.

'That's adorable,' Ellen awed 'It was probably made by the primary school kids.'

Sam groaned and hung his head while Missouri covered her laugh with a cough.

'We can't be brilliant at everything Sam,' she spoke in his ear.

'So Sam,' Caleb spoke up 'Why don't you lead the way? Show us where your classes are and introduce us to your teachers?'

Sam nodded and headed down the corridor, keeping an eye open for an incredibly handsome Assistant coach that may or may not be naked. He had to keep Dean from meeting Missouri at all costs.

By midday they visited all of Sam's classrooms and spoken to every one of Sam's teachers. As usual they had nothing but wonderful things to say about Sam and his parents were on cloud nine. They were talking a little too loudly about Sam's accomplishments when they were interrupted.

'Mr and Mrs McQueen?' the family turned to address the Vice Principal, his son standing slightly behind him.

'I was hoping to see you today, I have some matters about your son I would like to discuss with you,' he spoke gravely. Sam and Caleb both tensed simultaneously. Sam had told his father everything about the past football incident and had barely stopped his father from making a scene and requesting the dismissal of Walker from the school. It probably wouldn't have had much of an effect but sometimes Sam wished he had just let his father react however he wanted.

'Perhaps we could discuss this somewhere more private?' Caleb offered, indicating the rather crowded hallway they were standing in.

'I think here's a good a place as any,' Gordon gave a cruel smile.

'Of course,' Ellen smiled ignorant of the current situation 'What is it about Sam that you wanted to discuss?'

'Firstly his disrespect for this school and his fellow students,' Walker crossed his arms and Ellen's smile fell 'As well as his sanctimonious manner of strutting around the school, because of his grades and position on the basketball team.'

'My son does not strut! _Mr_ Walker,' Caleb objected.

'That is debatable. What's more, your son has no respect for authority and in possession of a foul temper. Not a month ago, your son started a fight with one of this school's finest students and used his position on the basketball team to escape appropriate punishment.' Gordon continued.

'That's not how I heard it,' Caleb stepped forward.

'That's enough,' Missouri stepped forward 'Thank you for your time Mr Walker,'

'I'm not done yet ma'am.' Gordon continued.

'Oh yes you are,' she stated 'Have a good day sir.'

She took Sam's arm and walked the family away, all tense and angry.

'Pay no attention to him,' she spoke 'he's not speaking as an educator. He's too caught up in his own problems to empathise with others.'

'You handled that very well Gran,' Sam was in awe, he had barely hung back from taking a swing at his vice principal.

'That man's just lucky I don't have my spoon,' She shook her head and Sam laughed.

So far Sam had been fairly lucky, despite the Gordon incident and a very awkward moment when they had run into Jess and her family (Mrs Moore had glared at Sam through the entire conversation). Sam hadn't seen a single glimpse of Dean all day and let his guard slip a little. Throughout the day Missy's mood had gotten darker and darker. By one o'clock people were visibly keeping three feet from her at all times, Ben was getting restless as well, so Sam suggested they go to the carnival. His parents seemed a little disappointed but Ben practically squealed.

'What about Coach Bobby and that Assistant Coach? We haven't spoken to them yet?' Caleb asked.

'We can find them later, besides, you talked to Coach Bobby last week Dad,' Sam reminded him.

'Well…yeah but Missouri hasn't met them,' Caleb added.

'I'm sure we'll see them eventually, and I am hungry. How about you Ben?' Missouri asked.

'Can I have a hot dog?' Ben asked his parents with a whine.

'I want a meat pie!' Missy added.

'Alright fine but after lunch-,'

'And rides!' Ben interrupted.

'And a few rides, we go see Sam's coach.' Caleb ordered.

'Okay,' Ben sang and ran off toward the music and the tents.

They walked passed the rides with Ben listing all the things he wanted to do after he got his hot dog. He was up to ride number eleven with Missouri spoke to him in hushed tones.

'So when am I going to meet this boy of yours?' Missouri asked. Sam went bright red.

'I don't even know if he's going to be here today Gran,' Sam lied.

'Don't you lie to me Sam McQueen,' She scorned 'You're together now aren't you? You and this boy you love?'

'Well…yeah,' Sam dug his hands in his pockets 'But it's kind of complicated.'

'I want to meet this boy today Sam,' Missouri made perfectly clear. Sam spotted Andy walking out with a burger from one of the food stalls and thanked god for his fucking awesome timing. Sam waved and called him over. Andy grinned and hurried over to them.

'Hey Sam, Mr and Mrs McQueen and co.' Andy nodded in greeting.

'Hello Andrew, is your family here?' Ellen asked.

'Yeah they're still up at the school I think,' Andy shrugged.

'Andrew Gallagher!' Missouri smiled 'I remember two years ago you were just skin and bones, hadn't grown into your ears yet either. Let me take a good look at you,'

Andy puffed out his chest and struck a pose.

'Yes well, it's what's on the inside that counts dear,' Missouri patted his cheek and Sam laughed.

'Oh I don't care what the DNA tests say, she's definitely your grandmother,' Andy gaped.

'So what are you doing out here?' Sam asked 'I thought that by now your mom would be tearing you a new -,'

Missouri whacked him on the shoulder.

'Not in front of your brother and sister!' she scorned and Andy chuckled.

'Turns out Anson handed in his final biology essay late and went down from a B to a C because of it. So he's the one coping the self righteous lecture and I get to eat rubbish. It rocks being the good twin,' Andy sighed.

'More like the lesser of two evils,' Sam snorted.

'Crap!' Andy suddenly exclaimed making Sam jump 'What time is it?'

'Half passed one,' Caleb spoke as he checked his watch.

'Awesome! Come on Sam, you're gonna want to see this,' Andy grabbed Sam's arm.

'I'll catch up with you later!' Sam shouted to his family as Andy dragged him away.

'Where the hell are you taking me?' Sam asked.

'You'll see,' Andy spoke cryptically and hurried them along through the crowds.

'Hey dude, what was with our banner over the archway?' Sam remembered 'What happened to the art kids one?'

'Well I didn't want to do all that work for nothing did I?' Andy growled 'So something sort of happened to the art student's banner.'

'Oh Andy, you didn't trash it did you?' Sam frowned.

'Oh come on, it was really an accident anyway, just turned out well for us. Turns out I'm a huge spaz when I'm stressed out. Not my fucking fault.' Andy defended himself and they pushed through a gathered crowd to come up front of the "Dunk the Teacher" tank.

'What the hell are we doing here?' Sam asked 'Oh please tell me we're dunking Mr Walker?'

'Nope even better,' Andy rubbed his hands together as Jo stepped forward and greeted the audience. She made a band kid give a drum roll as the teacher was revealed.

'Oh fuck,' Sam cursed as the name was spoken and Dean came out from around the side of the tank, wearing his work shirt and board shorts.

'I had to glitter stars for half a fucking hour yesterday,' Andy smiled wolfishly 'it's payback time bitch.'

Dean climbed up the tank and sat on the dunking stool.

'You're going to get pretty wet there coach, you might want to take your shirt off. Don't want to catch a cold from wet clothes later,' Jo suggested into the microphone and Dean shrugged off his shirt and threw it out to the side, playing to the crowd. Sam wanted to throttle Jo as her eyes ran over Dean's body, but he found himself doing the exact same thing. Oh god, he looked so good. All golden skin and freckles under the sun. Sam groaned and used his untucked shirt to cover his cock poking at his pants. Andy took one look at him and laughed.

'Figured you get all hot and bothered to see your boy half naked and soon to be wet,' Andy grinned.

'Shut up Andy,' Sam begged and ran his eyes over every muscle.

'Who wants to step forward and try their luck?' Jo asked.

Being the self conscious generation not many people stepped raised their hand, so when Andy stuck his up enthusiastically pumping it in the air he was naturally chosen. Andy stepped forward and then did Dean notice Sam standing in the crowd. His grin span doubled in an instant and Sam couldn't help smiling back. Dean gave Sam a wink before turning his attention to Andy as he was given three baseballs and placed to stand at the marker.

'Still sore from yesterday huh Gallagher?' Dean stated.

'Would any man if he were made to glitter stars?' Andy snapped and threw the first ball…it missed by a long shot and people booed.

'Careful there Andrew, temper will throw off your concentration,' Dean teased.

'Suck H2O coach!' Andy stated and threw the next one, which only missed by a little bit.

'Come on Andy, you're making me look bad, what kind of coach am I if you can't hit a simple target?' Dean sighed.

'Yeah well the ball's a lot bigger in basketball!' Andy retorted.

'Excuses, excuses,' Dean shook his head. Andy threw the next one, and it bounced off the side of the bullseye, close but no cigar. Andy kicked at the ground and stepped away in defeat.

'You're hitting the gym straight after practise next week Gallagher, need to work on that arm,' Dean taunted and Andy shot him the finger. Jo asked for any more takers, no one stepped up. If an almost undefeated basketball player couldn't hit a fucking target, what use were the rest of them.

'McQueen!' Dean shouted 'Step up and prove that I'm not a complete and total failure as a coach!'

Sam's eyes bugged open and he gawked a little. The crowd, knowing of course who the captain of the basketball team was, shouted in excitement for him to have a go.

'Come on Sammy, let's see if you can handle me,' Dean baited.

'Sammy?' Andy asked Sam of the nickname with a smirk. Sam let out a sigh and stepped forward and crowd whooped excitedly.

'Oh I can handle you,' Sam swore.

'Alright!' Jo shouted 'We've got the Basketball team Captain versus the equally if not more impressive Assistant Coach.'

Sam took one ball from the three he was offered.

'One's all I'll be needing thanks,' Sam spoke as he locked eyes with Dean.

'WOW did you hear that folks!' Jo played to the crowd 'He's confident!'

'You think you've got enough balls to pull this off?' Dean spoke with a double meaning and the crowd laughed at his joke.

'I guess we'll find out,' Sam spoke and focused on the target.

'Don't psych yourself out now Sammy, choking would be _very_ embarrassing.' Dean folded his arms. Sam kept his mind on the target, took his stance, wound back his arm and pegged the ball toward the bullseye. It hit dead centre and Dean went crashing into the pool. The crowd went nuts and Dean surfaced with a huge grin on his face. Once the crowd had settled down a bit Dean got out from the tank, and walked over to him, towel around his neck.

'So what's my prize?' Sam asked flirtatiously as Dean reached him, eyeing the water running down Dean's chest. Feeling the familiar tug of his stomach and hungry hardening of his cock.

Dean opened his mouth to make a remark but was interrupted.

'Well that was quite a show,' Caleb suddenly walked over to them with the rest of his family in toe. 'Distracted us from our place in queue for lunch.'

Sam turned white as a sheet as Missouri locked eyes with Dean.

'Knew I could count on Sam to restore my impressive coaching reputation,' Dean smiled politely at Sam's family, and quickly shoved on his shirt.

'Oh please, I was brilliant before you ever got here,' Sam teased and hoped it was an appropriate thing to say for a student. Dean chuckled and ran a hand through his wet hair, messing it up in that really sexy way he always has it. Sam bit his lip and tried not to notice how gorgeous Dean looked in the sun, freckles dancing and eyes seemingly a much brighter green. Sam stopped staring long enough to realise his family was staring at him and waiting.

'Oh yeah, sorry, ah this is D- Mr Winchester, our Assistant Basketball Coach,' Sam cursed his slip up 'He's our gym teacher now as well.'

Dean nodded in greeting.

'Nice to see you all again,' he smiled.

'Likewise,' Caleb spoke politely.

'So tell us,' Ellen spoke up cutting to the chase 'How's our Sam been doing his last year here?'

'Oh ahh,' Dean looked at Sam and the locked gazes for a moment, and that usual smile he has when he's around Sam spread across his face 'He's been doing wonderfully. Playing some great games and doing well in class. Always getting involved…sometimes he may muck around a bit with the guys…but that's to be expected in eighteen year old delinquent teenagers.'

'That's wonderful,' Ellen beamed.

'Did you expect anything less?' Dean gave a laugh 'He's a special one.'

Sam looked down to hide his blush, and looked up only when his mom said they were going to go get lunch and thanked Dean very much. His family left and Sam let out a sigh, only when he looked up did he notice Missouri was still there.

'Sam McQueen,' she glared at him. Sam groaned and dug his hands in his pockets.

'I know, spoon right?' Sam offered.

'Don't you give me cheek boy!' Missouri crossed her arms.

'You told me you were fine with it though,' Sam pointed out while Dean was standing there completely confused. Sam looked around and was increasingly grateful the show was over and there was no one around, everyone apparently in line for food.

'I was fine with you dating another student, a boy you really cared about. I, in no way condoned you dating a teacher!' she scowled, only then did Dean realise what was going on and turned white.

'The thoughts that were running through your head boy, I ought to wash it out with soap,' she continued.

'Holy crap,' Dean gawked remembering Sam's conversation with him this morning.

'Don't get me started on you young man!' she turned to Dean 'What could you be thinking, getting involved with one of your students. It's not responsible as an older man and as an educator.'

'Gran please, it isn't his fault. I wanted this as much as he did!' Sam interrupted.

'Don't apologise Sam,' Dean spoke up and Sam panicked, no one ever stood up against Missouri. Sam prayed he didn't say something stupid.

'I know, that you're right. I know that I shouldn't have acted on my feelings, but I did and I'm glad I did. Because I-,' Dean cut himself off 'I believe that this…what Sam and I have is worth the risk as well as your disapproval. Even if you tell Sam to stop seeing me, even if Sam walks away, it'll still be worth it.'

'Dean,' Sam whispered and stared at his lover in wonder.

'Why would I do something like that?' Missouri asked him. Dean opened his mouth but nothing came out and he looked at her confused.

'I understand what you both feel and what you're going through just…things can turn bad for you both…I want you to remember what you just said to me. For what it's worth, I won't tell anyone and I support you both.' Missouri expressed.

'Then what was all that lecturing stuff on me dating a teacher?' Sam asked.

'I just wanted you to realise how very stupid you're both being,' Missouri frowned and put her hands on her hips 'I'm going to go get some nachos, do you want anything?'

Sam shook his head.

'Alright then, you should put some dry clothes on before you catch a cold,' she told Dean before she turned around and walked away.

Dean came out of the back of the food stall with two hot dogs in hand.

'It pays to be the teacher, you don't have to wait in line,' Dean grinned and handed Sam his hot dog.

'Thanks,' Sam took a large bite out of his lunch.

'Don't know why I got you one, after you told your grandmother about us, little snitch,' Dean mumbled and walked ahead. Sam rolled his eyes and hurried after him.

'Dean I already told you…I swear to god that I didn't tell her anything,' Sam walked along beside him.

'That's right I forgot, your grandmother's a psychic,' Dean spoke sarcastically 'Does it run in the family? Do you know what I'm thinking right now?'

'We're not related by blood, she's the closest thing I have to a grandmother and I'm the closest she has to a grandkid…we kind of adopted each other,' Sam shrugged and Dean chocked.

'I'm sorry I had some soppiness stuck in my throat,' Dean spoke sarcastically.

'Fuck you,' Sam bumped Dean with his shoulder 'Besides I don't have to be psychic to know what you're thinking.'

'Oh yeah?' Dean challenged.

'You're so damn predictable. Only ever got one thing on your mind,' Sam teased.

'Hey I'm not the one your grandmother threatened to wash their mind out with soap!' Dean recited.

'Oh so you believe me now?' Sam asked and fought off the blush.

'I'm open to the idea,' Dean shrugged and then challenged Sam's psychic theory again, 'If you knew she was psychic wouldn't you try to hide those kind of thoughts from her?'

'I tried!' Sam threw his hands up in the air 'All god damned day I tried not to think about anything like that and then you had to go and get yourself god damn shirtless and wet, and then the sun was hitting you freckles and then you smil-.'

Sam cut himself off when he noticed Dean's huge smirk.

'You totally are a quiver with love aren't you?' Dean teased.

'No! Don't be stupid.' Sam looked away.

'Oh I am never gonna let you forget this, getting all hot and bothered for me in front of your grandma. Not that I can blame you cause I am one seriously hot piece of ass,' Dean bragged.

'…I hate you,' Sam swore as he threw his napkin in the trash, finished with his lunch.

'Nah you're crazy about me,' Dean argued as the continued to walk through the carnival, people to caught up in their own stuff, and overwhelmed with the loud cheesy music to hear or care about Sam and Dean's conversation.

'So when do I get to meet your parents?' Sam asked and surprised Dean with the topic change 'not that I want to, just that it seems only fair now that you've met mine.'

'Actually, you already have.' Dean confessed and stopped Sam in his tracks.

'…what?'

'You've already met my parents… sort of.' Dean shrugged 'You want to hear the whole angsty dark story of my past?'

'Ah yeah, if you're okay with telling me?' Sam nodded.

'Okay, well my mom raised me in this really small town in Texas, filled with the kind of people who were born there and cursed to live there forever you know? Anyway, I never knew who my Dad was, my Mom was awesome and everything but kind of a slut in her younger days,' Dean expressed.

'I see the resemblance,' Sam stated and Dean gave Sam a little shove.

'She died when I turned 15 and I had to go live with my asshole drunkard of an Uncle. My grandma, who died a couple years ago, wanted to take me in but could barely take care of herself at that age so the state handed me to the alcoholic prick that lived in a fucking trailer park,' Dean continued.

'Sounds rough,' Sam sympathised.

'It was for a while, till I figured that no way was the asshole going to pay for when I had out of state basketball games so I had to get work myself with a guy I knew was a friend of my mom's, and John put to me work straight away at his and Guenther's auto repair,' Dean continued.

'John was a friend of your mom's?' Sam asked surprised.

'Yep, and he taught me everything about cars there was to know, kicked my ass a couple times when I did that really stupid teenager shit you'd never get into. Kept me on the straight and narrow. Clearest memory I have of those teenage years is when my uncle got real drunk one night and slugged me a couple times, came into work with one hell of a shiner and John lost it when he found out who had done it. Beat the hell out of my uncle and took me out of his hands.'

'He took you in?' Sam asked surprised.

'Yeah, became my guardian and everything, still got paid for my work at the shop though.' Dean continued 'Then had a little health scare when I turned nineteen, doctors thought I might have bone cancer or something, so they had to investigate my family history cause they're the best candidates for stuff like that, so they asked my Grandma who my father was and John and I were shocked to find out that he was my Dad the whole time Dad.'

'JOHN'S YOUR DAD!' Sam gawked.

'Yeah,' Dean shrugged.

'The guy who hates me and walked in on us naked in bed together? He's your father?!' Sam exclaimed.

'He doesn't hate you, he's just being overly protective that's all.' Dean shrugged.

'My boyfriend's father hates me…my boyfriend's father installed my car's sound system and hates me.' Sam stated to himself in shock.

'He doesn't hate you Sam, he just hates that you've put me in a position where I could lose my job that's all,' Dean shrugged.

'Oh that's all, I guess that's okay then,' Sam growled sarcastically 'Wait a sec, then why do you call him by his first name?'

'Well by that time I already saw John as my father figure, and we didn't want to make it all awkward with the 'Dad' title so we just kept things the way they were.' Dean explained.

'What about that health thing?' Sam asked.

'It was just a scare. Turned out it was just a reaction to something; nothing as huge as bone cancer…or whatever the hell it was they thought I had.' Dean continued.

'Why didn't you tell me John was your father?' Sam suddenly turned his shock into anger and directed it at Dean.

'…because I didn't think to?' Dean shrugged.

'Your Dad probably thinks that I hate him, if I knew he was your father I would have been a hell of a lot more polite, oh shit I drank in front of him when I was underage. Oh fuck! He knew I was underage and we were fucking.' Sam panicked.

'Dude calm down, he doesn't care about any of that shit. Being yourself impresses him a hell of a lot more than that false polite sincerity crap.' Dean swore.

'Great that means he hates me for who I am and not the fake extra polite sincere me,' Sam droned and Dean grinned.

'You're real cute when you pout Sammy,' Dean chuckled.

'Not pouting,' Sam argued.

'You are, and it makes you mouth look really tempting,' Dean leaned in a little closer and Sam's heart beat quickened.

'Dean, too many people,' Sam whispered. Dean indicated for Sam to follow him and they hurried around to the side of the school, Dean pushed Sam into the garden and up against the wall.

'I don't care if he approves of you or not,' Dean whispered against Sam's lips 'If anything you're too good for me. I'm the one tarnishing you.'

'I love every second of it,' Sam whispered in return and caught Dean's bottom lip between his own. Dean pressed their bodies together and they lost themselves in the kiss. They were so wound up in each other they didn't notice Walker as he stopped dead near the wall of the garden, his cigarette dropped forgotten on the damp soil. Nor did the boys notice the clicking sounds as Walker activated the camera on his mobile phone.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sam slept in Monday. He had to rush to get ready for school on time, he only barely noticed that both his parents had already left, which was a little strange since his mother usually stayed half an hour longer after Sam left for school. Sam didn't have time to think about it though. He only just managed to get to school before the bell rang. He shut the door to his car and hurried over to the gate. He paused when he noticed the police car parked up front. Sam thought maybe it had to do with Tommy's drink driving accident, maybe they were here to talk about the repercussions of driving under the influence or hell, underage drinking.

Still quite curious, Sam ran up the steps of the school and hurried down to his classroom. He opened the door and was immediately assaulted with overbearing noise. The teacher wasn't there yet and the kids were animated with excitement. Sam walked over to his seat amongst the guys and some of the cheerleaders. Sam's curiosity peaked and turned to his classmates.

'What's going on?' Sam asked them 'Is it to do with the cop car out front?'

'Dude, Coach Winchester got arrested!' Anson exclaimed and Sam's chest tightened with panic.

'What?' Sam repeated.

'The cops came in really early and picked him up, put the cuffs on him and everything!' Ava spoke excitedly.

'Apparently he was fucking one of his students,' Jake added. Fear's cold tight grip sealed itself in Sam's chest and wrapped itself tight around his heart. Sam looked over at Andy, not bothering to mask his terror. Andy looked at him with obvious worry, and shook his head; he didn't know what was going on either.

'I think it's a load of shit,' Jo spoke up 'He turned _me_ down, who the fuck else would he screw?'

'That's a good fucking question, I want to know who's pants the coach was getting in.' Anson wondered.

'You think he got fired?' Ava asked.

'Probably, don't think Maple Bay College would keep paedophiles on the payroll,' Jake snorted. Sam felt like he was going to be sick, his stomach was twisting itself in knots and he probably would have been if it weren't for the giant lump in his throat. The teacher pushed open the door and ordered silence. The room quietened but whispers were still audible. The teacher started to write something on the board when there was a knock on the door. The teacher opened it and two police officers stood there looking very serious.

'Excuse us, we're looking for Sam McQueen?' the female cop asked. Students turned around in their seats to stare at him and Sam looked at Andy in panic.

'We'd like you to come with us Mr McQueen,' the male one ordered.

Sam tried to remain calm. He stood and grabbed his bag while the whispers started again. Sam avoided eye contact with everyone as he walked over to the policemen and was shown into the hallway.

'Come with us please,' they directed.

Sam followed them down the hallway. His heart pounding fiercely while faces peered at him through the glass of the classrooms they passed. They walked to the headmasters office, the female held the door open for Sam to enter. The headmaster looked up from his desk, a very stern look on his face. Vice Principal Walker sat to the side of the room, a devilish smirk on his features; and Sam's parents sat in the two chairs opposite the headmaster's desk. The cop gestured toward the seat between his parents and Sam sat down without objection. He wasn't ready to just give up yet, even though he was fucking terrified, Sam knew _he_ wasn't really the true one at risk here. Dean was the real one that needed protecting.

'What's going on?' Sam asked and looked at his parents. His mother's eyes were blood shot, she had obviously been crying and his father…his father looked like he had just lost everything in his life.

The detective nodded at the principal. The headmaster sighed and stood, walking around his desk and giving Sam a disappointed look before leaving his office. Gordon followed him out but with that smirk still engraved on his face.

'My name is Detective Sheridan. My partner is Detective Ballart,' the male policeman introduced as he leant against the principal's desk 'We wanted to ask you a few questions about you gym teacher Mr Winchester.'

'What about him? Why do my parents have to be here?' Sam asked trying to pull off confused while that terror still coursed through him and his mind was continuously shouting _oh shit, oh shit, oh shit._

'Did he apply pressure on you, or force you in any way into having a…special relationship with him?' Sheridan asked.

'What?!' Sam gaped.

'Did Mr Winchester touch you, or make you touch him against your will?' Sheridan reworded.

'Dude, I have no idea what you're talking about, he's just my coach, my gym teacher!' Sam lied. _fuck they know, oh fuck. _Still Sam didn't want to give anything away, so mainly out of fear he kept with his lie.

'Look kid, we're doing this here in your principal's office to save you the pain that comes with coming with us to the police station and asking these questions in an interrogation room. That doesn't mean that we won't do that if you keep lying to us.' Sheridan threatened.

'I'm not lying and you guys have seriously got your stuff messed up.' Sam continued, sweating now.

'Really?' Sheridan asked and picked up, what appeared to be a piece of paper, before he handed it to Sam 'You sure about that?'

It was a photo, blown up to A4 size and obviously refocused on professional software, since it was so fucking clear. The photo showed Dean and Sam, eyes closed and caught up in the moment. Dean was sucking Sam's bottom lip between his own, their bodies were pressed up against one another. Dean's hand was halfway down the back of Sam's pants and Sam was clutching at Dean's back. Sam turned incredibly pale and covered his face in his hands. Fuck they had screwed up. Dean was in a hell of a lot of trouble, possibly going to jail because of him and now Sam's parents knew. Despair welled up in his throat, tears threatened to fall and Sam began to visibly shake.

'Now let's try this again,' Sheridan sighed 'did Mr Winchester force you into this situation? Did he blackmail you? Offer you more court time? Or better grades? Did he promise a college scout would come see you play basketball?'

Sam choked out a harsh laugh, and he clutched his hands together to try and stop the shaking. It would have been so easy to say yes, to be the victim, the innocent young teen. To save his parents grief, to save his chance at an academic or even sports scholarship. But Sam knew he couldn't, no way in hell he ever would, because he _was_ in love with Dean. Dean meant more than Stanford or the emotional state of his parents. He cared more for Dean than he did for himself. It didn't matter that Sam was horrified and it was all that stopped him from weeping in front of two cops and his parents.

'You've got it all wrong,' Sam shook his head 'Dean didn't force me into anything. I want him as much as he wants me.'

'That's a god damn lie!' Caleb interrupted suddenly 'Tell them Sam! You're not like this. You've got a 4.0 grade point average. You've never done anything wrong in your life!'

'I'm sorry,' Sam bit his lip hard, nearly drawing blood 'but it's true. Dean and I are in a relationship. It isn't about sex. He's not using me or manipulating me, we're in this together and we care about each other.'

'Of course he's manipulating you!' Caleb shouted 'You're just a boy, and he abused his position of authority to coerce you into…being with him. He doesn't care about you Sam.'

'That's bull shit!' Sam shouted back and stood up, the cops stood immediately trained to be ready for any sudden move 'How the hell would you know! I'm old enough to make my own decisions and I choose him. We didn't do anything wrong.'

'Easy now Sam, why don't you sit down. We still have a few more questions to ask,' Ballard finally spoke. Sam sat down and tried to soothe his anger.

'When did your relationship with Mr Winchester start?' Ballard asked.

'…a few days after my birthday.' Sam lied.

'You just turn 18?' she asked and Sam nodded.

'Did he approach you or did you approach him?' she inquired.

'We didn't exactly…it just sort of happened, there wasn't any real "approaching"…I guess you could say we met halfway?' Sam lied and prayed they couldn't tell.

'What happened Sam?' she asked 'tell me.'

'Ah, well it was after practise and-,'

'I don't want to hear this!' Caleb stood and interrupted.

'Mr McQueen please resume your seat,' Sheridan ordered and Caleb sat down but buried his head in his hands.

'I asked him to help with my defence…you get pretty close on D,' Sam informed 'And we kissed…that's how it started.'

'And have you been having sex with Mr Winchester?' she asked. Sam swallowed, feeling the eyes of everyone in the room burn into him. Sam nodded.

'Yeah, I have.' He confirmed and his mother started to cry again.

'For how long?' Ballard asked.

'Ahh, a couple weeks after he kissed me,' Sam lied.

'Isn't that a bit soon?' she asked and Sam shrugged.

'I'm a teenage boy ma'am.' Sam covered.

'Did he coerce you in any way to have sex with him? Apply pressure on you?' she asked.

'I already told you, no!' Sam became frustrated.

'But you're straight!' Ellen interrupted. 'You were dating Jessica! I know you're straight!'

'I'm bisexual mom…I broke up with Jess for Dean. I'm serious about him.'

'Alright Sam, I think that's all we need for now, I'd like to ask you to leave so we can talk to your parents about pressing charges.' Sheridan interrupted.

'What? No!' Sam stood up and faced his parents 'You can't! Please?!'

'It's time for you to leave now boy.' Sheridan enforced.

Sam left the office five minutes before the next period. Sam was told to go to his classes and say nothing to his classmates. Sam waited outside the IT room, his next class, for the bell to ring. The classroom was empty as no one used that computer lab first period on a Monday. Sam's classes were always the first in that room. The bell sounded, Sam entered the computer lab and collapsed into his chair. He let himself breakdown for a moment before he took some deep breaths and regained control. Ten minutes later students started filing in. Andy and some of the guys entered, and immediately rushed over to him as the class began to fill.

'Dude what the fuck happened?' Anson asked.

Andy sat beside Sam and rested his hand on his back briefly, a gesture that nearly broke Sam's heart. Someone still cared, someone was on his side. Sam shook his head and forced himself to calm down.

'I'm not allowed to talk about it,' Sam countered.

Mr Ash entered and greeted the class before hitting the switch that turned on all the computers. Sam reburied his head in his hands, and prayed to be able to hold himself together for the rest of the god damn day. He was interrupted when he heard Anson's gasp.

'Holy fuck!'

Sam looked up and horror overcame him.

The picture Sheridan had shown him of Sam and Dean together was on every single computer set up as the wallpaper. No way Sam could hope to fight off his emotions now, cause every single fucking person knew about him and Dean. And by the fucking picture they could tell that Sam was head over fucking heels for his male teacher. Jake sneered and turned to glare at Sam.

'You're a fucking faggot?!' Jake spat.

'Hey!' Andy defended but it was unheard by Sam. Jake's words echoed in his head and disgusted looks from his classmates broke him. Ash turned off the computer switch but it was too fucking late. Sam stood and ran, pushing passed his teacher and out of the god damn door. He bolted down the hallway and outside the school. He ran to his car and locked himself inside, heart thundering and breath coming out in uneven pants. Sam rested his head on the steering wheel and finally allowed himself to sob.

Dean sat on the bed of his cell at the friendly local police station with his head in his hands. There was a drunk in the cell to his left and a really intimidating huge guy on the cell to the right…the dude was staring at Dean which made him feel more than a little nervous since the guy made Sam look short. Christ Dean had fucked up. Really fucked up. Dean had gotten in to work to find two cops in his office. Five minutes later he was being shown into the back of a police car and taken to the police station to be asked a few questions about his relationship with Sam. To say Dean was shaken up was an understatement. They didn't hold anything back, they yelled at him, ignored him, made accusations, told him he was a fucking freak that liked to molest little boys, as though Sam wasn't a head taller than him and would have beaten the shit out of Dean if he hadn't wanted what Dean offered.

The whole day was too much. Dean was exhausted, stressed and freaked out. Reality of the situation had hit him hard. He was in jail for screwing with one of his students, he was probably fired, his big break at a prestigious school gone to hell. Four years of busting his ass to get a degree up in fucking smoke. Sam probably scared shitless, his parents would know by now. Fuck! Like it wasn't hard enough for your parents to know you're gay, let alone gay and fucking your teacher who's a good few years older than you. Dean heard the clanking as the door to his cell opened and a cop stood looking at him with open discuss.

'You get your phone call now.' He spoke.

'Well it's about time, I've only been asking since I fucking got here,' Dean stood.

'Watch it faggot, a later time could be arranged,' the cop snarled. Dean beat down the fucking outrage of being called a faggot by a fucking cop, and stood up to make is fucking phone call. Dean dialled John's number without hesitation.

'John's auto repair,' John's greeted in his usual drawl.

'Hey Dad,' Dean tried to sound chipper.

'Oh fuck, what god damn trouble have you gotten into this time?' John groaned.

'What makes you think I'm in trouble?' Dean asked a little offended.

'The last time you called me Dad you were nearly passed out drunk in the hospital with a broken leg.' John stated 'And you don't sound drunk so how deep exactly is this shit you're in?'

'I'm drowning in it this time.' Dean sighed.

'This to do with the kid?' John asked.

'Gordon Walker's little shit of a son saw us together and told his dear old Dad the vice principal,' Dean explained.

'Oh fuck Dean.' John groaned.

'So long story short I'm enjoying the lovely atmosphere of the local cop shop, avoiding eye contact with a not so tiny guy called Tiny in the cell next to me.' Dean cut to the chase.

'Jesus Dean…all you went through.' John sighed.

'I know…just.'

'Yeah, yeah I'm coming just sit tight.'

'I'm counting down the seconds,' Dean didn't really joke 'only…do you think you could find Sam for me?'

'After all that little shit-,'

'Please!...I need to know he's okay. You don't have to…just find out if he's okay, that he's not locked up in that god damn room, trapped and smothered and alone as they fucking tear him a part. He's going to need me. John?' Dean rambled.

'Yeah alright…I'll see what I can do…put the cop on and I'll see what I can find out.' John instructed.

The time Dean spent waiting to hear from John was torture. It left him alone to his thoughts about Sam, how he fucked up, Sam, how much he fucking hated that pimply little fucker Walker but mostly about Sam. Dean just really wanted to see him. It had been a fucking hard day and he just needed to see Sam. God he hoped Sammy was alright. That today hadn't been the worst of Sam's life. The door opened again with the asshole cop standing there with a grimace on his face.

'Come on, you're free to go.' He growled.

'I'm what?' Dean asked confused.

'Just get your perverted ass out of the god damn cell.' The cop barked and Dean did as he was told mentally hoping the asshole got gang raped by hippies and died from shame for liking it. Dean couldn't help a sadistic smile at the thought, that'd serve the fucker right. Dean was lead out into the civilian filled entrance with John standing there holding out Dean's possessions for him. Dean took the bag and they headed outside into the sun.

'I don't get it, what happened?' Dean asked 'Why'd they let me go?'

'Cause I paid your god damn bail that's why,' John walked down the stairs beside him.

'…I thought I was going to be locked up until a trial or something.' Dean frowned confused.

'There isn't going to be a trial,' John explained 'apparently in regards to our fucked up law, you haven't done anything wrong.'

'Shit!' Dean exclaimed all of a sudden in realisation 'Sam must've told them we got together after he turned eighteen.'

'Which would mean he was legally of age,' John nodded in understanding 'and you won't be charged with having sex with a minor … smart kid.'

'Did you find out what happened? Was he at the police station? Is he okay?' Dean asked.

'Yeah he'll be fine, just hold on for a second I'm trying to sort all this shit out,' John continued

'So you're not going to court, this means you still get to keep your job?'

'I very much doubt that, and just because the state can't charge me with shit doesn't meant I won't be going to court,' Dean stated.

'What do you mean?'

'Sam's parents could press charges, which would mean I'd never get a job teaching again. Whether proven guilty or innocent. No one will hire someone who was rumoured to be screwing a student. What's worse, they press charges and I might still be going to jail.' Dean revealed. He wasn't anywhere near safe yet.

'You'll be fine,' John dismissed 'All they've got is hearsay from a kid and a Vice Principal who're both known for having an agenda against the boy.'

'Well, that's not all they've got,' Dean corrected 'They might have a photo of Sam and I together as well.'

John cuffed Dean on the back of the head.

'Ow! What the fuck!' Dean exclaimed.

'My son, what a fucking genius.'

John opened the door to Dean's house and held it open while he looked back at Dean.

'The kid's inside,' John revealed and ran a hand through his hair, a habit both he and Dean possessed in awkward situations 'he was pretty shaken up when I found him, so I told him to take a rest upstairs…I'll leave you two alone,'

John turned to walk back down the path.

'John!' Dean called out after him 'Thanks.'

John raised his hand in the air as he walked away. Dean hurried into his house and rushed up the stairs. He opened the door to his bedroom and leant against the frame as he ran his eyes over Sam's sleeping form, all laid out on his bed. At any other time it would have been an arousing sight, but Dean was too exhausted and worn down to be horny. He walked over to the bed and looked down at Sam's innocent sleeping face. Sam's cheeks were still wet it broke Dean's heart. God Sam was just a fucking sight for sore eyes. Dean sat down on the bed and Sam's eyes blinked open at the sudden movement of the mattress. Sam sat up and looked at him confused for a moment still in between awake and asleep, hair all askew, uniform all rumpled and eyes bloodshot. Dean could tell the moment Sam remembered everything, his eyes began to water and he bit his lip.

'Dean,' Sam whimpered and they reached for each other simultaneously. Wrapped in a tight embrace Dean buried his head in Sam's neck and breathed in his lover's scent. Sam was trembling and crying. Dean laid down beside him and let Sam burrow into his arms. They wrapped themselves around each other and finally felt safe.

Dean awoke to the smell of food and the feel of a familiar gentle body around him. He groaned as Sam's fingertips danced over the skin below Dean's naval.

'How long have we been asleep?' Dean asked.

'A few hours,' Sam sat up on his elbows and smiled down at him.

'You smell good,' Dean sat up and sniffed at Sam's neck 'Oh wait that's steak, John must be cooking.'

'I don't smell good?' Sam pouted.

'Oh baby you always smell good,' Dean sank his teeth into Sam's neck which made the younger laugh and roll so that he was under Dean.

'All day today, all I wanted was to see you,' Sam confessed 'When they were asking me all of those fucking questions, when my parents were looking at me like…I wanted so badly for you to be there and to hold me like this.'

Dean bent down and rested his forehead against Sam's.

'I'm here now,' Dean pointed out 'Despite the heavenly scent of steak beckoning from downstairs, I'll just stay here with you and hold you some more if you want me to.'

'Liar,' Sam grinned 'You love this as much as I do. Admit it. You like to snuggle.'

'I do not,' Dean objected.

'Do too, you love to cuddle with me because I smell good and taste good and feel good.' Sam proved his point and thrust slowly against Dean's crotch. Dean groaned and sank his head into Sam's shoulder.

'Alright fine, I wanted you today. And not in the usual sex sense…I just wanted you…you know…around.' Dean admitted and Sam smiled brightly beneath him.

Dean began to suck at the skin on Sam's shoulder and reached up under Sam's rumpled shirt to trace patterns on his lover's skin. Sam's breathing deepened and he closed his eyes in delight. Dean slowly began to unbutton Sam's shirt and rolled it off the eighteen year old's body. Dean kissed Sam's wonderfully broad shoulders and nipped playfully. Sam looked up at him from under his bangs with that wanton look that always made Dean achingly hard.

'They can't take this from us,' Sam spoke and Dean smiled softly at him before leaning forward and pressing their lips together, pushing Sam against the mattress. Dean bent down and undid the front of Sam's pants. He pushed both trousers and boxers down Sam's legs and off then sat back to admire the fucking beautiful sight in front of him. Sam all flushed and naked, cock hard and eager for him. Dean tore off his own shirt, revealing muscle and freckles. Sam licked his lips at the sight. Dean took off his pants and his briefs before crawling up the bed and settling his naked body over Sam's. Sam's broad smile lit up the fucking room and Dean's heart broke.

'Sam, this might be the last time for a while,' Dean spoke and Sam's smile disappeared.

'Why? I mean it's not against the law or anything? They let you go right?' Sam asked.

'We might have to lay low, depending on what happens. People…cops, whoever, they may be keeping an eye on us….we'll still see each other just…I'm not sure if you'll be able to come here anymore. As much as I want you to.' Dean explained.

'What about if we meet somewhere?' Sam asked hopefully.

'Like a hotel?' Dean winced 'Cause that's not seedy at all.'

Sam sighed and ran his hands over Dean's back.

'Alright…could you take it slow then? I want this to last me, I want to feel you inside me for weeks.' Sam begged.

'God damn you and that mouth,' Dean growled and rested his cock flush up against Sam's, making the younger boy whimper and cling to Dean.

Dean rubbed their erections together, delighting in the sounds of the wet thrusts as pre come mixed and ran over hard, hot skin. Sam bit his lip and thrust his head back into the pillow. Dean flipped Sam over on his front and pushed the boy's knees up. He skirted his touch over Sam's back and down to the firm globes of his ass. Dean spread the cheeks open; Sam whimpered and pressed back against Dean. Dean licked over the puckered entrance then blew on it gently, making Sam groan and thrust his cock against the sheets. Dean licked at the whole again before pressing his tongue inside and lapping up the strong taste of Sam, almost overpowering accompanied with the familiar scent of Sam's arousal. Dean licked Sam open, memorising all the sounds flowing from Sam's mouth as the younger lost his mind to the white heat building up inside him. Dean lubed himself up and settled over Sam. Dean pushed, and inched his way inside Sammy. Sam groaned and clutched at the sheets as Dean sheathed himself inside him. Sam was in fucking bliss at the feeling of Dean's hard cock pulsing inside him.

Dean began to thrust still barely holding together as he buried inside the tight heat of Sam. Dean rested his head between Sam's shoulder blades and swivelled his hips as he pumped Sam into the mattress. Dean reached out and took Sam's hands, they squeezed tight bracing themselves for the oncoming orgasm. The bed began to rock against the wall and Sam was keening and begging. Dean reached around and stroked Sam's cock twice. Sam erupted, crying Dean's name and coming all over Dean's sheets. Quivering muscle tightened around and under Dean, he bit down on Sam's shoulder and spilled himself inside the teenager. They collapsed on top of one another, a panting sweaty mess.

'All I gotta say is that you better give me dirty phone calls cause fuck me there's no fucking way I can give you up,' Sam exclaimed.

'You better be naked when I make those phone calls,' Dean added and Sam nodded.

'I will be, all naked and lubed up on my bed…I think I should get you a webcam so you can watch me touch myself when I think about you fucking me into my bed, family oblivious down the hall.' Sam pondered while staring at Dean with glazed lust filled eyes.

Dean groaned and buried his head in Sam's arms.

They lay there together for a while afterward, holding onto each other, running hands leisurely over naked skin before Dean finally asked Sam what had happened to him. Sam sucked in a breath and stared at the ceiling, it was all still pretty fresh and Sam just wanted to forget it ever happened. Although deep down Sam knew that denying it was only cause him pain, especially since he'd have to deal with all of it again as soon as he left the safety of Dean's home. Dean turned Sam around and forced Sam to look into his eyes as he asked Sam again to tell him what happened. Sam took a deep breath and let it all out. He told him everything. Several times during the recount Dean looked like he was going to burst into rage, as well as numerous other times when a look of all consuming guilt sickened his features, when Sam told him about his parents and what Jake had said to him Dean's hold on him tightened and he pressed kisses to Sam's naked skin. When Sam told him about the computer monitors Dean cursed Walker and Sam frowned confused. When Dean revealed that it was Walker who had busted them, and had no doubt gotten help from his fucking asshole father with a vendetta Sam looked as angry as he did.

'I bet he's the one that pulled the thing with the computers then,' Sam stated.

'No use thinking about it now,' Dean grumbled 'Save the anger for the later, like when you see him so you can beat the living shit out of the little fucker.'

Sam couldn't help but smile at that. Dean pressed a kiss to Sam's forehead and hopped out of bed, slipping on a pair of sweatpants.

'Where are you going?' Sam asked 'Can't we stay here just a little longer?'

'Dude we've been in bed for four hours, I'm hungry and in dire need of a beer. I bet John has both sitting downstairs waiting for me.' Dean pointed out. At the mention of food Sam's stomach made sounds similar to that of Mount Helen right before it blew.

'I am pretty hungry,' Sam stated the obvious. Dean grinned and pulled open the door.

'You can borrow my clothes if you want, right now you're uniform kind of makes you like a hobo.' Dean winced, Sam shrugged and got out of bed to head over to Dean's closet.

'You can snag my coaching uniform if you want, doubt I'll be needing it anytime soon,' Dean spoke. Sam snagged Dean's coaching shirt and another pair of Dean's sweatpants, which were rather short in the legs for him, Sam wisely said nothing of it. Sam turned around and caught Dean's eyes staring at the spot where his ass used to be, which coincidentally was where his cock was.

'Oh we're going to last long, not half an hour after our last fuck and you're already starring at my cock like it's covered in chocolate sauce with a cherry on top.' Sam stated.

'I've changed my mind take my clothes off now,' Dean growled.

'Hell no, I like them and you offered so there. No backsies.' Sam teased.

'At least take the fucking shirt off?' Dean bargained.

'Why don't you think I'm Assistant Coach material?' Sam asked and winked.

'No it looks hideous, red's not your colour,' Dean lied.

'I look fucking hot and you know it,' Sam teased and strolled up to him.

'Do not!' Dean argued childishly. Sam reached out and palmed Dean's half hard cock.

'Do too,' Sam whispered hotly in his ear. Dean jerked back with a jolt.

'Cocktease,' Dean stated and left the room.

'Cock blocker,' Sam flung back at him 'I'm not the one insisting on keeping low.'

They walked down the stairs to find John in the kitchen piling the steaks on three plates.

'Look at you all domesticated,' Dean stated 'You make a fine house frau.'

'I should have left your ungrateful gay ass in jail,' John growled 'Make you fucking steaks that cost a fucking mint and you're making gay jokes. _You _making gay jokes. That's a fucking riot.'

Dean grinned and stole John's beer from the bench.

'You're a fine example of a human being John,' Dean stated.

'You owe me kid,' John stated and got another beer out of the fridge.

'Consider it a contribution to the long time coming child support you skipped out on for sixteen years.' Dean argued.

'Stubborn jackass.' John grumbled.

'Must be hereditary,' Dean countered.

'It smells really good John,' Sam spoke up interrupting the domestic family feud that was almost entertaining but bordering closely on the fucking weird territory.

John didn't say thanks but he reached into the fridge, pulled out a beer and handed it to Sam. Sam was practically gobsmacked, maybe John didn't hate him after all. Although Sam couldn't blame him if he did, since he got Dean into a hell of a lot of trouble. John set the steaks on the bench where the stools were, and told the boys to take a seat. Sam sat down and cut into his steak.

'By the way you had two calls earlier, I let the machine get em.' John told Dean. Dean nodded, stood from his stool and walked over to the phone. He held it up to his ear and listen to his messages. Sam raised a piece of the steak to his lips and chewed on it hungrily.

'Shit, this is pretty good,' Sam stated and went back for more.

'Make any domestic jokes and I swear I'll beat your scrawny ass with my spatula,' John threatened and Sam stared up at John with awe, he sounded just like Sam's grandma. Finally Sam understood. John didn't hate him, probably never did. He was just like Missouri. He came off all intimidating when really he was just protective of Dean, from other people and Dean himself. Even if John was still disapproving of Sam and didn't like what he and Dean were doing, or what they had done, he was only looking out for Dean and Sam only liked him more because of it.

Dean came back into the kitchen and resumed his seat beside Sam.

'What was it about?' John asked and took a sip of his beer.

'It was Jim,' Dean stated 'I've been fired, and I'm not to come back to the school. They'll have what's left in my office mailed to me.'

'Oh fuck Dean,' John sighed 'I knew this would happen damn it.'

'Yeah, yeah.' Dean sighed.

'You're big chance and you go and blow it.' John lectured.

'Way to not make me feel any worse about it,' Dean rolled his eyes but took a long drink of his beer. Sam felt so guilty. Dean had missed on his chance at a great teaching career with high paying jobs with private sports obsessed schools. It was all Sam's fault.

'I'm sorry,' Sam looked at Dean and pleaded 'This is all my fault.'

Dean shook his head and frowned.

'What? No Sam, don't say stuff like that. It's not your fault,' Dean argued.

'Yes it is! If I hadn't…if it weren't for me you'd be set with high paying teaching career and not unemployed or humiliated.' Sam ranted.

'Sam!' Dean touched Sam's arm 'It's not your fault.'

'He's right,' John agreed.

'Yeah, wait…who's right?' Dean asked confused.

'Trust me kid, none of this if your fault,' John comforted and then gestured at Dean 'It's this idiots fault.'

'What was that?' Dean glared.

'You, it's your fault. You know how I know? Cause I've been stuck watching out for your ass for years and I can tell when you're heading into trouble. Knew when I saw it too. Goes into work the first day meets the coach, learns his way through things and comes home and he's sombre and boring just like a teacher's suppose to fucking be. Fourth day he goes to work, the day he's going to meet the team. He's got this fucking smile on his face. It was the same fucking one he had right before he got himself drunk one night in college and woke up in fucking Mexico. The smile that always gets him into fucking trouble.' John ranted 'Next week at work he comes back going on about this fucking kid that's too smart for his own good, and then a couple beers later, that changes to the kids too fucking sexy for his own good.'

Dean groans and buries his head in his hands.

'Please shut up,' Dean begs.

'You brought this shit on yourself so deal with it boy,' John countered while Sam blushed to the roots of his hair.

'It just gets worse from there, saying the kid's not like another rich brat, he's smart with balls of fucking steel. Then he goes on about basketball games and beep tests and fucking physics books and how much of a pain in the ass you are, because of how much shit you're giving him.

John kept going despite the death glares Dean was sending him. Sam's heart was pounding in his chest. His bleak mood disappearing quickly.

'Still he wouldn't shut up and he must be a god damn masochist because all that shit you gave him only spiked his interest more. Then you're car broke down and then it was all, how you're too god damn innocent and it's unbearable because he's unable to stop thinking about stealing that innocence.' John persisted.

Sam felt more than a bit awkward with the conversation now, but still couldn't help sneaking glances at Dean, who was purposefully avoiding all eye contact.

'Then he went away for that fucking weekend at Dallas and it only gets worse! I get details I wish to god I didn't know, and if that weren't enough he took you fucking camping so I had to see it all too.'

John takes a deep breath. Sam is beaming and Dean contemplates drowning himself in his mushroom sauce.

'Trust me kid, none of this is your fault.' John concluded 'This asshole can't get over a fucking seventeen year old, too wrapped up in what you two have going on to see the bigger fucking picture.'

'Thanks John, really, I'm having trouble restraining myself from stabbing you with my steak knife I'm so thankful,' Dean glared.

'You don't get to make him feel bad for this Dean.' John spoke up 'You're the one responsible here.'

'Like I want him to feel bad about what happened?' Dean asked shocked.

'Ahh, I think I'm going to go to the bathroom,' Sam excused, sensing an upcoming family feud coming and got up and walked to the toilet while Dean and John were still arguing. Still he couldn't stop smiling; knowing Sam wasn't the only one who was obsessing during those early weeks. It was kind of comforting. It cast a bright light over a very dark day.

Once Sam had left, very reluctantly, to return home to his no doubt very worried, very upset parents, John handed Dean a bottle of whiskey and sat beside him on the sofa.

'So are you going to tell me?' John asked.

'About what?' Dean sighed.

'The phone calls, it only takes one to let you know you're fired. What was the second one about?'

'It was Bella,' Dean stated and took a swig from the bottle.

'What did she want?'

'She's my lawyer,' Dean stated 'Mr and Mrs McQueen's lawyer contacted her.'

'And?' John asked again.

'And, Sam's parents are suing me for Statutory Rape.'


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sam arrived home and paused at his doorway. It was late and his folks were no doubt still awake waiting for him to come home. Not sure he was ready to face them yet but knowing he had no choice Sam opened the front door. His parents were in the living room seated together on the sofa. Caleb stood as soon as Sam walked through the door.

'Where the hell have you been?!' Caleb yelled. Sam sighed and ran his hand through his hair, letting his backpack fall to the ground.

Sam opened his mouth to answer when he realised he didn't need to. Caleb was glaring at his chest, more so at Dean's Assistant Coach shirt that Sam was still wearing.

'Dad can we please not do this now? It's been a long enough day already,' Sam pleaded.

'You owe us an explanation.' Caleb denied him.

'Sam honey,' Ellen stood 'Why didn't you tell us about your teacher making you do those things? You know we'd understand. We could have helped you.'

'He didn't make me do anything!' Sam shouted.

'Watch your god damn tone!' Caleb warned 'Don't think we buy your story for a minute Sam. We know you broke up with Jessica before your birthday and you told the police you ended that relationship for…that man!'

Sam's heart was thundering in his chest. Oh fuck he had forgot about that.

'How could you let him do those things to you?' Caleb asked disgusted 'Let him manipulate you like that? Even now you're still protecting him after all he did!'

'You don't understand,' Sam shook his head 'I like what he does to me Dad.'

Caleb looked away sickened.

'I lo-…I really, really care about him. I just couldn't tell either of you because I was afraid of what you'd say. How you'd react…knowing your son is gay.' Sam admitted and looked at his feet.

'You're not gay!' Caleb objected 'You're confused. You're confused because that asshole got inside your head and infected you with these thoughts. Made you think that you care about him but you don't Sam!'

'I know what I feel!' Sam yelled 'I'm not an idiot Dad! I'm god damn smart and we both know that remember? I can make my own decisions. I can't be made to feel anything. I'm gay and I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. And I'm sorry if you can't accept it now, but it's who I am.'

'This isn't about being gay or not being gay,' Caleb denied 'It's about how that man used you!'

'His name is Dean and he didn't use me!' Sam shouted 'He's my boyfriend and he cares about me. I know because I just spent the whole afternoon with him and he let me just hold him and cry my fucking eyes out for hours without complaining or asking anything in return. Don't fool yourself Dad, this is about me being gay and you're just using Dean as a fucking scapegoat so you have someone to blame!'

'God damn it Sam!' Caleb brought his hand down on the coffee table with a loud crash. 'You're not to see that man again!'

'You can't tell me what to do I'm eighteen now remember?' Sam pointed out.

'Oh I remember, and you did too didn't you? You lied to the police Sam. You told them you were eighteen when you and your teacher got involved but we know it happened before that!' Caleb yelled.

'You do huh? You a fucking psychic now? No one is going to believe you!' Sam yelled.

'They will when they hear the inconsistencies of the story you gave the police. We've already talked to Jessica and she's agreed to take the stand to confirm it and tell her own story about what happened. Gordon Walker's son too. Apparently you and your teacher have been "close" for a long time Sam.' Caleb divulged.

'Caleb don't!' Ellen pleaded.

'What do you mean "take the stand"?' Sam frowned.

'We're going to sue that pervert. He manipulated you into having…sex with him when you were a minor. That's statutory rape Sam. We may not have cold hard proof but we've got witnesses and facts about what did and didn't happen. That can stake a pretty good god damn argument against him to be judged by a jury of hard working normal people!'

'You can't do that!' Sam yelled 'He hasn't done anything wrong!'

'He's done everything wrong and we're not going to let him get away with it!' Caleb shouted.

'Please don't do this!' Sam pleaded.

'It's too late for that, I've already contacted my lawyers and the case is on its way.' Caleb spoke smugly.

'How could you?' Sam yelled 'I swear to god if you do this I will never forgive you!'

'You will and you'll thank me for it.' Caleb insisted.

'Bullshit!' Sam yelled and ran upstairs.

'You see Ellen? After everything he is just a kid, ran up to his room like he always does. You have nothing to worry about. He'll get over it, and things will be like they were.' Caleb sat beside her and patted her knee.

'Oh Caleb, I think you're going a bit too far with this,' Ellen breathed out.

'We both decided to go through with this Ellen. That man can't get away with doing this to our son, not without punishment.' Caleb enforced.

Sam came tearing down the stairs with a duffle in his hands.

'No punishment?!' Sam yelled 'He's been fired from his job! He may never teach again, after all he went through to get here! You're ripping that away from him, I won't be a fucking part of it!'

'Where the hell do you think you're going?!' Caleb snapped.

'I'm leaving!' Sam spoke and grabbed his car keys 'Don't expect me to come back this time.'

'No Sam please don't!' Ellen stood.

'You get back here young man!' Caleb warned.

'No,' Sam turned and glared at his parents 'You don't tell me what to do. I'm eighteen I can leave and never come back and there's not a god damn thing you can do about it!'

'Sam!' Caleb yelled but the door slammed shut and Sam was gone for good.

Sam drove as fast and as far away from his parents as he could, still furious at what his father had said, let alone what he was doing. Sam reached into his pocket while turning and immediately dialled Dean's number on auto pilot. It rang six times before it was answered.

'Hello?' the wrong voice greeted.

'John? It's Sam,' Sam spoke quickly.

'Hey kid. You're early I figured you at least had the balls to go two hours before pansying out and needing Dean,' John slurred, obviously a few drinks heavier than the last Sam saw him. Sam heard Dean's scornful voice say something in the background.

'Oh come on Dean I was only fooling with the kid,' John defended still on the phone. Again Sam heard the familiar drone of Dean's voice say something else on the other end.

'You do the kids laundry and I'll sort this out,' John directed. Sam realised they had to be talking about the uniform Sam had left over there.

'Dean, stay back!' John's tone warned while Sam listened and headed out onto the main road.

'Give me the phone John!' Sam heard Dean's voice clearer in the background.

'I told you I'll take care of it,' John refused.

'Hand it over!' Dean threatened..

'What are you going to do boy? Attack me with that broom?' John taunted.

Suddenly there came a loud WHACK! Followed by sounds of struggle and exclamations of pain.

'You see what happens when you challenge your superior boy?' John panted into the phone. Sam was struggling not to laugh. Behind him the loud, long sound of a trucker's horn alerted Sam that he was doing 15 miles under the speed limit. Sam cursed and immediately sped up.

'You driving while on the phone kid?' John asked obviously after he heard the truck 'You should know better than that. It's dangerous.'

'Give me the fucking phone,' Dean suddenly spoke again then there were more sounds of struggle from Dean's end. It sounded as though someone was being pummelled with Dean's phone. Then a long drawn out

'FUCK!' sounded on the other end.

'That's what you get old man!' Dean spoke finally into the phone 'Sam?'

'Dean!' Sam exclaimed.

'What's wrong?'

'My fucking parents!' Sam found himself getting upset 'I got home and my Dad and I just started screaming at each other. I've never even raised my voice to him before.'

'You okay?' Dean asked concerned.

'Yeah…just the stuff he said…he wouldn't listen to me. No matter what I said…and oh fuck he said he was going to sue you!'

'Yeah, I know about that already. Got a phone call from my lawyer,' Dean sighed.

'How can he fucking do this? I'm so god damn angry! I told him that I wanted nothing to do with any of it so I left. Fuck! I left home and I have nowhere to fucking go! There's no fucking way I'm going back!' Sam broke down.

'Hey, hey,' Dean cooed 'Calm down. Sam, it's going to be alright. Why don't you come back over and stay the night? We'll figure out what to do tomorrow okay?'

'Are you sure?' Sam asked 'You've already done so much and I'm causing all this trouble.'

'It's okay, really. Just come here and get some rest.' Dean comforted.

'Okay,' Sam nodded.

'Okay. I'll keep the front door open and will have kicked John's drunken, wounded ass out for when you get here.' Dean promised.

'Okay,' Sam let out a long sigh.

'Okay. See you soon.'

Sam woke up to a gentle caress on his bare arm. He sighed and turned over blinking sleepily up at Dean.

'Hey,' Sam greeted.

'Hey,' Dean smiled down at him 'It's seven thirty…are you going to go to school today?'

'Ahh I dunno,' Sam mumbled.

'Okay. You make a decision about school,' Dean soothed 'And I'll go make breakfast.'

Dean patted Sam's arm and left the room. Sam sat up on the bed and stared out of the glass door. It was raining and the smell of it filled the room. Sam breathed it in deep. He always loved the rain. He felt so relaxed here, so safe. Like nothing could touch him, not his parents, Walker, the god damn court. Sam really didn't want to go to school. God knows he'd have to face a lot of shit. Especially now everyone knew. Sam didn't want to have to take that crap from anyone. He wanted to stay here, with Dean.

But he didn't want Walker to win, he didn't want to not graduate because he missed the last couple weeks of school. Sam could do this, it was only two weeks and then he was out of that fucking school. He'd probably never see Walker or even some of his friends again. Sam stood resolute. He wouldn't give the assholes the satisfaction of knowing Sam was scared. Fuck them all. Sam grabbed his duffle and took out the uniform he had packed just in case he had decided to go. He dressed and then hurried down the stairs. Dean smiled brightly when he saw Sam dressed and ready.

'That's my Sammy,' Dean encouraged 'Give em hell. Show them not all of us fags are a bunch of bitches going to take the shit that's thrown at us.'

Sam grinned.

'Sure will…I actually don't have time for breakfast. I'm kinda late and I really don't need to attract anymore attention.' Sam sighed.

'One step ahead of you,' Dean handed Sam a lidded coffee mug and a doughnut.

'Awesome! Thanks, oh wait.' Sam realised 'What about the whole sleeping arrangements thing?'

'Don't worry about it, we'll figure it out when you get home.' Dean brushed it aside.

'Home?' Sam beamed.

'Ahh back. Yeah, we'll sort it out when you get back…I gotta go. I have an appointment with my lawyer.' Dean added.

'Oh,' Sam's smile vanished.

'Don't worry about it,' Dean pushed aside 'You just try to get through the day in one piece.'

As soon as Sam walked into the school he felt the eyes and whispers follow him. Sam held his head up high regardless. He ignored the disgusted looks from boys, girls and some of the teachers. He sat through classes ignoring whispers spoken loud enough to hear words like "faggot", "poo pusher", "homo" and "cock sucker". Sam imagined an invisible force field around him and envisioned the insults bouncing off of it.

The worst part was when Sam saw Tommy. He had come back to graduate, with the help of a wheelchair of course, since his leg injury was too severe for crutches. Tommy had lit up when he saw Sam and had begun to wheel himself over when Jake stepped in front of him barring his way and whispering something to him. Sam knew Jake was letting his oblivious friend know that Sam was a no good cock sucking fag. Sam couldn't bear to see another friend turn on him so he immediately turned around and left his so called friends behind him.

When lunchtime arrived Sam very nearly ran for the parking lot. Instead he went to the cafeteria and grabbed his tray of food. Unfortunately Sam had to walk past his old table to get to the vacant ones. Ava, Jo, Jake, Scott, other cheerleaders and Curtis, the guy filling in for Tommy on the basketball team (one of the alright but not so great players) were seated at said table. Sam swallowed a groan and moved to walk past them. Straight away they took advantage of the situation to dump shit on him.

'Don't even fucking think about it faggot,' Jake shouted, gaining the attention of half of the fucking cafeteria.

'There's not room here for Queers,' Curtis added and the girls laughed.

'Fuck all of you!' Sam spat and kept moving passed.

'Ugh! Sam McQueer just asked me to fuck him. I'd rather drown myself in toxic waste fag!' Curtis called out. Scott seemed to shrink in his seat.

Sam hurried over to an empty table and sat down with his lunch.

'Hey Tommy!' Jake called out to the invalid who had been watching the interaction 'Get your ass over here man.'

Tommy looked at Scott, who immediately averted his eyes to stare at his food. Tommy shook his head and rolled past them over to Sam and locked his brakes on, setting his tray on the table.

'Hey Sam, what's up?' Tommy greeted.

'Uh Hey,' Sam looked at him surprised.

'Tommy man what are you doing? He'll fucking rape you man!' Curtis shouted.

'You still the same guy?' Tommy asked Sam just as loudly 'The guy who saves our asses in a game? The guy who sticks up for us in a fight? The guy who forgives someone even when he put them in serious risk?'

'Uhhh…yeah,' Sam answered bewildered.

'Alright then,' Tommy spoke 'Pass the salt.'

Sam's grin turned on extra bright and he handed Tommy the salt shaker.

'You got some pair of balls on you to face all of this,' Tommy shook his head as the place erupted with whispers about the two of them.

'No choice really,' Sam shrugged.

'Like hell there isn't,' Tommy snorted 'If it were me I would have locked myself up in my room and never come out.'

Sam shrugged and took a drink.

'You put me to shame man,' Tommy shook his head 'But you give me hope too. Maybe I'll be able to let people know the truth about me someday. To have people call me "Queer" and "faggot" and not care.'

'You're…?' Sam gaped.

'Yeah, only no one knows,' Tommy confessed 'It's how I know what you've gotta be going through. It's why I sat here. Figured you could use a friend.'

'Thanks man,' Sam could have cried.

'No worries,' Tommy dismissed 'So you and Coach Winchester huh?'

'Yeah,' Sam blushed.

'Nice one, the guy's fucking hot.' Tommy admitted and Sam laughed.

'Yeah he is. You should see him naked.' Sam braved. Tommy laughed and winked.

'That an invitation?'

'No way in hell,' Sam grinned 'So you and Scott huh?'

'What- How the hell did you know?' Tommy gawked.

'Not hard to figure out now I know your…preferences,' Sam smirked.

'Yeah well…it's a one sided thing. I love him, but he doesn't feel the same way,' Tommy sighed.

'You sure?' Sam asked.

'Would he be sitting at the homophobic table if he did?' Tommy pointed out.

'Guess not,' Sam winced 'Sorry man.'

'I'll get over it,' Tommy shrugged 'Some day. Maybe when there's peace in the middle east.'

Sam smiled sympathetically when something caught his eye behind Tommy's head. Walker was walking over to the vacant table behind Sam. Sam cursed his luck…and the Walkers while he was at it. Walker smirked, sat down at the table and turned to his large group of gathered jocks and clowns.

'So anyway, I head out back for a smoke and that's when I saw them. It was the most disgusting thing I ever saw. Winchester was rubbing his perverted cock up against McQueen while little fag wonder was keening and begging for it like a bitch in heat.' Walker described.

Tommy turned around and glared at Walker.

'Just ignore it.' Sam told both Tommy and himself while Walker gained the rest of the cafeteria's attention.

'Fucking jerk,' Tommy grumbled.

'So anyway I had to let my father know. It was only the responsible thing to do. He called the police and had the pervert arrested. Should have locked up McQueen as well if you ask me. They're all fucking disgusting.' Walker preached and Sam clenched his fist under the table 'I knew this sort of thing was happening though. Wouldn't put it past McQueen to screw the teacher to get what he wanted.'

Tommy laughed and got Walker's attention.

'Something funny retard?' Walker snapped.

'Dude, Winchester taught Gym. Why the fuck would Sam need to screw for better grades in gym?' Tommy scoffed. Sam groaned and buried his head in his hands. Tommy had a big fucking mouth and a short temper.

'Oh I didn't just mean Winchester, I bet he's been fucking the whole god damn faculty. Explains why someone as dumb as him could get such good grades,' Walker mocked.

'Dude I think you got Sam's character missed up with your's mama's.' Tommy taunted.

Walker stood up along with everyone else at the table and glared at Tommy. Sam continued to eat his sandwich as though he didn't give a shit, but still ready to start swinging if a fight broke out.

'Don't you say shit about my mother,' Walker warned.

'You're right, I'm sorry,' Tommy admitted 'I really shouldn't, she's a real smart lady. I mean she left you and your Dad's ass right?'

Walker shoved Tommy nearly sending him out of his chair. Sam stood up and pushed himself in front of Walker, blocking his way to Tommy. Sam used his full height to tower over the asshole.

'What the fuck you want fag?' Walker snarled.

'Back the fuck off Walker. Or this fag is going to kick your ass!' Sam warned.

'Like you could you fucking fairy.' Walker scoffed, empowered by the number of guys behind him. Sam took a step toward Walker and got in his face.

'Try me.' Sam snarled.

'You're awfully fucking close McQueen,' Walker stated 'You going to kiss me? Do you want to fuck me faggot?'

'Sorry Walker. I'm queer. I only fuck men.' Sam retorted and Walker shoved him, Sam raised back his fist when Andy stepped in the middle.

'Easy now fellas,' Andy interceded 'Let's calm the fuck down.'

'Picking a fight with a cripple and a fairy, you're a big man Walker.' Anson stated and sat down at Sam's table.

'Fuck you Anson!' Tommy rolled his eyes and threw a chip at the evil twin.

Walker eyed Andy and Anson warily, suddenly aware the odds had changed.

'All a bunch of Queers,' Walker snorted and sat back down.

'Takes one to know one!' Anson retorted with a mouth full of food 'Yo Sam, hope I didn't piss you off with the whole fairy remark. But if you think I'm gonna let this whole thing go without laying some shit on you, you don't know me at all man.'

'Nah it's kewl,' Sam said and sat back down 'You can't help being born an asshole.'

'As much as you can being born a queer,' Andy nodded and sat down as well.

'So…you really don't care?' Sam asked Anson.

'Dude please. If anything I'm impressed. I use to think you were vanilla. Being gay knocks up your kinky points but screwing the male teacher? Inspirational man! You're ending out senior year with one hell of a bang!'

'Hey guys,' Sarah greeted and sat down beside Andy.

'What did I miss?'

'Walker being an ass,' Andy clued in.

'Pfft, what else is new…hey Sam are you going to eat that pudding?'

Sam handed it over with a smile on his face. He wasn't as alone as he thought. Not by a long shot.

Dean turned up five minutes early for his appointment with Bella at her big fancy law firm and was shown into her office straight away. She didn't even look up when he entered.

'I've been going over everything, and let me just say that you really have brought hell down upon yourself,' She spoke with her heavy British accent.

'That bad huh?' he winced and sat down in the chair opposite her desk.

'Well it isn't good,' she stated still reading the form in her hands.

'I appreciate all this Bella,' Dean sighed.

'Don't, you are paying me remember?' Bella reminded and shuffled through the papers.

'Right,' Dean nodded.

Bella set the papers down and finally looked up at Dean.

'First of all, I should let you know the preliminary hearing is tomorrow.' Bella stated.

'Tomorrow?' Dean gaped 'Isn't that a little fast?'

'It's very fast,' Bella nodded 'But this is a small town and you're boyfriends parents have friends in very high places.'

'Shit,' Dean groaned.

'You don't need to be there though, in fact I'm going to ask you not to. It's public and as it is, you really don't want more attention that you're already receiving.' Bella advised.

'Do you think the case will go through?' Dean asked hopeful.

'Almost definitely,' Bella nodded and busted Dean's bubble 'They actually have probable cause, and already have their witnesses lined up. Not to mention their attorney is one of the best in the US.'

'You will, of course, need to attend the arraignment though. I'm under the impression you still want to plead "not guilty"? If you did plead guilty you would receive a lesser sentence than you would if they prove you so later, however you would be listed as a sex offender and a paedophile?' Bella spoke quickly and as if the topic of discussion was one she handled every day, in a very bored yet still sophisticated tone…although that could just be the British shining through.

'Yeah, I'm going to stick with not guilty,' Dean nodded.

'Alright, after the plea they'll no doubt want an early trial date, from anything between two weeks to a month.' Bella again, spoke too quickly and far too harshly for Dean to like her in the least.

'Within a month? Two weeks?' Dean gaped 'This is all very fast. Can they even do this?'

'Most certainly,' she stated 'Again small town, with very, very big fish.'

'Okay…why would they want to speed things up? Don't they need to build their case and stuff like that?' Dean asked.

'Usually yes but it works better to their advantage if they have it sooner. Their going to want to use all the publicity it's receiving, if Sam's still in school when the trial is held all the better…that's if a trial by jury is going to held.' Bella continued.

'Hang on…what publicity? What are you talking about?' Dean asked confused.

'You mean you don't know? Honestly Dean don't you have the slightest idea about what's going on in the world around you?' she scorned and passed him the newspaper. Sure enough on page 8, was the headline "_Student Teacher Relations: Gay Sex Scandal"_.

'The reporter spoke with the McQueens, although neither of them or Sam is mentioned by name. Still trying to protect their son from the world,' Bella sighed 'God I hate parents. Thank god mine are on another continent.'

Dean bit his lip and read the article.

_A teacher at the esteemed Maple Bay College has been charged with Statutory Rape with one of his 17 year old, male students. _

_Dean Winchester, 22 year old Assistant Coach and Gym Teacher at Maple Bay College is being accused of having a physical relationship with a boy on his basketball team. _

_The boy's concerned parent says "I never dreamed something like this could happen, especially to our son but I'll be damned if I'll let him get away with it."_

It wasn't straight out calling Dean a paedophile or a sick twisted freak but it might as well have. His reputation was ruined. It wouldn't matter if he was proven innocent. Everyone makes their own assumptions; Dean doubted he would ever get a decent job again.

'I'm screwed aren't I?' Dean gave up.

'Not necessarily.' Bell smirked 'They're basing it solidly on testimony. This could work beneficially for us.'

'How?' Dean asked confused.

'Obviously they're not going to put Sam on the stand because they'll know he'll deny everything. But if we use him as a witness-,'

'No.' Dean interrupted.

'I don't think you understand.' Bella spoke slowly as thought talking to a child.

'I understand and still it's no. Sam's not testifying.' Dean denied 'I won't have him lie under oath.'

'Oh please people do it everyday, but if that's what you're worried about I'll avoid asking him those questions where he would have to lie. Hell that's my job.' Bella swore.

'It's not just about lying Bella!' Dean added.

'Sam's going to get a scholarship to Stanford University, with his grades and extracurricular and his…family it's pretty much guaranteed.' Dean clarified 'But his record…hell even his reputation…if even a whisper of this got out, they would take his scholarship away in a second. I can't let that happen Bella. He's worked too god damn hard.'

'Well then he'll just have to pay to get in to a college like every other kid out there,' she stated.

'You're still not getting it. He's left home, wants nothing to do with his parents which means no money. He's been too busy with school and basketball so he never had an after school job which means he can't provide for himself at the moment. Not to mention none of the good schools won't even consider him if this gets out. So instead of Stanford he'll be going to god damn community college! No, I won't let that happen. Sam's getting a scholarship to Stanford, he's going to be pre med damn it!' Dean ranted.

'You can't baby the boy Dean. He can make his own decisions.' Bella stated.

'I said no Bella, I'll do whatever you want just leave Sam out of this,' Dean swore.

'Sorry Dean, but this isn't all about you.' Bella denied.

'I'm sorry? I was pretty god damn sure it was about me, hell I'm the one being sued!' Dean raised his voice.

'And I'm the one representing you. As a lawyer, especially a young, female lawyer it tends to look bad if I loose. So I'm sorry Dean, but Sam can really help our case. I'm going to ask him to testify. I don't need your approval for that.' Bella denied him.

Dean left Bella's office with a million thoughts buzzing through his head. If Bella asked Sam to testify he'd do it in a heartbeat. Dean knew that for certain. Dean also knew that his career was over there was no question about that, but Sam's didn't have to be. Only problem was Dean would have to make Sam not want to testify. Dean couldn't see that happening…unless…Sam was very angry at him for something. Sam's future was over, unless Dean made him believe everything Sam's parents said about him were true.

The bell rang for school to finish and Sam headed out with Anson and Andy to the car park. Mysteriously Sam's car had vanished.

'Fuck,' Sam cursed 'Someone stole my fucking car!'

'Nah it's Walker's M.O. dude.' Anson cleared up 'He just hid it somewhere on school grounds, that way if he gets busted Daddy will punish him instead of the cops.'

'We should be able to find it pretty easy,' Andy comforted.

They walked all around the fucking school before finding it in the middle of the fucking football field.

'Holy shit dude,' Anson cursed as they got closer, noticing the words spray painted all over the car. The same words that were being shouted at Sam all day. They reached the car and Walker plus six of his friends emerged from the hiding place behind it.

'Aw shit on a stick,' Anson groaned.

'Time for you to learn your fucking place faggot.' Walker spoke.

Sam felt adrenaline pump through him and couldn't help but think, at last, when the group of assholes were running at them.

A guy ran full throttle at Sam without slowing, Sam dodged the tackle and the guy tripped and fell over himself…no future WWE champs here. The next one came after Sam and landed a hard punch to Sam's gut. Sam grabbed his stomach with one hand and dodged the next blow. He raised his own fist and landed it on the guy's temple, he went down hard. Meanwhile some guy had Andy in a headlock, ignoring the chocking sounds emitting from Andy's mouth. Anson kicked the jock he was facing in the balls and with him down ran full out at Andy's attacker. All three of them hit the floor. Anson was up first, he straddled the chest of Andy's attacker and started to pound on the guy's face.

The guy that had fallen earlier recovered and went for Sam just as another scored a blow to Sam's chin. Sam went down as the two guys pinned him. Walker ran over and started to kick Sam now that he was down. Sam got leverage and swung his legs around, hitting Walker behind the knees and sent him heels over head. Sam got an arm free and delivered a hard blow to the guy's head on his left. The one on his right was quicker than Sam and stuck him twice across the face. Sam was dazed for a moment and helpless for the next few blows. Then an Andy blur dove over him, pinning Sam's attacker to the ground and twisting the guy's arm behind his back. Sam stood up and looked around. He spotted Walker near the car and ran toward him. Sam landed a fucking awesome punch to the head asshole's face, Walker hit the floor, glaring up at Sam.

'A fag just kicked your ass.' Sam panted, not exactly the wittiest of remarks but a very valid point. Walker snarled, got up and ran toward him with a yell. Sam yanked open the car door as hard as he could, Walker's entire body hit it and fell black, blood running from his nose and brow, he groaned and rolled onto his side, avoiding Sam's eyes.

'Dude that's some secret agent shit man!' Andy laughed.

'I'm gonna miss high school, I won't nearly get into as much fist fights in college,' Anson pouted and helped his brother up. Sam grinned as well, high on adrenaline and victory.

'Think they'll still be calling me fairy after this?' Sam laughed.

Dean sat on his sofa nursing a bottle of jack, tormenting himself with his thoughts. He kept going over and over his "plan" trying to think of any other way to keep Sam from getting involved with the trial but there just damn wasn't any. He could just ask him but there's not way in hell Sam would listen if it was Dean's ass on the line. Dean heard the front door open and screech closed. Fear, anxiety and dread chocked him, and he forced it down with another swig. He would give anything to not have to do this. Sam walked in with cuts and bruises scattered across his face.

'Jesus! What the hell happened to you?' Dean asked.

'Walker and his crew jumped us,' Sam grinned broadly 'It was so fucking awesome. We kicked their asses!'

Sam walked to the kitchen and got himself a coke.

'You won't believe the fucking day I had,' Sam groaned 'I mean it was great because some of the guys are cool with…what happened but everything else sucked.'

'That so?' Dean mumbled and took another swig.

'Yeah, one of the fucking worst days of my life, all day I got ugly looks from the other kids, and even some of the fucking teachers. They called me shitty homophobic names like "McQueer" and "faggot" all fucking day. Jake and god damn Curtis gave me all this shit about wanting to fuck them and then fucking Walker starts in on it all so I had to deal with all that crap. Then Walker graffiti's all over my car. Then of course they jump us.' Sam babbled 'But everything is okay now cause I'm home.'

Sam grinned and tears welled up in Dean's eyes, seeing his opening to send Sam away, to save him but god did it hurt!

'Bad day huh?' Dean shook his head and snapped 'You do a lot of fucking whining for someone who has nothing to complain about.'

Sam's smile slowly vanished and Dean hated himself.

'It's in the fucking paper Sam!' Dean stood and put on a show of rage 'My name all over the fucking paper! You think homo and Queer are bad? Try people screaming rapist at you, or paedophile.'

'I didn't mean-,' Sam tried.

'Of course you didn't, you're poor pathetic Sam who had to come out to a few people for two weeks and then never have to fucking see any of them again. I'm being sued Sam!' Dean yelled 'I could go to fucking jail! I'm never going to teach again, all those fucking years of studying and cramming and working my ass off to pay for it all down the fucking toilet!'

'I'm sorry,' Sam paled and his eyes turned glassy.

'I don't want to fucking hear it! I've lost everything!' Dean screamed and threw his bottle against the wall, letting it shatter 'And for what? Some fucking kid!'

Sam was breaking in front of him and Dean was breaking right there with him.

'You've cost me everything I ever worked for. It was all a god damn mistake! Me and my god damn hard on.' Dean shook his head 'I've thrown away everything for some kid with a fucking crush and an eager cock.'

Sam looked like he was going to fall apart right there in front of him and Dean just wanted to hold him and sooth him and take it all back, make it all better. But he didn't and Sam's expression turned. Sam's face hardened and the anger came off him in waves.

'That's what you think? This whole fucking time? A kid with a crush? I guess I must have seemed pretty pathetic to a big shot like you,' Sam spat 'I never should have saved your ass, should have let you get put away for raping a minor!'

'Get the fuck out!' Dean yelled.

'Fuck you!' Sam screamed, grabbed his duffle and tore out of there. Dean collapsed back against the sofa and buried his head in his hands. Tears of despair and frustration ran down his cheeks. Dean bit his lip hard, not satisfied from the pain until blood filled his mouth. He fucking deserved it. He had hurt Sam. He had hurt him real bad. He'd never get to be with him again. Dean let out a long, loud scream and again rested his head in his hands to let himself sob for the first time since his mother died.

Sam ran outside and pushed his way passed a shocked John standing in Dean's doorway. Sam ran to the gutter and started vomiting what little he ate for lunch. Stomach acid burned his throat, uncontrollable tears streamed down his face. He felt a comforting hand on his back and Sam wept in the gutter, where he belonged.

'Easy now kid,' John cooed 'Easy.'

Sam tried to gain control, not wanting to be like this in front of John but it still took time to subside. John rubbing his back until control returned.

'If you need a place to stay…you can hold up at my place?' John offered.

Sam sniffed and shook his head.

'Nah, thanks but…it's too close…' "to Dean", was left unsaid.

'Okay, well how about you leave your car with me to get fixed up and I drive you to wherever it is you're going to stay?' John offered and Sam nodded pulling out his phone.

'Thanks, I just need to call him,'

'Okay, I'll go get the truck,' John headed off and Sam dialled Andy's number.

'A&A's breast implants, we'll give you a stack to whack to,' Andy sung.

'Andy,' Sam tried desperately not to cry again, it hurt so much Dean…he loved Dean so much and he…

'Sam you alright man?' Andy asked intuitively.

'Dean he…he said…I can't stay. I need a place to stay. I can't go to my parents and Dean just…' Sam rambled.

'Hey, hey, it's cool man. You can stay here, you know you can.' Andy comforted.

'What bout your Mom?' Sam sniffed again.

'Off on business, won't be back until our graduation, besides she'd kick my ass if I didn't take you in.' Andy added.

'What about Anson?'

'Who gives a fuck about that dickhead?' Andy scoffed and Sam heard and offended,

'Hey!' in the background.

'You both don't care? I mean what about what people will say?' Sam asked.

'Screw em,' Andy shrugged.

'Anson doesn't care?'

'Anson, you care if Sam's stays here and people rag on us for it?' Andy called out.

'Hell no! I'm a player not a hater!' Anson chimed.

'It cool if I come now?' Sam asked.

'Dude anytime, no matter what,' Andy swore 'That goes for the dickhead as well.'

'Thanks…for everything.'

'Dude, boys night! I'll get the beer, you get the die hards!' Anson shouted.

John pulled up beside Sam, Sam said his goodbyes, hung up and got in the truck. They sat in silence listening to the radio. Evanescence's 'October' came on, filling the truck with sad, slow acoustics. Sam stared out of the window fighting off more tears, hating his life, loving Dean and hating that everything they had meant nothing and Sam was all alone. No family, no lover, only the sympathetic man beside him and two worried friends waiting for him with beer and couple movies to make him forget.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Andy sat by the window facing the backyard watching Sam shoot hoops on the basketball court their mother had bought them on his and Anson's 16th birthday. It had been a week since Winchester had broken up with Sam. Since the fight with Walker no one at school gave Sam shit anymore, especially once Walker came in with a huge, ugly, stitched cut on his face. So school had been bearable, especially with Andy, Sarah, Tommy and Anson sticking close by him. Still Sam hadn't spoken a word about any of it since he'd come stumbling into their home, in a mess inside and out. This was why Andy was so worried about him. Sam took everything inward, bottled it all up, and it had no where to go because he wasn't talking. Though it had to be admitted, he did seem to be doing fairly well at venting it on the court.

The final game was tomorrow, hence why Sam had been sinking baskets for two hours straight. Andy was really worried, from the way Sam carried himself, dribbled, shot, he could tell Sam was pissed, though still refused to talk about it.

'Dude you look like a concerned overbearing mom,' Anson grabbed a beer and stood beside him 'You've been starring at him for half an hour, kind of stalker like. Maybe having him live here wasn't such a great idea if you're crushing on him.'

'I am not crushing on him,' Andy argued.

'Dude whatever, to each his own man. We all got our kinks. God knows I do', Anson shrugged.

'I don't have a thing for Sam…I'm just worried, he hasn't said a thing to us in a week,' Andy pointed out.

'Dude he's probably all embarrassed cause he said too much last time. About the fight and all,' Anson shrugged 'Maybe he's just trying to deal on his own.'

'Well he shouldn't have to,' Andy argued.

'He's like a fucking time bomb man. If he doesn't vent soon he's gonna blow…which is almost certainly going to be at the game. Dallas assholes always stir shit up.' Andy observed.

'Yeah you're right. Don't wanna get Sam thrown out of the game he's too fucking good. We're going to need him,' Anson agreed.

'Right, so what the hell do we do?' Andy asked.

'We? Dude I couldn't get a lonely old spinster woman to open up to me…for good reason. I always say the wrong fucking thing,' Anson stated and took a swig 'you're his best mate, why don't you say something? Give him a mind peel?'

'You're a lot of help,' Andy grumbled and stood up.

'I'll put on some mood music while you two cosy up,' Anson called out as Andy opened the back door whilst shooting Anson the finger.

Andy walked across the grass and over to Sam.

'Hey,' he greeted.

'Hey,' Sam nodded and sunk another shot.

'Ah…look man I've been meaning to talk to you,' Andy spoke up and dug his hands in his pockets.

'Don't,' Sam spoke immediately and set up his next shot 'I'm fine, I don't need any heart to heart Dr Phil shit.'

'Yeah, well I think you do,' Andy stood firm despite how fucking uncomfortable it all was.

'You don't know shit,' Sam snapped 'I don't need this, like you're such a fucking expert.'

'…Well yeah, I am kinda,' Andy realised which made Sam pause 'See I was in this huge mood a while back. Had some huge fucking problems going on and I was so determined to deal with all the shit by myself. I yelled at anyone who tried to help, until a real good friend set me straight. So I let everything out and it was such a fucking relief. It helped like you wouldn't believe.'

'This isn't like that,' Sam argued.

'It's exactly like that,' Andy debated 'The whole world is caving in on you and you're trying to hold up the ceiling. I felt the same way until you told me I was being a moody bitch, to get my head out of my ass and talk to you.'

Sam's jaw clenched and he sighed.

'What I say now is said as your best friend with only your best interests at heart. You're a fucking moody bitch,' Andy recited and Sam smiled 'Get your head out of your ass and talk to me bro.'

Sam sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

'I saw him today,' Sam divulged and sat on the bench by the court.

'Who?' Andy asked and sat beside him.

'Dean. I was walking through the business sector and stoped in at the coffee shop. He walked in, saw me and walked right back out,' Sam explained 'fucking asshole looked at me like I was his god damn inconvenience! Like I was barely worth anything to him.'

'Ouch,' Andy sympathised.

'I was so fucking pissed, I can't stop being angry!' Sam exclaimed 'he made me think that he cared about me, that he wanted me around. If it was just sex he should have fucking said so.'

Andy frowned wanting to say shit about how much of a fucking asshole Dean was, but the aim of this conversation was to make Sam talk, not make him feel better.

'Most of all I hate him because I miss him so god damn much! I can't stop thinking about him. Even after everything he did…I just want him here. I hate that!' Sam yelled 'I hate that I miss him. I hate how much it hurts! Nothing you could say or do can make me feel any better about that.'

'You're right,' Andy nodded 'but at least now it isn't some secret you carry. You shouldn't be ashamed of that Sam. He should be. For treating you like he did. That's his shame not yours.'

'Feels like it's mine. Like I'm the fool, the idiot who cared,' Sam shook his head.

'You're not. Caring for someone isn't something to be ashamed of….ever.' Andy disagreed 'watching all them damn chick flicks taught me that.'

Sam snorted and shook his head.

'I hear you…what you're saying makes sense but…' Sam droned off.

'I getya, no worries,' Andy shrugged.

'Yeah…anyway I'm gonna head in,' Sam stood up 'Thanks for calling me a moody bitch.'

'Thanks for not slugging me.'

A half hour before the final and the team was getting ready in the locker room. Sam, Andy and Anson were on one side, the rest of the team on the other. Both groups of men preparing for the game, some half naked when Bella walked in; dressed in an expensive black dress suit, with a short skirt and high heels. The guys whistled and openly checked her out while she stood there, a confident smirk on her face.

'I'm looking for Sam McQueen,' she spoke up.

'Oh honey, you're barking up the wrong tree. McQueen's a flaming faggot. Me on the other hand, I'm definitely available,' Curtis stepped toward her.

'Why that is, is a mystery for the ages,' she spoke sarcastically. Sam, who fortunately was fully dressed, stepped out from behind his locker. Bella saw him and smiled.

'Hello Sam, you won't believe how difficult it's been to get a hold of you,' she expressed 'do you know who I am?'

'You're Bella right? One of Dean's friends?' Sam confirmed.

'One of Dean's friends,' Curtis mocked and most of the team laughed.

'That's right, however more importantly I'm his lawyer,' Bella started and the team immediately shut up 'I'd like to speak to you for a moment if I may?'

'I don't see what you could have to say to me?' Sam shrugged.

'Please Mr McQueen, I promise not to take long,' she asked once more. Sam sighed and followed her out into the hallway.

'Alright, what is it?' Sam asked and folded his arms.

'I'm just going to cut the bull shit and come straight out and tell you,' she declared 'Dean's a complete and total self sacrificing idiot. One week ago we sit down for our first meeting about his case. I tell him our best chance of winning is to have you take the stand and he refuses. He says that if you take the stand then the news will spread, that Stanford would find out and your scholarship will fall through. Dean told me not to involve you, that as things are you're safe and he wants to keep it that way. I told him tough luck. You're the best chance of winning and I'll ask you myself if he won't. The next day he comes in and tell me there's no way you'll take the stand for him now and that he'd sent you away so I can't get my talons into you. Apparently he staged some sort of fight with you to get angry with him and leave. No one seemed to know or simply weren't telling me where you've been living so I tracked you down here to ask you if you would testify for Dean despite, what John tells me, the hideous fight you two had.'

'…wait…' Sam tried to take it all in 'You're saying Dean…staged a fight with me to keep me from taking the stand. That everything he said that night was a lie?'

'Well I wasn't there so I can't guarantee everything he said was a lie. You know him better than I, what do you think?' she asked.

'Why should I believe you?' Sam asked suspicious 'you could just be saying this to make me testify?'

'Listen Sam, I couldn't care less about you or Dean's personal problems. However, as a lawyer, I can't lie to get you to take the stand. That sort of action could get me into serious trouble.' Bella confessed.

'Even if it was a lie…he really fucked me over this past week, why the hell should I testify?' Sam objected 'my scholarship is at risk after all?'

'I have no idea Sam.' She sighed considering all of it very overwhelmingly tedious 'I'll stick around until after the game, in case you do think of a reason…ciao,'

She turned and walked down the hallway, leaving Sam in the wake of the bomb she just dropped on him.

Sam relayed his conversation with Bella to Andy and Anson when he got back in the locker room.

'Holy shit,' Anson gawked 'you think she's telling the truth?'

Sam bit his lip and went over everything in his head. Now that the anger was gone, Sam doubted Dean could have faked the way he felt about Sam, especially after all the clues Dean dropped about how much he cared for him. Sam remembered the way Dean touched him after Tommy's accident. How Dean had fucked him slowly and so god damn gently.

'Well she leaves herself vulnerable to being sued if she was lying,' Andy shrugged.

'She wasn't lying,' Sam stated and they both looked at him surprised.

'You seemed pretty sure that he dumped your ass before,' Anson reminded him 'You're not clinging to false hope are you?'

'…no…that was just pride I think. Self esteem issues too. Easy to think you're worthless to someone when you couldn't understand why they would be with you in the first place.' Sam shrugged 'It makes sense that he would do that…something he would do.'

'Wow…he is a self sacrificing idiot,' Andy agreed with Bella.

'What kind of guy fucks up his own chances in a trial where he could be sent to jail?' Anson asked.

'That god damn idiot,' Sam cursed and shook his head.

'So what are you going to do?' Anson asked 'You testify you fuck up your own chances.'

'I've got no fucking idea,' Sam sighed 'But I can't be thinking about it now, I've gotta focus on the game.'

'Yeah talk about bad timing,' Anson nodded.

'Alright, let's just get out there and play,' Andy nodded 'Try to forget about it all.'

'I'll fucking try,' Sam grabbed his water bottle and stood up 'Can't play a grand final with this sort of shit going through my head.'

Sam, Andy and Anson headed out onto the court clothed in their blue and yellow uniforms, to join the rest of the team in drills. Waving to Tommy, who was seated in his chair with the coach by the bench, for support and as a part of the team. The stands were packed with both Maple Bay and Dallas supporters. Sam joined in the drills and tried to cool his temper when the rest of the team, not so accepting of Sam's sexuality, threw the ball too long so Sam couldn't catch it, or too hard, or pegged it straight at him.

'Dude, you got a problem?' Anson stepped forward when Curtis tripped Sam as he was running for the ball Jake passed far too long for Sam to catch.

'Hey easy man,' Andy put a hand on Anson's chest to hold him back 'Don't cause shit before the game.'

Anson seethed and Sam shrugged trying to appear as though he didn't care. The Dallas team came out in their red and white uniforms, the captain headed straight over to them with that cocky smile on his face.

'Hello ladies,' the red headed captain greeted 'How's the ankle McQueen? Still sore?'

The remark didn't even register to Sam, having dealt with so much shit over the past week it was all white noise to him.

'How's the field?' Sam asked 'Grown back in yet?'

Anson and Andy laughed while Scott hid a smile and Jake hid a snicker with a cough from their team mates too prejudiced to find Sam's joke funny. Another Dallas team mate came over with a smirk.

'We read in the paper about your assistant coach, always knew you faggots were a bunch of cock suckers,' he taunted.

'Fuck you!' Jake threw the ball and stepped forward 'I ain't no faggot. That shit has nothing to do with me or most of the fucking team.'

'Oh I'm sure,' the player mocked.

'So which of you was it then?' the captain asked smugly 'which one of you did the coach make his bitch?'

'None of you're fucking business,' Anson stepped forward.

'He's not interested in your fugly ass anyway,' Andy spat before Jake and his asshole friends could say something.

The Dallas coach called the team over before the captain could say anything in retaliation.

'Were gonna wipe the floor with you ass fuckers,' the captain swore before heading back to the team. Sam's own team mates glared at him with hate and disgust. All thinking that because of Sam they were labelled the homo team. Sam realised with dread that right now they hated him more than they hated Dallas, which wasn't going to bode well for the game.

Sam was right. The game started and seemed to go well for about thirty seconds, until Anson passed the ball to Jake at the key. Jake looked around, but the Dallas defence was tight and no one was open…except Sam. Sam broke free of his opponent three times and Jake didn't pass him the ball, instead he took the shot, missed and then Dallas took possession. Dallas scored two points and then blue was on offence. Jake was to make the base line pass. Sam broke in front of his player and Jake ignored him, throwing to Curtis. Curtis broke down the court, as they reached the key, he threw to Anson, whose way to the hoop was blocked, Anson passed to Jake, Sam got clear and ran under the hoop toward him, a perfect set up. Jake passed to Scott…who was outside the key.

'What the hell are you doing?' Bobby screamed 'Stop screwing around!'

Scott went to pass to Sam, Curtis dove in front of the pass, the ball hit him and rebounded off the court, and it was red ball. All through the first quarter Jake and Curtis ignored Sam like he wasn't there. Naturally Scott and the others, who followed those boys's every move, did the same. No matter where Sam was, or how hard he played he was invisible to them. Anson and Andy gave him the ball as often as they could and it made little difference with the others. They were playing out of sync and down a player and the scoreboard was showing it. The Maple Bay spectators were not happy but Sam had a feeling it was because they were losing, not that he was being phased out. Sam was seething; he shoved Jake at one point, but a part from getting a warning from the ref, that also did nothing.

At half time bobby faced them all down in the locker room, a look of fury on his face.

'What the hell is wrong with you?!' Bobby demanded.

'You're getting your asses handed to you, not because you're playing badly but because you're too god damn stupid to get along. Sam's working his ass off for you out there and you're completely ignoring him!'

'Yeah well, we have no interest in Sam's ass,' Curtis countered.

'Alright, that's god damn enough! He is still a part of this team and I am still your coach and if you don't get over this shit right now I'm forfeiting the game.' Bobby threatened 'It'd be far less shameful to forfeit the championship game than to continue with the way you're all acting.'

Bobby walked over to the door and hauled it open.

'Sort it out, decide what you'd rather do and let me know if I need to forfeit this game,' Bobby ordered 'only don't forget there are scouts out there tonight, it's not just the game you're throwing away. It's your future.'

'What the hell is wrong with you guys?' Anson yelled immediately 'Why the hell are you acting like this?'

'I don't wanna play with a faggot,' Jake snapped.

'Well that's too bad cause you've been playing with one for three god damn years,' Sam spoke up.

'What's wrong with you Jake?' Andy asked 'you use to be Sam's boy? Now that's changed just because he sucks Winchester's cock?' Anson asked and Sam blushed a little, wishing Anson weren't so damn blunt.

'Damn right it's my business!' Jake yelled 'I didn't know I was swapping soap in the shower with someone who fucks guys!'

'If that's what's bothering you Jake than you can relax, cause I've no interest in any of you,' Sam clarified.

'I don't want to be a friend of a queer,' Jake grumbled.

'Why?' Sam asked 'Worried about your rep then? Cause Jake, I've had mine ripped to shreds this past week and I can tell you that reputation means fuck all. The only opinions that I care about are those of my friends. That's why I can also tell you how much it really fucking hurts when one of them turns on you. Hating you for something you can't change because it's who you are!'

Jake still had the decency to look ashamed at those words.

'He's right,' Scott spoke up.

'Oh don't fall for his sympathy bull shit,' Curtis rolled his eyes.

'Shut up Curtis!' Scott snapped 'No one can help who they are and there's no fucking way they should apologise for it. We're still the same person. The same team, the same friends. Sam, man I'm so fucking sorry.'

'Oh shut up Scott!' Curtis scoffed.

'Fuck off Curtis! You have no idea what it is you're pissed at. You just think you should because you're scared of what people will say or do if you don't hate him.' Scott challenged.

'Hey! I ain't scared of nobody!' Curtis denied.

'You could have fooled me,' Anson smirked.

'Fuck you man,' Curtis growled at Anson and then turned on Scott 'You turning queer on us too Scotty?'

'No I'm not turning queer…I was born that way.' Scott bravely replied and the team's mouths fell open.

'I'm sorry, you're what?' Anson asked.

'I'm a homo,' Scott stated.

'Dude!' Jake gawked.

'We're running out of time,' Andy pointed out 'We gonna forfeit or what?'

'I don't think I could be cool with queers…' Jake sighed 'But I could be cool with you guys…being gay.'

'What?' Curtis demanded 'They're faggots!'

'I haven't forgotten dude!' Jake snapped 'But Sam's right, I should have…I shouldn't have treated a friend like that. I'm real sorry man.'

Sam smiled and nodded.

'Alright then you pansies!' Anson rubbed his hands together and then yelled 'Let's kick some Dallas ass!'

The team shouted and ran out into the hallway leaving Curtis in the locker room angrily throwing shit around and screaming about faggots.

They headed out on the court and Scott spotted Tommy in his wheel chair watching the warm up. He paused and just looked at him, whilst the rest of the team hurried over to Bobby to tell him they were ready to play. Sam came up beside Scott.

'You okay?' Sam asked.

'Yeah,' Scott nodded and then smiled 'You were right Sam. The only opinions that matter are those of the people you care about.'

With that Scott ran passed the Dallas players, past the team and over to Tommy. Tommy looked up at him surprised.

'I love you too,' Scott confessed and then bent down and pressed his lips against Tommy's. Tommy's mouth opened in shock and Scott slipped his tongue inside, effectively heating up the kiss in front of hundreds of people. Tommy wrapped his arms around Scott's neck and pulled him closer. Andy and Sam applauded while Anson wolf whistled. Jake averting his eyes, reminded himself that they were his friends and he had to put up with them, because they actually meant something to him.

They retook the court with an edge over the other team. Sam was back in the game, they played like a team, ran the plays, pushed up the tempo and played a tight defence. Not to mention that after Tommy and Scott's PDA they were all scared shitless to get too close on offence. Especially when Sam's guy tried to harass him.

'You're whole fucking team queer?' the guy asked.

'Just about,' Sam grinned 'By the way…you single?'

The guy faltered and Sam landed a perfect slam dunk.

They caught up by the end of the third quarter, and Anson scored the shot at the end of the game that won them the championship. An hour later Sam waited in the hallway outside the locker room until Bella finally caught up with him.

'Decided already?' she asked.

'Yeah…turns out it was actually a really easy decision to make,' Sam smiled.

Four days later Andy, Anson, Jake, Scott and Tommy were all standing out front of a large mahogany door in the courthouse.

'This is fucking ridiculous, we've been standing here for 15 minutes,' Tommy pointed out 'Are we going in or what?'

'Dude I seriously don't think we're allowed,' Scott stated.

'It's our former Assistant Coach's trial, we should be allowed inside,' Tommy debated.

'Why do we even want to be here anyway?' Anson asked 'We still don't know if Sam's going to testify?'

'Won't he be pissed if he decided not to and we showed up seemingly to support his ex boyfriend?' Scott asked.

'Who gives a fuck?' Jake shrugged 'I'm going into law, I want to see this.'

'Yeah, but we still don't even know if we're allowed, besides, the trial started an hour ago, we can't just walk in while it's going on…can we?' Scott asked nervously.

'Only one way to find out,' Andy shrugged 'Besides this is pretty huge, ten years from now when you're looking back on your teenage years you're going to want to know what happened here.'

'Yeah dude, don't be a pussy,' Jake gave Scott a shove 'You're being such a stereotype.'

'Screw you Jake!' Scott spat.

'I don't swing that way darling,' Jake came back.

'Will you two quiet down?' Tommy hissed 'You're going to get us thrown out before we even get inside!'

'I still don't think we should do this, we could get into serious trouble and I don't wanna risk it in a place filled with cops and lawyers,' Scott expressed.

'Dude, what kind of people would turn against four innocent teens and a cripple?' Jake argued.

'The kind of people who are lawyers,' Scott argued logically.

'I am getting so sick of cripple jokes,' Tommy grouched.

'Alright enough pussy footing,' Andy declared and walked over to the door, and the guys watched nervously as he spoke with the guard. The guard nodded and Andy waved them over. The guys hurried over and opened the door.

The court room was full…on the prosecutor's side. The judge, an old balding guy, looked down sternly from the bench. There was no jury. Dean sat up the front beside Bella, Sam's parents sat in the front row on the prosecutor's side. The boys hurried over to a seat on the defence side, since there were no other seats available, and tried to figure out what was going on. A confident looking dark skinned man in a suit was standing in front of the younger Walker, who was seated on the witness stand. Suddenly Bella stood up.

'Objection your honour! Leading the witness,' Bella objected.

'Sustained, watch yourself Mr Hendrickson,' the judge warned.

'I'm sorry your honour, I'll rephrase the question,' the prosecution lawyer spoke 'Over the past few months that the defendant came to work for Maple Bay College did you witness any unusual behaviour for a teacher to be exhibiting?'

'Well yeah, all the time.' Walker answered 'Winchester never really acted like a teacher, seemed like he was all chummy with his basketball team. He was always favouring them in his classes too. There was an incident at the school when Sam McQueen started a fight with myself in school. We were going to receive equal punishment from the Vice Principal when Mr Winchester came in and convinced the principal to get McQueen off with a lighter punishment than the one that was given to me.'

'And when was this?' Hendrickson asked.

'At least two and a half months ago,' Walker stated.

'So that would have been before Samuel McQueen's 18th birthday?' Hendrickson clarified.

'Yes sir.'

'Thank you, no further questions your honour,' Hendrickson returned to his seat.

'Would the defence like to cross examine the witness?' the judge asked.

'We would your honour,' Bella stood and walked over to Walker.

'Earlier you told us that you and Sam McQueen were involved in a fight. Is that correct Mr Walker?' she asked.

'Yes,'

'Isn't it also correct that this fight was not the first you had with Sam McQueen?' she added.

'Ah…well yes.'

'Haven't there, in fact, been over ten cases where you and Sam McQueen engaged in fights that often became violent?' Bella asked 'And that these occurred after Sam McQueen quit the football team you were both a part of three years ago?'

'Objection!' Hendrickson stood up 'Relevance your honour?'

'Your honour I am establishing that Walker and Sam McQueen have a long history of fighting and hostility between them. Most of which were initiated by Mr Walker,' Bella explained 'I have records of these fights provided by Maple Bay College. I am further establishing that due to these occurrences Mr Walker is a biased witness in this court.'

'Sustained,' the judge allowed 'Answer the question Mr Walker,'

'Ah…what was the question again?' Walker asked.

'Haven't there, in fact, been over ten cases where you and Sam McQueen engaged in fights that often became violent? And that these occurred after Sam McQueen quit the football team you were both a part of three years ago?' Bella repeated.

'I don't know the exact number…but I guess so,' Walker conceded.

'Isn't it true Mr Walker, and remember that you're under oath, that you dislike Sam McQueen, so much that your feelings border on hatred?' she asked.

Walker opened and shut his mouth a few times before staring at the ground, fidgeting and sweating.

'Answer the questions Mr Walker,' the judge reinforced.

'…yeah,' Walker admitted.

'No further questions your honour,' Bella spoke and returned to her seat.

'Very well you may step down Mr Walker,' the judge ordered and Walker was shown to a seat. 'Mr Hendrickson, would you like to call your next witness?'

'We would your honour, the prosecution calls Jessica Moore,' Hendrickson called. The doors opened and Jess was escorted inside, sworn in and spoke her name for the record.

'Miss Moore, what was your relationship with Sam McQueen?' Hendrickson asked.

'Sam and I dated for two years,' Jess answered.

'Up until two months ago?' Hendrickson asked.

'That's right,' Jess confirmed.

'What happened?' Hendrickson asked.

'I…we broke up,' Jess informed him as though he didn't already know.

'Did you break up with him?' Hendrickson continued.

'No, he broke up with me.'

'Did he say why?' Hendrickson asked.

'No…but I knew he was cheating on me,' Jess added.

'Really? How do you know that?'

'I caught him in some lies…he told me he couldn't make my families barbeque because he was camping with Andy, his friend, and then I saw Andy in the time Sam said they were suppose to be camping. Then my friends, Madison and Jo, set up this…plan to figure out who he was seeing.' Jessica explained.

'What did you find out?'

'Well, I planned a date for he and I one night, he called that day to say he had to baby sit his little brother and couldn't make it. When I drove around to baby sit with him his mother was home and told me Sam was out. That same night the girls threw a huge party, and ticked off the names of every girl that attended. Every girl in the school attended at some time during the night. Which meant that Sam wasn't seeing a girl from our school. The next day I heard Mr Ash and Mr Winchester talking and Mr Winchester had, had a date with someone the night before…I thought it was odd….and then I saw the picture of-,' Jess was cut off.

'Objection your honour, this is all circumstantial. In no way does it prove that my client was engaging in a rendezvous with Sam McQueen, there could be 50 different reasons for what occurred the previous night,' Bella argued.

'Duly noted councillor, is there anything further Mr Hendrickson?'

'No your honour, not at this time,' Hendrickson returned to his seat.

'Would the defence like to cross?' judge asked.

'Yes you're honour,' Bella added once more 'Miss Moore, did you ever see Mr Winchester or Mr McQueen together by themselves at anytime?'

'No,' Jess admitted.

'Besides the incident that you just described, did anything else suggest that the defendant and Sam McQueen were involved before they were discovered?' she asked.

'No,' Jess admitted again.

'Thank you, no further questions.'

The boys tried to pay attention as the judge and the two lawyers said lots of crap that they didn't understand, some stuff they had heard before on TV, but most went straight over their heads. Finally the judge addressed Bella.

'Would the defence like to call their first witness?' he asked, and Winchester looked at his lawyer confused.

'We would your honour, the defence calls Sam McQueen,' Bella stood. The court room erupted in murmurs, Sam's parents looked gob smacked and Dean looked furious.

The doors opened and Sam walked nervously toward the stand, the guard walking along behind him. He tried not to look over at Dean, although it was all he wanted to do. He did, however, look over at his parents, with a relentless and determined facade. Inside it was barely containing his nerves. Sam swore in over the large lump in his throat. He had come to help Dean, but he didn't think he could lie in court. The idea appalled him, hence why he was so freaking terrified something would go wrong. Sam spoke his name for the record and took a deep breath and gazed out across the classroom. His parents looked surprised to see him, obviously the lawyer hadn't told them that Sam was going to testify…which was interesting. The guys were waving to him in the back. Sam smiled and tried to take comfort in their presence. Bella was talking in hushed tones with a very pissed off Dean.

'Councillor are you quite ready to proceed?' the judge asked impatiently.

'Yes your honour,' Bella stood and walked toward Sam, officially ending the debate with her client.

'Mr McQueen, in the report filed by the police you stated that my client never coerced you or forced you into having a sexual relationship with him, is that correct?' Bell asked.

'Yes, that's correct,' Sam nodded.

'In the prosecution's opening statement he said, that "Mr Winchester's education at University in the areas of teaching, psychology and student counselling provided him with the knowledge to manipulate you into believing he had feelings for you in a way such that you returned those feelings and thereby coercing you into having a sexual relationship with him" how do you feel about that?' Bella asked.

'I think it's ridiculous,' Sam stated 'In all modesty I'm an intelligent person. I have a 4.0 grade point average and am being considered for an academic scholarship to Stanford University to become pre med. I'm not going to be easily fooled or manipulated by anyone, least of all someone straight out of University with a teaching degree. I'm sorry if that sounds a little snobby but it's simply the truth. Besides the notion that someone could force me to feel anything is crazy, no one can force a person to feel a certain way for them, besides the usual flowers and chocolates I mean.'

That roused a few laughs from the courtroom, mostly in the direction of the minors in the back of the room.

'Is it possible though, that during your counselling one on one sessions with Mr Winchester he could have tried to make you think that you liked him?' Bella asked.

'No,' Sam answered simply.

'And why not?'

'Because I never had a one on one session with Mr Winchester,' Sam stated.

'Precisely,' she exclaimed, went to her desk retrieved a sheet of paper and handed it over to the judge 'This is a report written by the defendant to the Headmaster of Maple Bay College stating that Mr McQueen showed and strong reluctance and flat out refusal to participate in any area remotely involving usual topics of consultation. Making it impossible for my client to impose upon Mr McQueen through a vulnerable subject in a session, since they never took place. Mr McQueen, what did you and Mr Winchester do to occupy that time that was originally scheduled for consultation?'

'For the time before we got together, mostly we read.' Sam chose his words carefully, so as not to lie, just coming under the wire.

'You read?' she repeated 'Which books may I ask?'

'I read through Advanced Physics and the basics of Auto repair. Mr Winchester read Harry Potter,' Sam stated and the courtroom laughed 'I was a positive influence though, and he soon began to read Advanced Physics also, although I'm fairly sure he didn't understand a thing he was reading.'

'In the police report, you stated that your romantic relationship with Mr Winchester occurred after your eighteenth birthday, you also stated that you broke up with your girlfriend Jessica Moore for Mr Winchester yet this happened several weeks before, could you explain these inconsistencies to the court?' Bella asked.

Sam had never been so nervous, he really didn't want to lie, the only way would be to try and answer around what was left unsaid. It was really fucking hard and Sam had to really think.

'I was cheating on Jessica,' Sam answered delicately 'I had feelings for Dean long before we ever got together, it was the reason why I was so cold and…rather spiteful to him when he began to work as our Assistant Coach, anyone of my team mates to attest to that.'

'Hell yeah!' Anson yelled. The judge frowned and banged his gavel demanding order. Anson shut up and received a shove from Scott.

'Anyway, it wasn't fair to her that I felt that way about someone else, so I broke it off,' Sam knew he was really pushing it, that it wasn't the truth, but it wasn't an outright lie either.

'What feelings were these might I ask?' Bella asked.

Sam, despite everything, blushed and avoided all eye contact with anyone in the room, especially Dean.

'At first attraction,' Sam's face burned and he began to fidget 'then hatred because he was making me face a part of my sexuality I had kept dormant. It was hard realising I was gay let alone had a thing for my teacher.'

'Understandable,' Bella nodded 'what else?'

'Then I grew kind of fond of him, once I realised he wasn't the anti Christ just because he made me recognize I was gay. I came to really like him and-,' Sam broke off and looked up, he met Dean's eyes across the room, 'I fell in love with him.'

'Love?' Bella asked 'That's a very strong emotion, this happened after you two began to have a sexual relationship?'

'No, I fell in love with him long before that, before I had even forgiven him for making me confront my sexuality.' Sam confessed. Complete shock donned Dean's face. Sam's attention was then distracted when his mother began to whisper to Caleb.

'So this was before you and my client had achieved civil talking terms?' Bella asked.

'I don't think we had spoken a word between us that wasn't involved with basketball or school,' Sam stated 'Everything after that just made me love him more.'

'Thank you Sam, no further questions your honour.' Bella returned to her desk and sat down. Dean still wide eyed from Sam's confession. Sam's heart was beating so fast and so loud, he was still reeling from what he had just said that he didn't even realise the judge had spoken until his parents attorney was standing in front of him and asking a question.

'I'm sorry could you repeat the question?' Sam asked him.

'I said, that's all very quite romantic you and the teacher, forbidden love blossoming on the baseline,' Hendrickson exaggerated.

'I…I suppose so,' Sam shrugged.

'What the defence so conveniently failed to come out and ask you, was the very question that we are here today to settle. Did you and Mr Winchester engage in a sexual relationship whilst you were still underage and therefore unable to give consent?' Hendrickson got right to the point.

Sam began to panic, fuck there's no way he could lie around this, and everyone was waiting and he'd have to answer and Dean would go to jail if he did but if he didn't then he'd have lied in a court of law and he'd be like every other criminal and he'd have it on his conscience for the rest of his life.

'Answer the question please Mr McQueen,' the judge ordered. Sam licked his lips and let out a long stressful sigh when he was interrupted by his mother. She was raising her voice and yelling something at her husband.

'Order!' the judge ordered.

Caleb gestured at Hendrickson, who frowned and turned to the judge.

'Excuse me your honour,' Hendrickson bowed and hurried over to Sam's parents. Who spoke with him heatedly.

'You're joking?' Hendrickson asked.

Sam's parents shook their heads and Hendrickson sighed and stepped before the bench and the judge with a not too pleased look on his face.

Cassie Robinson stood waiting outside the courthouse with her camera guy close at hand. A couple she assumed were the parents of the student involved with the scandal walked down the stairs, it was a perfect chance to get an interview, however, she was still under strict orders not to ask them questions because their names could not be given to protect the boy, bloody rich folks with friends in high places. When Mr Winchester walked out beside his lawyer Cassie pounced.

'Mr Winchester, how does it feel to have all charges dropped against you? Why do you suppose the parents of the supposed victim chose not to follow through?' Cassie fired off.

'No comment,' he denied and gestured at his lawyer 'and that goes for her too.'

Bella smirked and followed him down the stairs. Cassie was fuming, the best story this area was ever going to see and no one was talking, fucking fantastic.

'I'd be happy to answer your questions,' a young good looking man addressed her.

'Yeah? And who the hell are you?' she snapped, still in a foul mood.

'I'm Sam McQueen, the student who was dating his teacher,' the boy introduced.

Cassie immediately had the camera in the boys face and her TV smile in place; she was going to get one hell of a promotion for this.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

As soon as Dean and Bella were inside the private walls of her office after the trial, Dean turned on her faster than a scornful wife.

'What the fuck Bella?!' Dean demanded.

'I'm sorry, was that a "Thank you Bella for getting me off Scott free"?' Bella asked sarcastically.

'I told you to leave Sam out of this!' Dean yelled.

'And I told you I never intended to follow your orders,' she reasoned.

'You just threw his whole future away!' Dean cursed.

'No, he just threw his future away. I approached him yes, but I didn't apply any pressure on him to testify I just gave him the choice,' she clarified 'It was his decision to take the stand…after I told him about that farce you pulled. A fake fight? Honestly Dean, the boy has more brains than you do.'

'If you weren't a woman I swear to god I'd slug you.' Dean glared.

'Likewise,' Bella smiled 'I must say though, he handled himself very well in there. The boy could be a damn fine lawyer the way he worked around the truth like that.'

'Did…did you tell him what to say? I mean did you tell him…was it scripted? Or rehearsed?' Dean asked and Bella smirked.

'Of course not. Everything he said was his own words. Although I bet there are three in particular that are circling around your head. I didn't really expect his little confession of love although it did work out quite nicely.' Bella pondered.

'He…do you think he meant it or that he said it for my case- I mean the trial?' Dean asked.

'Honestly Dean, how would I know? You've been shagging him for the past few months what do you think?' Bella asked.

'I don't…Sam doesn't lie…not about important things and definitely not under oath,' Dean figured.

'Well there you go,' Bella shrugged and sat down in her chair 'So when are you going to go to him?'

'What?'

'Sam, you are going back to him I take it?' Bella sated.

'…I don't think so.' Dean sighed.

'…what?' Bella asked surprised.

'After everything…he deserves better than me Bella, than having people sneer at him because of what happened and who he's with,' Dean explained.

'Oh save the self sacrificing bull shit,' Bella interrupted 'First of all, in a month or two no one's going to remember or give a shit about what happened with you two. Secondly he's gay Dean, he's gonna get sneers from self righteous bastards whether he's with you or not, and he knows that as well. I can't believe that after everything he's been through for you you'd cut him loose. It's cruel.'

Dean sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

'I think you're right you don't deserve him,' Bella agreed and sat in her chair 'He's brave, young, bright, devoted and cultured. You're trailer trash with a useless teaching degree, the only thing you've got going for you is your far from perfect personality and that you're not at all hard to look at.'

'Bitch,' Dean glared.

'Back at you darling,' Bella batted her eyelashes 'Fact of the matter is, that he thinks you do deserve him. And after what he did for you and after what you did to him you've got a hell of a lot of sucking up to do.'

'What? You think I should beg?' Dean scoffed.

'Oh god no. Although the idea of you on your knees is amusing it's also awfully pathetic,' Bella crossed her arms.

'Well what should I do?' Dean asked.

'Men,' Bella sighed 'He made a huge gesture today Dean, he declared his love for you in front of his family, friends, and a courtroom filled with strangers…not exactly romantic but it worked. So now it's your turn. You need to show him a public display of affection that is both humiliating and genuine if you ever hope to wear the pants in the relationship again…and to of course have that relationship in the first place.'

'…I don't think I can do that,' Dean grimaced.

'Of course you can, you took him to the Roadhouse didn't you? Gave him a lovely bouquet of roses right? Like a scene from a Hugh Grant film?' she asked.

'Well yeah, but I was jealous, you know I do insane things when I'm jealous,' Dean defended.

'Would it help if I said that I saw a cute gay activist put the moves on Sam after the trial?' Bella asked teasingly.

'…you're lying.' Dean eyed her suspiciously.

'Obviously, but the gay community is going to have their eye on him and a boy as pretty as that isn't going to stay single for long.' Bella pointed out and Dean groaned.

There was a knock on the door and a bald male head popped inside.

'Hey Bella, your case is on the news,' the guy spoke and ducked back outside. Bell quickly reached for the remote and turned on the TV in the corner of the office. Cassie Robinson was smiling at them through the set.

"I'm standing outside the courthouse today where the charges against Dean Winchester for statutory rape were dropped just a few minutes ago. It all came to a close when the eighteen year old boy, the supposed victim of this case, Sam McQueen, bravely stepped forward and took the stand for the defence. His parents Caleb and Ellen McQueen dropped the charges when their son took the stand and confessed that not only was his relationship with Mr Winchester fully consensual, but that he has also fallen in love with the gym teacher." Cassie spoke, and then the TV cut to a scene of Sam in front of the courthouse.

"I've been trying to tell people, my family, the police and the world it seemed that Dean never used me, that I was a very willing participant in our relationship; but the world wouldn't listen. I'm just sorry that it took publicly declaring…my love for him under oath, in front of an entire court to be able to be heard." Sam spoke with a blush on his cheeks.

'Oh Dean,' Bella sighed 'You better make on hell of a bloody gesture for that boy, or I will.'

After the trial Andy invited the team back to his and Anson's place for a normal movie and beer hang out session, since basketball was over and they were graduating in two days they had nothing else to do. They all agreed and headed back to Andy's after Sam finished up with the Robinson woman. Anson, of course, made a fool of himself asking for her number, which saved Sam being ripped on for half the car trip until they remembered Sam had poured his heart out both in court and on national television. Than it was open season, Sam groaned and sat through the taunts. When they got back they ordered Chinese and sat on the stools around the bench and chowed down.

'Now that your parents came around does this mean we can finally kick your ass out?' Anson asked Sam as he tried to scoop up his rice.

'Dude shut up!' Andy kicked his brother under the table 'You can stay here as long as you like man, we're just wondering if that means you're going to be heading back home now?'

'I'm still pissed as hell at them,' Sam shook his head 'They caused a lot of shit to happen…because of what they did they messed up Dean's career and made us….we broke up as a sequence of events caused by their fucked up bigotry actions.'

'Dude you're not in court anymore speak English!' Anson groaned.

'I can't forgive them…at least not anytime soon,' Sam explained.

'Awesome, it'll be you turn to do the laundry then,' Andy added and took a sip of his beer.

'Screw the parents man, I want to know what all this means for you and Mr Winchester,' Tommy spoke up.

'Yeah, are you and the cradle snatcher going to get back together?' Anson asked.

'I don't know,' Sam confessed.

'Dude he ought to get down on his knees and beg for you to take him back after what you did for him today, you saved his ass from jail.' Scott emphasised with his chopsticks.

'I wouldn't accept anything less, I make Scott get on his knees at least twice a day, he begs ever so prettily,' Tommy winked.

'Tommy!' Scott gaped and turned red.

'Augh! Dude I really didn't need to know that!' Jake exclaimed.

'Although I doubt you ever had a problem with Winchester and sex, I recall some major hickies in our diving lessons.' Tommy wagged his eyebrows 'Hey Scott, give me some of you Kung Pow Chicken,'

'No way man, you wanted sweet and sour pork you deal with what you got,' Scott hugged the Kung Pow chicken close to his chest.

'Fine no Kung Pow! sex for you tonight,' Tommy stated. Scott pouted and surrendered his dinner. Tommy beamed and dug in.

'Dude you are so whipped,' Anson stated.

'Since Kindergarten,' Tommy agreed enthusiastically.

'Christ! I forgot all about those hickies,' Jake recalled.

Sam blushed and skulled down his beer.

'The sex must be awesome,' Tommy exclaimed.

'Dude!' Jake groaned again.

'Imagine the make up sex they'll have,' Scott added.

'Gnngh! No more sex!' Jake covered his ears and pretended to sob.

Tommy and Scott promptly threw dumplings at him.

'Fine, whatever, I'm changing the subject,' Jake pulled his hands from his ears and declared 'I got my letter from Brown yesterday.'

'…and?' Andy asked.

'Full sports scholarship dude! I'm gonna be the stud on campus.' Jake exclaimed.

'We all know that's only cause I'm not gonna be there,' Anson scoffed while the others congratulated him.

'You didn't get into Brown?' Sam asked 'I thought that was where you wanted to go?'

'Nah, changed my mind,' Anson shrugged 'Turns out it's hard to turn down a full ride to Harvard.'

'Holy fuck!' Scott gaped.

'Anson got into Harvard,' Sam spoke allowed 'It's a joke right?'

'…I'm not going to choose not to take offence at that since you're still in shock over my great success.' Anson bragged.

'So you two aren't going to college together then?' Jake asked the twins.

'I got accepted to Dartmouth, so looks like we're breaking up,' Andy sniffed.

'Don't worry, like Scott said the make up sex will be awesome,' Anson joked and the boys laughed when Andy threw his arms around his brother.

'What about you guys?' Jake asked Scott and Tommy.

'It's Princeton for me,' Tommy spoke up 'hard for them not to accept me when my Dad's an alumnus and has a hall named after him. It's all pretty awesome since that's actually where I wanted to go. Lucky me.'

'That's awesome man,' Sam smiled.

'And I'm not going to College,' Scott spoke to the shock of his peers 'Dad wants me to start working within the company at the head office. Start my way at the bottom and work my way up, learn how things work before he hands it over to me.'

'Oh the drama of being the heir to a multi million dollar company,' Jake sighed 'he didn't disown you after he found out you were gay?'

'Surprisingly no,' Scott shrugged 'Although that could be to do with me being an only child.'

'So you okay with working at the company or what?' Andy asked.

'Yeah I'm pretty really okay with it,' Scott grinned.

'I bet it's more to do with the fact that the head office is practically within walking distance to Princeton though.' Sam teased and Scott blushed. The guys groaned and yelled 'whipped' while they threw what remained of the dumplings at Scott. Tommy just looked at his boyfriend adoringly.

'What about you Sam?' Andy asked 'Any word from Stanford?'

'Not yet,' Sam shrugged and looked down at his take away.

'Don't worry man, you're a straight A student who could have gotten a sports scholarship if you weren't shoe in for the academic one. You're bound to get into some place great, Stanford or not.' Anson consoled. Sam nodded, Anson was right, what's a stupid childish dream of going to Stanford where anywhere else would be just as good. Especially after what happened and his chances of anywhere accepting him.

'Hey, did I ever tell you guys about how I found out about Winchester and Sam being his boy toy?' Andy asked, to the interest of the rest of the group and the horror of Sam…soon to be the horror of Jake.

Sam, Andy and Anson woke up an hour before school to clean up their house before their mom got home that night for their graduation tomorrow. Sam was cleaning up the dirty dishes when the phone rang, over a week of making himself at home he answered it on instinct, knowing the twins were more than likely to just let it ring.

'Hello?' Sam spoke into the phone.

'Good Morning, my name's Tristan Walter. Am I speaking to Sam McQueen or one of the two gentlemen he's currently staying with?' the man on the phone asked with excellent phone etiquette.

'This is Sam McQueen,' Sam spoke and leant against the sink.

'Mr McQueen, you wouldn't believe how difficult it was to get a hold of you,' Tristan gave a chuckle 'As I said I'm Tristan Walters, I'm a representative postgraduate student of Stanford University. I'm calling in regards to your submission for full academic scholarship.'

'I understand,' Sam spoke his heart began to pound and he felt so nervous he could be sick.

'I would like to meet with you to discuss you submission,' Tristan spoke 'How does today suit you? I'm aware you have school but I think you could stand to miss lectures on life outside of school and behaviour during the graduation ceremony tomorrow, don't you?'

'Yes, of course Mr Walters,' Sam nodded furiously.

'Okay, how about we have our little discussion over lunch, I just flew in yesterday so do you happen to know any fine restaurants in the area?'

As soon as Sam hung up the phone he bolted up the stairs and yelled his plans to Andy and Anson who fussed over him for about twenty minutes. Telling him what to say, what not to say, how to act, what to wear; they even picked out an outfit for him and laid it on the bed while he was in the shower. Sam, of course, threw it straight back in the closet he was the gay man in this house after all, he could certainly dress himself. The guys left for school with a sick note for Sam whilst he prepared himself for the interview. Sam arrived at the Roadhouse 15 minutes early to find Mr Walters already there. Mr Walters stood as the waitress walked Sam over to the table. He was young, about Dean's age, which surprised Sam. He was also fairly attractive, blond hair blue eyes and was dressed in an expensive suit. He had a pleasant smile on his face and Sam tried to make himself relax.

'Hello Sam, you don't mind if I call you that do you? I always feel so old calling people formally by surname.' Mr Walter expressed.

'Of course not,' Sam shook Walter's hand in greeting.

'Please call me Tristan also, it helps clear the air of at least some awkwardness, I'll not lie and say this meeting won't go without its share, I can imagine how stressed you are at this moment,' Tristan sympathised 'I've already ordered, however I told them not to begin until you placed your own.'

'Steak,' Sam told the waitress 'Medium rare with mushroom sauce please.'

'I went for the red wine sauce but I do suppose you are still underage,' Tristan sat down and Sam followed his lead 'So I say we skip the idle chat and get straight to the heart of the matter.'

'Sounds good,' Sam tried to ignore the urge to throw up from nerves.

'You're brilliant,' Tristan declared 'a highly intelligent individual. Some of the essays you submitted were amazing. I read a few myself. They're very impressive. You're a gifted young man, in the sports arena also, which is equally impressive; especially to maintain that level of achievement in both areas. Under normal circumstances Stanford would have no second thoughts in giving you a full scholarship. Yours, however, is not a normal circumstance.'

Sam began to go into his own private cardiac arrest.

'You saw me on the news I take it?' Sam asked 'You know about the trial?'

'Yes, I and the entire board at Stanford University saw your interview on TV. We're very big on national news at Stanford,' Tristan joked 'That interview is the only reason why I am meeting with you today.'

'Pardon?' Sam asked confused.

'We were aware of the scandal with you and your teacher a few hours after the police took your statement. It was quite uproar for them, they had already decided to approve your submission until that discovery,' Tristan explained.

Sam felt like being sick, and swore he beat the shit out of Walker for throwing away Stanford for him.

'As you can understand they had to review your submission. Behaviour consistent with sleeping with a teacher is not exactly something they look for in an applicant. Some on the board still believed your record and work make you deserve a place at Stanford. Other couldn't see beyond the homosexual affair with a teacher. For some it raised questions about how you might have achieved your other grades,' Tristan explained.

Sam bit his tongue to keep himself from screaming the truth at the man in front of him.

'We were going to turn you down until that interview yesterday. Those words you spoke about having someone listen to you put the members on the board to shame, accusing you of prostituting yourself for grades when you were not there to defend yourself. So here I am, to acquire your side of the story. To hear what you have to say. What you would like to say to the board members of Stanford University about the recent events involving your relationship with your teacher.' Tristan sat back and studied Sam.

'I was never given a grade that I didn't earn. Everything that was given to you in my portfolio was my own work, I pushed myself to my limit to achieve. I never swindled or manipulated anyone. I have never propositioned anyone for sex in my life outside of a monogamous relationship. My achievements in both sport and academia are 100 my own study, time, perseverance and discipline.' Sam swore.

'Very well, I am glad to hear it. What of the affair with your teacher? Is what you spoke in the interview about him also true?' Tristan asked.

'Yes…most of it,' Sam knew that this guy wouldn't fall for his bullshit and he didn't want to lose his last chance at Stanford, Dean was safe now anyway, no man could be charged for the same thing twice 'I didn't lie on the stand, however some statements in the police report were…false. My relationship with Mr Winchester…with Dean was a relationship by which I mean…'

Sam looked up at Tristan who was listening carefully and Sam sighed, screw it all.

'Four months ago I was a functioning but depressed teenager dwelling in my state of denial over my sexuality. I had a girlfriend and I was popular and then Dean was hired as our Assistant Coach and Gym teacher after the suicide of one of our team mates this year. Dean was…he is beautiful, no doubt you saw him on the news as well. I thought he was beautiful and I hated him for it. Because of this attraction toward him, he made me confront my sexuality. I hated him for that. I made that obvious to him and everyone else.' Sam recounted.

'I ridiculed him and used my intellect over him but he just shrugged it off, joked and smirked. By no fault or swindle or manipulation of his own I fell in love with him, it wasn't hard, he's gorgeous with a clever mind, great body, terrific personality and a smile that'd melt any wall you had built around your heart. As soon as I stopped acting superior and became kinder to him the more he allowed me to see more of himself. We became platonically close. Then….' Sam took a deep breath 'During an away game I injured myself and had to room with Dean. That's when we shared our feeling for each other. I had never been so damn happy. Our relationship progressed from their, he was my boyfriend. I broke up with my girlfriend for him, we dated, I met his friends, I met his father, a couple of my friends knew as well. When we were discovered I said what I had to, to the police to protect him. My parents pressed charges because their son was gay and they had someone to blame it on. The relationship was entire consensual and exclusive.' Sam found himself defending Dean yet again.

'Was?' Tristan picked up.

'…he broke up with me to spare me the pain of the trial. Me taking the stand was my message to him that I can handle anything, do anything for him. Even risk a future at Stanford.' Sam clarified.

'That sounds like some senior year,' Tristan smiled 'I think it's now time to tell you something about myself. It's only appropriate after you confessed such a personal matter to me. It's no doubt crossed your mind that I am very young to be a representative of Stanford University. I'm actually a medical student completing my degree; my father however, is the dean of admissions and head of the board at Stanford University. I took particular interest in your case after my father spoke of it at our usual Friday luncheon. I begged him to come myself in the place of another representative due to my own personal history.'

Tristan reached into his pocket and handed Sam a photo of another good looking man with grown hair and a wide attractive smile.

'That's my boyfriend. We've been together for six years now. I was seventeen when it started; he was twenty-three. We met when he was consoling my father after the death of my mother,' Tristan explained 'Back then he was Father Gregory, a newly anointed priest with our church.'

Sam coughed on his water.

'Yes it was very much a scandalous secret, my father found out eventually and had Gregory removed from the church and told him to stay the hell away from me. He didn't. We loved each other. I explained this to my father and he wasn't happy but he had already lost my mother and didn't want to lose me as well, so he put up with us. Now he and Gregory are quite close, their mutual love of philosophy makes them a sort of kindred spirits. My father understands your predicament that we can't help who we love. I'm going to tell the board what you've told me, I'm going to urge them to approve your submission. Both my father and I will do everything in our power to grant you that scholarship.' Tristan swore.

'Thank you,' Sam could almost cry.

'You're welcome,' Tristan smiled widely at him 'now tell me about Dean, and the trial. I'm afraid I can't help myself I love the drama and the excitement. Gregory is always calling me a Drama Queen.'

'Of course,' Sam laughed 'I'd like to hear more about you and Gregory as well.'

'Don't say that! You think I talk a lot now? You haven't seen me when I'm gushing about my older, handsome lover,' Tristan laughed.

'I can definitely understand that,' Sam laughed with him.

John stormed into the living room and shut off the TV.

'Hey!' Dean pouted from where he sat on the sofa, a beer in his hand and four empty bottles by his feet 'I was watching that.'

'I've had enough of this shit,' John declared 'I don't give a fuck what you went through these past two weeks, what the press said or did, or whatever some asshole screamed at you from his truck. Why the hell haven't you gone to him yet?'

'It's none of your business,' Dean defended himself and took another swig.

'It's my god damn business when you just sulk all god damn day in my house. It's my god damn business when for almost three god damn months you wouldn't shut the hell up about the kid. I know how much you care about him Dean, I know how much he means to you, why the hell are you still here?' John folded his arms resolutely.

'Cause I'm drunk…duh,' Dean pointed out.

John groaned and walked back into the kitchen. He re-emerged with a tall glass of water in his hand. He walked up behind Dean, pulled back his head by his hair and forced all of it down Dean's throat. Dean chocked and spluttered while John sat on the coffee table in front of his son while he recovered.

'You're an ass,' Dean rasped.

'Second only to you,' John grumbled 'the kid defended you in court Dean, stood up against his parents; he threw away his god damn scholarship for you for Christ sake.'

'I know!' Dean shouted and rubbed his hand over his face.

'He said that he loves you, why aren't you over the moon right now? Hell why aren't you fucking his brains out right now?' John asked.

'Augh! Father's aren't supposed to say stuff like that to their sons…and you hate it when Sam and I do stuff like that,' Dean argued.

'Well desperate times call for desperate measures, and I only didn't like what you two were up to when he was seventeen. The kid's grown on me…kind of like a stray puppy. Plus after all he did I gotta admire him as a man as well…puts you to shame anyhow.' John confessed.

'I know, that's why. He's too good, too special. I don't deserve him.' Dean slurred.

'That's what this is all about? Christ Dean you sound like a whiney bitch. Grow a pair will ya? Yeah alright, the boy's special I'll give you that, but so are you,' John pointed out.

'You're just saying that cause you're my Dad,' Dean glared.

'Yeah well there was a time when I didn't know that. I didn't just let anyone come work for me you know. I hated punk kids…still do. But I saw the way you took care of your mom before she passed. Saw how you were dealing with her passing, stood up to your uncle, played basketball and kept your grades up. You were up shit creek, and you dived right in, determined to swim and make it to shore.' John spoke up 'remember?'

'…yeah,' Dean admitted 't'was hard.'

'But you did it, and you were a bloody good little worker too. Saw you as my own before I ever found out.' John confessed.

'I know, I felt the same,' Dean shared and sat up.

'You haven't changed Dean, you did everything you could to protect Sam. You took on all the blame, kept everyone's attention off him, the press, the school. If you hadn't talked to Jim…Sam could have been expelled and had to repeat his senior year.' John pointed out.

'I shouldn't have started anything in the first place,' Dean shook his head.

'You can't help what you feel and who you feel for…and I think…I know you've never felt about anyone the way you do about him…I think you love him…don't you?' John asked.

Dean put his head in his hands and sighed.

'Well then Jesus Christ Dean! What the hell are you waiting for?' John asked 'You're free now, he's 18, school's over, no court, no jail. You're free to do whatever the hell you want. So Dean, what do you want?'

'Him, I want Sam,' Dean spoke immediately and John smiled as he saw the determined look return to Dean's face 'I want Sam. He's mine, I made him mine, and I want the world to know it.'

'Okay…a little territorial but okay…,' John rubbed his stubble 'So what are you going to do?'

A long sly smirk spread across Dean's face.

The graduation ceremony wasn't at all like Sam imagined it would be ten months ago. His parents weren't in the front row with huge smiles on their faces, making fools of themselves, taking too many pictures, obviously proud of their son. He wasn't valedictorian. He had the highest grades, but he had been in too much trouble for that honour. Parents would have rioted that the award would go to a gay student that had slept with his teacher. And lastly, Jess wasn't beside him, all goofy happy. Nope, absolutely nothing like he imagined ten months ago. Things weren't how he imagined three months ago either. Dean wasn't in the staff section of the outdoor beautifully decorated assembly, he wasn't smiling up at Sam with that knowing secret smirk of his. Sure Sam was happy he was graduating and he laughed like everybody else when Andy's name was called up, and he feigned a dizzy spell, tripped, and knocked over the giant urn full of flowers on the stage. He had laughed again not two minutes later when Anson went up on the stage after his brother, and the wind picked up revealing to the entire audience that Anson had decided not to wear anything under his ceremonial robe. Sam had even laughed a third tie when Anson and Andy resumed their seats looking very pleased with themselves and their mother muttered to god a few seats in front of Sam;

'Why couldn't I have had girls?'

He was glad he was graduating for him and for his friends, but he had never felt so alone either. He missed Dean so much it hurt. He felt like crying. He longed to see him, for Dean to be there. A part of him expected Dean to show up all dashing like at his graduation, knock the guards aside and scoop Sam up in his arms in front of everyone. Oh god how he wanted that. It didn't happen. Sam went up on stage got his certificate and left the stage in under a minute. An uneventful, heartbreaking minute.

After graduation Mrs Gallagher took Andy, Anson and Sam out to lunch. It was stuffy and high class but Sam didn't care much. Mrs Gallagher treated him like family, she didn't pay any attention to what was said about Sam and treated him as she had always done. She treated him maternally, it was what he needed at that moment and it lessened the pain of Dean's absence. They returned to Anson and Andy's place in time for when the other guys from the team came over to get ready for the prom together; the girls were arriving half an hour before they were to leave in their double deck open roof bus for the prom. The guys split up in different rooms of the house to put on their monkey suits. Sam sat in the room Andy had made into Sam's, star wars posters and all (including a calendar bought especially for him with half naked guy's on it) and stared at the dry cleaned tuxedo hanging in the cupboard. The dull pain of Dean's absence doubled. The only reason why he had agreed to go to the dance was because he thought Dean would be there. They had made plans to go separately. Sam would hang and celebrate the end of school with his friends whilst his eyes would secretly roam over Dean's James Bond suit and admire the fine tailoring that showed off his lovers ass, then he and Dean would sneak out and have sex a couple thousand times. Sam had never felt so fucking depressed. What was the point of going now? He had already celebrated the end of school with his friends, what significance did a fucking dance have? It was engineered for straight people anyway. A senseless and fucking stupid tradition. Sam got up and shot the cupboard door, then went over to his x box and began to lay where he and Andy left off in Star Wars Battlefront.

The girls arrived all together, looking amazing. Andy couldn't resist pulling Sarah close and kissing her deeply when she walked up to him in her green satin gown, her hair all out and curly like. She pulled away complaining about smudging her make up, despite the large smile on her face. Anson took Ava of course, who was wearing a deep purple halter neck with a very high split. Ava had insisted that Anson had better take her to prom after all the sex she gave him and Anson couldn't really argue with that point, especially when she offered to put out after and during prom as well. Ruby showed up wearing a red dress ironically and threw her arms around Jake when she arrived. Everyone but Scott and Tommy were surprised when Madison and Jess showed up.

'They're our dates,' Scott explained 'Walker told us there was no way in hell we'd be allowed to go together so…,'

'We overheard Walker screaming and offered ourselves as fake dates,' Jess explained.

'Couldn't get real ones?' Andy asked 'that's surprising.'

'They're our friends too!' Madison argued 'Don't want the to get thrown out of their own prom because Walker's a fucking homophobic bastard.'

'Funny I was thinking you were one yourself after the way you treated Sam,' Sarah argued.

'We never said shit about Sam!' Madison defended. Tempers raising between the three girls.

'Yeah well you didn't support him either!' Sarah added.

'He cheated on me! In case you'd forgotten. It had nothing to do with him and…with him being gay.' Jess got angry.

'What about the trial?' Sarah asked.

'I thought…I didn't know…he was sleeping with a teacher! I thought that he might have forced him or made him love him when he didn't give a shit okay?! How was I supposed to know it was a genuine relationship? I'm not a god damn mind reader!' Jess spat.

'You could have asked him!' Sarah objected.

'Right, sure, ask the guy who cheated on me with another guy if he was raped by said guy who was also our fucking teacher, that'd be a really comfortable conversation!' Jess snapped.

'I see your point!' Sarah shouted.

'Well fine then!' Jess yelled back.

'Fine!' Sarah echoed.

'….okay….' Andy spoke after the long silence.

'Where is Sam anyway?' Ruby asked.

'Still upstairs getting ready,' Anson shrugged.

'I'll go up and check on him,' Scott excused himself eager to get out of the awkward situation.

'I'll go with you!' Tommy was so on board with that plan.

'Yeah right how are you going to get up the stairs wheels?' Scott asked. Tommy glared and cursed.

'Shut up.'

Scott laughed and hurried up the stairs. Jess turned the mirror to fix up her pink frilly dress in the mirror, ignoring Sarah, Madison admired her golden dress next to her while the others waited for Scott to return. Scott came bounding down the stairs panicked.

'Sam's not dressed!' he shouted.

'What?' the entire group chorused.

'He said he's not going, that it's a meaningless heterosexual tradition and that he had no reason to go!' he explained. Suddenly everyone was running up the stairs to Sam's room…except for Tommy was cursing and sulking as he was left alone.

'I'm not going!' Sam stated.

'Like hell you're not!' Sarah declared and got his tux out of the cupboard.

'It's all bullshit, no one in the school wants me there anyway!' Sam added.

'Fuck everyone else!' Anson exclaimed and turned off the x box.

'You can't not go! It's prom!' Ava stressed as if that meant something.

'…so?' Sam asked.

'So? We can't go if you're not there!' Anson exclaimed.

'Why not?' Sam scoffed.

'Because it'd be wrong that's why! It'd be no fun,' Anson tried to explain.

'Yeah right,' Sam rolled his eyes.

'No dude, we all have to be there…cause this might be the last time we're all together you know?' Anson offered.

'It wouldn't be the same without you man,' Jake agreed.

'Prom is supposed to be all of us together celebrating all the shit we went through this year,' Andy added.

'Yeah, and that includes all the shit outside of assignments and crap. Like the stuff with coming out and fucking Walker and trials and basketball and College applications and all the other dramatic shit that happened. Prom is our celebrating that it's all over.' Scott depicted.

'What if I don't want it to be over?' Sam asked softly.

'You want to stay at that hell hole?' Anson asked.

'That's not what he's talking about idiot!' Jess rolled her eyes 'It doesn't have to be over with him Sam. Not if you don't want it to be.'

Sam looked up at her surprised.

'Jess is right Sam, come to prom with us, celebrate with us. Then go see Dean tomorrow, as a man on his way out in the world. I know it's incredibly cheesy but if you want him back you're going to have to fight for him.'

'Don't give up just yet man, it's not like you,' Andy agreed 'Now, come out and have some fun with us tonight, it's our last night as being idiot teenage high school kids after all.'

'Yeah, besides you come with us to prom and everybody's going to hate us, and that you're there. We'll have the attention of the entire fucking grade. It'll be so awesome!' Anson exclaimed.

'Dude!' Andy groaned.

'What? It'll be our like our final "farewell and fuck you all", to those fucking assholes.' Anson smirked.

Sam had to smile at that and at his friends. All gathered around him in all likelihood for the last time.

'…okay.'

Anson was right, they rocked up to the prom at the Hilton Hotel and entered the ballroom. Everyone eyed them either distastefully or in awe. Walker openly glared at Sam as he walked in beside his friends and Sam just smirked back. They made their way over to their table. Jess and Madison said good-bye for the time being and hurried off to join Jo at her table and to let Scott and Tommy be with each other for the rest of the night. Despite the formal dress they didn't let it at all effect their attitude. The opening speeches started and they whispered to each other vulgar comments and innuendos, causing trouble just because it was their last chance to do so. When Walker took the stage they decided to play the penis game, when each person said penis as softly as they could, but yet had to say it louder than the person who said it before. Scott lost when he had to shout penis so loud that Walker actually lost his place and left the stage cursing.

Then there was the buffet and they all got themselves large cups of punch after Anson spiked it with a generous amount of vodka. When the dancing began they remained at their table, far too interested in their conversations. Until about half an hour later, when Andy suggested they all dance after Anson insinuated that his little brother didn't know how. They headed out onto the dance floor, and began to shake their groove thangs…except for Tommy, who couldn't really dance, instead pulled off doughnuts and impressive one wheeled stunts. Eventually a slow song came on and the group just kind of stood there not knowing what to do. Andy suddenly pulled Sarah close to him and started dancing very intimately. Sam smiled at the two of them, seeing the love there. Jake followed Andy's lead and began to actually properly waltz with Ruby. Ava grabbed Anson's hand and forced pulled him close, forcing him into the slow dance. Sam watched his friends with a bittersweet feeling in his stomach.

Scott bent down and held his hand out to Tommy.

'Dude that is so cheesy,' Tommy groaned.

'So?' Scott asked.

'We're not allowed,' Tommy reasoned.

'Again, so?' Scott asked once more.

'I can't, remember? I'm handicapped!' Tommy stated.

Scott wrapped his arms around Tommy's waist and pulled him up on his feet.

'Just lean on me, let me carry the weight. We don't have to move, I just want to hold you like this, we're dancing at this prom, Walker or wheelchair won't stop us.' Scott whispered to him.

Tommy smiled brightly and wrapped his arms around Scott.

Sam grinned and watched them happily…until people started to point and whisper until someone actually shouted something at them.

'Right,' Anson stepped away from Ava and walked over to Andy and Sarah, breaking them a part and spoke loudly and dramatically 'Darling I love you! Dance with me!'

'I thought you'd never ask!' Andy exclaimed and they wrapped their arms around each other and began to tango. Sarah walked over to Sam and the laughed at the twins antics, god he was going to miss this. Meanwhile Scott and Tommy danced on, oblivious to anything but each other. Sam looked over toward the teachers expecting someone to come hurrying over to break them a part but it seemed they were all distracted by the entrance, in fact quite a crowd had gathered and then the was shouting.

'You can't be here!' Sam recognised Walker's voice 'You have to leave, now!'

'I was invited,' and oh god, Sam knew that voice.

The students on the dance floor stopped and turned toward the commotion, even Scott and Tommy stopped to see what was going on.

'That invitation was revoked when you were fired for sleeping with a student!' Walker shouted.

'I didn't mean invited by you…asshole,' the voice muttered and the crowd began to part as a figure moved through them.

'I'm calling security!' Walker yelled.

'Like I give a shit!' the voice returned. Suddenly the person came into view as the crowd parted further.

Dean stood there looking at Sam dressed in a dashing tuxedo, looking absolutely gorgeous. Sam's heart pounded in his chest and oh god Dean looked so damn beautiful. Dean walked over to Sam and didn't stop until he stood right before him and smiled a little.

'Hey Sammy,' Dean spoke.

'…hi,' Sam returned 'What are you doing here?'

'I came to see you,' Dean answered straight away 'We have some things to talk about.'

Oh god, he was going to say them, right there in front of the whole school.

'I've gotta make it quick, cause security's going to be here any minute and I won't wait another damn day to ask you,' Dean explained.

Sam didn't know what to do or say all he could do was listen to the pounding of his own heart and stare at Dean…and try to ignore the hundreds of eyes staring at him.

'What you said at the trial…,' Dean spoke and Sam took a sharp breath the words "I love him" echoing in his head 'Did you mean it?'

'…yes,' Sam revealed 'Every word.'

Dean studied Sam and looked directly into his eyes.

'Even after…what I said…what I did?' Dean asked.

'You didn't mean it,' Sam excused him 'I know you didn't. I'd still…if you had meant it, I'd still feel…it wouldn't change anything.'

Dean nodded.

'Okay then, I guess the only thing to do know is to…' Dean tried to make light of the situation but stopped himself and took a step closer to Sam so that they were barely an inch a part.

'I love you too,' Dean confessed and Sam felt the world fall out from under him. Relief, happiness, love, he was drowning in them all.

'I want you. I need you Sam,' Dean confessed 'Come with me.'

Two large guys pushed through the crowd and stepped up behind Dean.

'You'll need to come with us sir,' one of the security guy's said. Dean didn't look away from Sam, waiting for his answer.

'Where?' Sam asked.

'Doesn't matter,' Dean shook his head 'just come with me.'

The security guard reached out to grab Dean but Sam beat him to it. He wrapped his arms around Dean and pressed their lips together, Dean responded immediately and they were kissing desperately with tongue and heat and love. It felt so good, like they had been parted for years and now they were together and they never wanted to be a separated again. Sam broke the kiss and Dean pulled him impossibly closer.

'I love you,' Sam whispered in Dean's neck, savouring the way Dean's grip on him tightened possessively at those words.

He was so wrapped up in Dean it took him a moment to register the cheering and wolf whistling going on around him.

END.

stay tuned for epilogue and sequel fics.


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue

Epilogue

Sam, one of the many restless students with their eyes glued to the clock, sat in the back of the lecture hall. For many of them, Sam included, it was the last class before the thanksgiving long weekend. Despite the fact that this course was as fascinating as watching the grass grow Sam was usually very disciplined and managed to pay attention and take notes...it really wasn't easy. Not today though, because this was his last class before the four day long weekend and Sam had plans. Tomorrow, being thanksgiving he was of course going down to see his family and by family Sam meant Missouri. Best of all though, was that Dean was going to meet him there, Missouri had invited them both down for thanksgiving dinner and then after it would just be Sam and Dean for the entire weekend. Sam could barely contain himself. God he missed Dean.

It'd been a few months since Sam started College and the past year had been the best of his life…after prom, he could have done without the whole rejection, public humiliation and trial thing. But after all that…it was good. Dean had turned up to Sam's prom (which Sam still couldn't really believe) told Sam he loved him and asked the teenager to come with him. Sam left with him immediately. They went back to Andy and Anson's place and picked up Sam's things before they drove back to Dean's for his stuff…they didn't get very far after that. They had both gone up to Dean's bedroom to pack his clothes and then…the few long weeks they had been apart took effect. Dean had kissed him and Sam melted. They were both starved for each other and it got hot, hard and desperate. Dean tore off Sam's clothes and removed his own whilst Sam spread himself open for him. They couldn't tear themselves off each other to save the world. Dean had been possessive and urgent and Sam had been all too willing to give himself over to Dean and let the older man do whatever he wanted to him. They'd fucked so hard and dirty that Sam soaked the sheets with his sweat and come. They passed out straight afterward.

Later Sam awoke in the middle of the night to soft kisses on his jaw and worshipping touches over his heart. Dean then slowly and gently made love to him. Sam had cried softly into Dean's neck, shaking from his need and overwhelming emotion, he had Dean back, Dean loved him and they were together. Dean whispered to him, telling him he'd never leave again, how much he missed Sam and how sorry he was, whilst he kissed Sam's tears away and rocked his cock deeper inside his Sammy. Sam had wanted to live forever in that moment and it was a memory that sustained him when he slept in his dorm room alone in his empty bed during the long weeks. After the night they had made up, they loaded up the impala and Sam asked Dean once again where he was taking them. Dean had smirked and wagged his eyebrows;

'Mexico.'

They spent three entire weeks in this beautiful hotel room on the beach. Sam became a sex maniac, obsessed with Dean, his body, his hands, his freckles, everything and Dean definitely wasn't complaining about Sam's constant need for touching him. It got so bad that not having Dean inside him almost hurt. They became addicted to each other…and margaritas, those things are awesome. They came back with tans, twin smiles and two boxes of illegal fireworks; which Dean had brought out and used to light up the sky the night Stanford called informing Sam that he had his full scholarship. Sam loved Stanford but he loved Dean more and missed him a lot, especially since he got used to waking up in bed beside his lover everyday. Dean still came to see him whenever he could, almost every weekend. It wasn't ideal but it was enough to sustain Sam's sanity.

There were times when Sam longed for Dean, Mexico and their apartment bubble and secretly made plans to head back during the long break between semesters to surprise Dean. Finally the lecturer reached the final slide and Sam shoved his notebook inside his satchel bag, not giving the professor time to finish. His actions were mirrored by the swarm of students around him, the sound of rustling overpowering the lecturer's voice. The lecturer gave up and dismissed them. Sam stood, swung the bag over his shoulder and filed out with the rest of the class. It was five o'clock and Sam just had time to get home, shower and dress for dinner plans with his friends. Sam hurried down the stairs and began the long walk to the dormitories.

When he finally got there he unlocked the door expecting an empty dorm room, since his room mate finished his classes yesterday and headed home early, he didn't expect Dean spread out on his bed flipping the channels on his room mate's TV.

'Dean? What are you doing here?' Sam gaped. Dean turned off the TV and tossed the remote aside.

'Thought I'd come surprise you,' Dean explained and stood up 'this way we can drive down to Missouri's together….bad idea?'

'Fucking awesome idea!' Sam beamed and ran to Dean, pulling him into a tight hug.

Dean clutched at Sam's shirt and pushed their bodies flush up against one another. Just like that Sam was hard, it had been over two weeks since Dean's last visit and he was aching for it. For Dean. Dean rolled their hips together and Sam whimpered. They pulled their heads back and hazy, heated eyes met each other. Dean leant forward and pressed his lips against Sam's, tongue lapping at Sam's bottom lip. Sam opened his mouth and Dean's tongue swept inside, stroking against Sam's and tasting his lover desperately. San rubbed his hard cock against Deans. Dean growled, turned them around and pressed Sam back onto the bed. Suddenly Sam realised he didn't have time for this, despite really, really…really needing it.

'Nngh! Dean I can't!' Sam whimpered.

'Why not?' Dean asked tonguing at Sam's ear and rubbing his hand over Sam's straining cock.

'I…I have plans…I have to go out,' Sam keened when Dean pressed harder on his cock.

'So break them,' Dean suggested and bit at Sam's neck.

'C-can't. I'm having dinner with Tristan and Greg,' Sam almost cried when Dean removed his hand and sat up.

'What time?' Dean asked.

'Six-thirty, but I still have to get ready and the restaurant his half an hour away.' Sam pouted.

'Shit,' Dean cursed and ran his hand through his hair 'Okay…ah, well you get changed and I'll go fill up the tank, it was nearly empty when I pulled up.'

'…you want to come with me?' Sam asked with a huge smile.

'Sure, they're my friends too,' Dean shrugged and then pulled Sam close again 'and afterward I'm going to bring you back here, bend you over and pound into you so hard you're going to feel me for days. You're going to feel the sweet burn of my cock in your ass, when you're sipping tea and eating turkey with your grandma.'

Sam keened and reached for Dean who pulled back and shoved a towel in his face.

'Hurry up, time's a wasting.'

Sam sat in the car beside Dean watching the lights of the streetlamps as they drove past, excited about the night that was to come. Dean was right they were his friends too and they had all become surprisingly close. Sam had found an intellectual equal in Tristan and loved to discuss medical, political, and theoretical concepts with him. Of course a lot of the time Sam and Tristan broke into involved and heated debates, which often resulted in disaster, they had been thrown out of the library three times for getting carried away. Then there was the time when Sam and Tristan had thrown the gloves off during their debate on (and no surprise about this) religion. Dean and Greg had broken them apart and sent them to time out, which in their translation meant that Dean locked Sam in the bathroom and Gregory locked Tristan in the bedroom, and then left the intellectuals there to cool off for two fucking hours; while Dean and Greg went down to the bar across the street from Greg and Tristan's apartment for a couple of drinks and a game of pool.

That was of course a while after they had all met for the first time. Sam had met Greg before he brought Dean into the picture. Sam had liked Greg instantly. He had this strong belief in people and a love for life that Sam could relate to. Also…Gregory was surprisingly crude for a priest, which was probably why he and Dean got along so well. They bonded over their weakness for hot young man meat, so says Greg. Dean and Greg often…always joked and teased each other, Greg would make jokes about 'Professor Dean' and detention, and Dean would retaliate by singing lines from Steven Lynche's 'Priest', which he quoted even more so when he found out Tristan had actually been an alter boy in his pre pubescent days. Sam had, had his doubts about whether Dean would get along with Tristan and Greg, especially after Dean and Gregory got into a battle of which one of them had, had the hottest sex in the kinkiest places and Tristan got so embarrassed he drank himself into an all new kind of stupidity. As it turns out, that's the way to Greg's heart, since drunk Tristan is a horny possessive top!Tristan.

Sam and Dean entered the restaurant side by side and spotted Greg and Tristan in the corner sitting close together; Greg caressing the soft skin of Tristan's right hand. They looked up surprised when the waiter placed another chair at their table.

'Dean this is a surprise,' Tristan greeted 'I thought Sam told us you were meeting him at his grandmother's tomorrow?'

'He did, and I was, I thought I'd come up and surprise him,' Dean explained and sat down.

'That's nice,' Tristan commented 'In that case I can certainly understand you being fifteen minutes late.'

'Ignore his majesty, he's just a little tired after his early morning exam today,' Greg excused.

'Sorry anyway,' Dean shrugged 'We got held up in traffic.'

'Oh yes, traffic, I'm sure,' Greg smirked 'Nice hickie Sammy.'

Sam blushed and hid behind his menu.

They fell into their usual comfortable flow of conversation, Sam and Tristan discussing the hells of college and study along with what high points they enjoyed. Sam and Tristan were kindred spirits, both found satisfaction in their work and looked forward to their future in medicine, helping people and stimulating their minds with procedures, techniques and ridiculously complicated theories. Sam got a little carried away describing his love of medicine to the other love of his life. Dean smiled and put up with it, occasionally paying attention mostly adoring the way Sam got all excited and happy describing something to him. Tristan was just as fascinated as Sam was and often remarked and added other facts while Greg closely examined the silver wear, after over four years of hearing about doctor stuff from his boyfriend he got bored quickly and tuned it all out. Sam and Tristan were on the same subject for forty five minutes before Dean interrupted.

'So Greg, how's the philosophy tutoring going?' Dean asked.

Greg looked up surprised at the mention of his name and then beamed realising the change in conversation.

'Great, I mean it's a small class but they're great students and I like it so…yeah. It's good…despite all the e-mails with lame ass excuses pleading for assessment extensions.' Greg divulged.

'That's great,' Sam smiled 'That you have a job that you love.'

'Yeah of course just having a job at all is a great thing,' Tristan added.

Dean clutched his chest.

'Ouch, you wound me man,' Dean mocked pain.

'Trist,' Greg frowned 'Cut the guy some slack, you remember how hard it was for me to get back into work afterward.'

Sam bit his lip, familiar surge of guilt bubbled in his stomach and he felt faintly nauseous.

'Actually I have news about the job thing,' Dean confessed. Sam looked up at him confused.

'I got one,' Dean stated.

'A job? Doing what?' Greg asked.

'As of next Semester I'm going to be the Assistant Coach of a local community college basketball team,' Dean stated.

'No fucking way!' Sam's jaw dropped.

'Yeah, they want me to start as soon as the break's over, get the team training and into shape before the season starts.' Dean explained.

'Dean! That's awesome!' Sam exclaimed.

'Yeah, that's great…almost too great,' Greg cautioned 'And don't take this the wrong way but that's a really, really good offer for anyone, let alone someone with your kind of history.'

'Yeah well I don't have a criminal record or even a strike or warning to my name so they couldn't refuse me on that basis. Plus the team sucks, I mean really sucks; bottom of the barrel runt of the litter sucks. You remember the guys that were always picked last for the team? Well this is a whole team made up of those guys.' Dean clarified 'Hell I think they might be using me for the publicity….which is really very desperate. I know technically no publicity is bad publicity…but my kind of publicity isn't good.'

The guys laughed.

'Well good luck with that, just try to keep your hands off the players this time.' Greg winked.

'"Oh alter boy, you will find the grace of god inside my rectory,'" Dean sang and Greg kicked him under the table.

'I hate that song,' Greg pouted.

'You love that song,' Dean denied and opened his mouth to taunt him some more but stopped when Sam placed his hand on Deans.

'I'm so fucking proud of you,' Sam confessed all bright eyed 'You're going to do great, you were a great coach.'

'Thanks,' Dean smiled back and curled his fingers around Sam's.

'Oh I bet, "McQueen, drop and give me twenty and when you're done you can drop to you knees and give me twenty minutes,"!' Greg laughed.

'Oh come on, you are so fucking hypocritical I bet you were all "Give me five hail mary's and then I'll make you pray to god for absolution before I let you come all over my robes.".' Dean mocked.

'Oh look here comes dinner,' Sam interrupted thankful for the distraction before things started to get really dirty.

After they had finished eating Tristan had gone off into detail about his current choice of study and Sam sat riveted whilst Dean fidgeted in his chair. Dean had been hard the entire trip up to Stanford, the thought of Sammy and the last time they were together, in the dorm room was on repeat in his head. Dean had Sam writhing and begging underneath him as he rocked his hard cock into Sam, muffling his lover's cries so his roommate wouldn't hear. Dean had fucked Sam's prostate repeatedly and stroked Sam's cock to orgasm. Dean squirmed and pressed his palm to his crotch. He looked at his watch and figured they had spent enough time here anyway, now was time for Dean and Sam, after another two damn weeks of abstinence. Dean smirked and sat back in his chair and innocently placed his hand on Sam's knee underneath the table.

Sam tensed a little but otherwise showed no other sign of change in demeanour. Dean slid his hand up high on Sam's thigh, tauntingly close to the hardening cock in Sam's pants. Dean ran his hand gently along the inside of Sam's thigh, teasing his lover underneath the table. A small flush had arisen on Sam's face. Dean smirked and placed his palm over Sam's clothed and so very interested erection. Sam immediately parted his legs, still very much the eager, hot, desperate teenager. Dean squeezed and Sam made a small noise in the back of his throat. Dean began to rub and Sam's flush deepened. Dean expertly manoeuvred his fingers blindly under the table and slid down the zip of Sam's jeans. Dean slid his hand inside Sam's pants and the younger man let out a quiet and long exhale, while he clutched at the table and tried not to make a sound.

Dean began to stroke and Sam turned to look at him. Sam was all flushed, eyes full of heat and want, lips parted oh so perfectly. Dean wanted so bad to taste him, oh god he wanted to plunder Sam's mouth, claim all that heat and want for himself and then he wanted to get on his knees and suck Sam off right at that table, make Sam lose all control right there in the restaurant, and god Dean knew Sam would let him, that Sam would throw his head back and scream as he would come down Dean's throat in front of their friends and everyone else. A cough suddenly pulled them both out of their bubble and they turned to look at their friends.

'If you two wanted to be alone you could have just said so,' Tristan stated.

'I…I don't,' Sam blushed red and pulled Dean's hand, reluctantly, out of his pants.

'You're both looking at each other like you're starving for it and one touch is going to make you cream your pants,' Greg stated.

'Which we get, you see each other at what? Fortnightly intervals, you're definitely allowed to be sex starved. So we're going to leave first to prevent any embarrassing…standing horizontal moments if you get what I mean,' Tristan winked and stood.

'Happy thanksgiving,' Greg waved and headed toward the exit after his boyfriend. Dean and Sam called out their good byes a little embarrassed but still a lot turned on.

Sam opened the door to his room and lead Dean inside. The door slammed closed and Sam was shoved hard up against it. Oh god he was so close already. The entire trip back Dean kept touching him, it was like he couldn't not touch Sam; running his fingers through Sam's hair whist Sam drove, slipping his palm up Sam's shirt, caressing Sam's cock through his jeans, whispering dirty secrets in Sam's ear. Sam needed Dean so badly he was already keening and begging for him.

'Two fucking weeks Sam,' Dean spoke hotly into Sam's ear as he threw aside Sam's shirt and pulled Sam's jeans and boxers down to his knees. He softly caressed Sam's abdomen whilst Sam moaned and nearly sobbed with desperation.

'Look at yourself Sammy, two weeks without me to touch you and you're starving for it, all flushed and begging, cock all hard, hot and weeping for me,' Dean spoke, running his fingers over the tip of Sam's cock, gathering the pre come and then sucking the digits into his mouth with a ravenous and a look of bliss on his face. Sam growled, the sight too much, Sam was so fucking hot, he was burning all over and he needed Dean to touch him, needed Dean now. Sam grabbed Dean's hips and pulled him tight up against Sam. The feeling of Dean's jean's rubbing against Sam's cock made him cry out and bury his head in Dean's shoulder, shaking and trying so hard not to come.

'Easy Sammy,' Dean cooed and kissed Sam's neck 'Easy, I know.'

'Too long Dean. I need you so much. I couldn't stop thinking about you…all fucking week. Jerked myself raw thinking about you hip deep inside me, your cock all fucking hot and pulsing,' Sam confessed 'Not going to last, please just fuck me. You don't need to prepare me- ah! Been working myself open every night so when I finally saw you, you could fuck me against the nearest fucking surface without waiting, can't wait Dean, just fuck me. Need you to fuck me!'

'Your god damn mouth,' Dean cursed, turned Sam around and bent him over the desk.

'God yes!' Sam cried when he felt Dean's cock press at his opening. He pressed inside, still cautious. Sam pushed back Dean's cock forcing him all the way inside. Dean cursed and Sam groaned, his grip on the table turning white knuckled. Dean started to thrust immediately, hard and long strokes, making Sam feel every god damn inch. Sam whimpered and moved his hips in rhythm with Dean's.

'Couldn't stop thinking about you either,' Dean confessed in Sam's ear 'Jerked off to that god damn stupid message you left on my answering machine, voice all innocent and so fucking sexy. You're so hot Sammy, all mine. It's going to be like this all semester. Every time I come up to see you I'm going to fuck you hard and deep just like this and when I'm not here you're going to be a good boy, study and go to classes and jerk off thinking about this. Not going to go to parties to hook up or get laid with some teenage college kid, because you're mine.'

'Yours,' Sam agreed and groaned, pressing his forehead against the desk as Dean fucked his prostate.

'Good boy,' Dean whispered and tongued Sam's ear.

Dean reached forward and grasped Sam's cock, making the teenager whimper and fuck himself back on Dean's cock and then forward into Dean's fist.

'Missed this so much,' Dean whispered 'Fuck! Love you Sammy!'

Sam came all over his previous lecture notes. Dean came soon after filling Sam up with every drop of come. Dean collapsed back on the rug a shaking, panting, sweaty mess. Sam collapsed down beside him and rested his head on Dean's stomach.

'Love you Dean, missed you so much,' Sam confessed and looked up at Dean. Dean smiled fondly at him.

'Me too,' Dean spoke and ran his fingers through Sam's curls 'Now you're all mine for a whole four days. Gonna tie you up to the bed and never let you go.'

'Promise?'

Sam's alarm had gone off that morning at six o'clock and Sam had gotten ready whilst Dean groaned and burrowed back beneath the covers. Sam had Dean's car packed and ready to go before Dean would wake up, which was only after Sam got fresh hot coffee from the uni café as well as two cinnamon buns. The drive to Missouri's was wonderful. They hit the road with Dean behind the wheel; one hand on the steering wheel and the other on Sam's thigh. They chatted animatedly or sat in comfortable silence during the three hours, with a stop on the side of the road to "check the directions" Dean had said, which turned out to be code for "unbelievably hot blow jobs". Not that Sam had any complaints…god the way Dean had swallowed him down and sucked his brain out through his cock he definitely didn't have any complaints. When they arrived at Missouri's Sam realised he had never felt so relaxed or content, not since Mexico. Just spending time with Dean soothed and comforted him like nothing else. His heart sank knowing that it was only for a limited time and that in just a few days Dean once again, would be gone for another two or more long weeks. Dean slapped his hand on Sam's thigh gaining his attention.

'You okay?' Dean asked perceptively.

'Yeah, I'm fine, let's go before Grandma comes out and starts yelling at us for loitering in front of her house,' Sam put on a smile and got out of the car. They approached the door and it sung open in front of them.

'You're early,' Missouri stated.

'Yeah, Sam made me wake up an hour earlier so we wouldn't risk being late,' Dean rolled his eyes.

'Hey! You never know there could have been traffic,' Sam defended.

'I beg to differ honey,' Missouri spoke up 'now hush up and give me a hug.'

Sam grinned and pulled her close. They parted and Dean sat there shifting awkwardly.

'Dean,' she greeted with a nod 'Happy Thanksgiving.'

'Ma'am,' Dean smiled 'Same to you.'

'Well come on in,' She waved them inside and turned around.

'Well I've got a feast in the kitchen I've got to tend to so you can understand that I'm too busy to talk to you boys just yet. I'm sure you can find an appropriate way to entertain yourselves in my house,' she explained.

'Ah sure,' Dean shrugged 'So when's lunch?'

'Don't get impatient with me boy, we eat when the others get here,' she scolded.

'Others?' Sam asked confused.

'Of course, you don't think I'm some anti social spinster woman do you?' she asked.

'Of course not, only you never mentioned that others were coming,' Sam covered.

An alarm went off somewhere inside the kitchen.

'We'll talk later Sam, my vegetables are ready,' she spoke and waddled off.

'Dude, your grandma's kind of scary,' Dean stated and sat down.

'Yeah, she used to scare the crap out of me when I was a kid,' Sam laughed 'When I had to save up for a bike I did a couple jobs for her for some cash and she bought my love with her awesome cookies.'

'Augh! Don't mention food I'm so hungry,' Dean groaned.

'You'll wait and like it Winchester!' Missouri called out from the kitchen and Dean scowled when Sam laughed.

Sam and Dean were sitting opposite each other whilst Sam was describing the time he and Tristan convinced Greg to sing karaoke in a crowded uni bar when the first guests arrived. Sam and Dean stopped mid conversation to listen in, curious to see who their guests were. They heard Missouri point them toward the living room and tell them they had to wait until the other guests arrived before she pushed past Sam and Dean and back into the kitchen. Bella entered the room and Dean all but fell out of the chair.

'What the hell? What are you doing here?' Dean gaped.

'Why hello Dean, lovely to see you to, I'm doing fabulously, and how are you after I saved your undeserving, ungrateful arse from going to prison?' she asked with a smile on her face. Dean grumbled something like

'I'm fine,' and sat back into his chair.

Sam waved uncomfortably at Bella and half smiled.

'Hi Bella,' he greeted and awkwardly asked 'What are you doing in my grandma's house on thanksgiving?'

'I was invited of course,' she replied.

'…you know my grandmother?' Sam asked confused.

'No, my boyfriend does,' she clarified.

'Boyfriend? You, the evil bitch lawyer has a boyfriend?' Dean asked 'What the hell kind of guy could put up and compete with the shit you pull?'

It was at that moment John walked in and Dean actually fell out of his chair this time.

'John!' Sam brightened 'It's great to see you how are you?'

'Hey Sam, I'm great thanks, how's Stanford?' John asked and unconsciously wrapped a hand around Bella's waist.

'It's fantastic, I love it. I miss Dean of course, but it's awesome.' Sam exclaimed.

'That's good to hear-,' John started.

'Wow! Hang on a second! You're dating Bella now? You…and Bella?' Dean asked.

'Yeah that's right. Now boy, be very careful on what you say now, considering all the shit that went on with Sam and all the crap you pulled,' John warned 'while you're at it consider how I bailed you out of jail, helped the kid when you went off at him, and when Bella saved your ass from prison and helped in getting you and Sam back together.'

'You and Bella….,' Dean gaped.

'Dean close your mouth before you catch flies!' Missouri called out again from her kitchen.

Dean shut his mouth and sighed.

'Well at least now you're getting laid you won't be so damn cranky,' Dean remarked.

'Watch you mouth,' John growled but he had a smile on his face. Dean got up and John pulled him into a manly hug.

'It's good to see you boy, you look good and happy,' John stated.

'I am, how about you, how's work going?' Dean asked.

'Booming as usual, work for an honest mechanic is never lacking,' John stated.

'That's because there hardly are any,' Sam remarked and they all sat down to chat.

When the final guests arrived Missouri had the food all set out on the table and the four of them were still in the living room chatting happily. Dean and Sam sat side's pressed together. Dean had his arm wrapped around Sam's shoulders and tracing patterns with his fingers on his shoulder and Sam had his hand on Dean's knee when Sam's parents walked in. Sam froze and looked up in shock. Dean's grip on his shoulder tightened when Sam's parents set eyes on them. John and Bella turned around, John cursed and Bella smirked, no doubt she thought it just got fucking interesting.

'Hi Sam,' Ellen greeted.

'Ah hi,' Sam replied still in shock.

'How are you son?' Caleb asked.

'Fine…,' Sam tried not look like a gaping idiot.

'No wonder she didn't tell us others were coming,' Dean growled.

'The food's done, if you would all like to take your seats,' Missouri directed. Everyone headed to the dining room whilst Dean pulled Sam aside.

'We can leave if you want,' Dean offered 'Or we could stay, if you want to…if you want to forgive them. Patch things up?'

'…you'd be okay with that? If I forgave them?' Sam asked surprised.

'They're your parents, a part of your life. I wouldn't make you choose between us,' Dean explained 'So it's up to you, what do you want?'

'...They are my parents. I do miss them,' Sam spoke uneasily.

'Okay then, so we stay,' Dean stated.

'But if they…you're a part of my life too, and if they can't deal with that then I walk away from them, as long as it takes for them to realise you're not going away and I'm not going to give you up.' Sam spoke up.

Dean pulled Sam into a deep kiss and then rested his forehead against his lover's.

'You can do this,' Dean spoke.

'We can do this,' Sam clarified, took his hand and walked into the dinning room.

They ate making safe small talk, talking about what Missouri was up to and how they were all fine and well the usual boring stuff.

'So where's Missy and Ben?' Sam asked.

'My sister and her husband's,' Ellen spoke and told the others 'they have kids the same age they get along with.'

'How's College Sam?' Missouri asked.

'It's great, some of it can be pretty boring and a lot of it's difficult work but I enjoy it,' Sam explained.

'I remember my college days,' Caleb stated 'Some of the best days of my life. I met your mother there. You must really enjoy it, being surrounded by people that are the same age and share the same interests as you,'

Sam tensed and Dean tried not to get angry.

'Yeah well, it's really competitive so we usually make friends outside of pre med. I don't know anyone well enough though, too busy with the workload they have us doing.' Sam clarified.

'But there must be someone special to you, someone you formed a bond with at Stanford?' Caleb asked. Ellen kept her eyes glued to her plate and shuffled her potatoes around.

'Well I'm close friends with the Dean's son, he's a year into med school and a couple years ahead of me,' Sam stated.

'That's a fine age difference, he must be a great help too. You must have a lot to talk about,' Caleb spoke up and dared to glance at Dean.

'Oh we have a lot in common. He's dating a man a few years older than him as well, they started dating when he was seventeen, whilst his boyfriend was a priest at his local church,' Sam explained and looked devotedly at Dean 'So yeah we have a lot in common.'

Caleb paled and Ellen looked up surprised.

Dean smirked and took a big bite of his turkey whilst John covered his smile with his hand.

'How romantic,' Missouri spoke.

Caleb recovered and looked up at Dean suddenly.

'So how do you like being unemployed?' he asked.

'Caleb that's enough!' Ellen snapped.

'That's alright Mrs McQueen,' Dean smiled at her and turned to Caleb 'I'm not actually, I got a job as basketball Assistant Coach for a community College.'

'You did?' Caleb asked surprised.

'Yeah, but of course it did take me a while to find a job. So I took Sammy down to Mexico for a holiday after he graduated. Just the two of us for two whole weeks on the beach,' Dean described.

'It was perfect,' Sam added 'Like an exotic honeymoon.'

Caleb all but gawked at them. Dean looked at Sam a little surprised and squeezed his knee under the table as though to say "Nice one". John was trying very hard not to laugh.

'So John,' Caleb decided to change the subject 'How do you know Missouri?'

'I don't, not really,' John shrugged.

'Oh…then does your partner?' Caleb asked Bella.

'Oh no, I'm here simply as John's date,' she clarified and took a sip of wine.

'I know Dean,' John spoke up 'That's why Missouri invited me, and no doubt why she invited you,'

'It is, I believes family should be together on the holidays.' Missouri confirmed.

'…family?' Caleb asked.

'John's my father,' Dean stated.

'…I see,' Caleb nodded.

'We actually met because of Dean a couple years ago,' Bella spoke up 'You might remember me, from the trial. I was Dean's lawyer?'

'Oh…ah yes…I remember,' Caleb acknowledged.

Sam had never seen his father so shocked in all his life, it was hilarious…but he couldn't help but feel pity for both his parents.

'Mom, Dad, I'm glad you're here, I am and I have missed you,' Sam cut to the chase 'But I'm in love with Dean. No matter what you say or do that's not going to change. I want you back in my life…but it's going to be a life that also involves him, you can make peace with that or not it's up to you.'

'Oh honey,' Ellen sighed 'Of course that's alright with us, we love you.'

Sam smiled brightly when she patted his hand warmly.

'Right Caleb,' she spoke in that menacing voice that always meant punishment if not adhered to by anyone in the McQueen family.

'Of course,' Caleb coughed and spoke up 'You're family, no matter what. Hell at least it's not drugs right?'

'Oh Caleb,' Ellen groaned and John did actually laugh this time.

Missouri looked immensely pleased with herself and Dean couldn't help but be a little angry at her still. The rest of lunch went by pretty easy after that. Conversation wasn't spoken with subtle barbs or comments. It was when Missouri brought out the dessert that Dean cleared his throat.

'I bought an apartment, nearby the community college that I'm going to be working for. And it turns out that it's within half an hours drive from Palo Alto,' Dean spoke almost randomly.

Sam looked at Dean stunned.

'Why didn't you tell me?' Sam asked.

'I was going to later, but now seems a good as time to any, and I also wanted to ask if you would like to move in with me?' Dean offered.

Sam looked up at him completely surprised.

'You're serious? You want me to move in with you?' Sam asked.

'Yeah, I know I'm a mess with leaving my boxers and the table thing but-,' Dean started to babble.

'-We'd be living together,' Sam clarified 'You wouldn't be gone for weeks…we'd be together all the time?'

'Well yeah that's the general idea,' Dean nodded.

Sam beamed and threw his arms around Dean.

'Oh god yes!' he laughed and pulled Dean in tight.

'Now see you've gone and taken all my thunder,' John sighed 'And I was about to go propose and all.'

Dean and Sam pulled a part and gaped at John.

'No way!' Dean exclaimed 'Are you serious?'

'No, I'm just bullshitting you,' John laughed.

Dean growled a little and frowned.

'That reall y wasn't funny,' Dean snapped.

'What's wrong Dean, don't want me for a Step mother?' Bella asked.

'Are you kidding, I'd love that, almost as much as I'd love to stick my hand in a bucket of acid!' Dean spoke sarcasticaly.

Dean and Bella continued to bicker whilst John watched with a twisted grin. Missouri watched over them all lovingly and scolded Dean when he began to curse. Sam's parents talked to one another about ringing to check up on the kids.

And Sam smiled whilst under the table Dean's hand clutched at his and Sam linked their fingers together. He'd only been at college for a few months but Sam had to agree with his Dad, these were the best days of his life.


End file.
